Dieux et demi
by Taishakuten
Summary: Quand Zeus ordonne à Hadès de rechercher ses ennemis sur terre... sous la surveillance de Kanon. Warning: yaoi
1. Chapter 1: Résurrections

**D(i)eux et demi.**

Chapter 1: 'Résurrections'

_**Hadès**_ :

_Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé? Je ne comprends plus rien! Il y a quelques secondes à peine, j'étais dans les Champs Elysées__et je venais de mourir, transpercé par la lance d'Athéna, moi, un dieu! Qui plus est l'un des trois grands frères de l'Olympe! Et là, je me retrouve dans une salle blanche, étrange. Les Enfers ont pourtant été détruits, il ne devrait plus rien y avoir après ma mort, enfin en théorie…_

Pourtant, je suis bien dans une grande salle d'un blanc immaculé et je n'y suis pas seul: à mes côtés, étendus à même le sol, se trouvent mes deux lieutenants: Hypnos et Thanatos.

Je m'approche d'eux et je m'étonne de constater qu'eux aussi sont « vivants ». Malheureusement, ils ne semblent pas vouloir se réveiller de sitôt! Je soupire, contrarié, et j'aperçois une tache dans ce blanc lumineux: une porte entrebâillée.

Brûlé par la curiosité, je sors et je me retrouve face à un étrange spectacle: tous les Chevaliers d'or sont là, en armure mais entremêlés à mes Spectres. Je reste un instant abasourdi en voyant cela. Ils ne devraient pas être ici: ils ont tout sacrifié, âmes comprises, pour briser le Mur des Lamentations.

Je m'approche du Chevalier le plus proche et je constate avec étonnement qu'il est vivant et n'a aucune marque de coups, sa peau est parfaitement lisse et blanche et ses cheveux m'évoquant l'océan tombent en cascade autour de son visage. C'est alors que je remarque qu'il ne porte aucune armure. J'essaie de savoir duquel il s'agit en regardant les autres Chevaliers d'or et quelle n'est pas ma surprise de remarquer que douze Chevaliers d'or portant une armure nous entourent. C'est donc lui, celui qui trompa un dieu en la personne de mon frère Poséidon…

-Je vois que tu es enfin réveillé…

-Poséidon!

Je me tourne pour le voir, dans le corps de son descendant. Il est en armure et me sourit, comme lorsque nous étions bien plus jeunes, avant que je ne descende aux Enfers. Je me relève pour lui faire face plus dignement.

_-_Je te croyais dans la jarre d'Athéna…

-J'y étais.

-S'est-il donc passé tant de temps depuis ma mort? Et que font ces humains ici?

-Comment s'est passé ton expérience de la mort, Grand Frère?

-A vrai dire, je ne m'en rappelle pas.

-C'est normal puisque tu n'as pas été tué…

-Que veux-tu dire? J'ai pourtant reçu la lance d'Athéna en pleine poitrine!

-Oui mais si l'un de nous trois venait vraiment à disparaître, l'équilibre serait rompu et tu le sais. Zeus a besoin de toi pour que tu t'occupes des Enfers que tu as créés…

-Je doute que notre frère n'ait pas une autre idée derrière la tête.

-Oui, c'est vrai… Je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de ta faculté de jugement. Il t'attend…

Il s'efface pour me désigner la porte derrière laquelle notre petit frère tout puissant m'attend. Que me veut-il donc cette fois-ci? Soupirant d'exaspération sous le regard bienveillant du Maître des Flots, je franchis la porte de mon air le plus digne. La pièce est aussi noire que celle que j'ai quittée était blanche. La porte se referme derrière moi mais je ne suis pas effrayé: _après tout, je suis un dieu!_

Je n'aurais pas dû être si fier de ma condition divine, car une vive douleur soutenue s'abat sur ma poitrine, me faisant perdre le souffle. Ma main se referme sur un objet. La pièce s'éclaire à demi et je reconnais un médaillon entre mes doigts. Il figure un magnifique dragon mais je suis sûr qu'il est également la source de mes douleurs. Je tente de le retirer mais rien n'y fait: il refuse de se laisser ôter, semblant peser horriblement lourd entre mes doigts.

-Inutile, Grand Frère, tu ne pourras pas l'ôter toi-même!

-Zeus!? Où te caches-tu? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet ornement?

-Je suis là, voyons.

La pièce s'éclaire alors tout à fait et je manque à nouveau de m'étrangler en m'apercevant qu'il me domine du haut de son trône. _Encore une fois, il a usé de la ruse pour m'être supérieur, comme pour le partage du Monde! Il me sourit effrontément, sachant que normalement, je pourrais fort bien me rebeller et échanger nos places. C'est en partie pour cela que je veux la Terre: pour me venger de lui!_

-Puisque Poséidon t'a révélé que c'est moi qui t'ai sauvé de la mort, tu sais que tu as une dette envers moi, n'est-ce pas?

-Ne rêve pas! Je sais très bien que tu ne l'as fait que dans ton propre intérêt!

-Même si je ne peux pas te le cacher, tu me dois quand même quelque chose et tu feras ce que je te dis de faire! Je suis le Maître des Cieux!

J'allais lui répondre vertement quand la douleur dans ma poitrine ressurgit, encore plus puissante, me privant de mes forces. Serrant mes mains crispées sur ma poitrine, je tombe à genoux, le corps tremblant, les larmes commençant à poindre…

-Tu dois ta nouvelle parure à Héphaïstos. Elle est pratique, non? Elle me permet de te maintenir sous mon emprise en mettant un frein à tes pouvoirs et en te communiquant la douleur de tes propres sujets…

-La douleur de mes sujets?

-Oui, c'est la douleur que les morts ressentent à cet instant. Je choisis moi-même le nombre de morts que je soulage à tes dépends… Accepte donc ta défaite!

-Ces méthodes sont déloyales!

-C'est ma justice pour ton acharnement à te rebeller à mon autorité! Maintenant, j'ai un petit travail pour toi… Tu vas descendre sur Terre et retrouver la divinité qui se rebelle contre moi dans l'ombre et qui a profité de vos petites querelles guerrières pour me tromper…

La douleur est repartie et je respire bruyamment, cherchant à retrouver mes forces.

_Retrouver une divinité qui le défie indirectement? Pourquoi est-ce moi qu'il charge de ce travail et pas sa chère Némésis? C'est elle la représentation de sa justice! Moi, je ne suis que le dieu des morts et des Enfers… _

-Puisque tu ne dis rien, je considère que tu es d'accord! Je sais que tu méprises les humains et que, de ce fait, tu ne sais pas utiliser leur technologie. Ainsi, tu partiras avec un des Chevaliers qui te surveillera sans savoir qui tu es réellement…

-Un Chevalier?!

-Rassure-toi: tout se passera bien tant qu'il ignore quelle divinité tu es…

Je serre les poings, conscient que je ne peux pas me rebeller ouvertement.

_Pourquoi donc ne puis-je pas emmener l'un de mes Spectres? Ah! Il m'a eu sur toute la ligne! _

Il me sourit une dernière fois et me parle sans que je ne l'entende avant de disparaître. Je me relève avec difficulté et me dirige vers la porte.

_**Kanon :**_

Je me réveille péniblement. _Tiens, je dormais?_ Je rassemble laborieusement mes souvenirs. Je me revois encore en train de lutter contre Rhadamanthe pour finalement l'emporter dans la mort avec moi. _Les bronzes ont-ils réussi ?_ Je revois une pièce sombre où je demeurais avec les chevaliers d'or.

Je me réveille complètement, me levant d'un bond, les yeux grands ouverts. Je suis dans une pièce lumineuse jonchée des corps des Chevaliers d'or et des Spectres. A leurs respirations, je constate qu'ils sont encore vivants. C'est avec émotion que j'aperçois mon frère allongé sur le sol à quelques mètres de moi. Les douze Chevaliers d'or sont là, ainsi que Shion…

-Tu as bien dormi, Kanon?

-Qui… Non!

Je suis saisi d'épouvante en découvrant Poséidon qui me nargue, un grand sourire cynique aux lèvres, comme un enfant qui s'amuserait à noyer un insecte.

-Et oui, c'est bien moi… Poséidon, celui que tu as manipulé à ta guise... Je pourrais te renvoyer dans l'Hadès pour ta traîtrise!

Je panique, ne sachant où me cacher, mon cœur battant la chamade. _Il a raison, c'est un dieu et il a le droit de me tuer pour ce que j'ai fait._ Je suis déjà prêt à mourir une seconde fois, attendant le coup mortel mais il éclate de rire.

-Si tu voyais ta tête, mon pauvre Kanon! Rassure-toi, je vais juste me contenter de te punir! Tu as décidé de devenir un Chevalier d'Athéna, alors tu peux convenir. ça t'ira certainement mieux que de redevenir l'ombre de ton frère…

-Qu'allez-vous me faire?

-Je viens d'apprendre qu'un des nôtres doit se rendre sur Terre pour trouver quelqu'un et qu'un Chevalier d'Athéna doit l'accompagner pour être certain que cette divinité ne commette aucune faute qui pourrait porter préjudice à la Terre…Quelle meilleure punition pour toi que de devoir te soumettre à un dieu dont tu ignores jusqu'au nom!?

-J'ai juré fidélité à Athéna, je ne peux servir d'autres déités!

-Tu m'avais également juré fidélité, l'as-tu oublié? Si tu veux, je peux demander à Athéna de te l'ordonner sans qu'elle ne puisse le refuser…

_C'est étrange! Comment se fait-il qu'il puisse ordonner quoi que ce soit à Athéna? Et puis, j'en ai marre de ces dieux idiots, moi! Pourquoi est-ce que les dieux ont tant besoin des humains pour se débrouiller hors de l'Olympe!?_

Je déglutis.

-Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi?

-Parce que ce dieu n'a plus été chez les humains depuis très longtemps et n'est donc pas capable de se débrouiller seul!

-Je ne suis jamais sorti du Sanctuaire!

-N'essaie pas de me tromper une nouvelle fois, mon petit Kanon ou je risque de véritablement me fâcher contre toi! Tu n'aimerais pas retourner à ta prison du Cap Sounion…

J'ai un frisson d'horreur en repensant à ces longues heures glaciales durant lesquelles l'eau n'arrêtait pas de monter de plus en plus… C'est une vision de véritable cauchemar.

Semblant deviner à quoi je pense, Poséidon sourit: je n'ai pas le choix cette fois-ci!

_Si même Athéna ne peut me venir en aide, je vais devoir me débrouiller seul! Ce dieu va donc avoir droit à ma mauvaise humeur! Je déteste ces dieux!_

Une porte que je n'avais pas encore remarquée s'ouvre sur un individu qui a l'air en mauvais état. Il donne l'impression de souffrir: _que lui est-il donc arrivé à ce pauvre bougre_?

A ma grande surprise, Poséidon accourt pour lui offrir un appui solide de son épaule. Il l'aide à s'asseoir et ils commencent à discuter tandis que l'inconnu repose ses muscles tremblants.

C'est un homme assez grand aux cheveux d'un noir magnifique, comme le reste de sa personne d'ailleurs. Je ne le connais pas: il ne fait pas partie du Sanctuaire sous-marin! _Qui est-ce donc?_

A mesure qu'il parle avec Poséidon, dans un langage auquel je ne comprends pas le moindre mot, il cesse de trembler et reprend une prestance étonnante. Je m'aperçois brutalement que ses vêtements se sont modifiés: à la place de la tenue étrange qu'il portait il y a quelques minutes, il porte à présent un pantalon noir qui épouse superbement ses cuisses et son torse s'est recouvert d'un sweat-shirt assez moulant pour que je puisse en deviner les moindres formes: C'est un vrai délice de le regarder!

Soudain, dans la conversation, Poséidon me désigne et ses yeux sombres se plongent dans les miens. Il se lève et commence à parler d'une voix vibrante de colère à Poséidon. Que lui a-t-il dit? Pourquoi une telle colère? Je ne comprends pas!

_**Hadès :**_

Je suis sorti de la pièce, au bord du vomissement et Poséidon m'a soutenu pour m'aider à m'asseoir.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé là-dedans?

-Zeus m'a désigné pour une mission parmi les humains. Je dois retrouver le dieu qui l'y menace.

-ça, je le sais, je l'ai entendu. C'est pas ça qui te met dans cet état quand même ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Il a juste trouvé un moyen de garder une emprise constante sur moi par la douleur.

-ça ne m'étonne pas de lui.

-Je ne connais rien aux humains… Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre…

-Bah, rassure-toi, il y a plus pénible que de séjourner parmi les humains et puis, je t'y aiderais, enfin, si tu veux bien… Tu n'as qu'à t'installer chez moi pour ne pas être trop dépaysé. Mais d'abord, il va falloir que tu changes de tenue : ça fait des siècles que personne ne porte plus de toge !

-Je te fais confiance…

-Merci, c'est gentil.

-Si je ne peux plus te faire confiance à toi, sur qui pourrais-je donc reporter cette confiance ?

J'irai donc d'abord dans sa résidence pour mes premiers pas dans le monde des humains. Il m'aide à m'habiller moins divinement et m'annonce qu'il a déjà trouvé qui m'accompagnerait avec un sourire encourageant, regardant vers les guerriers inconscients.

Je suis son regard et je tombe directement sur les yeux turquoise de cet homme; celui qui l'a trompé. La colère me saisit et je me redresse, véritablement outré!

-Je te croyais mon allié mais je vois que je me trompais! Tu sais pourtant pertinemment qui est cet homme et de quoi il est capable! Il m'abandonnera à la moindre occasion! A cause de notre frère, je ne peux même pas faire appel à mes hommes ou à mes pouvoirs devant les humains ! Tu tiens donc tant que ça à ce que je perde la vie?

-Calme-toi, mon frère! Il ne sait pas qui tu es! Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que tu es un dieu et je l'ai prévenu qu'au moindre faux pas, je prendrai des sanctions! S'il te pose le moindre problème, tu n'auras qu'à citer le Cap Sounion! ça devrait suffire à te le soumettre! Les autres aussi pourraient te trahir mais sans que tu n'aies les moyens de leur faire pression! C'est le meilleur de mes hommes. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est le jumeau de Saga des Gémeaux!

J'essaye de dompter ma colère, au fur et à mesure qu'il me présente ses arguments en faveur de son ancien général. _Je n'ai pas du tout confiance en cet humain! _

Je réfléchis quelques instants: _qui pourrais-je prendre d'autre: les bronzes assez puissants connaissent mon visage, certains Chevaliers d'or aussi. Mü du Bélier? Athéna en a besoin pour réparer les armures. Le__Taureau? Je préfère prendre quelqu'un d'autre de plus « agréable », je n'aime pas les montagnes de muscles, je préfère quelqu'un de plus discret! Saga? Il connaît mon aura, tout comme le Cancer, le Capricorne, le Verseau et les Poissons et n'oublions pas ces satanés Shion et Dokho ainsi que Shaka! Qui me reste-t-il? Le Lion ou son frère? J'ai bien peur qu'ils ne me percent à jour très vite! Quant à Milo, il me rendrait la vie impossible! Je ne m'entends pas bien du tout avec les bêtes qui piquent! En gros, mon frère a raison ; il m'a trouvé la meilleure solution possible. Un Chevalier assez puissant pour pouvoir me servir et dont je détiens une faiblesse pour le faire plier au cas où. Je n'aime pas cette pensée, elle me rapporte trop à la discussion que je viens d'avoir avec Zeus._

Je soupire.

-Très bien, j'accepte qu'il soit mon protecteur….

-Tu ne le regretteras pas! KANON! VIENS ICI!

A ma grande surprise, le Chevalier lui obéit immédiatement, me regardant étrangement. Je n'aime pas trop son regard curieux sur moi, ça me met mal à l'aise!

_**Kanon :**_

Le cri de Poséidon me sort de ma contemplation et je m'approche, ne quittant pas sa silhouette des yeux. Je vois qu'il fuit mon regard. Je m'empresse de m'agenouiller devant Poséidon et celui-ci sourit moqueusement. Je lui jette un regard de défi mais il se contente de me fixer avec un grand sourire.

-Kanon, voici celui que tu devras servir et protéger durant son séjour sur Terre. Je suppose que tu es conscient de ce que ça implique et du fait qu'à la moindre incartade, je te ferais punir très sévèrement?

-J'en suis conscient!

-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit! Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour ta sécurité!

-Permets-moi de continuer à en douter!

Je suis surpris de voir qu'ils continuent d'utiliser le grec cette fois-ci! Il ne me regarde toujours pas… J'aurais dû me douter qu'il s'agissait là d'un dieu! Pourtant, il était vraiment mal en point en entrant! Qu'est-ce qui a pu arriver à un dieu pour qu'il se fasse surprendre dans un tel état de faiblesse? Il va me rendre la vie dure, je le sens d'ici…

_C'est certainement pour ça qu'il s'inquiétait: il a peur que je lui fasse du chantage! __ç__a en devient presque drôle! Il y a moyen de bien s'amuser à ses dépends! Il ne me fait pas peur: le seul qui m'ait jamais inspiré de la crainte, c'est Poséidon lors de son réveil! Le fait qu'il ait parlé d'Athéna m'assure qu'elle est vivante et, donc, elle a réussi à vaincre Hadès. Or, le seul dieu de même statut que Poséidon est Zeus… Celui-là que je devrai servir n'est qu'un dieu mineur par rapport à eux! _

_Ce serait amusant de découvrir de qui il s'agit. Et puis, il est si mignon de se comporter de la sorte… Et si j'essayais de le séduire? __ç__a mettra un peu de piment dans l'affaire! Ma décision est prise! Je vais sans doute trouver assez facilement un moyen de__m'amuser un peu à ses dépends, histoire de faire enrager Poséidon! Ce sera simple s'il ne connaît vraiment pas les valeurs des humains! Surtout que les dieux n'aiment pas exposer leurs corps, ils en sont tellement fiers! N'empêche qu'avec un corps pareil, ça peut passer pour normal__:__ on lui sauterait volontiers dessus et ses fringues n'arrangent rien! Oulààààààààààààààààà! Faut que je me calme, moi! En plus, Poséidon n'a pas arrêté de parler et je n'ai rien écouté! Quelle galère!_

-… Pour le reste, on verra plus tard!

-Bon, d'accord! Nous allons déjà chez toi!

-Comme tu veux! Ah oui: il ne sait pas se téléporter chez moi parce que j'ai élevé certaines barrière que je ne peux me permettre de lever, même pour quelques secondes. Il n'a pas la capacité de passer outre malgré ses talents en la matière…

-Les humains sont si primitifs!

Je vais répondre vertement à cette phrase qu'il a prononcée dans un soupir quand il me force à me redresser et me plaque contre lui sans que je n'aie le temps de demander ce qu'il se passe.

Le centième de seconde plus tard, je me retrouve dans un salon de la demeure de Julian Solo que j'ai visitée plusieurs fois. Sans dire un mot, le dieu s'assied sur une chaise, bras croisés. Je me secoue pour chasser le rouge de mes joues: j'ai toujours détesté cette manie chez moi de rougir pour rien comme une fille!

-Waouw, c'est ce que j'appelle un voyage rapide!

-…

-Je sais très bien que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander ton nom mais faut bien que je sache comment t'appeler si on doit collaborer, non?

Ses yeux se reportent enfin sur moi, magnifiques, de la couleur même d'un lac insondable. J'aime ces yeux qui se posent sur ma personne. Il semble réfléchir un instant à la question et sa voix s'élève à nouveau.

-Je suppose que je vais bien finir par me trouver un nom pour mon séjour ici… Et puis, je te serais grès de ne pas me tutoyer!

-Je suis désolé mais les humains ne vouvoient guère à cette époque, faudra t'y faire!

-Ce n'est vraiment pas simple de redescendre parmi vous!

-Comment ça se fait que tu ne viennes pas plus souvent? Les humains ont aussi des attraits, tu sais? D'accord, on est loin derrière vous mais on s'accroche quand même!

-Les humains ont toujours été têtus.

-Tu ferais bien de ne pas utiliser ce genre de formules! Il faudra que tu te comportes comme un humain! Tu as réfléchi à un nom?

-Non et je n'ai pas envie d'en chercher un!

-Je ne peux quand même pas t'appeler « Monseigneur » ou quelque chose du genre sans attirer l'attention sur nous!

-Puisque tu insistes tant, trouves-en un!

Il a l'air agacé et amusé à la fois, j'arrive pas bien à le saisir. Il lui faut un nom magnifique, qui reflète cet halo sombre et mystique autour de lui. Je me remémore un nom du fin fond de ma mémoire, le nom d'un vampire, une créature à la fois belle et dangereuse, comme lui.

-Amandeus!

-Pardon?

-Amandeus, je trouve que ça te correspond bien!

Lui, il n'a pas trop l'air d'apprécier cette dénomination. Ses paupières se ferment sur ses si beaux yeux et ses poings se crispent sur la chaise style renaissance.

_**Hadès :**_

_Il veut ma mort ou quoi?! Me nommer comme ça! Ne connaît-il donc pas la signification de ce nom? Le fait-il exprès? Il ne comprend pas pourquoi je m'énerve, c'est normal: comment pourrait-il connaître mes désaccords avec celui que je devrais adorer comme un roi alors qu'il n'a fait que me ridiculiser pour y parvenir__,__alors qu'il m'a enfermé aux Enfers pour être débarrassé de moi, allant jusqu'à donner cette Terre à Athéna pour ne pas que je l'obtienne! Il faut que je me calme ou je vais devoir affronter à nouveau cette douleur affreuse! Maudit collier! _

Lorsque j'ouvre de nouveaux les yeux, il est en face de moi et me regarde de ses grands yeux turquoise. J'ai un tel sursaut en le voyant si près de moi que je me plaque plus fortement encore contre mon siège, mon dos épousant les moindres formes du coussin de velours recouvrant le bois précieux dont le siège est fait. Il me suit de son regard clair et je sens nos souffles se mêler. Je ne comprends rien à ce qui m'arrive mais je ne me sens pas très à l'aise dans cette situation. _Ai-je vraiment fait le bon choix en acceptant que ce soit lui qui m'accompagne dans ce cauchemar?_

-Ben, ça va pas? Qu'est-ce que t'as?

-C'est rien!

-J'ignorais que les dieux pouvaient faire des crises! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire dans le cas de figure où tu en referais une?

-Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire: attendre que ça passe tout seul! Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis un dieu, inutile de t'inquiéter pour ma santé!

-Tu ne t'es jamais glissé parmi les humains auparavant?

-Que ce soit bien clair entre nous: Je n'aime pas les humains et je ne suis ici que parce qu'on m'y a obligé!

_J'ignore pourquoi je lui affirme de telles choses avec autant de brusquerie, ça ne me ressemble pourtant pas de céder ainsi à la passion du moment… Me sentirais-je menacé par cet homme_?

Je ne suis plus à l'aise du tout à présent… Ses beaux yeux se troublent un instant mais il ne se laisse pas démonter par mon attaque verbale. Il me sourit et je me sens étrange… Il s'assied sur l'accoudoir d'où je retire ma main comme si son contact allait me souiller. Il me regarde avec attention, ne prêtant pas attention à ma réaction excessive.

-Je sais ce qui ne va pas: tu as la trouille! Tu as la trouille parce que tu n'es plus pour le moment qu'un petit dieu perdu parmi les humains!

-Je t'interdis de dire que je ne suis qu'un petit dieu: si l'ordre des choses avait été observé, j'aurais dû faire partie des Douze!

-Récapitulons donc ce que j'ai appris: tu n'es donc ni Arès, ni Apollon, ni Héphaïstos et encore moins Hermès…

Ma colère retombe tandis que je comprends enfin où il veut me mener: il cherche le moyen de me faire me trahir_! Il est bon manipulateur, je dois le reconnaître: il cherche à me faire prononcer mon propre nom en ébranlant la fierté qui a perdu tant de déités… Pourtant, je dois garder le silence quant à mon identité réelle._

-Non, c'est vrai: je ne suis aucun d'eux mais je ne te révélerai pas mon nom!

-Je finirai bien par le trouver, il ne sert à rien de s'entêter!

-Et ça t'avancera à quoi de le savoir?

-Curiosité typiquement humaine: j'aime savoir à qui j'ai affaire!

-Tu n'agis même pas en conséquence de la personne que tu as en face de toi! Sinon, tu n'aurais jamais osé te jouer ainsi de Poséidon!

Il me sourit d'un air de défi et de supériorité en se penchant sur moi, ses yeux d'océan rivés aux miens, son doigt suivant distraitement les contours de ma mâchoire.

-C'est justement ça qui rendait les choses si… excitantes: défier un dieu aussi puissant que le Seigneur des Mers en personne!

-C'est de l'inconscience!

-J'aime le risque!

-Prends garde: je suis loin d'être aussi patient que lui avec les humains…

-Devrais-je donc faire attention à mes fesses?!

A son sourire particulier, je me rends bien compte qu'il se moque de moi mais je n'arrive pas à trouver en quoi exactement. Visiblement, j'aurai beaucoup plus de travail en perspective que je ne le pensais pour m'adapter au monde des humains. Mais il ne faut pas que j'oublie par-dessus tout de ne jamais perdre mon sang-froid: j'ai en aversion le fait de me montrer violent envers qui que ce soit! Je n'use de ma force que lors des guerres qui m'opposent à Athéna…

_**Kanon :**_

_Rien qu'en l'observant, même à la dérobée, on verrait du premier coup d'œil qu'il n'a rien saisi de mes allusions à connotations sexuelles! Pourtant, d'après mes connaissances même assez limitées sur la mythologie, la plupart des dieux ne sont pas des exemples de chasteté, loin de là! Zeus a d'ailleurs été fameusement inventif de ce côté-là! S'imagine-t-il vraiment pouvoir me faire croire qu'il est en position de côtoyer les Douze Grands Olympiens sans faire preuve d'aucune subtilité de ce côté-là? Je parie que même Athéna, pourtant vierge, en sait plus que lui! _

_Le pire c'est qu'il est vraiment magnifique! Je me demande combien de temps je vais encore pouvoir tenir sans lui sauter dessus! Il apprendra bientôt que si nous avons eu la même éducation à la base, je suis devenu très différent de ce cher Saga! Il n'était pas question pour moi, sous aucun prétexte, de demeurer éternellement dans son ombre: moi aussi, j'ai droit à mon identité et à ma vie! _

_Quant à toi, prends garde, mon joli dieu: j'ai pas encore abandonné l'idée de découvrir ton nom et peut-être d'autres choses…_

Je ne résiste pas plus longtemps à la tentation de le taquiner puisqu'il semble qu'il ait une bonne dose de self-contrôle et que ce genre de comportement ne me donne qu'une envie: Essayer de l'amener à sortir cet état passif!

-Alors, tu penses pouvoir t'adapter, mon cher Amandeus?

-Je vois que tu ne comptes pas en démordre avec cette histoire de nom! Les Chevaliers d'Athéna sont si têtus…

-ça fait partie de mon charme et je ne suis pas stupide: tu essayes d'éluder la question!

-Je ne peux me prononcer sur cette question pour le moment! Tant que je ne quitte pas la demeure de Poséidon, je reste en partie dans l'Olympe, sans me glisser totalement dans votre société. J'ai encore une faible marge de sécurité.

-En tout cas, une chose est certaine: tu as l'air de très bien t'entendre avec ce très cher Seigneur Poséidon à ce que j'en ai vu…

-C'est vrai, nous sommes très proches…

-Jusqu'à quel point?

-Comme deux frères.

Je reste presque estomaqué devant cette réponse plus qu'évasive: il s'est pas rendu compte du sous-entendu douteux de ma question ou il l'a fait exprès? _On dirait un jeune puceau! Aujourd'hui, même un gosse en saurait plus que lui! Il est vraiment pas futé pour un sou!_

-Mm… Je vois que vous ne m'avez pas attendu pour faire connaissance…

Je sursaute si fort à l'audition de cette voix étrangère à notre dialogue, que je manque de peu de me retrouver sur ses genoux! J'ai ma dignité quand même: je vais pas lui sauter dessus dès le premier jour! Je me retourne vers l'importun, très maître de moi-même et je découvre, dans mon champ de vision, Poséidon, très calme, bras croisés et un sourire amusé aux lèvres: je crois qu'il a deviné mes ambitions secrètes du premier coup d'œil, lui! ça se voit qu'il a plus l'habitude de repousser les avances, enfin, pour celles qu'il repousse!

Ne se doutant toujours de rien, l'autre lui répond le plus normalement du monde, très calme et un peu plus détendu que lorsqu'il était seul avec moi, comme s'il se doutait que j'avais des projets très particuliers le concernant :

-Il est très bavard…

-ça te changera de tes habitudes, tu passes trop de temps dans le silence le plus complet! Crois-moi: as besoin d'un peu de mouvement dans ton existence! Et je pense que je ne me trompe pas en déclarant que Kanon sera parfait dans ce genre de rôle! Enfin, s'il n'essaye pas d'outrepasser les limites sans quoi il nous aura tous les deux sur le dos, toi le premier…

Oui, plus de doutes: il m'a percé à jour! Son regard ne ment pas et, d'une certaine façon, à la brillance suspecte de son regard, je devine qu'il a hâte de voir la suite de ces événements et comment Amandeus le prendra…

Celui-ci brise le dialogue sourd qui me lie au Seigneur des ondes.

-Pendant ton absence, il a trouvé amusant de me rebaptiser Amandeus…

-Et tu ne t'es pas mis en colère?

-Non.

-C'est pas un nom que j'aurais osé te proposer mais, finalement, je dois reconnaître que ça peut coller pas mal à ton charisme durant le temps où tu ne pourras plus te faire appeler par ton nom réel… A propos, fais gaffe: je connais cet homme à présent et tu risques d'avoir des surprises…

_Tiens, tiens: Amandeus ferait-il__si peur à mon ancien maître qu'il n'aurait osé le nommer comme je l'ai fait? En tout cas, je n'ai pas envie que sa Majesté des poissons me grille tout de suite: il vaut mieux que je me permette d'intervenir dans cette conversation avant qu'il n'en dise trop!_

-Sans vouloir vous offenser aucun des deux, je ne vois nul motif assez grave pour lequel vous devriez vous méfier autant de ma petite personne: après tout, vous êtes des dieux et je ne suis qu'un simple humain…

-ça n'empêche absolument rien et tu ne seras jamais un humain tout à fait normal même si tu le voulais réellement!

-Non, c'est vrai, Poséidon a raison…

_Mais ma parole, ils se liguent contre moi ou quoi? Je crois que je ferai mieux de fermer ma si grande gueule si je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes! Mais ça signifierait que je me soumettrais aussi facilement à leur autorité…Quel dilemme! Bon, s'ils me considèrent comme potentiellement dangereux pour eux et qu'ils le reconnaissent, je ne vais pas perdre des points aussi durement gagnés maintenant: il ne faut pas que je relâche la bride!_

-Contrairement à vous, je suis mortel…

-Voudrais-tu mourir mon petit Kanon? Nous savons pourtant bien tous les deux que tu n'es pas du genre suicidaire, enfin, tu avais l'air de t'être calmé avec ça…

_Ce crétin de Poséidon veut vraiment me tourner en ridicule devant lui ou quoi à la fin?! _

Je le foudroie de mon regard le plus haineux, histoire de le faire descendre de sa superbe mais ça marche pas du tout: il n'en a cure! Et moi, ça m'énerve!

_**Hadès :**_

_Il est très amusant cet humain, mon frère avait raison finalement! _Je souris en les regardant se disputer, comme si je n'étais pas là… Je l'observe tandis qu'il essaye de se révolter alors qu'il sait pertinemment à qui il se frotte et ce qu'il risque! _Il n'a pas froid aux yeux pour un humain sachant qu'il tient tête à un dieu! _

Poséidon surprend mon sourire et redevient un peu plus sérieux. Je ne m'inquiète pas de cette réaction jusqu'à ce que je remarque une gêne chez lui.

-Bon, euh… Amandeus?

-Oui? Tu veux me dire quelque chose?

-Non, en fait, je dois simplement te remettre ceci…

A ma grande surprise, il me remet une simple lettre scellée à la cire rouge. Aucune armoirie ne scelle le sceau, comme si elle prétendait être anonyme. Je m'empresse de la décacheter et je lis l'unique ligne s'y trouvant.

« N'oublie pas que je suis ton Maître et que tu m'appartiens. Zeus. » lis-je.

Je la chiffonne rageusement, me levant d'un bond et la jetant dans un feu que j'ai inconsciemment allumé dans la cheminée!

_Non mais pour qui se prend-il? Sans ce misérable collier, je lui aurais flanqué la raclée qu'il mérite depuis trop longtemps! _

Kanon s'interroge mais c'est Poséidon qui se risque à me poser la question. C'est normal : il a moins à craindre qu'un humain…

-Un problème?

-Non, c'est juste un trouble-fête, je…

Je ne peux plus prononcer une syllabe de plus, même pour exprimer la douleur qui me noue les entrailles, paralysant tous mes muscles et me faisant trembler malgré moi. Zeus a encore augmenté le nombre de morts déchargés de leur souffrance, histoire de ne pas me laisser m'habituer à la douleur. Je sais que mon corps ne résisterait pas à toute la douleur des Enfers réunie mais je ne serai pas étonné qu'il en arrive là! _Il devient complètement fou!_ Poséidon et Kanon se sont immédiatement précipités à mes côtés et me soutiennent pour ne pas que je m'effondre sur le sol. Ma « crise » passe aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée mais il me faut un temps pour reprendre le contrôle total de mon corps. Je m'écarte doucement d'eux.

-ça va, c'est fini…

-Tu es sûr?

-Oui, ça va aller, je te dis!

-Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il aurait osé te faire ça alors que tu avais accepté de descendre parmi les hommes… Devant un humain en plus!

C'est là que je réalise que Kanon a été témoin de toute la scène et j'ai un tremblement d'indignation. _J'ai montré une faiblesse à un humain, moi, un des dieux les plus puissants! Zeus, tu vas me le payer très cher un de ces jours! Je n'oublierai pas de sitôt! En attendant, puisque Kanon m'a vu, je peux abandonner l'idée de le soumettre totalement à ma volonté comme je voulais le faire grâce aux conseils de Poséidon… Mille fois maudit sois-tu, Zeus!_

-Et bien, apparemment, ça n'a pas du tout l'air de le gêner…

-De qui voulez-vous parler?

-Personne! Tu n'as pas à le savoir, Kanon!

Kanon ne manque pas de cran en nous posant cette question. Poséidon a profité du fait que j'ai retrouvé mon souffle pour essayer de noyer le poisson mais il est trop tard!

-Laisse! Il a le droit de le savoir après tout…

-Tu ne vas pas lui dire quand même?

-Si: c'est Zeus lui-même, le Grand Zeus qui s'amuse avec moi comme d'un jouet plaisant! Voilà, comme ça, tu sais tout!

Je m'attendais franchement à ce qu'il se moque de moi et de mon état pitoyable mais je vois tout de suite que ce n'est pas du tout son genre. Il reste calme, le visage grave mais bienveillant.

-Je pense que finalement, tu avais raison: ça signifie tout simplement que tu aurais parfaitement ta place dans le Cercle s'il n'avait pas trop peur de toi pour te l'accorder…

Je reste interdit, à la limite de l'ahurissement, tout comme Poséidon à mes côtés: _est-ce vraiment un simple être humain pour pouvoir parler de la sorte? _Je me pose vraiment beaucoup de questions maintenant… En restant sous sa garde, je pourrai sans doute en apprendre davantage…

Poséidon brise le silence d'un sifflement admiratif: il ne s'y attendait pas à celle-là!

-Bon, je veux bien parier avec qui veut qu'il trouvera ton nom en moins d'une petite semaine!

-Tu sais pertinemment que cette information ne doit pas lui être donnée!

-Il n'a pas du tout besoin qu'on la lui livre sur un plateau: j'ai dit qu'il le trouverait tout seul, pas autre chose…

-ça vous dérange pas un peu une minute de parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là parce que ça commence à me porter légèrement sur les nefs!?

-Toi, si tu veux un autre avis, tu as besoin qu'on t'inculque le respect que tu nous dois en tant que servant! Surtout après ce que tu as eu l'audace de me faire précédemment alors que tu étais censé m'obéir, si tu vois de quoi je parle…

Mon cher frère a pris une grosse voix de reproche qui ne correspond pas tout à fait à son corps actuel: celui d'un jeune homme paisible. Mais son aura d'autorité ne laisse pas Kanon indifférent: il est devenu livide en voyant son regard menaçant! On dirait bien que Poséidon arrive à lui faire peur! C'est toujours bon à savoir!

-Je m'occuperai de ça!

-Mais je compte bien là-dessus, Amandeus… Oulà, ça fait vraiment bizarre de t'appeler comme ça!

-Et que dois-je penser moi? De toute façon, je suis certain que Kanon ne me créera guère d'ennuis…

-Saurais-tu quelque chose que j'ignore sur son compte?

-Non, je ne prétends pas du tout le connaître mieux que toi… Loin de là! Mais comme il va me servir de guide pendant un petit bout de temps, j'aurai tout le temps d'apprendre à mieux le connaître que toi pour qui il était un général parmi d'autres…

J'échange, avec mon cher frère, un sourire de connivence qui a l'air d'étonner particulièrement notre petit humain… Notre complicité me fait plaisir à voir: c'est vraiment le seul avec qui je puisse dialoguer sans m'énerver! M'est avis que, ne connaissant pas les liens de sang qui nous unissent, Kanon s'imagine toutes sortes de choses à notre propos à voir sa tête. Il a l'air de réfléchir sec sur la question.

Poséidon décide de reprendre les choses en main.

-Bon, je ne vais pas t'accueillir chez moi et te laisser comme ça! Je vais te montrer ta chambre et te faire un peu visiter ma baraque, histoire que tu t'habitues un peu!

-D'accord! Je te suis!

-Par ici, mon cher!

Poséidon ouvre la porte sur un long couloir: c'est parti pour la visite!

A suivre^^…


	2. Chapter 2 : Chez Poséidon

**Vversdra **: Merci pour ton petit mot. A ma connaissance, je suis la seule à avoir développé ce coupling. Maintenant, si j'apprends qu'un ou une autre l'a fait, je serais ravie d'aller voir. J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire^^

**Caro** : Salut toiiiii^^ Merci aussi à toi, je suis contente de te retrouver ici. Quant aux situations cocasses, compte sur moi^^ J'en réserve encore plein, y compris dans les chapitres que je n'ai jamais publiés. Kissssssssss

**Kalista : **Merci à toi. Quant à Hadès, Zeus ne sera pas le seul à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs... Et Kanon aura effectivement beaucoup à faire pour apprivoiser le fauve (oui, je prends Hadès pour une panthère mais ça lui va si bien^^) Biiiiiiizzzzzzzz

**Arala** : Mais mais mais Kanon ne lui sautera pas dessus voyons, il a pas envie de finir en tranche non plus XD Merci pour ta review... Enfin, attends-toi à quelques chapitres avant qu'ils concluent dans le foin, sinon, c'est pas drôle (même si c'est pas exactement dans le foin). J'ai activé les reviews anonymes, merci de me l'avoir signalé.

**Seveya** : Khyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!! Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir, surtout si enthousiaste. T'inquiète pas pour la suite, il y a encore pleinnnnnnnnnnnns de chapitres (mais toujours pas de fin, je l'aime trop cet fic... même s'il faut effectivement que je pense à faire une fin...)

Bon, allez, c'est parti pour le second chapitre^^ Bonne lecture

Chapter 2: Chez Poséidon.

_**Hadès: **_

Poséidon a une belle demeure, très différente de la mienne mais elle lui correspond parfaitement. Elle est très spacieuse et, tandis que nous parcourons ses couloirs, ses servants s'inclinent sur notre passage: _savent-ils donc qui nous sommes?_

Lorsque nous nous retrouvons isolés dans un couloir désert, je fais un pas de plus pour me retrouver à sa hauteur.

-Ces humains que tu emploies, savent-ils qui tu es?

-Non mais je jouis d'une grande importance dans la société humaine grâce à mes descendants. Je dois avouer que c'est très pratique!

-Oh! Alors, je suppose que ma venue tombe plutôt mal…

-Tu ne tombes jamais mal! Pour une fois que tu sors de tes quartiers, je ne peux que m'en réjouir! Tu es mon invité d'honneur et tu seras traité comme tel!

-Et moi?

Poséidon se retourne légèrement pour arborer plus visiblement un sourire carnassier et j'entends Kanon déglutir faiblement. Je pose la main sur l'épaule de mon frère. Il me regarde, surpris que je fasse preuve d'autant de familiarité.

_En y repensant, il est vrai que je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de contacts physiques avec les miens… _

Je lui souris en retour.

-J'en ai encore besoin…

-Je peux quand même m'amuser avec lui? Je te promets de lui laisser tous ses morceaux avant de te le renvoyer! Enfin, les plus importants…

Je comprends immédiatement qu'il y a des sous-entendus dans sa phrase rien qu'à sa façon toute particulière de me regarder mais, une fois encore, je ne saisis pas ce qu'il essaie de me faire dire.

Kanon s'est inconsciemment réfugié derrière moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en ferais?

-Tu veux des détails?! Toi?!

A son air étonné, je me rends compte qu'il sous-entendait certainement des punitions d'ordre sexuel. Autant cet état d'esprit chez Zeus ne m'étonne plus, autant je suis interpellé de le découvrir chez Poséidon.

Je me reprends aussitôt et hausse les épaules.

-Je ne le crois pas ainsi, tu perds ton temps…

-Il cache bien son jeu, tu sais? C'est très loin d'être un chérubin…

-ça, j'ai eu le temps de m'en apercevoir. Pour le moment, devrais-je te le remémorer, je suis ton invité et tu en as fait mon servant, c'est à moi de voir pourquoi et comment le punir. Rien ne justifierait un châtiment supplémentaire pour l'instant.

-Quel discours! En t'écoutant t'exprimer de la sorte, je me demande s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de s'enrôler dans tes rangs plutôt que de devenir Marinas, vu la façon dont tu sembles vouloir protéger tes servants…

-Je ne crois pas qu'il se serait plu à mon service!

-A ton service, peut-être pas en effet mais dans une certaine partie de ta demeure, je n'y mettrai pas ma main au feu…

-Je peux savoir ce qu'elle a ma demeure?

-Rien si ce n'est que je la trouve plutôt sombre. Sans compter qu'elle doit être vachement en ruines à présent…

-Tu es au service d'Hadès!

Nous faisons, tous les deux, volte face, surpris par l'intervention inattendue de Kanon.

Nous aurions dû faire plus attention à nos propos: _nous en avons trop dit! Je me suis montré stupide! _

Poséidon éclate de rire et finit par passer son bras autour des épaules d'un Kanon tétanisé.

-Tu viens de rater ton coup en beauté! Notre cher ami est bien trop fier de sa condition pour servir qui que ce soit de son propre chef! Pourquoi crois-tu que notre estimé souverain tente par tous les moyens, même les plus bas, de lui faire faire ses quatre volontés?

-J'avais oublié ce petit détail… C'est vrai que ça collait beaucoup trop bien pour que ce soit possible!

Poséidon m'adresse un petit sourire discret et un clin d'œil complice: il vient de me sauver la mise mieux que quiconque. La preuve en est que Kanon est retourné à ses réflexions, faisant oralement le point.

-Reprenons : il ne fait ni partie des Douze, ni du Sanctuaire d'Hadès... qui est mort de toute façon !

_Il ne risque pas de me démasquer de sitôt avec un raisonnement pareil. _

Poséidon le lâche pour le toiser de toute sa hauteur, fier de sa supériorité.

-Je ne te permets pas de manquer de respect à mon frère!

-Pourtant, si le Soleil brille, c'est qu'il a perdu la bataille…

-Au cas où ton cerveau trop étroit aurait déjà laissé échapper l'information, je te rappelle qu'Athéna m'avait moi aussi vaincu et enfermé! Or, je suis bel et bien là aujourd'hui! De plus, les Spectres et les Chevaliers sont tous revenus à la vie!

Kanon blêmit et je me retiens à grand peine de sauter à la gorge de Poséidon pour l'étrangler: il en dit beaucoup trop!

_N'a-t-il donc rien compris du petit jeu de son ancien général? Si Kanon parvient à découvrir quelle est mon identité, je suis perdu, même si je sais très bien qu'il serait incapable de m'ôter la vie! Pourquoi Zeus m'a-t-il imposé la présence d'un Chevalier? Est-ce simplement pour m'humilier en en faisant un élément qui me rappelle perpétuellement ma récente défaite contre leur déesse? Ou bien Zeus a-t-il autre chose en tête pour me faire souffrir? _

Kanon finit par retrouver l'usage de la parole.

-Tu veux dire qu'Hadès est toujours en vie et en liberté?

-Hadès est l'un des deux frères de Zeus, l'un des dieux les plus puissants qu'il existe dans notre Panthéon! D'ailleurs, pour ne rien te cacher, c'est grâce à cette fameuse puissance que possède Hadès que tu es revenu à la vie! Oui: c'est sa puissance qui vous a tous ramenés!

-Mais pourquoi Diable aurait-il fait une chose pareille? Nous sommes ses ennemis!

-Tu demandes encore pourquoi alors qu'Athéna est la fille préférée de Zeus et que tu as vu ce qu'il est advenu d'Amandeus parce qu'il a osé s'opposer à Zeus? C'est une façon comme une autre pour Zeus de punir ceux qui s'en prennent à sa fille préférée que de ressusciter leurs bourreaux pour qu'ils les fassent à nouveau souffrir.

-Mais Hadès est son frère! Pourquoi lui ferait-il faire une chose pareille?

-Tu le fais exprès ou tu as la mémoire si courte que tu as déjà oublié que ton propre frère jumeau n'a pas hésité à t'enfermer au Cap Sounion? Zeus, lui, a atteint le pouvoir suprême en émasculant son propre géniteur!

-J'y comprends plus rien : Il émasculerait Hadès?

_Il est stupide ou__il le fait exprès!? Attends une minute: et s'il avait raison? Mince, je n'avais jamais songé à cette possibilité auparavant! _

J'en ai un long frisson d'horreur qui passe heureusement inaperçu dans ce duel verbal : de toute façon, je ne peux donner la vie originelle. D'ailleurs, le duel ne tarde pas à devenir plus physique lorsque Poséidon fonce sur Kanon pour le plaquer au mur, dans un réflexe de rage pure. Il est vraiment furieux comme je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant! Il ne hurle pas mais le cœur y est!

-Le seul de nous trois qui mériterait ce traitement, c'est Zeus lui-même qui ne cesse de tromper son épouse Héra avec toutes les femelles et les éphèbes qui lui tombent sous les pattes! Hadès n'est pas du tout comme ça! C'est lui, le véritable Grand Frère qui a toujours pris soin de ses cadets! C'est un être d'une pureté inégalable! Je t'interdis de dire un mot de plus sur lui!

-Je… Je vous demande pardon…

-ça ne suffit pas!

Kanon est en très mauvaise posture: Poséidon l'écrase de toute la puissance de son aura, le faisant trembler comme un enfant qui se fait réprimander par un père autoritaire. Il a fermé les yeux pour ne pas devoir affronter le regard cauchemardesque du Maître des Océans.

Sans réfléchir à mes actes, j'écarte de force le dieu furieux du pauvre serviteur d'Athéna, lui faisant rempart de mon propre corps.

_Qui donc aurait cru que je me servirais ainsi de ce corps que j'aime tellement. Et dire que je ne peux me résoudre à l'habiter qu'en ultime recours ! Je ne l'aurai jamais cru même si Destinée me l'avait révélé!_

Je jette un bref coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule: Kanon est dans un bel état de choc et continue de trembler, totalement égaré. Poséidon s'immobilise, interdit. Ses traits se radoucissent dès que je reporte mon regard sur lui.

-Grand Frère…

-Arrête de t'en prendre à lui: il ne sait rien de tout cela ! Je ne suis aucunement atteint par les paroles qu'il vient de prononcer!

-Il t'a fait offense!

-Nullement! Tu t'es laissé aveugler et emporter… Le seul à avoir subi un affront ici, c'est Zeus et j'espère pour toi qu'il n'a rien entendu de tes paroles…

De toute façon, tout ce que j'ai dit est vrai: il a profité de toi et de ta faiblesse passagère pour ramener les Chevaliers d'Athéna, tes propres ennemis, avec tes pouvoirs!

_Encore heureux que Kanon ne soit pas en état de comprendre ce que nous disons…_

-ça ne m'étonne pas de lui…

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait tout ça pour t'humilier!

-Ca n'a plus aucune sorte d'importance maintenant! Au fait, puisque tu tiens tant à parler de cette bataille, pourrais-je connaître la raison pour laquelle tu as pris le parti d'Athéna? Serais-tu, par le plus grand des hasards, encore amoureux d'elle?

-Oui…

-Cette histoire commence à prendre une certaine ampleur, tu ferais mieux d'aller en parler à Eros.

-J'y pense, figure-toi!

-Où se trouve la chambre que tu comptes octroyer à Kanon?

Profitant du retour de son calme, je me penche vers l'humain dont les yeux sont vides de toute expression: son état est tel qu'il ne pourrait pas faire un seul geste tout seul! Qu'à cela ne tienne: Je le soulève aisément dans mes bras et je me retourne pour faire face au regard furieux de mon frère.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a donc, aujourd'hui? Pourquoi en veut-il tellement à ce pauvre Kanon tout d'un coup? _

Sa voix claque dans l'air.

-Il n'a qu'à coucher dehors! C'est là qu'est sa place!

-Tu ne peux pas le jeter dehors, voyons: il est en état de choc!

-Je m'en moque!

Je vois bien que plus j'essaie de le faire plier, plus il s'énerve: n'envenimons pas davantage les choses et tâchons de nous débrouiller avec ce que nous avons à notre disposition…

-Alors, puis-je savoir où est la mienne ?

-Deuxième étage, porte du fond à gauche…

-Merci, bonne nuit mon frère…

Je repars vers l'escalier que nous avons dépassé précédemment, mon fardeau toujours dans les bras, quand il réagit soudainement.

-Hadès, où vas-tu?

-Je vais me reposer et le soigner puisque tu ne sembles pas disposé à le faire toi-même…

-Tu vas laisser cet humain partager ta chambre ?

-Pour cette nuit, tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Libre à toi de trouver une autre solution pour les jours suivants!

-Je le hais !

Il tourne violemment les talons et s'éloigne rageusement dans la direction opposée à la nôtre.

Je ne comprends pas du tout ce qui lui arrive: il est devenu compliqué depuis qu'il se réincarne régulièrement parmi les humains! Il est encore plus irascible qu'il y a trois siècles, la dernière fois que l'on s'est vus…

Suivant les indications qu'il m'a machinalement délivrées et en me servant du faible pouvoir psychique qu'il me reste pour ouvrir les portes sur notre passage, je me retrouve dans une suite majestueuse.

Je dépose ma charge sur le lit et le regarde en poussant un long soupir: _et maintenant, je fais quoi?_

Je n'ai pas de prédispositions en ce qui concerne la médecine, me contentant de faire appel à des spécialistes tels que Apollon lorsque j'ai un souci, ce qui est rarissime… La dernière fois, c'était lorsque Coré avait malencontreusement été mordue par Cerbère…

Il va sans dire que c'est encore pire ici: je n'ai jamais été amené à soigner un humain! Physiquement parlant, il n'a rien, je le sais, à part peut-être des hématomes dus à la brutalité de Poséidon. C'est mentalement qu'il est souffrant…

Des souvenirs remontent à la surface: lorsque Poséidon n'allait pas bien, je le prenais dans mes bras et chantonnais pour l'apaiser. Mais c'était il y a fort longtemps…

_Bon, tant qu'à faire, je ne perds rien à essayer. _

Je m'assieds sur le lit en l'enlaçant, caressant doucement ses cheveux tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille des paroles d'apaisement : je serai bien s'il me lâche maintenant, tiens! Il ne manquerait plus que ça!

Il est extrêmement tendu, ça ne va pas me faciliter la tâche!

-Kanon, c'est fini… Il est parti, Poséidon n'est plus là… Tu es en sécurité pour le moment… C'est terminé…

Je ne peux que répéter ces quelques mots puisque je tombe à cours d'idées, ayant perdu l'habitude et ne le connaissant pas assez bien pour trouver autre chose de plus personnel.

Je me tais un instant et je le sens bouger contre mon corps, s'agrippant fortement à moi.

-J'ai peur…

-Il ne faut pas, tu n'as plus rien à craindre…

-Tu n'es pas Saga, qui es-tu?

-Non, je ne suis pas Saga mais mon identité n'a que peu d'importance. Tu es en sécurité maintenant… Dors un peu…

-Tu sens bon… Tu sens comme un pommier en fleurs… Non, ce n'est pas vraiment ça, je n'arrive pas à retrouver les mots…

-Tu es fatigué, repose-toi…

-Je ne veux pas être seul…

-Je reste avec toi, je ne m'en irai pas…

Je m'allonge doucement sur le lit avec un maximum de précautions et il se blottit contre moi. Je continue à jouer de mes doigts dans ses boucles bleues si soyeuses et je me mets à chantonner. Il se détend et finit même par sombrer dans le sommeil: merci Hypnos! Epuisé par les dépenses d'énergie et de pouvoirs occasionnés par Zeus lorsqu'il a entrepris de ressusciter tout le monde sur mon compte, je somnole à mon tour, bercé par le rythme régulier de son souffle chaud dans mon cou. Je me sens si bien, tellement moi-même, comme lorsque c'était Poséidon qui occupait cette place.

_ç__a fait si longtemps que je me suis coupé du reste du monde à cause de Zeus… J'ai manqué trop de choses… Désormais, je vais profiter de mon passage sur Terre pour vivre pour moi, simplement vivre, comme ces humains si surprenants qu'Athéna aime tant… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Je deviens totalement cinglé ! Je suis fatigué, ça doit être ça…_

_**Kanon :**_

Je me réveille en douceur, retrouvant immédiatement mes souvenirs de la veille avant même mes perceptions extérieures.

_Bon, maintenant, il faut que je trie les informations qui me reviennent! Tout d'abord, je me suis battu pour Athéna et j'ai entraîné Rhadamanthe dans la mort. Jusque là, tout va bien, c'est après que ça se corse! J'aurais ressuscité grâce à Hadès, c'est possible ça?! Il est libre mais vaincu… Enfin tant qu'il se tient tranquille: je lui dois quand même cette nouvelle vie! Passons ce détail! Bon, je dois guider un dieu très… attirant dans notre société humaine: pour ça, je suis plus que partant! Le seul problème c'est que je dois m'être attiré les foudres de Poséidon: j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me faire la peau! Mais après, c'est le gros trou noir! Il serait peut-être temps que je me réveille: plus tôt Poséidon en aura fini avec moi et l'engueulade qu'il va encore me faire, moins je me torturerai moi-même! A moins que je ne sois déjà mort, ce qui est très probable aussi… Oui, je crois que, dans son état, Poséidon a dû me tuer…_

Une douce odeur me chatouille le nez, me rappelant le temps où je paressais dans les vergers en fleurs du Sanctuaire. Serais-je à Elision? Vu la chaleur et les pressions autour de mon corps, je peux en déduire que je suis entre les bras de quelqu'un. Mes mains agrippent le tissu au niveau de la poitrine plate de cette personne: c'est donc un homme.

_Ce dieu inconnu__a-t-il donc réussi à apaiser Poséidon pour me permettre d'échapper au Tartare? Et si c'est le cas, comment a-t-il fait fléchir Hadès pour qu'il accepte que je demeure aux Champs Elysées? Un bon indice pour deviner qui il est! Mais qu'est-ce que je me raconte: je suis mort, à quoi ça me servirait?! _

Enervé, j'ouvre les yeux et retiens un cri en constatant que ce sont les bras de ce fameux dieu qui m'enserrent contre lui. Il est paisiblement endormi. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de son visage d'ange. Je suis pris d'une envie folle de me serrer davantage contre son corps! Il faut que je me calme: nos corps sont trop proches pour que je puisse prétendre lui dissimuler quoi que ce soit.

Finalement, je ne résiste pas longtemps et ose enfin frôler ses lèvres des miennes, dans un frisson de pur bonheur… Il ne se réveille pas et j'en profite pour explorer tout son visage avant de me blottir contre son cou. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais entre ses bras mais puisque je n'y retournerai pas de sitôt, autant en tirer un maximum maintenant!

Au bout d'une éternité bien trop courte à mon goût, son corps s'anime, annonçant son réveil imminent. Je ne veux pas! Son corps se tend et je l'entends soupirer, je ne me manifeste pas. Ses mains me caressent le dos et les cheveux. Je le sens se pencher vers mon oreille.

-Kanon… Kanon… Il faut te réveiller! Tu as assez dormi comme ça !

Je ne fais aucun geste, voulant retarder le plus possible la séparation de nos deux corps. J'adore sa façon de murmurer mon prénom… Il essaye de s'écarter mais je le tiens fermement par son vêtement.

-Kanon… Lâche-moi! Je reste tout près, c'est promis…

_Ah non! T'es même pas encore assez près!_ Je serre plus fort le vêtement entre mes poings.

-Kanon, je vais me montrer violent si tu continues…

_Euh… Peut-être que j'exagère aussi moi: c'est un dieu après tout, comme Poséidon d'ailleurs! __ç__a me sort trop souvent de l'esprit! Je m'en suis déjà mis un à dos, ne serait-il pas plus prudent de ne pas m'attirer les foudres du second?_

-Tant pis, tu ne me laisses pas le choix…

Je sens un mouvement brutal au niveau de mes mains et un bruit de déchirement me fait ouvrir les yeux. Il est bien là, me regardant avec surprise, assis sensuellement sur le bord du lit- et quel lit! -son vêtement largement déchiré, me permettant ainsi de découvrir son torse parfait couronné dans sa beauté par deux grains de chair que je meurs d'envie de mieux connaître. Je crois que j'ai mis trop de forces pour ne pas le lâcher : d'ailleurs j'ai l'air malin avec un bout de sweat entre les mains! Il me sourit, gêné.

-Désolé, j'avais espéré m'extirper du lit sans te réveiller… Tu as bien dormi?

Je reste la bouche disgracieusement ouverte, incapable d'articuler ne serait-ce qu'une syllabe, me retenant à grand peine de ne pas baver devant ces pectoraux à m'en damner! Il interprète mal ma réaction, croyant que c'est l'étonnement d'être là qui me paralyse, mais je pense qu'il est préférable qu'il n'en comprenne pas les vraies raisons tout de suite: il faut que je tâte davantage le terrain avant d'y risquer un pas de plus.

-Euh, je suppose que tu te souviens de la façon plutôt puérile dont Poséidon a réagi à tes propos d'hier soir…

-J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer! Oups!

Je porte mes mains à ma bouche. Mince! C'est vraiment sorti tout seul! Je me flanque mentalement des tartes pour ce dérapage. Le dieu me sourit, rassurant.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il serait allé jusqu'à cette extrémité mais quand il est en colère, il devient totalement imprévisible. C'est pour ça que j'ai préféré te soustraire à ses pulsions criminelles. Vu que tu n'étais plus très en forme, j'ai jugé bon de t'amener ici.

-On est toujours chez les Solo?

-Oui et il refuse de te donner une chambre. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à quitter ces lieux et il faudrait donc que tu acceptes de partager cette chambre avec moi. ça te dérangerait?

- Non, pas du tout!

ça, c'est ce qui s'appelle avoir une chance de cocu -sans que je ne le sois, notez bien!- Enfin, vérifions quand même un détail qui a pas mal d'importance…

-Poséidon s'est calmé?

-Je l'ignore: je l'ai quitté furieux peu après votre altercation. Et il l'a été encore plus lorsque je lui ai dit que j'allais te soigner…

-J'étais blessé?

-Pas physiquement.

-C'est-à-dire? Tu peux développer ta pensée parce que tu commences à me faire peur, là!?

-Tu étais simplement en état de choc.

Ce qui expliquerait parfaitement mon trou de mémoire. Je me demande comment j'arrive à mener une discussion censée avec lui alors que je suis fasciné par les lambeaux de tissus qui frôlent sa chair à chacun de ses gestes.

Je regarde le magnifique pendentif qui repose contre son sein et ma main, sans que je n'en sois conscient, vient s'en emparer.

Dès que mes doigts se referment dessus, je suis comme foudroyé tandis qu'une douleur insupportable s'abat sur moi. Amandeus me repousse loin de lui et je le vois se recroqueviller sur lui-même, le visage ravagé par la souffrance. La douleur m'a automatiquement quitté et je remarque que, bien qu'il soit penché en l'avant, le dragon d'argent est toujours plaqué contre sa peau et dégage une étrange aura. Ce bijou me fait peur: je sens bien qu'il a quelque chose de surnaturel.

Amandeus s'abat soudain sur les draps, à bout de forces, haletant mais totalement abandonné, comme pour détendre ses muscles meurtris. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine et il me semble l'entendre battre à un rythme effréné dans toute la pièce. Je me penche vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?

-Tu viens de découvrir le cadeau empoisonné de Zeus…

-C'est ce collier qui…

-Oui, c'est avec lui qu'il me soumet à ses désirs.

_NE PAS PENSER A __ç__A! Mais il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il dit ou quoi? Maintenant, c'est fini pour moi: j'imagine des mains sur ce corps alangui, des lèvres sur sa gorge… Je vais mouriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir! Il faut que je me calme, moi! Non, il ne disait pas ça dans ce sens-là, c'est toi qui__ es __un pervers, Kanon! Du moins, je crois… MAUVAISE PENSEE! En plus, sa position ne m'aide pas du tout! Reprends-toi, Kanon! _

Je respire à fond en me répétant mentalement de me calmer.

-Tu veux quelque chose? Je peux t'aider d'une quelconque façon?

-Voyons, Kanon: combien de fois dois-je te le répéter pour que tu comprennes? Je suis un dieu, je survivrai! C'est juste douloureux sur le moment, c'est tout!

-Oui mais même si tu es un dieu, ton corps est aussi vulnérable que celui d'un humain! C'est un emprunt à un membre de ta lignée, comme Poséidon?

-Non, c'est mon corps originel.

-Tu plaisantes?! Je croyais que les dieux ne voulaient pas utiliser leurs corps de crainte de les abîmer!?

-Si ce n'était pas mon corps, je ne m'exposerais pas plus longtemps à ce maudit bijou. J'en aurais changé dès la première crise!

_Mince! J'ai bécoté un corps aussi vieux que le Monde__et je suis même pas dégoûté! M'en fous: je recommence dès que possible! C'est du gâchis de regarder à l'âge avec un corps pareil! Sauf que s'il l'apprend, je vais me faire taper sur les doigts!_

-C'est vrai, ça tient la route. C'est étrange de le savoir…

-Je dois être le premier dieu à t'apparaître sous son apparence originale si j'en crois ta réaction et les paroles qui l'accompagnent…

-Les dieux que j'ai rencontrés jusqu'ici se sont tous servis de réincarnations, que ce soit le corps des humains de leur lignage ou un corps créé spécialement pour l'occasion.

-Nous n'aimons pas prendre de risques inutiles et ces corps nous sont particulièrement précieux.

-C'est pour ça que vous utilisez le corps de pauvres humains comme celui de Julian?! Je trouve ce système très égoïste!

_**Hadès :**_

_S'est-il simplement entendu me parler? Pas étonnant, en fin de compte, que Poséidon s'énerve! Il a dû lui porter sur les nerfs plus d'une fois avec ce genre de réflexions! C'est bien la première fois qu'un humain me parle sur ce ton! Il est véritablement passionné lorsqu'il me parle… J'aime ça!_

Restant allongé sur le lit, je place une main sous ma tête pour la maintenir surélevée, appuyé sur un coude, et je le regarde s'arrêter, apparemment surpris.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?

-Je t'écoutais: c'est tellement mignon un humain passionné!

Il rougit et je trouve cela tellement humain, sans sous-entendu péjoratif: c'est tellement adorable!

_En plus, les dernières personnes que j'ai fait rougir sont les nymphes d'Elision et il n'y a rien de glorieux là-dedans__! Elles rougissent dès qu'on leur sourit avec un peu plus d'insistance que d'habitude!__Lui, c'est un guerrier, un humain mais un humain puissant!_

-Tu te fous de moi, là?

-Non, je suis toujours sérieux. Même si je ne fais pas partie des Douze et que je ne les fréquente pas, les dieux eux-même ne m'ont jamais parlé comme tu le fais.

-T'es le frère de la Némésis ou quoi?

-Je me suis posé la même question lorsque Zeus m'a confié cette « mission forcée ». Seulement, je n'ai rien à voir avec celle folle! Te semblerais-je fou?

-Non, seulement dangereux!

-Tu trouves?

-On ne tient pas tête à Zeus lorsqu'on ne peut se le permettre. Et puis, même Poséidon n'ose rien faire pour te contredire…

-Poséidon ne peut pas faire preuve de violence sur ma personne: il m'aime trop pour ça…

-D'amour fraternel, je présume…

-Tu as peur que je ne te vole Poséidon? Tu es amoureux de lui, n'est-ce pas?

-Poséidon me terrifie! Je ne sais pas quand il va exploser et encore moins ce qu'il me fera lorsque ça arrivera. Je sais juste que ça ne me fera pas du bien du tout!

-J'aime ta franchise mais tu devrais faire plus attention à ce que tu dis en sa présence.

-J'ai remarqué: le sujet « Hadès » semble très délicat…

-Il aime beaucoup son frère, peut-on lui en vouloir pour si peu?

-Non, c'est vrai: j'aurais fait pareil si ça avait été de Saga dont il avait été était question.

-Là, tu vois?!

A cours d'arguments, Kanon opte pour le changement de conversation.

-Je peux t'emprunter ta salle de bain?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Encore un conseil: tu ferais mieux de te changer parce que si Poséidon te voit dans cette tenue, je vais avoir des problèmes! Il serait capable de m'accuser de je-ne-sais-quoi!

-Mais non! Je vais me changer avant!

-Merci…

-Euh, de rien!

_De quoi mon cher frère pourrait-il l'accuser? D'avoir osé tenter quelque chose sur ma personne ? __ç__a n'aurait aucun sens : Kanon n'est pas stupide au point de risquer sa vie aussi inutilement ! Bah: ça n'a aucune importance. _

Je le regarde s'enfermer dans la salle de bains, me laissant seul par la même occasion. Je laisse mon bras retomber et j'y dépose ma joue.

-Alors, ce premier jour ici-bas?

Je me retourne, surpris par cette voix abhorrée qui n'a rien à faire ici. Pourtant, son propriétaire est bien là. Je me relève d'un bond, comme pris en flagrant délit.

-Je te surprends dans une bien étrange position, mon frère…

-Personne ne t'a jamais appris à respecter l'intimité d'autrui ou est-ce-que tu prends plaisir à provoquer ce genre de situations, Zeus?

-Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de surprendre le grand et stoïque Hadès dans une situation compromettante…

-C'est ta spécialité, pas la mienne: ce genre de choses n'éveille aucunement mon intérêt!

-Quel ton lourd de reproches! Tu es beaucoup plus amical avec ton gardien, c'est pourtant également ton ennemi, non?

-C'est un humain et il ne m'a occasionné aucun ennui depuis la fin de ma guerre contre Athéna.

-Dis-moi si je me trompe mais il me semble que c'est la première fois que je te vois si déshabillé en présence de quelqu'un…

Zeus promène un doigt sur mon torse dénudé, je le repousse.

-Ne me touche pas!

-Tu prétends pouvoir me donner des ordres?

-Oui: je suis ton aîné, j'en ai le droit!

-Tu es encore trop rebelle! Renforçons donc la dose!

La douleur s'empare instantanément de tout mon être et je m'effondre, mes jambes ne me soutenant plus: il y a eu trop peu de temps entre les deux crises… Zeus me relève et m'attire contre lui, son bras passé au creux de mes reins, sa deuxième main empoignant mes cheveux. La punition cesse, me laissant anéanti entre les bras du Maître des Cieux.

-Tu vois: tu ne peux m'affronter… ça fait si longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu user de ce corps, tu sais? C'est du gâchis de ne pas l'habiter plus souvent: il est sublime.

Un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, il raffermit sa prise, passant sa main sous ma nuque, et il plaque ses lèvres sur les miennes en m'affrontant du regard. Je le repousse autant que je le peux à l'aide de mes toutes dernières forces mais il ne cède pas et va jusqu'à tenter de s'immiscer entre mes lèvres.

-LACHE-LE TOUT DE SUITE!

Poséidon! Il tire Zeus en arrière et se met entre nous deux. Je m'accroche désespérément à lui pour ne pas m'humilier davantage en glissant sur le sol. Quoi que ce ne soit guère une situation très glorieuse pour un dieu comme moi que de devoir compter sur le soutien d'un autre pour rester debout!

Poséidon tient Zeus à distance grâce à son trident

-Tu comptes t'opposer ouvertement à moi à l'instar de notre frère, peut-être?

-Je ferai ce qu'il faut mais je ne te laisserai pas l'approcher! Tu en as assez fait comme ça!

-Tu as tort de l'idolâtrer autant: plus le temps passe, plus il s'affaiblit… Regarde-le: il est déjà à bout de force!

-S'il était si faible et sans intérêt que ça, je doute que le puissant dieu que vous êtes aurait pris la peine de se déplacer personnellement jusqu'ici…

C'est Kanon, en écaille de général de Poséidon, le casque sous le bras, devant la porte menant à la salle de bains. _Quel inconscient! Se rend-il seulement bien compte de nos positions respectives? _

Son apparition a l'air de prendre Zeus au dépourvu mais l'humain reste fier dans son maintien. A près un bref coup d'œil vers lui, Zeus esquisse un sourire et reprend la parole.

-Tiens donc, te voilà, toi! J'aurai cru que tu te serais montré plus avisé en restant en dehors de ceci…

-J'ai conscience de mon impudence, Seigneur, mais je ne pouvais demeurer à l'écart. C'est selon vos ordres que je me suis vu dans l'obligation de me mettre au service de ce dieu. Je me dois de le protéger au péril de ma propre vie comme s'il s'agissait d'Athéna elle-même…

_J'en suis certain à présent: il est complètement fou! _

Zeus se retourne donc vers lui pour l'observer plus attentivement, rejetant ses longs cheveux d'ivoire en arrière d'un geste élégant de la main. Je sais que lui aussi est très fier de ce corps originel aux formes à jamais adolescentes : contrairement à ce que croient les humains : c'est un hédoniste! Et cette apparence est celle qui lui a permis de séduire la majorité de ses partenaires, hommes et femmes... Je crois qu'il n'y a, cependant, aucune forme ni aucun âge qu'il n'ait pris au moins une fois!

-Le protéger au péril de ta vie? Vraiment? Toi qui as trahi Poséidon pour Athéna et qui ose paraître sous cette armure devant nous?! Tu ignores jusqu'à son nom et lorsque tu finiras par l'apprendre, tu sombreras dans un nouveau cauchemar…

-ça suffit! C'en est assez!

Ils se retournent tous les trois vers moi: il est temps que je reprenne les choses en main. Je puise dans ma volonté pour demeurer droit devant Zeus.

-J'ignore où tu veux me pousser, Zeus, mais méfie-toi que ça ne te porte pas préjudice en retour! Quant à Kanon, je ne te permets pas de le juger de la sorte: il s'est montré d'une loyauté parfaite envers moi jusqu'ici! Je sais que je lui mens en lui dissimulant mon identité mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix! J'aurais aimé que ça se passe différemment mais je sais très bien que je ne peux qu'obéir…

-Commencerais-tu à devenir raisonnable?

-Simplement réaliste.

-Je veux que tu comprennes une bonne fois pour toutes que tu n'es pour moi qu'un jouet!

_Comme si je ne l'avais pas déjà parfaitement compris après tous ces siècles! Alors qu'il fait tout pour que je sois obligé de céder… Mais je ne veux absolument pas me prêter à ce petit jeu: il ne m'amuse pas!_

-Qui ne t'a pas encore servi de cette façon? Et après, tu dis t'étonner que l'on se dresse contre toi? C'est d'un pathétique!

-Tu t'entêtes et, pourtant, tu sais que tu ne fais pas le poids! Pour la dernière fois, du moins, je l'espère; tu m'appartiens, ne l'oublie pas!

Il sourit et je ne peux réprimer un cri sous l'effet de l'atroce souffrance qui m'envahit…

_**Kanon :**_

Il a atteint ses limites et s'évanouit: Zeus a dû utiliser le pendentif car je l'ai vu se nimber d'une lueur rougeâtre. Poséidon retient son protégé d'une main, le trident occupant l'autre. Zeus fait un pas en sa direction et mes pieds me portent au milieu des dieux, face au Maître des Cieux. Il semble surpris de cette réaction de ma part.

-Ecarte-toi!

-Pas question!

-Avant que tu ne persistes dans ton obstination, laisse-moi t'apprendre ceci: cet homme fut à diverses reprises l'ennemi d'Athéna…

Poséidon intervient violemment.

-ça suffit! Si tu continues, autant lui donner son nom tout de suite!

-Excellente idée: je me demande comment il le prendra… Qu'en penses-tu, mortel ?

-Je n'ai aucune envie que l'on me le dise. De toute façon, peu importe qui est cet homme et ses antécédents avec ma déesse: elle m'aurait empêché de le servir si telle avait été sa volonté !

-Si tu le prends ainsi, je ferai de toi un des instruments de sa chute! Tu le briseras à ma place et je me délecterai du spectacle…

Je frissonne en sentant son regard me transpercer. Poséidon réagit de nouveau, ne laissant pas le silence s'installer.

-Tu crois vraiment que je te laisserai faire?

-S'il n'accepte pas de s'en protéger, tous tes avertissements s'avéreront vains, mon petit Poséidon… Et je sais déjà comment m'y prendre avec lui…

-Mais pourquoi fais-tu cela? N'a-t-il pas déjà assez souffert?

-Oh! Mais il aura une compensation, ne t'inquiète pas Poséidon… Il aura même une très agréable compensation…

Je frémis devant l'intensité de son regard aussi lumineux que celui de mon nouveau maître est sombre.

_Que veut-il dire par-là? Pourquoi ce frisson qui s'est emparé de mon être? Et puis, quelle est l'identité si effrayante de cet homme à présent inconscient dans les bras de Poséidon? S'il est un ennemi d'Athéna, ça explique qu'on ait voulu un Chevalier pour l'escorter : pour ne pas qu'il cherche à nuire de nouveau à la déesse qui protège la Terre! Mais ça ne m'apprend toujours pas duquel il s'agit__! __Il y en a tellement qui ont convoité la Terre! Il y a eu Chronos mais je doute qu'il soit si rapidement de retour… Eris est une femme à l'origine, tout comme Artémis… __ç__a ne peut être le dieu solaire puisque je l'ai vu sous sa véritable forme… Après, il y a eu le terrible épisode d'Asgard, celui qui me hante tout particulièrement, mais il n'a pas du tout l'air d'être un scandinave, Odin ne l'aurait pas permis de toute façon, et Zeus en parle comme d'un Olympien. Ce n'est donc pas ça! Les seuls autres adversaires qui me viennent en tête pour le moment sont Poséidon et… Hadès!? Serait-il possible que ce soit lui, le Seigneur du Monde d'en Bas? Il faut que je me documente sur les divinités greco-romaines: ça me paraît improbable! Je dois impérativement réviser ma mythologie! En plus, Saga n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui! _

Le sourire de Zeus ne m'inspire rien qui vaille!

-Je refuse d'être celui qui le fera souffrir! Peu importe qui il est!

_Oui: je me promets de ne rien faire qui puisse lui attirer des problèmes! Ses beaux yeux ne sont pas là pour refléter la souffrance! Ils ne le font que trop lorsque Zeus s'en mêle!_

-Tu passerais à côté de ton joli rêve même s'il est sur le point de se réaliser? Même si c'est lui qui t'y invite de par sa propre volonté? Je serai étonné de voir ça!

L'agréable compensation serait donc… Et merde! Je me suis encore fait avoir! Quel idiot! Je vais devoir renoncer à ça! C'est trop injuste! Bon, autant voir les choses en face: ce sera TRES dur mais c'est ça ou servir de pion, ce que je n'ai aucune envie de devenir, et ce pour qui que ce soit, fusse-t-il le puissant Zeus lui-même! Surtout quand je le sais! Je déteste que l'on joue avec mes sentiments! Tant pis pour les regrets: ça ne m'en fera qu'un de plus après tout!

-Et bien, je prendrai mes dispositions pour ne pas vous décevoir…

-Que tu cèdes ou non, je suis certain de ne pas l'être… Ce sera très intéressant de te regarder te débattre avec les fils du destin…

_Je n'aime pas du tout ça! J'aurais pas dû quitter la salle de bains: c'était une très mauvaise idée! Me demande même si c'est pas le pire choix de ma chienne de vie, enfin pour la deuxième je pense que c'est effectivement le cas! _

Zeus n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi et il me caresse la joue, son regard rivé dans le mien, mais ça m'effraye plus qu'autre chose! Quelque chose, une sensation étrange m'envahit sans que je ne puisse la comprendre. Je sens le regard de Poséidon se poser sur ma nuque et je n'ose faire le moindre geste.

-Tu céderas, j'en suis certain, petit mortel arrogant… Tu céderas tôt ou tard! Je retourne en Olympe mais soyez certains que j'y garderai un oeil sur vos faits et gestes! Alors, à très bientôt!

Il disparaît d'un coup de la pièce, comme s'il n'y avait jamais été, mais son regard continue de me hanter et je frissonne.

-Kanon, ça va?

-Je crois que oui.

Je me tourne vers Poséidon et je sais que mon faible sourire ne le trompe pas. Il semble s'être apaisé depuis hier et même depuis tout à l'heure où il tenait tête à son frère.

Mon regard glisse jusqu'à se poser sur le corps de l'homme qui dort sur son bras, les reins cambrés et la tête rejetée sensuellement en arrière. Il me semble encore plus magnifique comme ça. Ma gorge se noue douloureusement.

Poséidon me tire de mes sombres pensées et de mes regrets inutiles.

-Pourrais-tu m'aider à le mettre sur le lit? A une seule main, c'est pas du tout évident!

-Oui, bien sûr: je m'en occupe!

Je le soulève dans mes bras et le repose délicatement sur la couche que nous partagions encore il n'y a pas une heure! J'essaie de ne pas faire attention à la chaleur lancinante qui me parcoure tout le corps à son simple contact. Je n'aurai pas dû permettre à Zeus de me toucher: je suis certain qu'il m'a fait quelque chose, je me sens différent!

Je regarde Amandeus dormir quand Poséidon pose sa main sur mon épaule.

-Tu es certain que ça ira?

-Oui mais il ne faut pas que je reste seul avec lui.

-Pourtant, vous étiez seuls cette nuit et, si ses méthodes médicales n'ont pas changé depuis le temps où c'était de moi dont il s'occupait, vous deviez être assez proches au réveil…

Je m'arrache laborieusement à la contemplation de la perfection incarnée pour affronter le regard indéchiffrable du dieu des Océans. J'essaie d'exprimer ce que je ressens.

-Ce n'est pas pareil et je ne sais pas pourquoi cette différence soudaine s'est produite

-C'est sûrement l'œuvre de Zeus…Tu sais, je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais ainsi sa défense devant le Seigneur de l'Olympe, ça m'a beaucoup surpris mais merci pour lui quand même.

-Je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi je l'ai fait! J'ai bien cru que ma dernière seconde venait d'arriver quand Zeus s'est tourné vers moi…

-Tu as plutôt bien assimilé les concepts des Chevaliers d'Athéna en faisant ça!

-C'est sans doute parce que j'ai été entraîné pour ça, à l'origine.

-Pourquoi gardes-tu tes écailles marines?

-L'armure des Gémeaux est à mon frère.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est pourquoi tu la gardes encore « maintenant »?!

-Parce que je voulais prendre une douche quand je t'ai entendu arriver et, dans ma précipitation pour savoir ce qui se passait, j'ai pas eu le temps de passer un pantalon!

-Et tu as osé parler à Zeus dans une tenue pareille?!

Poséidon est au bord de la crise de fou-rire.

-A moins que Zeus ne puisse voir à travers les armures, il n'a pas pu se rendre compte de ce détail!

-Obsédé comme il l'est, tu peux être sûr du contraire!

Là, il n'arrive plus à se retenir et explose de rire, se tenant les côtes tant il rit.

Rouge de honte, je retourne m'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

Je ne me sens pas d'humeur et prends une douche rapide avant de me rhabiller et de m'occuper de mes cheveux pour passer le temps et ne pas penser à Amandeus dans la pièce à côté, avec Poséidon comme unique « gardien ».

_A suivre_


	3. Chapter 3: Premiers pas difficiles

_**HyogadC**__ : Je pense passer à 2 chapitres par semaine (le 17__e__ est toujours en cours de rédaction). Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes mon Poséidon (c'est Effy qui m'avait passé le virus) et mon Zeus aussi, imbuvable et enfant gâté qui a besoin d'une correction… La recevra-t-il ? La suite nous le dira^^ Kissssssssss_

_**Arala 87**__ : Oui, Hadès est censé être marié à Perséphone (et ça, c'est expliqué plus tard) mais dans les livres de mythologies que j'ai consulté, on ne lui connaît pas d'aventures (à part dans le larousse mais pas moyen de retrouver dans quelle source ils sont allés prendre cette information) alors, même s'il n'est pas tout jeune, il n'est pas aussi dévergondé que ses frères (chacun ont plus de 200 liaisons connues) donc, il voit juste pas le sexe derrière toutes les phrases. C'est une facette que j'aime à développer. Merci pour tes encouragements. Kiss_

_**Seveya**__ : Ah oui, j'ai été comme qui dirait… effacée de la circulation contre mon gré XD Mais c'est pas grave, me revoilà en force^^ Comme j'ai dit à Hyoga, j'suis toujours sur la rédaction du chapitre 17 et c'est loin d'être le chapitre final^^ Je suis contente de te retrouver. _

A bientôt tout le monde, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre^^

************

_Chapter 3 : premiers pas difficiles._

_**Kanon :**_

Amandeus a dormi longtemps et je l'ai veillé durant de longues heures, sans un mot, sous l'œil attentif de Poséidon. Celui-ci a refusé de me dire ce qui s'est réellement passé avec Zeus avant mon interruption et je n'ai pas insisté : je pense parvenir à sortir les vers du nez de notre bel endormi !

La nuit est tombée lorsque ses paupières se soulèvent enfin et il tourne son visage vers nous, l'air ennuyé.

-Vous ne m'avez pas veillé toute la journée quand même ?

-On allait pas te laisser seul !

-Vous êtes restés… C'est absurde : je n'avais rien à craindre !

Il reste calme mais son étonnement est bien visible, m'évoquant d'avantage un enfant qu'un dieu puissant. Poséidon sourit.

-Qu'on te laisse seul maintenant ? Tu n'y penses pas ! Zeus ne vous lâchera plus !

-Nous ?

-Toi et Kanon.

-Pourquoi lui aussi ? Ce n'est qu'un simple humain !

-Il a eu la chance de l'intéresser. Je dis la chance parce que sinon il serait mort à la seconde où il a commencé à parler.

-Intéressé dans quel sens ?

_Mais il veut me rendre dingue en posant des questions pareilles ou quoi ? _

Il me regarde, en attente d'une réponse. Je rougis et me détourne. Poséidon répond.

-Zeus compte s'en servir contre toi.

_C'est dur à entendre dire._

Je rougis encore plus et je n'ose plus le regarder, même du coin de l'œil. _J'ai honte !_

Amandeus soupire.

-J'ai confiance en Kanon : il ne sera pas un pion de Zeus.

-Tu ne devrais pas être aussi confiant, mon frère.

-Kanon ! Regarde-moi, Kanon !

Rassemblant tout mon courage, je me tourne vers lui et … je ne peux plus ôter mon regard de ses magnifiques pupilles étrangement dilatées. Je n'ai ni la force de penser ni celle de bouger le moindre muscle !

-As-tu l'intention de me nuire, Dragon des Mers ?

Sa voix est tellement glaciale que je ne peux réprimer un frisson.

-Non, Seigneur, je préférerais me défaire de ma vie plutôt que de devoir vous trahir de quelque façon que ce soit.

-Merci, Kanon.

Je reprends mes esprits. Ses yeux sont redevenus normaux.

Pourquoi ai-je prononcé ces paroles ? Est-ce vraiment ce que je pense ? Et que signifient ces voix qui sortaient de nos gorges et qui nous ressemblaient si peu ?

Poséidon pose la main sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter.

-ça va ?

-C'était quoi, ça ?

Je regarde Amandeus qui me répond avec un petit sourire gêné.

-Oh ! Excuse-moi, j'ai juste parlé directement à ton âme, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer !

-C'est raté !

Poséidon vient immédiatement à son secours.

-Pour le faire pardonner, je vous invite au restaurant ce soir !

Je vais protester mais je m'en vois incapable : c'est vrais que je n'ai même pas pensé à me restaurer la veille et, à ses paroles, mon estomac se manifeste bruyamment. Poséidon a un sourire de triomphe.

-Ton estomac t'a vendu !

-Euh, juste une question en passant : c'est quoi un restaurant ?

_Ah oui : Amandeus ne connaît rien de notre monde, j'avais oublié ! _

La bouée de sauvetage nommée Poséidon se transforme en dictionnaire ambulant.

-C'est un endroit où tu payes pour bien manger et bien boire, on peut y parler très tranquillement.

-Les humains vont y manger ?

-Lorsqu'ils ont une occasion à fêter ou qu'ils n'ont simplement pas envie de faire la cuisine, oui !

-Mais je ne sais pas cuisiner ! Comment ferai-je plus tard ?

Il a l'air paniqué mais Poséidon ne se laisse pas démonter et me donne une claque dans le dos.

-Bah, Kanon s'en occupera !

-De quoi ? Moi faire la cuisine ?! Si vous voulez pas mourir, je vous conseille d'abandonner immédiatement cette idée : la dernière fois que j'ai essayé, Saga a été malade toute la journée !

-Comment tu faisais au Sanctuaire sous-marin alors ?

-Je me faisais servir, tiens ! Quelle question !

-Et par qui ?

-Oh, à peu près tout le monde !

-Et comment vous allez faire en partant d'ici ?

-Tu vas pas nous mettre à la porte ce soir ?

-Non, bien sûr que non !

-Alors, on a tout le temps d'y penser !

Poséidon s'exaspère et Amandeus a un petit rire.

-J'ai faim ! Et si on allait à ce « restaurant » ?

-Habille-toi mieux avant, espèce de débraillé ! Tu cherches à me faire honte ?

-Excuse-moi : j'oublie vite ce détail !

Je regarde sa tunique se reformer avec un petit air navré. Il se lève.

-A quoi tu penses, Kanon ?

Ses yeux si envoûtants me font craindre qu'il ne m'ait encore ensorcelé mais, comme je ne réponds pas, je me dis que non. Il est si près que je n'aurais qu'un pas à faire pour franchir la distance entre nous et pouvoir déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mon cœur s'emballe et je fais un pas en arrière, mal à l'aise.

-Désolé, j'ai eu une absence !

-Vous auriez dû faire plus attention ! C'est ton jeûne qui fait ça !

-Bah ! ça en valait la peine ! J'irai mieux après avoir mangé ! Et ensuite, on pourra aller en boîte si tu veux ! Et avant que tu ne me le demande, c'est un lieu où l'on s'amuse. On danse et on boit de l'alcool dans une joyeuse ambiance.

Poséidon joue le rabat-joie.

-Je ne pense pas que nous devrions y aller dès ce soir : c'est trop tôt pour lui !

-Mais non ! Tu connais une bonne boîte dans le coin ?

-Oui.

-S'il n'essaye pas l'alcool, ça devrait aller !

-Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement ?!

-Je tiens le pari !

Amandeus décide d'intervenir alors que l'on s'affronte du regard.

-Holà ! Du calme ! Vous pourriez arrêter de parier sur moi alors que je suis là, s'il vous plait ?

Poséidon le regarda avec aplomb.

-Mais, mon cher, si nous l'avions fait derrière ton dos, ça aurait été pire quand tu l'aurais découvert que de le faire devant toi ! Je t'ai jamais vu en colère et je n'ai pas envie de m'y essayer !

-Je domine ma colère, ne t'inquiète pas : ce n'est pas ça qui me rendra furieux.

-Effectivement, si tu ne t'énerves pas pour Zeus et ses ruses, c'est qu'il en faut beaucoup pour te faire sortir de tes gonds ! Au fait, Kanon, rassure-moi: tu n'as pas l'intention de t'y essayer cette fois-ci ?

Je le regarde un instant, surpris, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il emploie le « cette fois ». Je hausse les épaules.

-Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?

-Parce que mettre les gens en colère semble être ton passe-temps favori ! Tu m'as bien mis en rage dès mon réveil…

-C'est pas ma faute si tu t'énerves aussi vite !

-Il y a des réveils bien plus agréables que de se retrouver dans son propre sanctuaire en ruine avec une armée moribonde et des ennemis juste en face de soi !

-Rajoute-moi un mal de crâne et ça n'aurait effectivement pas pu être pire ! Peut-être que je te plaindrais à ce moment-là !

-Kanon ! Tu va finir en conserves pour poissons rouges !

-Hirps ! Au secours !

Je vais me réfugier derrière Amandeus et l'attrape par les épaules pour m'en servir en tant que bouclier contre Poséidon. Celui-ci n'a pas pu freiner et il lui retombe dessus, nous faisant tomber tous les trois.

Je me retrouve plaqué contre le sol et le dos d'Amandeus m'y immobilise. Je rougis violemment en prenant conscience de ma position par rapport à la sienne : mon bassin est pile au niveau de ses fesses et mes cuisses sont ouvertes, épousant les formes de son corps.

Poséidon se relève à demi sur son ventre et Amandeus redresse légèrement son torse, prenant appui sur ses coudes mais aussi sur mon aine, ses cheveux tombant en cascade sur mon visage. Il s'immobilise tandis que Poséidon se confond en excuses. Amandeus lève un bras et Poséidon se tait immédiatement : c'est pratique une autorité pareille !

-ça va Kanon ?

-Rien de cassé, c'est le principal !

Je n'ose pas lui dire ce que je ressens réellement. Amandeus soupire de nouveau.

-Poséidon, aurais-tu l'obligeance de t'écarter ? Tu nous écrases !

-Pardon, grand frère !

Il se relève et Amandeus en fait de même avant de se tourner vers moi et de me tendre la main. Je m'en saisis et, d'une traction du bras, il me relève en me tirant à lui. Il est fort ! Tellement que je me retrouve le nez dans son cou. Je m'écarte vivement.

-Pardon, j'ai été déséquilibré !

-Non, c'est ma faute, je n'ai pas assez fait attention.

Je baisse les yeux et Poséidon joue encore les bons samaritains en volant à mon secours.

-Bon ! J'ai faim ! On y va !

-Avec plaisir !

_**Hadès :**_

_Et voilà, je suis plongé au cœur du monde des humains._

Les lourdes portes se referment derrière nous, m'empêchant de descendre de la « voiture » et de faire demi-tour.

Cette grosse boîte est une nouveauté pour moi: la dernière fois, les hommes se servaient toujours de chevaux. Il a suffi de quelques misérables siècles pour que rien ne soit plus pareil. Mon grand regret est cette Terre si souillée par toutes sortes d'émanations de diverses natures.

La voiture nous fait entrer dans une ville dominée par d'affreux édifices mornes et sales. Je fais la moue et Poséidon me donne une tape dans le dos tandis que nous sortons du véhicule.

-C'est loin de l'esthétisme du bon vieux temps, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est dépourvu de toute beauté.

-Tu es dur avec ces pauvres humains !

-Ils détruisent la Terre !

-Tu comptais encore la disputer à Athéna ?

Kanon se plante là. Et le pire, c'est qu'il persiste dans son erreur sur l'interprétation de mes plans.

-Tu veux dire que tu lui as déclaré la guerre pour obtenir la Terre sans même savoir dans quel état celle-ci se trouvait ?

-En vérité, c'est encore plus catastrophique que je ne le pensais : les hommes auraient dû être davantage bridés voire éliminés…

Je vois justement le poing de Poséidon fondre sur moi à toute vitesse et je m'écarte aussi vite que mon corps me le permet. Il semble réaliser son geste et me regarde, confus et peiné, contenant sa colère. Restant calme, je lui demande des explications sur ce geste.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend Poséidon ?

-Arrête de parler comme ça, s'il te plaît ! Les hommes ont certes de nombreux défauts mais ils ont aussi d'innombrables qualités !

_C'est un nouveau sujet délicat pour lui ! Pourtant, il a bien failli les exterminer avec ses raz-de-marée ! Il est vraiment contradictoire ! Au moins, je suis certain de ne pas être son unique obsession !_

-Très bien : puisque c'est toi qui me le demande, je veux bien reconsidérer mon jugement sur l'humanité.

-Tu es sérieux ?

-S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, oui.

-Merci grand frère ! J't'adore !

Il a retrouvé sa bonne humeur aussi vite qu'il l'avait perdue. Je lui suis reconnaissant de ne pas me sauter au cou comme il semble vouloir le faire. _C'est un vrai gamin !_

Je remarque que Kanon n'est pas très à l'aise et je me retourne vers lui, histoire de le réintégrer dans le groupe.

-ça fera partie de ta tâche aussi, Kanon, mais je me demande si tu es vraiment le plus qualifié pour me faire apprécier ceux de ta race !

-Dois-je le prendre comme de l'ironie ?

-Non, je ne pense pas. Même si je ne me plais guère à l'admettre, c'est une demande d'aide que je te fais et je te prie de le prendre comme tel.

Il a l'air surpris.

-Tu me demandes à moi de t'aider ?

-Tu es un humain et c'est en cette qualité, si tant est que ce soit une qualité, que je te demande ton aide.

ça me coûte de le lui demander mais Poséidon m'y a poussé avec sa stupide promesse. Je regrette aussitôt mes paroles précédentes et me tourne vers mon frère, exaspéré.

-Bon, on va encore rester plantés là longtemps ?

Poséidon fronce les sourcils.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Tu es bizarre tout d'un coup !

-Je suis contrarié.

-Bon, allons-y puisque tu y tiens !

Poséidon entre donc le premier dans un local encombré de tables et de végétation. Une jeune femme arrive, très mal habillée dans un affreux ensemble rouge qui jure avec le vert de la décoration. Ne voulant pas me faire remarquer pendant qu'elle parle avec mon frère, je fixe une plante d'un regard absent.

Je sens qu'on prend mon bras et je me retourne, sur le qui-vive : c'est Kanon, amusé.

-Tu crois pas que t'as assez dormi ?

-Garde tes sarcasmes !

Il semble interloqué. Poséidon arrête de draguer la jeune mortelle, inquiété par le soudain assombrissement de mon aura.

-Vous venez ? Kanon, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, il n'est pas d'humeur !

-La feinte ! Je ne suis pas aveugle !

A mon grand soulagement, Kanon n'insiste pas et me laisse tranquille, rejoignant Poséidon, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

_Il est plus insaisissable qu'une anguille ! Je ne sais jamais comment il va réagir !_

Poséidon me surveille du coin de l'œil, inquiet, et je lui fais un signe discret pour qu'il se rassure.

Guidés par la jeune femme, nous prenons place à une table de quatre personnes. Kanon s'assied le premier et me fixe de ses yeux océans si étrangement lumineux pour un humain. Poséidon me pousse discrètement, de sa main dans mon dos, vers la place à côté de l'humain. Je m'y assieds avec dignité.

L'humaine nous donne des cartes avec les noms des plats qu'ils servent. Je n'y porte même pas les yeux, sachant très bien que ça ne m'avancera à rien. La femme nous laisse.

Poséidon me regarde.

-Tu veux choisir ?

-Je n'y connais rien.

-Tu me laisses choisir ?

-Oui.

Poséidon semble un peu déçu de me voir si peu aventureux. Il se tourne vers Kanon en désespoir de cause.

-Tu m'aides à choisir ?

-Et si on essayait les pizzas ?

-Je sais pas trop… C'est pas très raffiné et on en trouve partout…

-Mais la pizza, mon cher, c'est tout un art et celles des Italiens sont vraiment les meilleures ! Rien à voir avec les pizzas de grandes surfaces !

Je me retiens d'intervenir et les regarde se disputer, Kanon braqué sur les pizzas dont il énumère et décrit tour à tour les composants et la fabrication, et Poséidon lui répliquant par des noms qui ne me disent absolument rien ! Kanon ne veut pas lâcher prise et son adversaire commence à s'échauffer.

Je ne le supporte plus et fais de nouveau preuve d'autorité, ne voulant pas hériter d'une de ces affreuses migraines qui me tiennent éveillé des nuits entières.

-ça suffit vous deux ! C'est pas bientôt fini ? Vous êtes pires que des enfants ! Dois-je donc vous rappeler qui vous êtes ?

Poséidon a baissé les yeux, honteux de m'avoir poussé à intervenir. Kanon n'a pas l'air de me prendre très au sérieux et me regarde insolemment.

-Faut bien qu'on choisisse et, comme tu ne veux pas prendre part à cette délicate opération, nous…

-Assez ! Ne me parle pas sur ce ton !

-Très bien, Seigneur ! Et maintenant, que fait-on, Votre Splendeur ?

_Non seulement il se moque de moi mais en plus, il me met dans une impasse ! Vite, il faut que je trouve une solution à ce fichu problème !_

-Vous avez choisi, Messieurs ?

C'est une autre jeune femme, dans la même tenue hideuse que la précédente, un grand sourire aux lèvres et un calepin à la main, le crayon prêt à noter.

_La voilà ma solution !_

-Non mais puisque vous êtes-là, serait-ce abuser de votre gentillesse que de vous demander conseil ?

Elle rougit sous mon regard intentionnellement enjôleur.

-Euh oui, bien sûr… Je vous conseille cette soupe aux herbes de Sicile, une entrée de salade et de charcuterie, la lasagne della mamma et pour finir, le traditionnel tiramisu.

Je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce qu'elle me raconte mais je lui souris et lui donne mon accord. Aussitôt, elle repart aux cuisines, les joues empourprées. Kanon lève un sourcil.

-Drôle de façon de régler le problème…

-Si tu n'es pas d'accord, il ne fallait pas me mettre au défi de le résoudre Kanon !

-Comment tu fais pour ne jamais être pris au dépourvu ?

-La Chance m'aime bien je crois…

-Depuis quand tu fais le modeste ?

-Kanon, si tu ne veux pas finir dans un endroit pire que le Cap Sounion, tu as intérêt à cesser de jouer avec mes nerfs !

-C'était une simple question.

-C'était une question de trop !

-Tu triches : je connais pas tes points faibles, moi !

-Tu en sais bien assez !

-C'est pas du jeu ! Tu ne t'insèreras pas parmi les humains en te comportant comme ce que tu es !

-Je n'ai pas d'autres manières d'être.

-C'est bien ce qu'on te reproche.

Poséidon s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Si vous continuez, je pars.

-Tu ne vas pas nous laisser : j'ai pas de fric, moi ! ça coûte la peau des fesses ce genre de resto !

-Mais toi, je me demande si une nuit en taule ne te ferait pas le plus grand bien…

-Si tu oses me faire un coup pareil, je laisse Amandeus seul avec la note !

-Après ce que tu as dit à Zeus et ce que tu lui as répondu tout à l'heure ? !

-J'avais plus tous mes esprits tout à l'heure.

_**Kanon : **_

Amandeus commence à sortir peu à peu de sa réserve. C'est pas grâce à Poséidon en tout cas : il le protège beaucoup trop pour qu'il ait une véritable chance de s'intégrer dans la jungle humaine.

-Et je peux savoir ce qu'il a dit à notre très cher souverain ?

-En gros : qu'il te protégera !

Il a un sourire amusé en écoutant son confrère et se tourne vers moi.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi cet humain présomptueux pourrait préserver une divinité !

_Ah ! Tu le prends comme ça ? ! Et bien je ne vais pas me laisser faire, mon tout beau ! Tu as voulu un duel et tu vas en avoir un beau ! On ne me marche pas sur les pieds, qu'on soit un dieu ou pas ! Je m'en moque : on me traite pas comme un moins que rien !_

-C'est de ça dont je dois te protéger : ton cerveau trop limité !

-Comment ? !

Ses yeux sombres me foudroient et je frémis doucement, sentant sa colère saturer l'air avec délice mais une lumière passe dans ses yeux et il secoue la tête, prenant sur lui pour retrouver son calme.

Je lui fais un grand sourire et continue de le narguer.

-Tu es dans un monde qui t'est hostile et avec si peu de pouvoirs qu'il serait aisé, même pour moi, de te faire souffrir ! Tu es actuellement encore plus fragile que ces humains que tu détestes tant !

-C'est tout à fait erroné : mes pouvoirs sont amplement suffisants pour que je te donne une bonne leçon que tu ne seras pas prêt d'oublier !

-Et après ? Il te restera quoi ? Que dalle ! Même plus assez pour soulever un petit pois ! Tu as beau dire le contraire, tu sais que j'ai raison !

-Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça.

Il est plus que visible qu'il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour se retenir de me faire une démonstration pratique de ses capacités divines.

-Alors, je suppose que tu ne seras pas opposé à l'idée de découvrir les boîtes de nuit…

-Pas le moins du monde !

Poséidon pouffe de rire.

-Tu l'as poussé jusqu'à la limite de la crise de nerfs pour une bêtise pareille ?

-Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher : la fureur le rend si mignon !

-Mignon ? !

Amandeus manque de s'étrangler.

-Tu as les yeux si brillants quand tu te mets en colère ! On dirait un humain !

-Ne m'injurie pas, je te prie !

Il a fermé les yeux, concentré sur sa propre respiration. Poséidon choisit de s'adresser à moi par la voie de la télépathie.

-Tu ferais mieux de le laisser tranquille pour le repas : le reste sera une épreuve pour lui.

-C'est un dieu, il s'en remettra.

-Je ne plaisante pas, Kanon : ça va être son Cap Sounion…

-Rien à voir !

-De toute façon, tu as dit à Zeus que tu ne le ferais pas souffrir ! Je pense que si jamais le contraire se produit, il risque de très mal le prendre…

-Lequel lui ou Zeus ?

-Zeus pardi !

-Bah, au pire, je mourrai !

-Au pire ? Eh ! Je te parle de Zeus là, THE big boss ! Tu ne peux même pas imaginer jusqu'où il peut aller quand il a une idée en tête ! Pire qu'un troupeau de mules !

-Le seule chose que je sais, à propos de lui, c'est que c'est de sa faute si je ne peux pas flirter à mon aise avec Amandeus !

-Nous savons pertinemment que tu ne te serais pas contenté de « flirter » avec lui comme tu le dis et c'est à cette situation que Zeus veut vous faire aboutir ! Mais ce n'est en aucun cas la faute d'Amandeus : tu n'as pas le droit de t'en prendre à lui !

-Tu le protèges beaucoup trop et, tant qu'il en sera ainsi, il ne pourra pas prétendre connaître correctement les humains !

-Prends garde, Kanon, je ne te permettrai pas d'outrepasser certaines limites, tiens-le-toi pour dit !

Je me coupe du dialogue et je jette un coup d'œil à mon voisin de table : il n'a pas remarqué notre absence, absorbé par sa quête de la sérénité.

Les plats se mettent à arriver et je le tire par la manche. Il ouvre les yeux et le repas commence. Amandeus ne prononce pas une seule syllabe tandis que les plats se succèdent, concentré sur le maniement des couverts. Il reste prudent et observe comment nous mangeons avant de s'essayer aux diverses pièces « d'argenterie » qui nous servent à manger proprement. Il se débrouille si bien que je me pose plusieurs fois la question de savoir s'ils ne se foutraient pas tous les deux de moi.

Le repas s'achève et il est le dernier à poser ses couverts. Poséidon lui sourit et brise enfin le trop lourd silence.

-Ton verdict, mon frère ?

-Ce n'est pas mauvais, juste étrange….

-ça n'a pas été trop dur ?

-Non : tu as été un bon modèle ! Je te remercie.

-J'en suis heureux mais le pire est à venir.

-Je survivrai.

J'ai un sursaut.

_A-t-il écouté notre conversation silencieuse ? Non, il aurait déjà explosé ! Cette phrase doit être un « tic » chez lu__i. __Rien de plus !_

Poséidon se rend à la caisse et nous allons l'attendre devant la porte. Amandeus a retrouvé tout son calme : _je vais devoir tout recommencer pour qu'il arrête enfin de jouer les statues!_

-Alors, tu es prêt pour aller en boîte ?

-Je tiendrai parole.

-Fais pas la tête : je t'inviterai à danser !

Il me regarde comme si je venais de dire une ineptie mais n'ouvre pas la bouche pour protester. Je sais qu'il n'a pas l'intention de s'essayer à la danse mais je saurai bien l'y pousser !

Poséidon nous rejoint.

-Allons-y ! Tu es bien sûr de ton choix, mon frère ?

-Ces temps-ci, je ne suis plus sûr de rien.

Poséidon nous entraîne dehors tout en reprenant la parole.

-ça risque de choquer ton sens esthétique mais c'est loin des orgies romaines que nous avons vues ensemble durant l'antiquité !

-QUOI ? ! Il a assisté à des orgies ?

Je regarde Amandeus, incrédule et Poséidon rit de ma surprise.

-Tu peux t'adresser directement à moi quand je suis là, je préfère. Oui, j'y ai été mêlé à quelques rares occasions.

-D'ailleurs ton inaction ne t'avait nullement sauvé de bien des regards brûlants !

-ça ne m'intéressait pas de m'impliquer dans cette débauche indigne des animaux eux-mêmes !

-La bestialité peut être très belle à regarder ! Et j'ai une fois eu l'occasion de voir Kanon danser en boîte : ça vaut bien un petit détour !

_Il m'a vu danser en boîte ? Et quand est-ce qu'il m'aurait vu ? __ç__a doit au moins faire une éternité que je ne suis pas sorti ! __ç__a me travaille cette histoire._

-Je peux savoir à quand ça remonte ?

-Un soir, tu étais à la surface, je crois même que tu étais légèrement éméché ! Je m'étais brièvement réveillé et j'ai songé à te punir pour ta légèreté. Mais quand tu t'es mis à danser, je me suis vu incapable de faire le moindre geste contre toi…

-Je m'en rappelle pas.

-C'était quelques mois avant la bataille.

_J'ai beau me creuser la tête, je m'en souviens absolument pas : je devais être mort bourré et pas ivre !_

Je hausse les épaules : _quelle importance ?_

-Allons voir si je ne me suis pas rouillé depuis !

-J'espère bien que non !

Poséidon me sourit et l'autre semble intrigué mais demeure muet.

Le Seigneur des Mers nous fait déboucher dans une ruelle, juste devant une petite boîte d'où une musique entraînante s'échappe. Il entre, l'air enjoué. Je vois Amandeus retenir son souffle et le suivre comme s'il plongeait dans un bain glacé. Moi, au contraire, je me sens bien.

C'est une boîte assez sympa et pas trop bondée. Poséidon nous entraîne à une table avec un grand sourire. Amandeus se recroqueville légèrement, signe de tension évidente.

Je me penche doucement vers son oreille, respirant au passage son parfum et le frôlant intentionnellement, et je le sens frémir avec délectation.

-Tu veux te lancer maintenant ?

-J'ai accepté de venir, pas de danser.

-Fais pas ton timide, je compte bien te faire danser avant le petit matin !

Je résiste à l'envie de lui mordiller l'oreille. Lui faisant un clin d'œil aguichant, je rejoins la piste de danse.

_**Hadès :**_

_Pourquoi les humains aiment-ils ce genre de distraction ? _

La musique est assourdissante et celui qui a décoré la salle n'a aucune notion d'esthétique ! Lors des fêtes antiques, avant que ça ne dégénère en véritables orgies, je pouvais me laisser bercer par les doux accents de la lyre, écouter le chant des beaux adolescents des deux sexes, goûter les mille saveurs de la cuisine humaine…

ça n'a pas l'air de gêner Poséidon auquel une jeune fille demande ce que nous désirons boire.

Il se tourne vers moi ;

-Et toi, Hadès, tu essaies leurs alcools ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

_Je me moque des avertissements de Kanon, je ne suis plus un enfant._

Je laisse à Poséidon le soin de choisir ma boisson et je regarde Kanon danser.

Il s'est inséré dans un couple et ils semblent bien s'amuser tous les trois en gigotant dans tous les sens sur cette affreuse musique.

Et pourtant, je me surprends à trouver ça beau : Kanon sait mettre son corps en valeur autrement que dans les combats ! Le regarder me détend et je comprends mieux les paroles de Poséidon : on ne peut être que subjugué !

_ç__a ne me ressemble pas du tout pourtant !_

-Je te l'avais dit qu'il dansait bien, non ?

-Je dois reconnaître que tu avais raison.

-Je te verrais bien danser avec lui !

-Je n'en ai pas envie.

Les boissons arrivent et Kanon revient quelques instants pour prendre l'un des trois verres qu'il vide d'un trait avant de repartir. Mon frère suit son exemple et invite une jeune femme à danser, me laissant seul.

Je goûte prudemment l'alcool : il n'est pas mauvais et, quoi qu'il soit glacé, il me réchauffe agréablement les entrailles.

Je suis perdu dans mes pensées, obsédé par la danse sensuelle de mon gardien humain quand deux bras blancs enlacent mes épaules. Je sursaute à peine et vois qu'il s'agit d'une humaine assez jolie.

-Bonsoir mon chaton… Tu as l'air de t'ennuyer. Tu n'as pas le droit de danser ?

-Et qui m'en empêcherait ?

-Ce jeune homme qui ne te quitte pas du regard, peut-être…

Je suis son regard jusqu'à Kanon et me mets à rire.

-Tu sais que tu es très mignon mon chaton ?

Sa main glisse sur mon torse, descendant vers mon ventre, _les manières des humains n'ont pas changé_. Je retiens sa main.

-Désolé mais je ne suis pas intéressé !

-Je te plais pas, c'est ça ?

-Je n'ai pas à me justifier.

Je la regarde franchement et elle s'écarte de moi en frissonnant mais sans perdre son sourire.

-Tu es glacial comme mec, mon chaton… Mais ça me plaît bien.

-Je ne suis pas très normal.

-Tant pis. Je te file quand même mon numéro au cas où tu aurais envie d'un peu de compagnie.

Elle glisse un petit carton de papier dans ma poche en posant un petit baiser sur le coin de mes lèvres et se relève.

-En fait, c'est quoi ton nom, beau ténébreux ?

-Disons, Ténèbres…

-Va pour ce prénom !

Elle sourit et s'éloigne la tête haute. Je retourne à mon verre.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu trouveras notre ennemi.

Mon cœur se serre, saisi d'une terreur sans nom.

Ce jeune homme qui vient de prendre place en face de moi, le corps serré dans des habits moulants, les longs cheveux d'ivoire regroupé en un catogan gracieux, bien que son apparence soit légèrement modifiée par rapport à celle qu'il avait la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, son aura ne me trompe pas : c'est Zeus.

Il pose ses coudes sur la table et son menton sur ses mains, amusé de ma réaction. Je reprends mon calme : _je ne lui suis pas inférieur !_

-Je ne pourrai pas être efficace tant que je ne me serai pas habitué. Si tu es venu pour me critiquer, tu n'as qu'à t'occuper toi-même de tes propres problèmes. A près tout, ça ne me concerne pas puisque j'habite sous la Terre et non dans l'Olympe !

-Bien sûr ! Mais chaque fois que tu as un problème, c'est en Olympe que tu viens le résoudre.

-ça fait des siècles que je n'y suis plus entré !

-Si ma mémoire est bonne, la dernière et deuxième fois que l'on t'y a vu, c'était quand tu as eu ton problème à l'épaule ! Au fait, si je réfléchis bien, je ne t'ai guère revu avec ce corps depuis le Grand Partage. Corée elle-même n'y a pas eu droit.

J'en ai par-dessus la tête et me relève pour lui faire face, plongeant mon regard furieux dans ses prunelles amusées.

-Je ne suis monté en Olympe que pour en répondre devant Déméter et me faire enlever cette foutue lance que ton idiot de fils m'avait plantée dans le bras ! Et je…

Il ne me laisse pas terminer et empoigne mes cheveux avant de m'embrasser de force.

-Eh ! Je te permets pas !

Zeus me lâche et fait face à un Kanon à l'air hargneux. Le Seigneur du Ciel ne se laisse pas démonter.

-Ah ! Tiens mais c'est notre petit Kanon… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux un baiser toi aussi ?

-Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Zeus ? !

-Je suis surpris de voir que tu m'as si vite reconnu ! A propos, vous devriez le faire boire plus souvent.

Zeus se relève élégamment et attire Kanon tétanisé entre ses bras.

J'ai une folle envie de me jeter sur eux et de les séparer. Je serre les poings tandis que Zeus lui parle.

-Tu danses très bien pour un humain, tu sais ? C'est loin de me laisser indifférent….

Zeus se penche, attrape son menton dans sa main et je le vois l'embrasser.

Je sens la rage s'emparer de moi en le regardant presser le corps de Kanon contre le sien.

-Suffit ! Tu es bien le fils de Cronos à l'esprit retors !

Il lâche Kanon et me regarde, assez surpris.

-ça fait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas nommé de la sorte !

-Grand bien t'en fasse !

-Tu dois te dire qu'il aurait été préférable que je ne vienne jamais au monde tant je te dégoûte, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu oublies trop vite que, sans moi, tu serais toujours dans ses entrailles !

-Tais-toi ! Mais tais-toi donc ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

Rageusement, j'empoigne la main de Kanon et je l'emmène sur la piste de danse, ne prêtant plus attention à mon frère qui commence sérieusement à me porter sur le système dès que je le vois !

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Et pourquoi Zeus te met-il dans cet état ?

-Assez ! Plus de questions ! Apprends-moi à danser : j'ai besoin d'évacuer ma colère !

-Comme tu veux !

Kanon fut donc mon professeur durant quelques heures. Danser n'était pas si difficile et c'était même loin d'être désagréable finalement. Je ne dis pas un mot me laissant guider par les mouvements de mon partenaire et par la musique à laquelle j'avais fini par m'habituer et j'y trouve même un certain charme à présent.

Alors que quelqu'un tentait de traverser la piste de danse grâce à quelques humains costauds qui lui ouvraient la voie, l'un d'eux poussa brutalement Kanon qui tomba sur moi et me fit tomber à mon tour. Il se retrouva sur mon ventre.

-Hadès, ça va ?

-Oui, tout va… Quoi ? !

Je le regarde, pris de panique.

Je n'arrive pas à percevoir ce qu'il ressent tant les émotions sur son visage sont confuses et mêlées.

Ma réaction me trahit.

-Alors, ce que je ne voulais admettre était finalement la bonne solution : tu es Hadès, le Maître du Royaume des Ombres ! Le seul enfant de Cronos qui ne fasse pas partie des Douze Grands malgré une puissance égale à celle de ses frères… Mais aussi celui qui est responsable de la dernière Guerre Sainte et de l'hécatombe de tant de valeureux guerriers !

-Oui, c'est vrai, je suis Hadès le Sombre ! Et je n'ai pas à me justifier devant qui que ce soit ! Et je vous hais, vous, la race humaine qui détruisez impitoyablement le corps de notre mère à tous !

-Tu dis ça parce que tu ne connais des humains que le poids écrasant de nos péchés… A force de rester parmi les âmes, tu ne vois que la partie obscure !

-J'en ai assez entendu ! Tu n'es pas à même de me faire des reproches ! Lâche-moi !

-Idiot. Tant que tu n'ouvriras pas les yeux, tu souffriras !

_Je n'ai que faire de ses reproches ! Je n'en peux plus, j'en ai par-dessus la tête ! Pourquoi ne puis-je pas goûter au repos ? Et pourquoi ses grands yeux clairs m'empêchent-ils de me mettre véritablement en colère ? _

Je me sens si mal et ma vue se brouille sous l'action d'une substance liquide : _Par le Styx, je vais pleurer s'il continue !_

Je le repousse et m'enfuis... me précipitant dehors en espérant qu'il n'ait rien remarqué. Je l'entends me poursuivre et, dès que je suis dans une ruelle déserte, je me téléporte dans ma chambre.

Je me jette sur mon lit et laisse librement couler mes larmes. Je ferme la porte à clé grâce aux dernières forces de mon esprit brisé et je sombre dans les bras apaisants de Morphée.

_Merci Hypnos._

_**Kanon :**_

Je ne suis pas parvenu à le rattraper et je ne sais pas où il s'est éclipsé mais une chose est sûre: je n'arrive pas à le retrouver_. Il n'est plus ici en tout cas : mon cosmos aurait senti le sien._ La preuve en est que son déploiement a attiré Poséidon jusqu'à moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est Amandeus ?

-Zeus était là-bas et ils se sont disputés. Je suis intervenu mais une fois qu'il a vu que j'ai compris qui il était, Hadès s'est enfui. Il pleurait, je crois…

Poséidon se rembrunit, semblant en colère.

-La soirée est terminée, rentrons ! Tu dormiras sur le divan !

-Et Hadès ?

-Il est déjà chez lui.

On se téléporte donc chez Poséidon mais je me retrouve seul dans le salon : le dieu des Flots est rentré directement dans sa chambre.

Je me sens mal et je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je repasse cent fois la scène dans ma tête : _j'en suis certain à présent, le Seigneur des Morts pleurait !_

Je me relève et vais faire le pied de grue devant la porte de sa chambre : _je veux lui parler !_

Je sens sa présence dans la pièce mais je n'arrive pas à entrer et il reste sourd à mes appels. D'ailleurs, je n'entends pas un seul bruit dans la pièce.

Je m'assieds au travers de la porte : _il ne sortira pas sans que je n'en sois averti !_

_A suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4 : Mise au point

_**Caro**_ : Tendancieux ? Mais qu'est-ce qui est tendancieux, voyons ? Non, vraiment je ne vois pas ! Et toi Hadès ? Ben, non, lui non plus, c'est bien ce que je me disais^^ Par contre, on va éviter de demander à Zeus, il voit des ouvertures partout lui… Et j'ai pas envie qu'il tripote Hadès…*tape sur les doigts du Zeus qui est trop près* Contente que ça te plaîse…*retape Zeus* Mais nan, pas toi, va dormir !! Et tout seul !!! Tu es puni !!!

_**Hyoga**_ : Bien joué, tu as découvert quelque chose en effet. Alors, disons que si Zeus adore ennuyer son frère pour lui dire que c'est lui le chef, il aime pas laisser ça aux autres. Bref, c'est toujours son raisonnement d'enfant gâté qui est le seul à pouvoir faire certaines choses… En très gros, ça peut faire penser à 'touche pas mon frère' tout en sachant que l'autre va le faire… Zeus est le dieu de la pluie, il est pas né de la dernière et il sait pertinemment pourquoi Kanon tourne autant autour de son cadet/aîné. Pas pervers pour rien le Zeus… je me demande dans quelle mesure je ne t'ai pas plus embrouillée XD

_**Arala**_ : Bazooka ? Bazooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!*tire partout* Ben non, ça marche pas…*jette le machin*Faudra trouver autre chose…*fait poutoux à Arala en cherchant autre chose*

_**Vyersdra**_ : Héhé, faut bien que ça démarre un peu plus^^ Kiss

_Maintenant, la suite^^_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 4 : Mise au point._

_**Hadès**__ :_

Hypnos s'est montré généreux avec moi : j'ai passé une excellente nuit, bien meilleure que la soirée d'hier qui aura été une véritable catastrophe !

Je me dirige d'un pas traînant vers la salle de bains et me déshabille entièrement. Ne sachant que faire de mes habits trempés de sueur, je les pose soigneusement sur une chaise avant de me retrouver dans une impasse : et maintenant, comment avoir de l'eau ?

_Réfléchissons : Kanon n'a pas été en chercher, c'est qu'il y en a dans la pièce ! _

J'en trouve effectivement des traces sur les bassines près du miroir. Je regarde l'étrange objet au bord, muni d'une espèce de levier. Avec prudence, je le soulève et vois que l'eau coule. Le levier dévie légèrement d'un côté et l'eau devient brûlante, le ramenant vers l'autre côté, elle devient glaciale. _Amusant._

Je ferme l'arrivée d'eau et vais examiner le système de la grande bassine.

Il y a deux manettes. Je tourne la première qui me tombe sous la main et l'eau jaillit d'un objet au-dessus de ma tête : _ouf, c'est le même système ! _Je règle la température et me glisse complètement sous le jet d'eau délicieusement chaud.

La deuxième manette m'intrigue et je la tourne. Des jets d'eau jaillissent des parois, puissants et glacés. Je sursaute sous les cruelles morsures du froid et tourne la manette pour les stopper : _plus toucher à ça !_

Je prends la boule de savon et me lave soigneusement. Je rince et je ferme la manette : _je me sens bien !_

Je tords mes cheveux et me sèche sommairement. Passant un drap autour de mes reins, je retourne dans la chambre.

-Hadès ? ! Je sais que tu es là ! Ouvre ! Faut qu'on parle !

Kanon est derrière la porte. Je ne réponds pas et ouvre l'armoire pour y prendre de quoi m'habiller.

Je vais saisir un pantalon noir quand je sens une main sur mon épaule : c'est Kanon.

Je le repousse brutalement, fermant la porte de l'armoire en faisant volte face.

-Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir permis d'entrer !

- Il faut que je te parle !

-Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter, mortel !

-Ne t'énerve pas, ça risque d'attirer Posy !

J'ai un sourire méprisant.

Tu as peur de mon frère ?

Non, je n'ai pas peur de Poséidon ! C'est à toi que je pensais en disant ça : ce n'est pas une tenue dans laquelle tu te montrerais, serait-ce face à ton frère ! D'ailleurs, laisse-moi te dire que plus le temps passe, plus j'ai du mal à voir en toi le dieu le plus odieux de tout le panthéon…

-Je ne t'autorise pas à me critiquer !

Je lui souris méchamment et commence à changer la structure du drap mais Kanon bondit sur moi et me l'arrache tout en me plaquant le dos contre l'armoire. Par bonheur, il ne me regarde pas et son visage s'est placé sur mon épaule, ses lèvres frôlant mon oreille. Ses mains se sont emparées de mes poignets et un de ses genoux m'empêche de clore mes cuisses.

-Comment oses-tu ! ?

-Désolé mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! Je veux juste que tu m'écoutes, merde à la fin !

-Ne crois pas t'en sortir à si bon compte : dès que tu m'auras lâché, crains pour ta vie et ta mort, je te le ferai chèrement payer !

Mes paroles sont blessantes et mon ton est glacial mais ce sont bien les seules choses que je contrôle : mes joues sont rouges, la tête me tourne, mes jambes ne me soutiennent qu'en tremblant et mon corps me paraît brûlant au contact du sien. Je ferme les yeux, cherchant à apaiser mes sens.

_Calme-toi, Hadès, bon sang !_

-Finalement, peut-être es-tu effectivement le dieu le plus hostile aux humains…

-Je suis bien pire que tu ne le crois !

-J'ai toujours cru que tu n'étais qu'un dieu cruel et insensible mais, à présent, il est inutile d'essayer de me le faire croire : je sais ce qu'il en est !

-Non seulement tu entres dans ma chambre sans mon accord et me mets dans la pire des situations mais, en plus, tu me racontes des idioties sur mon propre compte ? ! Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu racontes : en moins de deux minutes, tu viens d'énoncer deux constatations contradictoires ! Comment un homme aussi à la limite de la bêtise la plus profonde que toi a-t-il pu engendrer ma défaite ? !

-ça n'a pas d'importance : je suis venu pour qu'on oublie tout ça ! Tous sont revenus à la vie, c'est comme si rien ne s'était produit ! Il faut que tu voies ça comme ce que c'est : une deuxième chance, celle de rattraper nos erreurs passées !

-On n'efface pas le passé.

-On ne peut défaire ce qui a été fait mais on peut oublier tout ce qui nous a fait du mal : c'est ainsi que fonctionnent les humains. Si je voulais tellement te voir c'est justement pour te dire que je me fous que tu sois Hadès… ça m'importe peu, c'était juste bizarre de le savoir. J'ai fait une promesse et je veux la tenir ! Même si tu me renvoies, je rôderai autour de toi pour continuer à te garder des problèmes de cette existence parmi les mortels !

-ça ne te ressemble pas de courber la tête…

-Je me mettrai à genoux si tu m'y poussais mais tu risques de mal le prendre dans cette tenue !

-Tu as de la chance que personne ne soit entré !

-Celui qui en jaserait le plus, m'est avis que ce serait Zeus !

_Par le Styx ! Je l'avais complètement oublié ! Mon obsédé de frère ne s'est certainement pas privé d'assister à la scène que nous lui offrons en se dissimulant à nos yeux !_

-Je ne suis qu'un imbécile ! Je sais que tu es là, montre-toi !

-A qui tu parles ?

Kanon commence à s'écarter de moi tandis que Zeus apparaît derrière lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres, comme je m'y attendais ! Les yeux exorbités, je me hâte de coller le corps de Kanon au mien, histoire de cacher ma nudité. Evidemment, n'ayant rien vu, Kanon ne comprend pas.

-Hadès ? ça va pas ?

-Tu bouges, t'es mort !

-Je te comprendrai jamais !

Zeus décide de révéler à Kanon les causes de ma réaction puérile en lui signalant sa présence.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te caches, il n'y a rien de honteux à être nu !

-Me dis pas que c'est Zeus…

-Tu n'as pas l'air content de m'entendre, mon petit Kanon ! Je suis surpris de voir que tu tiens bon même dans ces circonstances ! Pourtant, je ne crois pas qu'elles te déplaisent…

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ?_

Kanon s'est crispé contre moi : Zeus l'effraye.

-Je ne supporte pas ce genre de coups douteux !

-Voyons, Hadès, profites-en au lieu de toujours te plaindre ! Ce Chevalier n'est-il pas absolument charmant ?

Il s'est approché et a posé un doigt sur la fesse gauche de Kanon. Je redeviens agressif, comme lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'y pousse.

-Pour qui tu te prends ? Tu ne vois pas que tu l'effraies ?

-Tu deviens irascible…

-Je n'en peux plus : mes nerfs sont à vif !

-Je croyais que la boisson était la cause de ta colère mais apparemment, je me suis trompé : c'est cet humain qui te met dans cet état !

J'ouvre de grands yeux incrédules et Kanon frisonne. Zeus me nargue.

Regarde-toi donc : toi, le grand Hadès, le principal ennemi du genre humain, réduit à te servir de cet homme qui a provoqué l'emprisonnement de notre frère, comme d'un bouclier ! Vu le nombre de liberté qu'il se permet, j'aurais cru que tu l'aurais tué… Ton rang et ta puissance sont pourtant plus que suffisants pour te débarrasser de lui ou, du moins, l'obliger à quitter la pièce mais tu te laisses faire quand même ? Aurais-tu un problème de conscience qui t'empêche de lui ôter la vie ?

Je sais où tu veux en venir mais j'ai bien assez de morts dans mon royaume sous-terrain !

-Que veux-tu dire ? Je ne vois pas le problème d'une ombre de plus ou de moins !

-Tu me prends pour un idiot ? S'il venait à mourir, c'est la souffrance qui l'attend dont tu te servirais contre moi !

-Tu t'accroches à lui pour me fuir alors que son âme souillée par tant de pêchés te répugne. Je ne te comprends pas.

-Arrêtez de parler de moi comme d'un objet! Je suis un être vivant : j'ai une voix et un avis, figurez-vous !

_**Kanon :**_

_ç__a commence à bien faire ! Comme si c'était pas déjà assez dur de résister à l'envie de le regarder, fallait que l'autre arrive et qu'il complique tout ! J'aurai jamais dû entrer mais moi et ma tête de mule !_

Hadès se serre contre moi, douce torture de mes sens exacerbés par sa promiscuité.

ça, c'est déjà dur à gérer mais avec l'autre qui me pelote les fesses et cherche à m'exciter en plus, je suis à la limite extrême :_ je vais craquer ! Il faut que ça s'arrête !_

Zeus caresse ma chute de reins.

_-_Tu te réveilles ?

-Je ne dormais pas !

-Vu la façon dont Hadès te tire à lui sans que tu ne réagisses, j'aurai cru !

-Vire tes pattes de mon cul !

-Elles sont au-dessus, mon mignon !

_C'est qu'il se fout de ma poire en plus ! _Heureusement que je ne vois pas le sourire qu'il affiche à n'en pas douter parce que, sinon, j'aurais explosé et je lui aurais refait le portrait_, Roi des Dieux ou pas !_

-Pour moi, c'est pareil !

-Tu es tellement amusant, petit mortel… Soit, pour une fois, je vais vous laisser… La situation ne bougera pas si je reste ! Quel dommage !

-Bon débarras !

-N'oublie pas à qui tu parles Kanon, je ne suis pas comme mes frères !

Sa main empoigne ma fesse tandis que l'autre tire mes cheveux en arrière et il m'impose un baiser nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il glisse sa langue dans ma bouche et je vois qu'il regarde Hadès en le faisant.

Il me lâche.

-Ce n'est pas avec tes capacités actuelles que tu arriveras à me repousser, mon très cher frère…

-Tu me dégoûtes !

-Que c'est mignon : tu ne sais toujours pas injurier !

_Il va s'en prendre à Hadès : il faut que j'intervienne ! _

Je libère ma main de derrière le corps d'Hadès, attrape Zeus par le col et je l'embrasse.

Il s'écarte, très surpris. Je l'injurie.

-Salaud ! Fumier ! Espèce de…

Ma voix m'abandonne, ma gorge ne semble plus vouloir émettre le moindre son et j'entends le tonnerre gronder. Son maître semble calme mais je sais qu'il fulmine.

-Sois poli, mon grand ! Je n'aime pas tes manières ! Tu cèderas, je ferai ce qu'il faut pour ça : tu va apprendre qu'il vaut mieux ne pas me défier !

Il disparaît et je me mets à tousser, la gorge en feu.

-Kanon, ça va ?

-Je vais m'en remettre !

On toque à la porte : Poséidon !

_S'il nous trouve comme ça, je suis mort !_

-Hadès, ça va ? Je peux entrer ?

-Non ! Je ne suis pas du tout présentable !

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je t'ai senti utiliser tes pouvoirs !

-Ce n'est rien, c'était encore Zeus mais il est parti à présent, tout va bien !

-Avec cet orage soudain, j'aurai dû m'y attendre. Bon, tu me rejoins en bas quand tu as fini ?

-Oui.

-A tout de suite.

Il s'éloigne et Hadès soupire en se laissant glisser le long du meuble.

Quand il touche mon genou stratégiquement placé entre ses jambes, il tressaille et se relève d'un bond en se plaquant à moi avant de se rejeter contre l'armoire, ses mains sur mon torse. Il est d'un rouge soutenu : _parce que ses attributs masculins se sont posés sur mon genou ? Ou parce qu'il s'est serré contre moi ?_

Il a des difficultés à parler et n'ose pas me regarder.

J'attends qu'il exprime sa pensée et j'en profite pour couler un bref regard sur son corps : _il est carrément bandant !_

-N'en parle à personne !

-J'y ai tout intérêt, pas besoin de me le dire, je n'ai pas envie de mourir maintenant !

_Eh ! C'est vrai, maintenant que j'y pense : il a pas intérêt à me tuer non plus ! Je crois que je vais pouvoir tirer quelques profits de la situation très prochainement._

-Va-t'en ! Ne me regarde pas !

-Oh ! Calme ! On est dans la même galère ! Je suis pas mieux loti que toi : c'est moi qu'il pelotait !

-C'est de ta faute s'il nous a surpris dans une position pareille !

Ses yeux flamboient de colère et il me regarde fièrement : _j'adore ça !_ J'en frissonne d'excitation !

Je me fais plus violent : je lui saisis les poignets et me plaque étroitement contre lui.

Il retient son souffle, les yeux grands ouverts, nos visages si proches qu'il me suffirait d'un geste pour l'embrasser. Je fais taire mes hormones et adopte une expression peinée.

-Pourquoi es-tu si hostile envers moi ? Je voulais juste te parler mais, toi, tu ne voulais pas m'écouter ! Pourquoi me pousses-tu jusque là ?

J'enfuis mon visage dans son cou, respirant avec bonheur l'odeur qui se dégage de lui.

-Kanon ? ! Non mais ça va pas ? !

-Je sais plus !

-Mon corps n'est pas un coussin ! Lâche-moi !

Il me repousse violemment et je suis surpris par sa force. Je manque de pulvériser une petite commode dans ma chute. Avant de l'avoir réalisé, je me retrouve avec une magnifique épée semblant faite d'argent étincelant, sur la gorge. Il a réussi à s'emparer du drap et à le renouer autour de sa taille entre-temps.

-Tu vas me tuer ?

-Ne me tente pas plus, Dragon des Mers !

Il est trop sérieux, je résiste pas.

-Quelle violence ! Tu es sexy comme ça, tu sais ?

-Tu veux vraiment mourir ?

-Contrairement à toi, je suis un humain qui n'a aucune raison de dissimuler ce qu'il ressent et je peux même t'avouer que j'ai les sens en feu !

-Pardon ? !

-Tu es vraiment impitoyable, comme l'affirme la mythologie, et surtout avec la serviette format minimal que tu portes pour le moment !

Il a baissé son arme, intrigué, et m'observe.

Je me relève et, pour mieux retenir mes pulsions, je me téléporte plus loin.

_Je peux enfin respirer !_

-Zeus, bordel ! Tu m'as foutu dans un sacré pétrin !

Me sentant libéré, je sors me promener dans les jardins et, au détour d'un sentier, je tombe sur une jolie petite fontaine sur laquelle sont représentées d'aguichantes sirènes. Je m'allonge sur le bord, glissant une main dans l'onde. Réchauffé par le soleil qui engourdit mes membres, je m'endors.

Une sensation de froid me réveille brusquement et j'ouvre les yeux, ne sentant plus l'air affluer dans mes poumons : je suis tombé à l'eau ! Et comme je suis plutôt calme quand je dors, je peux même préciser que quelqu'un m'a jeté à la flotte ! J'en ressurgis, toussant à en recracher mes poumons !

-Nan mais ça va pas la… ! Oh ! Merde !

C'est l'un des trois Juges qui m'attend et en surplis s'il vous plaît : Rhadamanthe du Wyvern !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

-Je suis venu te tuer !

J'échappe de peu à son poing. Le combat s'engage.

_**Hadès :**_

Kanon est vraiment étrange mais je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il s'est passé ! Je ne comprends pas l'étrange sensation qui m'a envahi quand il m'a pris dans ses bras et serré contre lui…_ J'aurais pu le tuer si facilement !_

Dès que je me suis calmé, je suis descendu rejoindre Poséidon. Nous avons mangé vers midi et il m'a entraîné dans ses cuisines pour me montrer les gens travailler. Je les ai observés se servir de la technologie humaine pendant que Poséidon discutait avec eux de tout et de rien.

_Et dire que moi, je ne sais rien ou presque de mes Spectres !_

Poséidon regarde le bijou à son poignet.

-Il est 15h 30… Tu as vu Kanon aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, il est venu s'excuser pour hier.

-Et tu lui as pardonné ?

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui répondre.

-Alors il vaut mieux que tu ailles le chercher pour qu'on règle tout ça autour d'un thé.

Il me pousse dehors gentiment et retourne en cuisine.

Maugréant, je sonde les environs avec mon cosmos, à la recherche de l'humain : deux cosmos s'affrontent.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

Je commence à courir et me stoppe aussitôt _: je suis trop bête !_

Je me téléporte près de la zone de combat.

Kanon est au bord d'une fontaine où il maintient quelqu'un la tête sous l'eau. Il est trempé mais il n'en a cure. Je suis étonné de voir à l'armure de son adversaire qu'il s'agit d'un de mes Juges.

-Kanon !

Mon cri le sort de sa concentration et il se fait projeter presque à mes pieds avant que son adversaire ne fonde sur lui, m'éclaboussant généreusement au passage. Tout en combattant, Kanon me parle.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-T'étais où ?

-Je pionçais ! Pourquoi ? Tu t'es inquiété ?

-Il est 15h 30 !

-QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ?

Le Spectre bondit sur moi et manque de m'empoigner par le col. Heureusement, Kanon a été plus vif et le repousse fermement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Il est quelle heure ?

-J'ai dit qu'il était 15h 30.

-Je suis en retard pour le tea-times ! Kanon, je vais te buter !

-ça fait trois heures que tu me le dis !

Ils ont ravagé le jardin et ils comptent continuer sans se soucier de moi : _je ne peux pas laisser passer un tel manque de respect ! _

D'un mot de ma part, le surplis du Wyvern quitte le corps de son propriétaire.

-Mon surplis !

-Maintenant, ça suffit !

-T'en mêle pas, Chevalier, c'est entre Kanon et moi !

Je manque de m'étrangler et Kanon explose de rire.

-T'es vraiment crétin ou quoi ? T'as pas remarqué que c'est un cosmos bien plus élevé que le mien ?

-C'est un Chevalier d'or ?

De rage, je le projette dans l'eau. Je me tourne vers Kanon encore en plein fou-rire.

-Quel est son nom ?

-Hein ? ! Tu connais même pas le nom de tes hommes ?

-Non.

-Lui, c'est Rhadamanthe et il prend très à cœur le tea-times, comme tout britannique digne de ce nom !

-Pas étonnant que tu aies défait mon armée si elle est composée de tels idiots !

Rhadamanthe est à moitié sorti du bassin et m'a entendu. Il s'immobilise et me regarde avec horreur.

-C'est pas vrai ? ! Vous n'êtes pas Sa Majesté Hadès ? !

-Silence ! Je suis bien Hadès ! Tu m'insupportes : tu n'as même pas été assez fort pour vaincre Kanon au moins une fois ! Disparais de ma vue !

-Tout de suite, Seigneur !

Il se téléporte sous le rire joyeux de Kanon.

-Puis-je connaître la cause de ton hilarité ?

-Sa tête quand il a réalisé qu'il était en train de manquer l'heure du thé ! Et je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais il a levé les petits doigts ! Il se drogue au thé, tu crois ? Au fait, pourquoi tu me cherchais ?

-Poséidon m'a envoyé te chercher pour le thé.

Il manque de s'étrangler en riant.

-Le thé ? ! Tu te fous de moi, là, c'est ça ? !

-Non.

-Tu vas finir par avoir ma peau ! Au fond, tu es bien plus efficace que ton armée : pourquoi tu t'en encombres ?

-Je n'aime pas me battre.

-T'as la classe en armure pourtant !

Il m'a pris par les épaules et m'emmène vers la maison. Je frémis lorsque sa hanche frôle la mienne. Je dissimule mon trouble comme je peux.

-Tu es trempé, idiot !

-T'es pas plus sec mon grand ! Comment ça se fait que tu ne connaisses même pas tes Spectres-en-chef ? Ils ne te demandaient jamais audience ?

-Je connais l'âme de mes guerriers parce qu'elle ne change pas. Pour cette incarnation, j'en ai juste aperçu quelques-uns à travers les yeux de mon enveloppe humaine. Pandore éloignait le reste.

-Et comment tu me connais alors ?

-Les Chevaliers d'Athéna que je rencontre ne changent pas à travers les siècles. Dans une pièce close, avec ton frère en armure à côté, je ne pouvais me tromper.

-Et pour ma réputation, comment tu la connais ?

-Tu en connais 36 des Gémeaux qui s'en prennent à un dieu tel que mon frère ? Même endormi, je reste en contact avec lui. Tu en as d'autres des questions aussi idiotes ?

-Autant que tu veux ! Par exemple, est-ce que…

-Je préfère ne rien entendre !

-Tu sais, faudrait peut-être que tu arrêtes de changer d'avis toutes les cinq minutes ! ça fait brouillon pour un dieu !

-Je ne trouve pas.

-Tant mieux d'un côté : ça te rend plus humain !

-Quoi ! ?

Je m'arrête net, manquant de faire chuter Kanon.

-Eh ! Mais t'es malade de t'arrêter comme ça ? !

_Je ne VEUX pas ressembler à un humain ! _

J'en frissonne d'horreur de la tête aux pieds, paralysé par la peur. Je referme les bras sur mon torse, étreignant le vide.

_Je ne veux pas devenir un humain ! Depuis toujours cette idée me terrifie !_

-Hadès, qu'est-ce que tu as ? C'est encore Zeus ?

Je l'entends, comme dans un rêve, mais je n'arrive pas à saisir ce qu'il me dit, au bord de la nausée.

-Hadès, parle-moi, bordel ! Tu me fais peur !

Il me saisit le visage et me regarde franchement, ses yeux reflètent son inquiétude.

-Tain ! Mais c'est pas possible : comment t'as réussi à te mettre en état de choc ? ! Oh ! Hadès, tu m'entends ? Je te cause ! Réveille-toi !

Il me secoue, j'en ai conscience, mais je n'arrive pas à sortir de mon état léthargique pour réagir.

-Hadès, me force pas à devenir violent !

Je ne comprends toujours pas les mots qu'il prononce, comme s'il me parlait dans une langue inconnue.

-Bon, tu me laisses pas le choix !

_Son visage est sur le mien, ses lèvres dévorent les miennes, sa langue caresse sa semblable et il m'a serré contre lui. Sa main s'est posée sur ma fesse… Sa main… Sur mes fesses… _

Je reprends mes esprits et je le repousse immédiatement. Il se contente de faire un pas en arrière pour retrouver sa stabilité en me lâchant : je n'ai pas usé de ma force. Je le regarde sans savoir comment le prendre.

_Dois-je me fâcher ?_

-Tu m'as… embrassé…

-Tu préférais une baffe peut-être ? Admets que le baiser était une option bien moins désagréable…

-Oui mais t'avais pas besoin d'y mettre la langue !

Il a haussé un sourcil, amusé. Je ne sais toujours pas comment réagir : ma tête me semble vide de toute pensée raisonnable et mes joues sont en feu !

-Si tu n'as pas trouvé ça désagréable, c'est qu'en toute logique, tu as aimé…

Je deviens plus confus encore et enregistre l'information dans un coin de ma tête : _il faudra que je me repose la question à tête reposée et, surtout, pleine ! _

-Non : c'était dégoûtant !

-C'est marrant, j'aurais cru que tu serais en colère : apparemment, je te connais pas encore assez ! Merci de me laisser en vie !

Il passe devant moi et je l'attrape par le col.

_Vite, une raison pour ce geste incontrôlé !_

-T'as failli m'étrangler !

_Merci Kanon !_

Je passe devant lui, l'air sérieux.

-Mince, j'ai raté ! Tant pis !

-T'es pire qu'un gosse, tu le sais ça ?

-Le plus gosse de nous deux, c'est toi !

_Un gosse ? Moi ? Amusant comme comparaison. Je n'ai jamais été vu comme un gosse par qui que ce soit !_

Sondant les environs, je repère Poséidon dans un salon et je remarque que son aura a changé. Je m'y précipite aussitôt, suivi de près par Kanon.

-Mon frère, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Tu es…

-Julian Solo. Je suis Julian Solo.

Je le regarde, incapable de m'en remettre.

_Que fait-il ici ? Se pourrait-il que Poséidon m'ait abandonné ?_

Kanon décide de prendre les choses en main.

-Comment ça « Julian » ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Posy ?

-Je me souviens de toi, tu es Kanon…

Je suis trop furieux pour rester calme une fraction de seconde de plus : je plaque le jeune Julian contre le mur, violemment, les dents serrées. Il a poussé un petit cri et essaie de se dégager.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à mon frère ?

-Hadès ! Arrête, il n'y est pour rien !

Kanon tire mon bras en arrière je lâche ma victime pour tenter de dégager mon poing mais Kanon tient bon et pèse de tout son poids dessus.

-ça suffit ! Calme-toi !

-Vas-tu donc me lâcher, vermine ?

-Non ! Pas tant que tu seras dans cet état ! Depuis quand l'imperturbable Hadès se livre-t-il à la folie de la colère ? Posy ne te reconnaîtrait pas lui-même !

Je m'immobilise et regarde mes mains tremblantes, lâchant Julian…

_Ce n'est pas moi ! Je ne suis pas l'un de ces dieux violents et irascibles ! Je suis Hadès, je ne dois pas céder à mes impulsions…_

Kanon a perçu mon changement de mentalité.

-ça va, t'es calmé ?

-Oui. J'ignore ce qui m'a pris de m'énerver de la sorte.

-Ca doit être ton stress d'être parmi les humains et d'y subir les pressions que t'inflige Zeus.

-Interroge-le : je suis trop instable pour le faire !

Je vois bien qu'il cherche à dire quelque chose mais il finit par se retenir et se rend auprès de l'héritier Solo qui se masse les épaules.

-ça va ? Tu te remets ?

-Merci : tu m'as sauvé la vie !

-Plus tard les remerciements : qu'est-il arrivé à Poséidon ?

-Je ne sais pas très bien ce qui s'est passé…

-Décris-moi le plus fidèlement possible ce dont tu te rappèles.

-Un homme masqué est venu et il a demandé à Poséidon s'il comptait aider Hadès et ainsi Zeus puisque c'est lui qui force la main à Hadès. Poséidon lui a répondu qu'il aiderait son frère quoi qu'il arrive alors, il y a eu une grande lumière quand l'homme a levé la main. Après, c'est le vide. Je crois qu'il a réussi à endormir Poséidon…

-C'est absurde : qui aurait un tel pouvoir en dehors de Zeus et d'Athéna ?

Je n'arrive pas à croire à cet enfermement de mon frère, pourtant de puissance équivalente à la mienne.

Je me laisse tomber sur une chaise, abattu par ma propre impuissance.

_Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans mon frère divin ? Suis-je donc seul ?_

Une main se pose sur mon épaule : c'est Kanon qui me sourit d'un air doux.

-Fais pas cette tête, on se débrouillera ! Je te jure que je te laisserai pas ! C'est pour toi que Poséidon a fait ça… Enfin, qu'il a pris le risque….

Kanon essaie de m'aider mais ça se voit qu'il ne sait pas très bien s'y prendre.

Oui, lui, il est toujours là, ce ne serait pas correct de ma part de baisser les bras maintenant, surtout après tous les efforts de Poséidon ! _Je dois prendre sur moi et me montrer fort !_

Je me relève et, bien droit, je m'adresse à Julian.

-Je suis désolé de m'être emporté. Poséidon m'avait promis de quoi subsister dans le monde des humains sans dépendre trop de lui. As-tu l'intention de m'aider en ce sens ou vas-tu me forcer à t'y contraindre ?

-Non : il avait déjà tout prévu. Tout est là.

Il nous désigne une mallette sur la table.

-Kanon, va voir : je risquerai de n'en rien comprendre !

-Tout de suite.

L'ancien Marinas s'accroupit, ouvre le porte-document, et fouille dedans. Il lit quelques papiers et inspecte les objets qui y sont joints.

-Poséidon nous prête un appartement et un compte bancaire.

-Puisqu'il a tout prévu, nous ferions mieux de quitter ces lieux : nous n'y sommes plus en sécurité. Et puis, je m'en voudrais de m'imposer davantage ici !

Julian soupire de soulagement. Je l'informe de mes intentions.

-Je t'emprunte ta voiture et ton chauffeur jusque là. Ensuite, tu seras libre de tout engagement envers nous.

-D'accord.

-Bon, allons-y Kanon. Adieu, Julian.

Il prend la valise et me tient la porte, réfléchissant à je ne sais quoi. Je lui souris et passe devant lui, laissant Julian Solo à sa vie.

Je me décharge des préparatifs sur Kanon qui s'occupe de tout auprès des chauffeurs. Il s'assied en face de moi, à l'arrière de l'imposante voiture dont l'intérieur est aménagé comme une chambre.

-Y a-t-il vraiment tout ce qu'il faut ?

-Oui, tu peux être tranquille de ce côté-là ! Tiens, sèche-toi un peu !

Il me lance une serviette sortie de je ne sais où et se sert d'une seconde pour essuyer l'eau qui dégoulinait de ses cheveux.

_Je ne peux plus supporter le silence._

-N'es-tu pas effrayé par ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

-La perte de Poséidon est un grand choc mais je compte rester.

Je regarde la ville défiler par la fenêtre.

-Au départ, je ne voulais pas de toi… Je me croyais capable de recouvrer ma liberté en ne comptant que sur Poséidon. C'était une stupide erreur, due à un orgueil qui n'a pas lieu d'être…

-J'ai vu que tu ne semblais pas m'apprécier mais ton frère savait ce qu'il faisait.

-Finalement, tu es loin d'être mon plus mauvais choix.

-Tu commences à m'apprécier ?

-Oui.

Je ne le regarde pas mais je devine sans peine qu'il doit faire une drôle de tête.

_Je suis trop sentimental._

-Merci de me dire ça, Hadès, ça me fait très plaisir. Tu tiens le coup ?

-Oui.

-Tu sais, en lisant les mythes qui te concernent, je ne t'imaginais pas du tout comme ça !

-Tu m'imaginais comment ?

-Un vieux fou insensible et moche comme un pou ! C'est stupide parce que tu es exactement le contraire de tout ça !

-Pourquoi un vieux fou ?

-A force de gouverner les ombres et de juger les humains pour leurs crimes…

-C'est vrai que ça n'en donne pas une bonne image mais les ombres ne me créent pas de problèmes.

-Tu es aussi le gardien de Cerbère et des Furies…

-Non, ils sont très gentils eux aussi. La seule fois où j'ai cru devenir fou c'est à cause de la douleur engendrée par la lance d'Héraclès quand elle m'a transpercé le bras ! Aujourd'hui encore, il m'arrive d'avoir des élancements.

-Je croyais Apollon plus habile !

-Il l'est mais Zeus voulait que je n'oublie pas.

-Logique : Héraclès est son fils !

Je souris : _effectivement, c'était une autre façon de m'humilier. _La conversation se concentre trop sur moi, il est temps de taquiner un peu Kanon.

Je me tourne vers lui qui s'est allongé sur la banquette et me regarde, les yeux mi-clos.

-Et pourquoi aurais-je été moche comme un pou ?

-Comment tu fais pour comprendre mes expressions alors que t'es pas monté ici depuis une éternité ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement, ça doit provenir du fait que j'ai pris le corps d'un humain quelques heures il n'y a pas si longtemps. Et si tu répondais à ma question ?

-C'est à cause de Corée : tu l'as obtenue par ruse et elle t'a préféré son Adonis !

-Je croyais l'aimer mais c'était encore un sale tour de Zeus ! De toute façon, elle n'a jamais vu ce corps-ci ! Je me demande même si sa mère ne m'a jamais vu avec…

-Tu lui as caché ton apparence réelle ? ! Mais c'est ton épouse ! ?

-Je n'aime pas exposer ce corps. Et puis, en Olympe, il n'y a pas de « mariage » à proprement parler.

Il ouvre la bouche et la referme. La voiture s'arrête et il jette un coup d'œil à travers les vitres sombres.

-On est arrivés, prêt pour l'immersion complète ?

-J'espère.

_A suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5 : Repos

_Arala84 : __Zeus va-t-il en ramasser plein ses fesses de la façon dont il aime pas ? Qui va donc lui faire la fessée ? L'Arsenic, sais pas si ça marche, on peut essayer…_

_Seveya__ : Grouuuuuuuuuuuuu !!! Suis trop contente^^ Merci de ton soutient._

_Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année… Allez, dégustez la suite^^_

_---------------_

_**Chapter 5 : repos.**_

_**Kanon :**_

Hadès me suit dans la maison. Vu de dehors, elle semble petite mais elle compense dans sa profondeur. A quelques pas de la porte d'entrée se trouve un escalier et, droit devant, la cuisine.

J'y fonce et ouvre le frigo : il est plein de bonnes choses. Hadès m'a suivit et en regarde le contenu.

-Pourquoi a-t-on amassé autant de nourriture dans cette petite boîte ?

-ça s'appelle un frigo !

-Il y avait des frigos chez Poséidon mais c'étaient des boîtes beaucoup plus grandes !

-C'est normal : ici, c'est seulement pour nous deux !

Je me penche pour fouiller et il s'avance pour comprendre ce que je fabrique avant de reculer brusquement d'un bond. _Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore découvert ?_

Je le regarde, les sourcils froncés et il surprend mon regard.

-C'est froid !

-Il me semblait que tu avais déjà fait connaissance avec les frigos…

-De loin seulement. Pourquoi est-ce si froid ?

-Pour te rafraîchir les idées quand tu es embrouillé !

-Très drôle !

-Ben non, ça marche, j'te jure ! C'est pas sa fonction principale mais je m'en sers aussi comme ça.

-Je commence à me demander si tu es une bonne référence : tu es très différent de Poséidon.

-C'est normal, on est de deux classes sociales différentes : le riche et l'homme du commun. L'enseignement de Poséidon, c'est bon quand t'es friqué !

-Est-ce que je vais devoir parler vulgairement comme toi ?

-J'suis pas vulgaire, je parle comme tout le monde et puis, j'injurie pas toutes les deux phrases !

-Quand je dis « vulgaire », je veux dire « du peuple ».

-Ah juste ! J'avais oublié cette définition !

La scène de ce matin avec Zeus me revient en mémoire.

Je finis par me prendre une pomme et referme le frigo pour m'y appuyer.

-Tu sais, mon petit Hadès, faudrait aussi que tu apprennes à injurier. Et ne me regarde pas comme si j'avais dit une ineptie ! Les injures sont monnaie courante dans ce monde et j'ai d'ailleurs déjà entendu Posy s'y mettre et plus que de bon cœur !

-Poséidon est le plus enjoué de nous trois !

Il repart dans sa mélancolie. Cherchant un moyen de lui occuper l'esprit, j'entreprends d'explorer tous les tiroirs et les armoires de la pièce.

Je tombe sur une pile de livre de cuisine dont le premier est un numéro spécial pâtisserie. Voilà mon idée !_ J'ai plus fait de gâteaux depuis plus de 10 ans mais ça me reviendra. _

J'ouvre le livre sur la recette la plus simple qui s'y trouve et le file à Hadès. Il le regarde trente secondes et reporte son regard intrigué sur moi. !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un livre de cuisine. Lis-moi les ingrédients.

-Tu cuisines ?

-C'est une expérience, ça te changera les idées !

-Tu voudrais que je fasse ça ?

-Tu verras, c'est marrant ! Allez, dis-moi ce que je dois prendre !

Je cours dans tous les sens sous les directives d'Hadès qui est très amusé par mon agitation. J'installe tout sur deux tables.

-Pose le livre, c'est ton tour !

-Je préfère pas ! Fais-le-toi !

-Si tu ne le fais pas, je te laisse te débrouiller tout seul la prochaine fois que Zeus parvient à te coincer dans un coin !

-C'est du chantage !?

-C'est pour ton bien ! Enfile ça !

Je lui lance le tablier qu'il tourne et retourne dans tous les sens.

-Comment on se sert de ça ?

-C'est très simple, regarde comment je m'y prends : tu passes ta tête la-dedans, tu prends ces bouts de ficelles et tu les noues derrière ton dos comme ça !

Il chipote sans arriver à voir ce qu'il fait avec les ficelles et n'arrive pas à les attacher.

-Attends, je vais t'aider ! Sinon, on n'en sortira pas !

-C'est pas de refus !

Je me glisse derrière lui et rassemble ses cheveux pour les rabattre sur son épaule, histoire de ne pas les prendre dans le nœud.

-Tiens ça !

-Euh…

-Dis-moi si je serre trop !

-Non, ça va.

Je règle l'affaire en effleurant ses hanches bien plus que nécessaire : _c'est trop irrésistible de contempler une « croupe » pareille ! _Sa taille est étonnement fine !

Je me mordille la lèvre en regardant ses cheveux recouvrir son dos et ses fesses de leur flot ténébreux. _Il est divin ! _

-Et maintenant ?

-Tu verses la farine dans le saladier.

-Où est la farine ?

-Le paquet bleu sur ta droite.

Il l'ouvre et le regarde bizarrement.

-Me dis pas que tu as jamais vu de farine !?

-ça n'en est pas.

-C'est quoi alors ?

-Je n'en suis pas sûr…

-Goûte alors ! Sinon, on en sera encore là demain !

Il se tourne vers moi et… me retourne le paquet sur la tête.

-Non mais tu te sens bien ?!!

-J'aime pas la façon dont tu t'adresses à moi ! Je pense que c'est du sel.

Je goûte l'un des cristaux blancs. Il a le coup d'œil : c'est bien du sel, non du sucre et encore moins de la farine !

-Tu cherches à m'exorciser ou quoi ?

-Le sel n'exorcise rien du tout et certainement pas les casse-pieds.

ç_a je peux pas laisser passer : je dois me venger ! Le beurre est derrière lui, je sais très bien comment faire ! _

Je me relève, secouant mes cheveux pour en faire tomber le sel.

-Mince ! J'en ai vraiment partout ! Tu peux aller prendre la farine ? Ce doit être le paquet blanc sur la deuxième table…

Il a un sourire supérieur. Il se retourne pour aller la chercher et j'en profite pour chaparder un morceau de beurre que je fais fondre légèrement : _avec le parquet impeccablement ciré de la pièce, il va ramasser !_

Il se tourne vers moi, le paquet en main. Il s'avance et je lance mon arme d'un geste précis, juste quand son pied allait toucher le sol. Il le pose en plein dessus !!!

Le résultat ne se fait pas attendre : il part en arrière en poussant un cri et le paquet lui explose à la figure, le couvrant d'une fine pellicule de poudre blanche.

Il se masse les fesses en me fusillant du regard alors que je lui dédie un ricanement moqueur.

-Parce qu'en plus, tu trouves ça drôle ?!

-Dis-moi, tu crois que tu vas avoir un bleu ?

-Manquerait plus que ça !

-C'est vrai : ce serait dommage de défigurer tes belles fesses !

-ça se défigure, une fesse ?

Il a rougi en posant la question !_ J'en suis certain ! Il essaye de le cacher mais je suis sûr de l'avoir vu !_

-J'veux vérifier !

-Pardon ?!

Je lui souris sadiquement et m'approche comme un chat. Il recule, les fesses collées au sol.

-Tu as un bleu, menteur !

-Arrête ça ! Fais pas l'idiot Kanon…

-Montre-moi !

Je bondis sur lui et je me sens immobilisé dans les airs.

-Euh… Hadès ? Tu pourrais me faire descendre, s'il te plaît ?

-C'est pas moi…

-C'est qui alors ? Le Saint Esprit ?

-Non, Zeus le Père ! Je ne te savais pas catholique…

Zeus apparaît près de moi, l'air tout à fait calmé et très amusé. _Manquait plus que celui-là, il en loupe pas une !_ Il se penche sur mon oreille.

-C'est pas comme ça que tu y arriveras…

-M'en fiche ! Fais-moi descendre !!!

-Non ! Et puis, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de gigoter, tu es ridicule !

Hadès s'est relevé et s'interpose, de mauvaise humeur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je voulais simplement savoir quand vous comptiez vous occuper de la mission que je vous ai confiée.

-Quand tu arrêteras de me forcer la main ! Je n'ai plus mis les pieds dans le monde des humains depuis 300 ans je te signale ! Alors, maintenant, laisse-nous tranquilles !

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner !

-Notre père ne t'a pas vu venir et notre mère t'a toujours protégé et choyé ! Résultat : tu es le pire des enfants-rois ! Je suis ton grand frère, il faut bien que je réagisse !

-Tu parles d'un grand frère : tu es incapable de faire quoi que ce soit ! Si je n'avais pas été là, tu serais encore dans le ventre de notre père !

-Encore cette histoire ?! Mais tu n'as rien d'autre à dire ? Dis-toi bien que sans Rhéa, tu serais aussi dans son ventre ! Elle t'a choisi mais elle aurait tout aussi bien pu porter son choix sur n'importe lequel d'entre nous et peut-être même un enfant qui t'aurait été postérieur!

-Tais-toi ! Ce ne sont que des hypothèses irréelles !

-Non ! Je ne me tairai pas ! J'aurai préféré que ce soit toi et non Poséidon qui se fasse enfermer !

-Poséidon ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Zeus paraît choqué et la colère d'Hadès redouble : _il en est effrayant !_

-Parce qu'en plus, tu n'es pas au courant ?! Puisque tu tiens tant que ça à la place de notre père, où étais-tu quand il avait besoin de toi ?

-Kanon m'avait mis en colère, je m'apaisais. Je vais voir ça tout de suite !

Le Maître de l'Olympe disparaît.

_**Hadès :**_

_Toujours à fuir devant ce genre de querelle ! L'enfant-roi qui ne veut pas se réveiller !_

-Bon débarras !

BLAF ! Kanon est sorti de sa phase de lévitation et il tombe à grand fracas sur le parquet.

-Je vais le buter ce crétin !

-Euh, tu n'as rien ?

-Non, je crois que je suis encore entier ! Y m'énerve ton frangin !

-Il n'y a pas que toi ! Il faudra bien qu'il affronte la vérité en face un de ces jours !

Je me penche sur Kanon pour voir la joue gonflée qui a l'air de le faire souffrir. Je la touche à peine qu'il se met à me hurler dessus! Je vais m'emparer d'un drap de cuisine et j'y mets de la charcuterie bien froide. _J'ai vu les humains s'en servir il y a longtemps : le froid calme leur douleur._

-Tiens, pour ta joue…

-Y a pas de glaçons dans la porte du haut ?

-Je vais voir.

J'ouvre la partie supérieure du frigo et m'étonne du courant tout à fait glacial qui s'en échappe. Poséidon m'avait montré ce qu'étaient ces petits cubes de glace dont il se servait pour rafraîchir sa boisson. Je fais la moue en les prenant en main : _le froid n'est pas ce que je préfère ! _

Je sais pertinemment que la Terre aurait été gelée de la même façon si j'étais parvenu à maintenir mon éclipse mais je ne comptais pas monter à la surface avant qu'elle ne se soit réchauffée après s'être débarrassée de ses encombrants occupants.

-Tiens !

-Merci ! Aïe ! C'est froid !

-Tu as déjà vu des glaçons chauds ?

-Non, c'est vrai. Au fait, merci d'avoir pris ma défense tout à l'heure… Enfin, c'est pas vraiment ma défense, c'est plutôt d'avoir tenu tête comme ça à ton fraternel…

-Il serait plus que temps que je m'affirme !

-Tu crois qu'il pourra faire quelque chose pour Posy ?

-Normalement, oui…

Un petit silence s'installe entre nous. Kanon soulève une mèche de mes cheveux, faisant danser la farine qui en tombait dès que j'esquissais un mouvement. Il a un petit rire.

-On est beaux comme ça, tous les deux !

Je souris, calmé.

-Premier à la douche !

-Tu sais même pas où elles sont !

Je sors de la pièce, d'une démarche altière.

-Je trouverai !

-Mets pas de la farine partout !

-Je vais faire attention !

-Sinon, c'est toi qui nettoies !

-Tu rêves que je le fasse !

-Eh ! Tu sais, tu prends la grosse tête là, si tu continues, on va te prendre pour Zeus !

-Qu'on m'en préserve ! Non, je ne prends pas la grosse tête, je ne sais tout simplement pas manier un balais !

-Pas besoin : il y a les aspirateurs maintenant !

-Je ne connais pas, tu me montreras !

-D'accord. Eh ! Une petite minute : tu va pas tout me refourguer sous prétexte que tu ne sais rien !? J'sais pas non plus, c'est Saga qui s'occupait du temple, pas moi !

-Mais non ! Même si je comptais sur l'excuse de l'ignorance, elle ne pourra pas durer puisque tu va me montrer comment m'y prendre !

-Pas bête ! Grouille-toi quand même : j'ai du sel partout !

-Entendu.

Montant à l'étage, j'ouvre chaque porte et tombe sur la chambre. Il y a des lits superposés : je n'ai jamais essayé de dormir dans ce genre de couche… _Je verrai bien._

La porte suivante est la bonne : _la salle de bains !_

Je m'empresse de me déshabiller et d'entrer dans la douche. Il n'y a qu'une manette sur ce modèle. Je règle la température de l'eau et me glisse avec bonheur sous le jet bien chaud. La farine s'écoule avec l'eau, lui donnant une consistance tout bonnement répugnante ! _Beurk !_

Dès que je suis bien propre, je sors et commence à me sécher. Je regarde mes vêtements : _pas question que je les remette aussi sales ! J'aurais dû me prendre des habits de rechange avant d'aller à la douche !_

Je passe un drap autour de mes reins et sors de la petite pièce : _si Kanon me voit encore dans ce genre de tenue, il va finir par me prendre pour un exhibitionniste !_

Je vais dans la chambre et fouille dans les tiroirs à la recherche de nouveaux vêtements.

Dès que j'ai ce qu'il me faut, je serre le paquet de linges contre ma poitrine et retourne dans la salle de bains en cherchant à ne pas me faire surprendre par Kanon. Je me glisse dans la salle de bains, dos à la porte, regardant le couloir.

Lorsque je me retourne, je m'aperçois que je suis aussi face à… Kanon, nu, une serviette à la main au niveau de son entrejambe. J'ai un sursaut de surprise et ne peux retenir une exclamation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je comptais prendre ma douche, vois-tu ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es entré ici sur la pointe des pieds ? Il y a un intrus ?

Je le regarde des pieds à la tête.

_Son corps est si… Mince ! Je ne sais même pas comment le qualifier ! Il a l'air fin et pourtant j'en distingue chaque muscle qui roule sous la peau au moindre de ses gestes. _

Je me reprends rapidement, espérant qu'il n'ait rien remarqué_ : après tout, mon corps actuel est incomparable, le sien ne tient pas la mesure ! Enfin, je crois… ! Assez !_

-Je pensais que tu aurais attendu avant de prendre possession des lieux…

-J'ai attendu deux minutes mais t'es pas revenu.

-J'étais allé chercher de quoi me changer. Où as-tu trouvé des vêtements de rechange ?

Avec un sourire moqueur, il me désigne ce qui ressemble à une courte tunique.

-Tu comptes te promener dans cette tenue ?

-Ouaip ! Après tout, on est entre hommes et tu vas pas me sauter dessus ! Encore un détail : je prends le lit d'en haut !

-Une seconde ! Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas aller en haut ?

Il ne répond pas tout de suite, entrant dans la cabine de douche, ses cheveux ondulant légèrement tandis qu'il y passe les doigts, remontant suffisamment sa chevelure pour dévoiler ses fesses. Il penche la tête de mon côté, un sourire doux aux lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas une question d'interdiction, c'est juste une réservation pour cette nuit. Tu es trop mignon quand tu es indigné ! Si ça peut te faire plaisir, tu n'as qu'à prendre le lit du haut demain soir !

-Tu m'agaces !

_Mais en même temps, tu m'amuses beaucoup, Kanon…_

-Je saurai bien m'en contenter !

-Pardon ?

Mais il ne m'écoute plus et chante à tue-tête des paroles sans aucun sens sous l'eau purifiante.

J'abandonne en haussant les épaules et passe le pantalon. Utilisant une serviette propre, je sèche mes cheveux.

Je pense à Poséidon : qui a bien pu lui faire ça ? Zeus pourra-t-il l'en sortir ? Et nous dira-t-il qui est l'ennemi ? J'ai perdu beaucoup de forces à ressusciter tout le monde, en aurai-je assez pour me protéger malgré les sceaux de Zeus ?

-A quoi rêves-tu, Divin Hadès ? A moi ?

_Il est sorti quand ?! Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte lorsqu'il a cessé de « chanter ». _

J'ouvre la bouche sans dire un mot en voyant qu'il était vraiment très proche de moi en plus.

-Ben, tu as perdu ta voix ?

-Kanon, tu es en serviette !

_C'est tout ce que je trouve à dire ! ? _

Il a posé sa main sur le mur, à côté de ma tête, et me regarde droit dans les yeux un sourire entendu aux lèvres, et une lueur moqueuse au fond de ses prunelles océanes.

-Et alors ? Tu as peur de moi ?

Il se penche vers moi, fermant les yeux, et ses lèvres frôlent les miennes. Je me raidis : _c'est un cauchemar !_ Ses mains se posent sur mon torse et ses lèvres happent les miennes. Ses bras me serrent contre lui et j'en lâche la serviette dont j'usais pour me sécher les cheveux. Mes mains se sont automatiquement fixées sur le haut de son torse encore humide et ses doigts vont effleurer mes flancs sensuellement, me faisant frissonner. Je n'arrive pas à le repousser et toute idée de le faire me quitte lorsque l'un de ses pouces trouve mon téton et le caresse. Mes jambes tremblent, menaçant de céder sous mon poids, et je me sens étrangement chaud. Il libère mes lèvres et me regardant en riant, s'écartant de moi.

-Si tu te laisses faire, je ne réponds plus de rien !

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

-Je t'ai choqué ? Alors pourquoi t'es-tu laissé faire ? Tant que tu réagiras comme ça, tu auras des problèmes, mon petit Hadès !

-Je ne suis pas d'accord : tu profites du fait que je ne veuille pas te tuer !

-Et quelle est ton excuse pour Zeus ?

J'ai tenté de paraître en colère mais Kanon me cloue le bec avec sa réflexion : _c'est qu'il a raison en plus !_

Il me pince la joue, souriant.

-Tu es trop gentil !

-Tu joues avec le feu, Kanon !

-Je peux avoir un bisou ?

Il fait une petite moue boudeuse absolument irrésistible : _il m'est impossible de le lui refuser sèchement comme j'en avais eu l'intention !_

-Tu n'en mérites pas…

-Merci !

Il saute à mon cou malgré la faible distance qui nous séparait, se serrant contre moi à m'en étouffer et m'embrassant avec fougue. J'essaie de le repousser mais ses bras sont solidement noués derrière ma nuque.

Il s'écarte, à bout de souffle et rit joyeusement dans mon cou.

-Non mais ça t'amuse ? Arrête de rire !

-Idiot ! Tu es un dieu, tu as les moyens de te soustraire à ce genre de situation

-Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire !

Il lève les sourcils.

-Ah non, toi !? La dernière fois, tu as failli m'égorger ! Et c'était pas plus tard que ce matin !

_Tiens, c'est vrai, ça ! Qu'est-ce qui a donc tant changé entre nous ? Pourquoi ais-je peur de le frapper ? Pourquoi est-ce que ma tête se vide à chaque fois ? Peut-être parce qu'il est le seul à me traiter de la sorte, à part Poséidon… Mais ce n'est pas exactement la même chose…_

Kanon réussit à calmer son rire et me regarde avec les yeux embués de larmes et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est qu'en plus, tu y réfléchis ?! Laisse tomber ! Tu sais quoi ?

-Non. Que suis-je censé savoir ?

-Plus je passe du temps avec toi, plus je t'apprécie ! Tu es devenu mon dieu préféré !

-C'est gentil mais Athéna, par exemple, a bien plus de mérites que moi…

-Oui, elle m'a pardonné et protège la Terre que tu as voulu détruire mais tu m'es plus sympathique. C'est dix fois mieux d'être avec toi que de retourner au Sanctuaire !

Je suis un peu gêné par cette déclaration.

-Mais tu as tes amis au Sanctuaire !

-J'ai toujours été le jumeau caché, on m'a à peine supporté. Je n'ai pas d'amis là-bas… Ils ne me connaissent pas !

-Ton frère y est…

-J'aime beaucoup mon frère mais on s'est quittés sur un malentendu. Tu connais cette histoire ? Je suppose que Posy te l'a racontée…

-Non. Tout ce qu'il m'a dit, c'est que tu es dangereux et que tu as des problèmes avec le Cap Sounion… Mais je n'en sais pas plus.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois bien prendre le « dangereux » venant de Posy… Sinon, puisque ça a l'air de t'intéresser, c'est mon frère qui m'y a enfermé, il y a 14 ans… C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu vivant. Je l'ai revu au moment où il devait prendre la tête d'Athéna mais on a pas trop eu le temps de se parler à ce moment-là.

_Mince ! J'avais oublié cette histoire ! _

ça le peine, ça se voit. Je crois même apercevoir une larme cherchant à s'échapper du coin de ses yeux. Mon cœur se serre à cette triste histoire et je le prends dans mes bras sans réfléchir. Il se recroqueville et je me laisse tomber à genoux, le serrant contre moi.

_**Kanon :**_

_J'y crois pas : je suis en train de me faire consoler par sa Majesté Hadès en personne pour ce que mon schizophrène de frère m'a fait, il y a tant d'années ?! Ah ! Merci Saga, finalement, ça m'aura au moins servi à ça ! Je veux bien mourir une seconde fois !_

-Tu as dû tellement souffrir de cette trahison et de devoir sans cesse être relégué aux ombres… Je sais ce que c'est que d'être bafoué et abandonné aux ténèbres…

_C'est vrai que depuis le temps qu'il y est enfermé, lui…_

Il me caresse les cheveux et j'enlace son torse de mes bras, ma joue contre sa poitrine. Sa peau est si douce que je pourrais y rester des heures !

Au bout d'une éternité de bien être, il se remet à bouger.

-Kanon, ça va mieux ?

Je ne réponds pas et reste immobile, les yeux fermés. Il bouge les mèches de mon visage.

-Le pauvre, il s'est endormi…

Il me soulève dans ses bras et m'emporte dès qu'il a réussi à libérer sa taille de mon étreinte. Je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux. Il s'arrête et j'ai une drôle de sensation, entendant un étrange bruissement, avant d'être déposé dans un lit. Il embrasse mon front et s'écarte, quelque chose de doux frôle mon épaule.

-Je vais me coucher aussi, bonne nuit Kanon.

Je l'entends prendre place dans un autre lit. Je patiente difficilement une demi-heure avant de rouvrir mes yeux sur… une longue plume noire. _Qu'est-ce que ça fout là ça ?_

Je me retourne et, remarquant le plafond septante centimètres plus haut, _j'en conclus que je suis sur le lit supérieur. Alors, cette plume doit appartenir à Hadès… _Je la caresse du bout des doigts.

La respiration d'Hadès est calme et régulière, je m'enhardis à le regarder : il est déjà dans les bras de Morphée. _Je suis jaloux ! Comment faire pour retourner auprès de lui ? _Enfant, je faisais croire à Saga que j'étais somnambule et que j'avais peur du noir pour rester avec lui pendant la nuit…_ç__a peut encore marcher !_

Je me lève silencieusement de mon lit, descends la petite échelle de bois et me glisse auprès de lui. Je fais exprès de laisser tomber ma serviette sur le sol au passage. Je m'allonge contre son corps, sous les draps, attentif à ne pas le réveiller.

_Il fera une drôle de tête en se réveillant demain ! __ç__a aurait été encore mieux s'il ne dormait pas en pantalon ! _

Je m'assoupis.

Je me réveille le lendemain devant deux puits insondables et j'ai un sursaut avant de me rendre compte que ce sont ses yeux sombres.

-Oh ! Tiens ! Bonjour, Hadès !

-Bonjour Kanon. Tu sais que tu es somnambule ?

-Je ne le suis plus depuis des années !

-Alors, je suppose que tu as une explication valable à me donner concernant cette situation ?

-Je suis encore un peu dans le gaz, quelle est la situation ?

-Tu t'es glissé dans mon lit, pendant que je dormais, dans cette position précise et sans rien sur le dos.

Ses joues ont rosi.

-Comment ?! Tu es allé voir si j'étais à poil ? Je ne te savais pas comme ça !

Maintenant, il est rouge écarlate, même aux oreilles !

-Je n'ai pas le sommeil tranquille et j'ai essayé de me retourner. Je me suis réveillé parce que ma main a…

Il se bloque. Je fronce un sourcil et fais glisser mon doigt sur son sein droit, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-Qu'a-t-elle fait ta main ?

-Je l'ai posée sur toi…

Il n'ose même pas me regarder : _je sais comment le mettre sens dessus-dessous…_

-Sur moi ? Vraiment ? Je peux savoir où exactement ?

-Je… Je…

Je caresse sa cuisse et il frissonne, l'air effrayé.

-Là, peut-être ?

-Non… Sur tes… ton… ta…

J'emmène ma main entre ses jambes et il se cambre légèrement, les yeux grands ouverts, un hoquet de surprise au bord des lèvres.

-Quand même pas là ?

-Non ! Arrête ça !

-Pas tant que je ne trouve pas… Ah ! Je crois que je sais !

Glissant sur sa cuisse, ma main s'empare d'une de ses fesses et il se contracte contre moi. Sa respiration s'est accélérée brusquement…

-Alors, j'ai trouvé ?

-Je… Oui.

Il semble tellement perdu. Je crois que je suis allé un petit peu trop loin mais l'honneur est sauf : je peux encore me retenir de lui sauter dessus et d'avoir une érection ! _Mais pour combien de temps encore…_

-Bah, c'est pas grave, tu peux les toucher quand tu veux ! Après tout, je suis ton serviteur, non ?

-C'est tout ce que je suis pour toi ? Un maître ?

Il a l'air choqué. Je m'en étonne en moi-même et lui réponds en riant un peu.

-Officiellement, oui ! Mais officieusement, c'est bien plus… Et toi, as-tu revu ton jugement sur moi ?

-Tu as le caractère de Poséidon et les mains baladeuses de Zeus mais pourtant, tu ne ressembles à aucun des deux. Je ne sais jamais comment tu vas réagir !

-Non mais c'est quoi ces comparaisons à deux balles ?!

-Désolé mais je ne connais pas autant de monde que toi !

-Je connais pas grand monde non plus…

-Euh… Je peux me lever s'il te plaît ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas bien avec moi ?

-En vérité, j'ai un peu faim…

-Ok ! Allons manger, alors !

Je tente de me relever mais son bras se pose sur mon bras, me maintenant assis. Je le regarde, intrigué.

-Kanon, je te rappelle que tu es nu !

-Et alors ? Tu as le même genre d'anatomie : un sexe, des couilles et une paire de fesses !

-Kanon !

-Désolé, j'adore quand tu es tout rouge.

Lui tirant malicieusement la langue, je remets le drap qu'il m'a mis entre les mains. Je m'étire.

-J'ai faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim !

Hadès se met à rire de mon « cri du ventre ».

-Va dans la cuisine, gros bêta !

-Tu es sûr que je ne peux pas te grignoter ?

-Certain !

-Dommage !

Riant toujours, il sort de la pièce en ayant préalablement pris un T-shirt dans l'armoire. Je m'habille rapidement.

Il est plongé dans le frigo, au milieu d'une cuisine impeccable. _Hier, j'avais juste eu le temps de nettoyer sommairement et avec le sel que je répandais au fur et à mesure… Il m'a caché ce talent…_

-Je savais pas que tu étais un tel pro du nettoyage !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est pas toi qui as nettoyé quand j'étais à la douche ?

-Si mais c'était loin d'être aussi bien fait ! Et puis, ça sent encore le citron….

-Mais si ce n'est ni toi ni moi, qui est-ce ?

-Je ne suis pas du tout rassuré !

-De quoi aurais-tu peur ? Un ennemi ne passerait pas son temps à nettoyer une cuisine !

-Oui. C'est l'œuvre d'un pro et la baraque était en excellent état quand on est arrivé donc, quelqu'un doit s'en charger assez régulièrement…

Hadès semble trouver ma solution logique. Il hausse les épaules et retourne à son exploration du frigo.

-Tu trouves quelque chose de bon ?

-Non et en plus, il y a des emballages pour tout !

-Me dis pas que tu ouvres toutes les boîtes ?!

-Si, pourquoi ?! Il ne faut pas ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Pousse-toi un peu !

Il a vraiment tout ouvert, même la boîte de petits pois !_ Galère ! Heureusement qu'il n'a rien renversé !_

-Bon, je m'occupe du petit-déjeuner moi-même ! Laisse-moi la place !

-Et moi, je fais quoi en attendant ?

_Ouais, je vais pas le renvoyer comme ça ! Athéna ! Bouddha ! N'importe qui : sortez-moi de là !_

Le téléphone se met à sonner, me faisant sursauter. Hadès s'empresse de quitter la pièce en disant qu'il va répondre. _Depuis quand sait-il se servir d'un téléphone ? _La sonnerie s'arrête.

Je m'amuse à préparer un semblant de déjeuner avec le pain que j'ai trouvé quand Hadès revient, l'ai renfrogné. Il me lance presque le combiné du téléphone à la figure.

-C'est pour toi !

-Qui est-ce ?

-Cette peste abhorrée d'Athéna !

J'ouvre de grands yeux à la fois devant sa fureur et le nom de mon correspondant. Je porte le téléphone à mon oreille.

-Kanon au bout du fil…

-Bonjour Kanon, comment se passe ta mission ?

-Euh ! Bien ! Mais pourquoi m'appelez-vous ?

-Zeus pense que celui que vous cherchez est ici, au Sanctuaire.

-Comment il sait ça, lui ?

-Il a réussi à ramener Poséidon. Ils ne vont pas tarder à venir ici.

-Attendez une seconde : j'accompagne Hadès, l'instigateur de la dernière Guerre Sainte ! Si je le ramène au Sanctuaire, la réaction des….

-Je sais tout ça, Kanon ! Je ne suis pas non plus enchantée par les événements ! Nous ferons en sorte qu'Hadès reste dans mon temple et ne soit pas confronté aux Chevaliers. Vous serez attendu à 15 heures devant le poste de garde.

Je veux protester mais elle raccroche.

-Elle m'a coupé au nez cette pouffe !

-Pouffe ? Tu te rends compte que tu parles d'Athéna, « ta déesse » ?!

-Je sais pertinemment de qui je parle et, pour le moment, c'est toi mon dieu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

-Zeus veut que nous le rejoignions au Sanctuaire.

-Pas question !

-Tu sais, moi non plus, je n'ai pas du tout envie d'y aller mais si on refuse, Zeus t'harcèlera encore plus. Et puis, Poséidon nous y attend aussi.

-Poséidon a pu être ramené ?

Il m'a attrapé par le bras, me regardant avec espoir, incertain de la véracité de mes dires. Il semble très attaché à mon ancien maître. _ç__a se voit qu'il est l'aîné !_

-Apparemment, Zeus a effectivement réussi !

-Si j'avais pu faire usage de toutes mes capacités, j'aurais certainement pu le faire moi-même. Zeus est stupide de me charger de cette tâche en m'affaiblissant ! Il est idiot et borné !

Hadès est maintenant dans une colère noire !

_C'est fou comme il peut changer d'humeur en si peu de temps ! Il me ferait presque peur !_

Soudain, il s'effondre sur les planches de bois vernies en poussant un petit cri, les mains sur la poitrine, le corps tremblant.

Je me précipite mais une barrière se dresse devant moi et je m'y cogne le nez.

-Aïe !!! Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça ?

Je me plaque contre le mur invisible et regarde, impuissant, le corps du dieu être agité de soubresauts. Il reste au sol, tremblant, et le mur disparaît, me précipitant douloureusement au sol. Je me relève en me frottant le nez et vais auprès d'Hadès.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Le pendentif…

-Je l'avais complètement oublié ce gadget ! J'aurais voulu t'aider mais une barrière m'en a empêché.

-C'est pour ça que je l'ai dressée : je ne veux pas que tu me touches durant mes « crises »…

-J'aurai pu te délivrer d'une partie de ta douleur !

-C'est incontrôlable : si tu essaies encore, tu risques d'y perdre la vie !

-Mais la dernière fois…

-Tu as eu de la chance ! La souffrance grandit à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle crise me prend ! Bon, nous n'avons plus vraiment le choix : nous mangeons et nous allons au Sanctuaire.

-Comme tu veux.

Il s'est relevé, très digne.

-Le petit déjeuner est servi. La voiture sera devant la maison dans une heure.

Une bonne, impeccable jusqu'au moindre cheveu de son chignon serré, vient d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Comment elle est entrée ?

Elle sourit de ma surprise.

-Monsieur Julian m'a envoyée ici ce matin. J'ai reçu pour consigne de tout remettre en ordre. Je suis la gérante de cette maison.

Hadès sourit et me regarde en coin.

-C'était trop propre pour être normal…

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Je sais tenir une maison figure-toi !

-Tiens, tiens ! Je croyais que c'était ton frère qui…

-Me cherche pas ! Allons manger plutôt !

Sous le regard bienveillant de la femme, je me précipite dans la salle à manger, n'ayant pas très envie de me faire reprendre par Hadès.

La table est dressée et je m'assieds en m'emparant d'un petit pain dans la foulée. Je le beurre soigneusement en détaillant le reste des victuailles : fruits dont un joli plateau de fraises bien rouges, jus de fruit, café, confiture, pain, croissants, chocolat …

-Euh, bon appétit, Kanon.

Hadès s'assied près de moi, _nous sommes seuls._

-Toi aussi ! Je te conseille de goûter à ça !

Il prend le pain au chocolat que je lui désigne et y goûte prudemment au début puis avec un plaisir évident.

-Tu as raison, c'est très bon ! C'est quoi ?

-Un pain au chocolat…

_A SUIVRE…_


	6. Chapter 6 : Une visite éprouvante

_**Arala : **__ Un jour, tu l'auras ton pain au chocolat et tu penseras à moi en le mangeant. Alors voilà, Hadès est lâché au Sanctuaire. Mais t'inquiète, Kanon a une technique imparable pour ne pas que les Golds s'en prennent à lui… Tu me diras si tu t'attendais à ça ;p_

_**Seveya**__ : Hadès est mignon, hein ? C'est bien pour ça que je peux pas le laisser tranquille XD Ce serait du gâchi, non ? Suis trop contente que ça te plaise toujours autant^^_

_**Vyersdra**__ : Les choses se précisent ? Oh oh… toi, je crois que tu vas aimer les surprises que je vous réserve^^ La complication est pour bientôt et je vous en réserve de bien belles XD_

_**Caro**__ : Ma Carooooooo !!! Allez, viens, donne-moi ta mimine, pour aujourd'hui, direction le Palais du Grand Pope, crois-moi, tu vas apprécier la traversée du Sanctuaire.(elle n'est pas remboursable XD)_

_Merci à vous toutes et encore bonne année ^^_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Chapter 6 : Une visite éprouvante.**_

_**Hadès :**_

Nous sommes arrivés au Sanctuaire à l'heure dite, Kanon me servant de guide. Il n'arrête pas de pester contre Athéna, n'hésitant pas à l'injurier. J'avoue qu'au début j'ai été un peu choqué mais je m'habitue à tout !

Je reste à l'écart alors qu'il s'adresse aux gardes.

-Salut, on a une audience auprès d'Athéna.

-Vous êtes Kanon des Gémeaux ?

-Parce que je ressemble pas à Saga, peut-être ?

-Bien sûr que oui !

-Alors, tu la fermes avec tes questions débiles ! J'ai pas toute la journée, dis-moi juste ce qu'il faut !

-Nous avons reçu des instructions…

-Donne ça !

Il lui arrache presque le parchemin des mains et le parcourt rapidement puis me regarde un instant avec un sourire qui ne me laisse rien présager de bon.

-Mon grand, va falloir te changer !

Il se tourne vers le garde.

-File-moi le paquet qui va avec la lettre !

Le garde lui donne un paquet assez conséquent en tremblant et Kanon me le lance aussitôt.

-Enfile ça ! Tu n'as qu'à aller te changer dans le poste de garde. Tu peux y laisser tes fringues.

-Pourquoi devrais-je me changer ?

-Je t'expliquerai en chemin !

Râlant, je m'enferme dans une pièce du petit poste de garde.

J'extirpe une tunique courte du paquet. Je m'aperçois avec déplaisir qu'elle m'arrive à mi-cuisse et que les pans supérieurs du tissu laissent mon torse aux trois quarts découvert.

Je sors de la pièce pour tomber nez à nez avec Kanon qui semblait m'attendre, bras croisés.

-Il n'est pas question que je mette ça !

-Désolé mais tu n'as pas le choix ! Il ne faut pas que l'on se doute de ton identité ! Et puis, ceux d'en haut portent des tenues comme ça, non ?

-Peut-être mais moi je reste en toge en bas ! Et puis, cette tenue…

-Est celle que la majorité des apprentis portent au Sanctuaire.

-Pourquoi devrais-je la porter alors que toi, tu gardes ces vêtements ?!

-Je me change après toi s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir…

-Mais je ne veux pas mettre ça avec Zeus dans les parages !

-Si tu continues, je vais te la faire enfiler par la force ! Et tu sais que je suis très sérieux ! Je le ferai !

Rien que de penser à ce qui est survenu ce matin, je suis rouge comme une pivoine.

_Non, il n'hésitera pas si je l'y pousse…_

Sans dire un mot, je retourne dans la pièce et, soupirant, je me change.

Kanon me siffle lorsque j'en sors dans la tunique.

-Waouw ! Tu devrais devenir mannequin !

-Une promesse est une promesse : à ton tour !

-Vi, chef !

Avec un clin d'œil complice, il entre dans la pièce. Il ne tarde pas à en ressortir avec une tunique semblable et un pantalon en plus. Je m'étouffe de colère.

-Eh ! Pourquoi tu as droit à un pantalon et pas moi ?!

-Je suis Chevalier d'or par mon frangin ! Mets tes protections, tu te sentiras un peu moins nu !

-Ne te moque pas de moi !

-Mais non, je me fous pas de ta gueule ! Attends, je vais t'aider !

Il me fixe une protection sur la poitrine avec une protection sur l'épaule gauche, puis, il protège mes coudes et mes genoux.

_Je ne me sens pas plus à l'aise pour autant._

M'entraînant dans l'enceinte du Sanctuaire, Kanon met les choses au point.

-Tu te nommes Amandeus et tu es actuellement en cours de formation sous ma responsabilité. Tu as des objections ?

-Pas question que je t'obéisse !

-Je te demanderai rien ! Sauf peut-être de m'appeler « Grand Maître Vénéré »…

Voyant que je m'apprête à le frapper, il se met à rire.

-Je plaisante, me tue pas pour ça !

-Je n'aime pas ton humour !

-Menteur !

-On va où, là ?

-Tu vois ce temple tout en haut de la montagne, avec la statue d'Athéna devant ?

-Ne me dis pas que nous allons devoir monter tous les escaliers qu'on aperçoit d'ici ?

-Il y en a qu'on ne voit pas d'ici…

Il rit doucement. Je le regarde, plein d'espoir.

-Il y a un moyen de passer outre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Désolé mais même le Grand Pope doit tout monter !

-Et Athéna ?

-Elle descend pas, elle est pas folle ! Il lui faut déjà 12 heures pour tout monter !

-Je suis déjà fatigué rien qu'en voyant ces marches !

-Allez, courage, vieux !

Nous montons la première volée de marches et je m'évertue à dissimuler savamment mon cosmos.

-Le premier temple est celui de Mü, un télépathe qui répare les armures…

-Je connais les affectations et les particularités des Chevaliers d'or !

-Et pas tes trois Juges ?! Tu te fous de moi ?!

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je rougis sous son regard si clair…

-Non. Je sais quelles sont les spécialisations des douze signes zodiacaux.

-Tu ne les connais pas donc !

Je soupire. Inutile d'insister : _c'est une tête de mule !_

Au bout de quelques centaines de marches, nous arrivons au temple du Bélier. _C'est éreintant !_

Pourtant, Kanon semble toujours en pleine forme.

-Etrangers ! Vous ne pénétrerez pas dans ce temple !

Je m'étonne que ce soit une voix d'enfant. Dès qu'elle a prononcé ces paroles, quelque chose fond sur nous et Kanon se fait percuter… par une poêle à frire !

Il se relève en tenant ses mains sur son visage.

-KIKI ! JE VAIS TE BUTER !

Mort de rire, je me penche sur lui alors qu'il remet son nez en place.

-ça va ?

-Il m'a niqué le nez ce petit monstre !

Un jeune homme apparaît auprès de nous avec une petite boîte blanche marquée d'une croix rouge. Il porte des vêtements népalais qui n'ont rien à faire sous un climat pareil et ses longs cheveux parme sont noués au niveau de ses reins. Il porte deux points de vie sur son front.

-Désolé, Kanon ! Kiki n'arrête pas de faire des bêtises ces temps-ci ! Il accumule les gaffes !

-Où est-il que je lui torde le cou ?!

-Reste tranquille que je puisse te soigner correctement !

J'interviens dans la conversation tandis que Mü se sert de son cosmos pour soigner mon gardien.

-On peut se téléporter comme ça jusqu'au temple d'Athéna ?

-On ne peut passer les temples.

-Je préfère sauter d'un temple à l'autre que de passer par toutes les marches.

Le Chevalier du Bélier me sourit et se tourne vers Kanon.

-Voilà, c'est réparé !

-Pour ton info, Mü, je suis pas une armure !

-Désolé, c'est un tic chez moi : je dis la même chose à Kiki quand je le soigne…

-Si je tombe sur ce chenapan, tu n'auras plus l'occasion de le faire !

-Il sait se cacher, je ne m'inquiète pas. Il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne route !

Il disparaît aussi vite qu'il était apparu et Kanon époussette sa tunique.

-En route !

-J'opte pour passer les escaliers !

-Idiot, il n'y a que dans ce temple qu'on pouvait user d'un tel moyen.

-Je m'en moque : je saurai bien y arriver !

Je lui prends le poignet et nous nous retrouvons au temple suivant. Kanon siffle, admiratif.

-T'es vraiment fort !

-Bonjour ! C'est rare que j'aie de la visite ! Comment va, Kanon ? On m'a dit que tu t'étais illustré dans la guerre contre Hadès ! Je me demandai justement où tu avais disparu ! Voulez-vous un café ?

_Un géant tout en muscles en train de rempoter des fleurs ?! J'hallucine ! C'est vraiment un Chevalier d'or ?! C'est censé être ça le Taureau ?! _Je me faisais vraiment de fausses idées sur les Chevaliers. J'aurais cru que celui qui représentait le Taureau serait une véritable brute mais c'est juste une force de la nature dotée d'un cœur d'or._ Finalement, il me plaît bien aussi…_

-Non, c'est gentil Aldé mais là, on est un peu pressés !

-Si tu as le temps en repassant…

-On verra à ce moment-là.

Je nous mène aussitôt au troisième temple du zodiaque.

La rencontre avec Saga est décisive pour moi :_ s'il me reconnaît, je suis foutu !_

Dans un bruit de course, je vois Kanon projeté en arrière avec son frère en larmes dans les bras.

-Kanon !

-Euh ! Je peux savoir ce qui te prend, Saga ?

-Je me suis montré si idiot de ne pas te croire ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je te croyais mort !

-Je suis vivant et c'est pas grâce à toi !

Il essaie de jouer les durs mais quand son jumeau le regarde avec ses grands yeux embués de larmes…

-Tu m'en veux encore ?

-Mais non, idiot !

… Il le console !

_Il est trop gentil ! _C'est également étrange de voir à quel point le fier Saga est humain avec lui ! Il semblerait qu'ils s'apaisent mutuellement. _J'en suis presque jaloux ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! Je deviens vraiment cinglé !_

-Désolé Saga mais là, je suis pressé !

-Tu reviendras après ?

-Mais oui, bien sûr ! A tout à l'heure !

Il embrasse le front de son frère et me prend par le poignet. Comprenant sa demande muette, je nous transporte au temple suivant. Je le taquine, essayant d'oublier mes pensées vagabondes.

-Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec ta moitié !

-C'est mon frère après tout ! Par contre, il est beaucoup moins autoritaire que dans mes souvenirs !

-Qui est l'aîné ?

-C'est lui.

-J'aurais plutôt misé sur le contraire !

-Tu aurais perdu ! Bon, que fait notre crabe national ? C'est bizarre qu'il ne se soit pas manifesté !

Il se glisse dans les appartements privés et je le suis sans bruit.

Le Chevalier du Cancer est assoupi devant la télévision, une cannette de bière à la main, en jeans et débardeur noir.

Kanon pouffe dans sa main et me ramène à la salle principale.

-Laissons-le dormir ! J'ai pas envie de revisiter l'Hadès parce que j'ai écourté son sommeil !

-Il ne peut aller que jusqu'à la Bouche des Morts….

-Vi mais il peut y jeter son adversaire !

-Je l'en aurai empêché, espèce d'idiot ! Allons chez le Lion, on s'est assez attardés ici !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Nous apparaissons exactement sous le nez d'un homme brun qui en laisse tomber sa tasse de café. Elle se brise sur le sol, projetant quelques gouttes du liquide brûlant sur mes jambes. J'ai une petite grimace mais ce n'est rien.

-Vous êtes bien sortis de nulle part, comme Mü, j'ai pas rêvé ?!

-Non, c'est bon, on vient de se téléporter, tu ne te fais pas d'idées !

Un ton plus bas, Kanon me glisse à l'oreille :

-Je me demande s'il sait réfléchir. C'est étonnant qu'il ait des idées de temps en temps !

-Kanon, ce n'est pas très gentil…

Le Lion hausse un sourcil et je remarque qu'il m'examine des pieds à la tête avec une attention particulière pour le bas de ma tenue : _j'aurais dû refuser de céder face à Kanon !_

-Pourquoi faites-vous des messes basses ?

-Je t'explique : mon ami Amandeus est très impressionné par ce qu'il a entendu sur toi. Comme il est timide, je vais le demander pour lui : tu pourrais lui donner un autographe ?

Je fais un sourire au Chevalier, à tout hasard : _que fabrique ce cher Kanon ?_

Le Lion farfouille dans un tas de papiers, sans cesser de m'observer du coin de l'œil, griffonne quelque chose sur un carré vierge et me le tend, penaud. Je le remercie et garde le papier en main : _je verrai ce que c'est plus tard !_

Prenant congé du jeune homme, nous faisons quelques pas hors de sa demeure et je jette un coup d'œil sur le papier.

-C'est quoi ce bout de papier signé ? Un « orthographe » ?

-Nan, un « autographe »! C'est la preuve qu'on admire une personne célèbre et qu'on l'a rencontrée ! C'était le meilleur moyen de faire taire Aiolia ! Tu en fais ce que tu veux !

Je le glisse dans mon habit, me disant que ce sera peut-être utile…

Je nous fais bondir jusqu'au temple de la Vierge. Lévitant au-dessus d'un lotus d'or, son gardien nous arrête.

Lui aussi est un danger potentiel : il est l'un des seuls qui puisse lever le voile sur mon identité réelle. Il va falloir que je sois extrêmement prudent.

Je dissimule un peu plus mon cosmos, espérant qu'il ne m'ait pas reconnu lorsque je me suis téléporté…

-Que venez-vous faire en ma demeure ?

_**Kanon :**_

_L'illuminé de service s'y met maintenant ! _Je ne suis pas sûr que ce que Hadès a vu jusqu'ici lui ait donné une bonne image du Sanctuaire d'Athéna ! En plus, je trouve qu'il a vraiment l'air stupide à voler avec les yeux fermés ! Un de ces jours, il va finir par se prendre un pilier de son propre temple !_ Ce serait bien marrant, tiens !_

-C'est Kanon ! Tu me reconnais plus maintenant ? De par mon frère, j'ai le droit d'emprunter la route zodiacale !

-Un peu de politesse ! Et ton ami, qui est-ce ? Pourquoi dissimule-t-il son cosmos ?

-Ordre d'Athéna : nous devons la rejoindre à son temple. Si tu veux plus d'info, tu n'as qu'à lui demander !

-Qui est-ce ?

-Si je réponds, tu nous laisses passer ?

-Oui.

-C'est mon amant.

Shaka retombe lourdement sur son lotus, écarlate et les yeux grands ouverts. Hadès est aussi rouge que lui. Pourtant, il est resté parfaitement normal sous les regards intéressés des deux autres…

Est-ce qu'il n'a pas vu l'effet que leur faisait son habillement plutôt émoustillant ?! Moi, je sais pas comment j'arrive à ne pas lui sauter dessus dans la seconde ! C'est un supplice !

J'hésite un instant à me coller à lui et à laisser mes mains se promener sur ses jambes élégantes mais je crois que ce serait aller trop loin, je reste donc tranquille, regardant Shaka avec les bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

-ça va ? Tu t'es fait mal Bouddha number 2 ?

-Tu plaisantes ?! Vous… Il…

-Pff ! Tu crois vraiment tout ce qu'on te raconte ! C'est juste mon élève, gros bêta !

-Ne te moque pas de moi !

-Pourquoi ? C'est si amusant…

Il est sur le point de m'envoyer son « Trésor du Ciel » quand Hadès me touche le bras en me regardant avec une expression inquiète. Je remarque que, bizarrement, Shaka a suspendu son attaque dès qu'Hadès a fait un geste.

Est-ce qu'il se doute de quelque chose ou serait-ce que les jolies gambettes du Dieu des Morts ne le laisseraient pas de marbre, lui non plus ? C'est peut-être moi aussi qui me fais des idées parce que je suis fou de lui mais je ne crois pas… Il est impossible qu'il ne fasse pas d'effet à un esthète tel que Shaka !

-Maître, il vaut mieux ne pas faire attendre Athéna…

J'ouvre de grands yeux : _maître ?! Hadès qui m'appelle « maître » ?! _Je me sens bizarre…_ ZEN, KANON, MAITRISE- TOI ! C'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE FLANCHER ET DE LUI SAUTER DESSUS !!!_

-Oui, tu as raison, n'impatientons pas notre vénérée déesse ! A la prochaine, Shaka !

-Je finirai bien par savoir ce que tu caches dans ta petite cervelle détraquée, Kanon !

_Monsieur Parfait est furieux ! _En même temps, sa voix est un peu rauque :_ aurais-je raison sur son compte ?_

Je souris tandis qu'Hadès nous emmène au temple suivant : celui de la Balance.

Je sonde le temple très rapidement tandis que mon compagnon de route reprend sa couleur naturelle.

-Dohko n'est pas là ! On peut passer directement chez Milo !

-Vous êtes assez étranges pour des Chevaliers d'or !

-Toi, tu es bon acteur, tu me l'avais caché ! Et puis, la tête de Shaka ! J'ai cru qu'il allait mourir !

-Pourquoi lui as-tu dit ça ?

-Parce que, pour taquiner une vierge, rien ne vaut une petite allusion sexuelle ! Reconnais que ce n'était pas bien méchant !

_Et combien j'aimerais pouvoir le dire sans mentir la prochaine fois ! Oh ! Hadès, si tu savais quel tourment me fait éclater le cœur dès que je suis un peu éloigné de toi !_

_Euh ?! Je deviens complètement fêlé moi aussi, faut que je me calme avant d'être pris à mon propre piège ! Je vais me faire mal : c'est un dieu… et je suis mortel…_

Hadès ne répond pas et nous mène directement sous le nez du Chevalier du Scorpion.

Milo est au téléphone. En nous voyant, il ouvre la bouche, secoue la tête et lâche dans le cornet :

-Je te rappelle plus tard, mon cœur, j'ai de la visite !

Il raccroche, je le taquine.

-Ton cœur ? Je le connais ?

Il tique : _c'est bien un homme que je connais…_

-Toujours à espionner ! Tu mériterais que je te transperce encore de mon « aiguille écarlate » !

-A cette heure-ci ?! T'es chaud, toi !

-Joue pas à ça avec moi, Kanon !

-C'est bon, je laisse tomber !

-Où tu vas comme ça avec cet apprenti que tu traînes derrière toi ?

-C'est plutôt lui qui me tire ! J'ai reçu une convocation de la part d'Athéna…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

-Moi ? Que dalle ! Je sers juste d'escorte au bonhomme !

Il regarde Hadès, intrigué et intéressé aussi, ça se lit parfaitement dans le regard brûlant qu'il laisse couler le long de son corps sublime.

Bonne idée de lui avoir fait porter cette tunique ! Pour une fois que je suis content d'un ordre d'Athéna…

-C'est qui ?

-Je croyais que tu connaissais tout le monde ici…

-Je me demande comment j'ai pu passer à côté !

_Hadès a un succès fou, c'est dingue ! En plus, il est vraiment craquant quand il rougit comme ça !!! _

-Kanon ! On ferait mieux de se dépêcher !

-Comme tu veux ! A tout à l'heure, Milo !

-Euh, ouais !

Encore une fois, je me retrouve dans le temple suivant sans avoir eu le temps de penser « ouf » ! Sauf que, cette fois-ci, on est tombé sur Aioros qui pointe sa « Flèche de Justice » sur la gorge de MON dieu ! En plus, il est en armure !_ Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?! En tout cas, rien à dire : ça refroidit directement mon ardeur !_

-Vous ne passerez pas !

-On est bien obligés de passer: on a une audience auprès d'Athéna !

-Tu n'es pas Saga, n'essaie pas de m'avoir aussi grossièrement ! Vous êtes des ennemis d'Athéna !

_Ma parole, il est complètement fêlé ! Il s'est saoulé ou quoi ?!_

-J'ai jamais dit être Saga, je suis Kanon, son jumeau !

-Il n'en a pas !

-Le Chevalier des Gémeaux a TOUJOURS un jumeau caché pour ton info personnelle ! Si tu ne me crois pas, tu n'as qu'à demander à n'importe quel autre Chevalier d'or ! Maintenant que j'ai été découvert et que j'ai participé à la dernière Guerre Sainte comme Chevalier du Gémeau remplaçant, ils sont tous au courant de mon existence ! T'es devenu parano mon vieux !

-Très bien : allons chez le Chevalier du Capricorne et par les escaliers !

Hadès gémit.

-On est obligés de monter toutes les marches ?

-Oui.

La flèche au niveau des omoplates, Hadès est obligé d'ouvrir la marche. Je me suis placé à ses côtés.

C'est après de longs et pénibles efforts que nous parvenons chez Shura.

_Je suis de mauvaise humeur !_

Shura a installé un hamac entre deux piliers et y fait une petite sieste digestive.

Sans pitié, je hurle pour le réveiller.

-Alerte rouge ! Attaque sonore à trois secondes !

-Quoi ?! Que ?! Où ?! Comment ?! Kanon ?! Mais ça va pas la tête de me faire une peur pareille ?!

-Désolé mais ton psychopathe de voisin est persuadé que je suis venu tuer Athéna ! Tu serais gentil de lui dire le contraire, s'il te plaît !

-Tu es venu la tuer ?

-Bien sûr que non !

_On est pas sortis de l'auberge s'il s'y met aussi ! Quelle idée d'être à moitié endormi quand on a besoin de lui ! _

Aioros s'impatiente.

-Ce sont des ennemis ou pas ?

-Non, c'est juste Kanon ! Laisse-le donc !

Shura se rallonge en grommelant.

S'il n'a pas remarqué le dieu, c'est qu'il n'est PAS DU TOUT réveillé ! Espérons que Aioros se le tienne pour dit !

-Allez, passez !

-Merci et bonne nuit, Shura !

Je jette un coup d'œil moqueur à Aioros.

_A-t-on idée de confier un temple et une armure à un demeuré fini comme lui ?! Finalement, je préfère de beaucoup son frère ! Au moins, lui, il agresse pas tout le monde !_

Hadès m'entraîne face aux escaliers.

-Pas question que je monte encore une seule marche à pied !

-Tu n'aurais pas été un dieu, on aurait dû toutes les gravir une par une !

-Rien que d'y penser, j'en suis malade !

Je souris et lui pince la joue. Il se laisse faire, habitué à mes petits gestes stupides.

-Un petit peu d'exercices ne te fera pas de mal !

Il hausse un sourcil.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-J'sais pas : t'es bien foutu de toute façon ! Comment tu fais pour garder un cul pareil ?

-Le tien n'est pas mal non plus !

Il me fait un clin d'œil : _il a beaucoup progressé depuis que nous devons rester ensemble, il devient très sociable ! Il répond à la majorité de mes vannes, maintenant !_

-Merci bien ! Venant de toi, je considère ça comme le summum du compliment ! Bon, si nous allions voir ce que devient Camus ?

-Ni Shura ni Saga ni Shaka ne semblent m'avoir reconnu.

-Saga a été « détourné » par ma présence et Shura dormait encore ! Quant à Shaka, une fois qu'il a vu tes fesses, il pensait plus à autre chose si ce n'est me tuer ! Ne te fais pas d'illusions pour Camus : s'il y a un Chevalier qui puisse te reconnaître maintenant, c'est lui !

Il tique.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de tension supplémentaire ! Arrête d'en rajouter !

-No stress, mon grand ! Alors, j'ai un super truc pour te détendre !

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Approche, je vais te montrer !

Hadès a fait un pas vers moi. Le plus vite possible, je me colle contre lui et le renverse légèrement vers l'arrière. Il ouvre la bouche pour protester et j'y glisse la langue. Je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller mais il ne me repousse pas pour autant et semble bien aimer ce que je lui fais : sa langue répond timidement à la mienne.

_Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir lequel de nous deux est le plus surpris et le plus rouge._

On se sépare néanmoins très rapidement. Nous ne nous quittons pas du regard, haletants.

-Alors, tu t'es détendu ?

-Qu'est-ce …

-ça s'appelle « rouler une pelle » ! Tu nous fais un nouveau blocage, mon petit Hadès ?!

Il se rembrunit : _mauvais signe…_

-Pourquoi une pelle ?! ça roule pas pourtant !

J'éclate de rire : _j'ai cru qu'il allait me faire une scène pour le baiser !_

-Pourquoi tu ris ?

-Parce que j'en sais rien ! On pourrait demander à Camus : il passe sa vie à lire des bouquins !

Pour preuve de son avis favorable, il nous emmène chez le Verseau.

Le temple semble vide et l'air y est étrangement froid : _qu'est-ce que Camus fabrique ?_

Hadès pousse soudain un petit cri en serrant l'un de ses poings contre lui. J'ai le temps de m'apercevoir que Camus l'a gelé !

-Camus, arrête ! Ce n'est pas un ennemi !

Pour toute réponse, je me retrouve avec les jambes gelées : _quand a-t-il trouvé le temps de me porter son attaque sans que je ne le voie ? ! Nous sommes pourtant en plein milieu du temple, dans un lieu dégagé !_

-Merde !

-Kanon, ça va ?!

-C'est froid !

-Vous allez mourir ici tous les deux !

Camus est enfin apparu : il est en armure, nous paralysant de son regard de glace !

-Tu peux pas nous tuer !

-C'est pourtant ce que je m'apprête à faire, Kanon !

-Nous devons nous rendre auprès d'Athéna ! Tu commets une énorme erreur, Camus !

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi Athéna voudrait rencontrer cet homme qui vient de tenter de l'assassiner ! Quant à toi, tu es un traître puisque tu as conduit Hadès jusqu'ici ! Meurs !

Il va me porter le coup de grâce quand Hadès se poste devant moi, me protégeant.

Camus suspend son attaque et fait un bond en arrière, de façon à faire face au dieu.

-Même si je suis bien Hadès, je ne te permets pas de douter de l'intégrité de Kanon !

-Tu le protèges… avec ton corps d'origine ?!

-Je ne te laisserai pas le tuer ! Même si je dois y perdre ce corps ! Je ne te laisserai pas passer !

-Toi, Hadès, le puissant Dieu Souterrain, celui qui répugne à se mêler aux autres divinités et auquel les humains font horreur, tu essaies de le protéger ?

-Oui !

-Et tu mets pour cela en péril ce corps qui t'est si cher que tu n'oses t'en servir en temps normal ?!

-Oui !

-Tu aimes donc cet humain à ce point ?!

_Voilà une question digne de tout mon intérêt ! _

Malheureusement, Hadès ne veut pas répondre et moi, je commence à claquer des dents !

-Camus, tu pourrais pas me sortir de ces glaçons avant de tailler la causette ?

Camus me libère d'un geste et je chute vers le sol, incapable de remuer le moindre petit doigt de pied ! Heureusement, Hadès me rattrape et me soulève dans ses bras.

Camus a l'air vraiment sonné et ne fait plus du tout attention à nous.

-Merci, Hadès…

-ça va aller ?

-Je ne sens plus mes jambes pour l'instant.

-C'est pas grave : je te porterai ! A bientôt, Camus…

-…Oui…

Le Verseau est complètement dans le gaz! _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?_

Hadès ne pose pas de question et m'emporte chez Aphrodite.

Il a encore mis des roses partout ! L'odeur en est écœurante ! ça me prend à la gorge et à la tête !

Je gémis et enfuis mon visage contre la peau d'Hadès, essayant de chasser l'odeur des fleurs avec la sienne.

-Kanon, tu ne te sens pas bien ?

-Cette odeur me rend malade, j'en ai la nausée !

J'entends des cliquètements étranges mais j'ai bien trop envie de vomir que pour y prêter la moindre attention ! De plus, Hadès se hâte de me faire quitter cette atmosphère trop lourde pour celle, salvatrice, du temple du Grand Pope !

Dans la salle du trône étonnamment vide, Zeus apparaît devant nous, engendrant un mouvement de recul chez Hadès. Le Maître des Nuées sourit.

-Bonjour vous deux ! Vous en avez mis du temps !

-Les Chevaliers d'or nous ont retardés…

-Ils ont mis Kanon dans un bel état à ce que je vois ! J'ai l'impression que vous êtes aussi devenus très proches ces derniers temps…

-Arrête avec tes allusions : nous ne sommes liés que par les liens nécessaires à nos fonctions respectives !

-Quelle fougue, mon frère ! Chercherais-tu à me cacher quelque chose ? Oublierais-tu que tu m'appartiens tant que tu porteras mon petit cadeau ?

-Je ne suis pas venu ici pour écouter tes divagations ! Où est Poséidon ?

-Tu n'as pas de chance, il vient juste de s'endormir ! Le pauvre est tellement épuisé…

-Laisse-moi deviner : tu as usé de sa propre force pour le tirer d'embarras !

-C'est la moindre des choses !

-Si je n'avais pas les bras encombrés, je…

Il s'arrête tout d'un coup, se bloquant en plein milieu de sa phrase, comme si ces mots venaient de franchir ses lèvres sans son consentement. Zeus a un sourire triomphant qui me fait bouillir de rage.

-Tu quoi ?

-Il ferait quelque chose… dans ce goût-là !

Je lui balance une baffe retentissante et le Dieu de la Foudre est tellement étonné par mon geste qu'il ne pense même pas à esquiver, encaissant le coup. Hadès paraît très étonné et paniqué aussi…

-Kanon !? Tu sais ce que tu viens de faire ?! Tu viens de porter la main sur Zeus !

-Fallait bien : tu ne pouvais pas le faire !

Zeus avance, menaçant. Faisant jaillir ses ailes aussi sombres que ses yeux et sa chevelure, Hadès parvient à le repousser. _Ses ailes sont vraiment magnifiques…_

-Crois-tu que tu pourras le préserver longtemps comme ça ?

-Je ne te laisserai pas le toucher !

-Je profiterai de la plus petite inattention de ta part et tu n'y changeras rien !

_Oups ! Ca prend des tournures qui sont loin de me plaire !_

L'arrivée d'Athéna interrompt le duel fraternel.

-Bonjour Hadès, Kanon…

-Athéna.

Rien qu'à voir le regard de mon cher Hadès, il est évident qu'il n'apprécie pas la déesse ! Celle-ci ne s'en formalise pas du tout et continue de sourire.

-J'ai fait préparer des appartements pour vous…

-Eh ! Il n'est pas question que nous restions ici !

Athéna me regarde avec bienveillance : _je DETESTE ce genre de réaction !_

-Poséidon a été agressé par le cosmos d'un des Chevaliers d'or. Seulement, il est incapable de l'identifier…

-Un Chevalier d'or ne peut pourtant pas enfermer un dieu sans votre soutient !

-Je comprends ta surprise, Kanon, mais Poséidon est formel : un des Chevaliers d'or a le pouvoir suffisant pour le faire en se passant de mon aide.

-Mais pourquoi s'en prendrait-il à Zeus ?

-Il a dû se vendre à un dieu qui m'est hostile !

_Je n'aime pas du tout la façon dont Zeus me regarde : il va me faire chèrement payer la gifle de tout à l'heure !_

Je frissonne imperceptiblement, blotti dans les bras d'Hadès. Celui-ci s'adresse à Athéna.

-Kanon n'est pas bien, il vaudrait mieux qu'il se repose.

-Suivez-moi…

En passant près de Zeus, celui-ci me murmure :

-Tu ne paies rien pour attendre !

Hadès a entendu mais il ne s'arrête pas. Athéna nous guide jusqu'à une chambre auxiliaire à celle du Pope et de la déesse. Hadès finit à peine de m'allonger sur le lit qu'Athéna l'entraîne dehors. Il me jette un regard inquiet mais je le rassure d'un sourire.

Allongé sur le flanc, je commence à somnoler quand un corps s'abat sur le mien, me renversant sur le ventre. Ses genoux bloquent mes mains et mes jambes sont encore trop faibles pour me servir à quoi que ce soit : _je suis pris au piège._

-Qu'est-ce que…Eh !

Mon agresseur s'est penché sur mon cou et a rejeté mes cheveux sur mes yeux. Je sens sa langue se promener sur mes cervicales, me faisant frissonner, tandis que l'une de ses mains s'est glissée sous l'une des bandes de la tunique pour caresser mon torse. Je frémis d'horreur et tente de me dégager.

-Inutile, mon petit Kanon… Tu es à moi !

_Cette voix, c'est… Zeus !_

_A SUIVRE…_


	7. Chapter 7 : Violences

_**Seveya : **__Saluuuuuuuuuuut ! Ouais, effectivement, le chapitre précédent était… un cassage de mythe en force. Mais bon, pour Saga, c'est parce que les jumeaux ont un lien trop fort pour supporter l'absence de l'autre. Du coup, ben, vas-y pour rester calme alors que ton petit frère revient d'entre les morts. Aldé, rien à faire, c'est un gros nounours, c'est comme ça que je le vois. Les frères lions, par contre, c'est vrai que quand j'ai écrit ça, je les aimais PAS DU TOUT… Maintenant, mon jugement a un peu changé. Par contre, effectivement, la sieste, c'est sacré. Quant à Milo et Camus, ben… ils sont égaux à eux-mêmes. Mission traversée du sanctuaire accomplie^^_

_**Arala**__ : Effectivement, Shaka n'est pas un mateur, Madame, il ouvre juste les yeux quand il faut pas, c'est pas sa faute si Kanon avait justement prévu de lui mettre sous le nez notre délicieux 'Dèssous comme dit Seveya^^ Quant à Zeus, bah, tu verras que oui, ça reste un pervers… mais il est plus compliqué que ça XD_

_**Lion no Kalista**__ : Miaou, désolée, c'était pour voir si vous suiviez^^(mais euh, comment ça, c'est pas une excuse ?). En tout cas, j'espère que la fic continuera de te plaire. _

_**Camus Scorpio**__ : Ne t'excuse pas, tu as posté une review maintenant et ça me fait très plaisir. Mon but, c'est vrai, en commençant cette épopée (ouais, parce qu'en fait, ça commence à être une fic à pas mal de chapitres), c'était un coupling inédit. Je n'ai pas honte d'avouer que je devais faire une fic avec Kanon pour entrer dans une communauté et comme mon perso préféré était Hadès… __ç__a m'a semblé couler de source…. Même si c'était pas de la tarte de faire une histoire crédible qui expliquerait leur mise en couple. Finalement, ça m'a bien amusée et j'ai continué. Camus, je ne te le cache pas, a des raisons de se méfier des dieux mais le sujet sera mieux traiter dans les chapitres suivants (et tu vas voir que je suis en fait une tordue XD). Quant à Zeus… ouais, c'est normal qu'il soit si énervant, il est pourri gâté et si tu fais pas ce qu'il te dit, il pique une crise… Donc, fallait pas s'attendre à un modèle du genre Salomon… (Hadès, il est bien mieux d'abord } ;- ). Merci pour ce long commentaire et ces encouragements^^ Suis toute némue, sniiiiiiiiiif^^_

_**Vyersdra**__ : Zeus violer Kanon ? Atta, tu parles du tombeur de ces dames et de ces messieurs ! Il a trop la classe que pour s'abaisser à ça ! D'abord, il a qu'à claquer des doigts et… PAF *assomme Zeus* Désolé, il a encore piqué mon clavier. Pour Shaka, ben, c'est pas sa faute, c'était juste pas le moment d'ouvrir les yeux. N'empêche que les dessous des tuniques, ça a pas son pareil pour distraire des points qu'on veut cacher, hein, Kanon ? Mais !!! Arrête de mater sous la tunique d'Hadès !!!! Quant à Athéna, c'est une déesse que j'adore… mais Kurama en a fait une cruche. Et donc, Saori… reste une cruche XD Peut-être que j'essayerai d'arranger son cas plus tard… ou pas ^^_

Voilà le chapitre 7, toutes mes excuses pour la semaine dernière^^ Allez…*lâche le chapitre* Bon apppppppppp

_**Chapter 7 : Violences.**_

_**Hadès :**_

Je suis Athéna au chevet de Poséidon, inquiet pour mon frère. Celui-ci dort paisiblement mais son corps est nimbé d'un cosmos chargé de fatigue. A ses côtés, assis sur une chaise, me regardant franchement, se trouve l'ancien Chevalier du Bélier, redevenu Grand Pope du Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Il était présent lors de la dernière Guerre Sainte comme à la précédente : il sait donc pertinemment qui je suis.

Il se lève et nous salue.

-Pas de changement depuis tout à l'heure Majestés…

Il me regarde avec un sourire triste mais où je peux entrapercevoir qu'il m'évalue et me cède la place, préférant une chaise plus en retrait. Athéna prend de nouveau la parole.

-Très bien, je vais me reposer. Fais-moi chercher s'il y a du nouveau, Shion.

Bien, Princesse.

…Bonsoir Hadès.

Elle l'a murmuré en partant, sachant pertinemment que je ne lui répondrai pas. Je me retrouve donc seul avec Shion à veiller Poséidon.

Je suis assez mal à l'aise en présence du serviteur d'Athéna et me contente d'observer le sommeil du Maître des Flots.

L'ancien Bélier brise le silence.

-Que pensez-vous du Sanctuaire, Seigneur Hadès ?

Il y a trop de marches !

_Je préfère ne pas dire ce que m'évoque réellement ce lieu alors que ses Chevaliers m'ont battu plus d'une fois ! Que croit-il ? _Shion semble l'avoir compris et décide de continuer la conversation avec une touche d'humour.

-C'est justement pour fatiguer l'ennemi. De toute façon, je sais que vous n'en avez même pas gravi le sixième…

-M'aurais-tu observé ?

-Non, j'ai juste compté vos « sauts »… J'ai entendu dire que vous n'êtes pas mécontent des services de Kanon…

-Il est très gentil mais trop téméraire : il risque de devoir encaisser un retour brutal des choses dans le futur…

-Avez-vous eu des problèmes avec les Golds ?

-Ce n'est pas l'idée que je me faisais de ces hommes en tant qu'« ennemis ». Ils n'ont pas été très suspicieux quoique Camus se soit montré particulièrement agressif.

-Il a été très marqué par son premier retour à la vie.

-Peut-être… Qu'a dit Poséidon ?

-Je l'ignore, je ne l'ai vu que dans cet état.

-Et Zeus, où est-il ?

-Il est allé s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Il doit être en train de réfléchir à la façon de se venger de la gifle de Kanon._ Mais quoi qu'il tente, je serai là !_

En attendant, je me lève : _j'ai sommeil…_

-Je te confie mon frère, Shion.

-Bien, je veillerai sur lui.

-Bonne nuit.

-Oui, bonne nuit.

_Il m'est sympathique cet Ariès. Enfin, à première vue… Je suis loin de pouvoir faire confiance à mes anciens opposants, même s'ils semblent m'avoir pardonné ces guerres._

Je souris en prenant la direction des appartements qu'Athéna m'a désignés comme étant les miens tout à l'heure.

_Avec un peu de chance, tout sera bientôt fini…_

_**Kanon :**_

Je me débats du mieux que je peux mais Zeus est bien plus fort et plus rapide que moi, déjouant toutes mes ruses pour échapper à ses mains inquisitrices. Il a déchiré ma tunique et m'a retourné sur le dos sans paraître faire le moindre effort.

Furieux qu'il essaie de me faire taire en m'embrassant, je parviens à lui mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang ! Il s'écarte de moi et me gifle avant de me prendre à la gorge, rendant ma respiration laborieuse.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu es remuant !? Tiens-toi tranquille ! Inutile de te débattre, c'est trop tard : je suis ton maître désormais !

Ses yeux reflètent une joie malsaine et, pourtant, je ne veux pas me soumettre.

Ses mains glissent sur mon torse et font glisser mon pantalon sur mes hanches en un instant qui me paraît terriblement lent mais en même temps si court que mes membres ne sont pas assez vifs pour l'en empêcher.

Je le vois se pourlécher les lèvres: _il me fait peur…_

-Non ! Je n'appartiens qu'à Hadès !

-Que tu es stupide ! Mon frère n'a qu'une hâte : en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire ! Pour lui, tu n'es qu'un pion facilement remplaçable et qu'il oubliera vite !

_Un pion… C'est vrai… Pour lui, je ne suis qu'un pion destiné à disparaître plus ou moins rapidement… Même si nous avons passé de bons moments ensemble, je suis condamné à l'oubli ! Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir…_

Le sourire d'Hadès danse devant mes yeux.

Reprenant mes esprits, je fais appel à mon cosmos. Zeus me recouvre aussitôt du sien, si écrasant…

Il me retourne sur le ventre, immobilisant mes bras dans une seule de ses mains !

_Suis-je vraiment plus faible qu'un nourrisson pour lui ? ! _

Je crève de peur tandis que je le sens se placer entre mes cuisses. Je tente de hurler, tant mentalement que physiquement mais je n'y arrive pas… Je me sens si impuissant que mes larmes commencent à couler lorsqu'il entre violemment en moi.

_Je ne me reconnais plus…_

_**Hadès :**_

J'allais entrer dans mes appartements quand un cri déchirant retentit dans ma tête, hurlant mon nom. Je m'aperçois immédiatement, avec effroi, qu'il s'agit de Kanon !

Je me rue dans la chambre où je l'ai laissé un peu plus tôt et reste sur le seuil, paralysé, les yeux grands ouverts devant l'horreur de la situation qui se présente à moi : Zeus est là, complètement nu, me regardant avec mépris tandis qu'il bouge sensuellement en Kanon. Celui-ci se démène sous lui et, à défaut de voir ses larmes, le son de ses sanglots me fait mal.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je bondis sur Zeus. Mon frère me repousse avec sa seule volonté mais je ne pense guère à ce détail : je suis comme fou !

-Lâche-le ! Espèce de salaud !

-Tu rêves ! Il faut bien que je vous punisse sinon vous persisterez dans vos erreurs !

La douleur déferle dans mon corps et je m'effondre à genoux.

_Je ne laisserai pas tomber Kanon ! Plutôt mourir ! Un peu de courage : la douleur n'est rien !_

Regroupant ce qu'il me reste de force, le corps tremblant, je sors mon épée et l'abats mais le Maître des Nuées me repousse encore, augmentant la douleur qu'il m'envoie.

-Tu t'entêtes encore, Hadès à la chevelure de nuit ? !

-Laisse Kanon tranquille ! A quoi cela te sert-il de le blesser ? ! Ta punition… n'est pas…proportionnelle… à la faute !

_Je n'arrive presque plus à parler…_

L'Olympien a un ricanement tout à fait désagréable. Je le vois déchirer un pan de drap pour lier les mains de Kanon dans son dos et l'installer à genoux devant moi, le retenant contre lui d'un bras passé autour de sa taille fine. Puis, sous mes yeux, il lui glisse sa main libre entre les cuisses.

Sa victime a un hoquet de surprise en sentant la main impudente se promener sur son sexe. Il tente des'échapper en se débattant avec rage et de pousser hurlement mais n'arrive à rien.

Prostré sur le sol, cramponné à ma lame, je soutiens le regard de Zeus.

Avec horreur, je le vois prendre mon apparence en me souriant à la façon d'un démon. Me fixant avec attention, il lèche la nuque de Kanon.

-Alors, mon petit Kanon, depuis le temps que tu attends cet instant, qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'avoir des contacts aussi intimes avec le corps que tu désires depuis si longtemps…

-Comment…oses-tu…prendre… mon apparence !

Nous avons parlé en même temps. Kanon ne dit mot, optant pour une réaction bien plus violente : son cosmos d'une intensité insoutenable se déploie dans toute la pièce.

_C'était très bref mais quelle puissance ! _

D'ailleurs, même si son bourreau n'a pas été jusqu'à le lâcher, il est indéniable que c'est de douleur qu'il grimace. Je rassemblais mon cosmos pour profiter quand… BLAM ! La porte s'est ouverte à la volée sur … Zeus ? ! Il nous regarde tour à tour, moi et un Kanon absolument écarlate, avant de s'écrier :

-Vous avez conclu ? ! Tu t'es dédoublé, Hadès ?

-C'est…pas…toi ? !

Il suit mon regard vers ma copie, devenu un illustre inconnu vu que ce n'est de toute évidence pas Zeus, et lui fond dessus.

L'autre projette Kanon sur son sauveur providentiel et en profite pour disparaître.

La douleur dans mon corps a stoppé et, vu les jurons qu'il pousse, Kanon a retrouvé la parole au grand damne de Zeus qui proteste vivement.

-Eh ! Kanon ! Il est parti, il t'entend plus ! Si tu m'expliquais ce bordel au lieu de me trouer les tympans ? !

-Détache-moi d'abord : je ne sens plus mes poignets !

-T'es mignon en version « tout rouge » ! On dirait Hadès ! Sauf que je le vois mal me sauter dessus dans cette tenue !

-Hadès, frappe-le !

Tous mes muscles tremblants, je me porte avec difficulté auprès d'eux et libère Kanon avant de le prendre dans mes bras.

-Je suis désolé ! Je n'ai rien pu faire …

_Je le sens frémir dans mes bras : va-t-il me repousser en hurlant ? Non, il ne fait rien… _

-Vous êtes tellement mignons tous les deux ! Tu devrais quand même faire gaffe Hadès : Kanon est… très excité !

-J'suis pas un obsédé comme toi, Monsieur le Voyeur !

_Si Kanon réplique à Zeus, c'est qu'il va bien ! _Il avait pourtant réagi beaucoup moins bien lors de la dispute avec Poséidon… _Il est décidément insaisissable et incompréhensible…_

-Et Hadès alors ? ! C'est pas un voyeur peut-être ? ! Il bavait presque en te regardant te faire tripoter !

-Je ne bavais pas !

Je fais face à Zeus, les joues en feu, Kanon appuyé sur mon flanc.

-Mais le cœur y était !

-C'est plutôt ton genre, pas le sien…

Zeus sourit à l'humain.

-Tu n'es pas vite gêné, mon petit Kanon…

-Si ça te dérange pas, je préfèrerais que tu ne m'appelles plus comme ça ! Quant à la gêne, je pense qu'il serait hypocrite de ma part de me cacher maintenant…

_Oups ! C'est vrai qu'il est encore complètement nu ! _

Il reste assis à mes côtés, comme si son état de nudité ne semblait pas le préoccuper. Zeus se place en face de lui, assis en tailleur, souriant.

Et pour ton érection, tu vas faire quoi mon petit dragonichou ?

Ton choix de surnom laisse à désirer !

-Désolé, je suis à court d'idées !

-Si tu le dis ! Je te préviens : tu ne toucheras pas !

-Si c'était Hadès, tu dirais pas dit non !

_Je suis plus écarlate qu'une des roses piranhas d'Aphrodite ! _

Se plaçant derrière moi, Kanon m'entoure de ses bras, sans quitter le Roi des dieux du regard.

-Je ne peux pas lui dire non !

Que c'est trognon !

Tu te répètes, tu vas finir sénile !

-Je sais ! Bon ! Et si vous m'expliquiez le pourquoi du comment de cette étrange situation ?

Kanon pousse un soupir.

-Il s'est fait passer pour toi… Et il était sacrément fort !

-Une seconde : c'était la copie conforme d'Hadès, pas la mienne !

-Quand tu es arrivé, oui mais au départ, il se faisait passer pour « Zeus le Terrible qui a très envie de se venger d'une simple claque qu'il n'a pas du tout apprécié », en un mot : toi !

-Tu me trouves terrifiant mais tu te fous de moi ?

-Ouais !

Kanon se presse un peu plus étroitement encore contre mon dos, électrisant mes sens. Zeus est de bonne humeur, _c'est étonnant…_

-Enfin, soit ! C'est donc quelqu'un qui s'est fait passer pour moi avant de prendre l'apparence de mon frangin…

_Une petite seconde : un détail a son importance… Le pendentif lui a obéi !_

-Qui me dit que tu es Zeus ? !

-Comment ? ! Bien sûr que je suis Zeus ! Tu ne te sens pas bien ou quoi ? !

-Alors comment a-t-il pu activer le sort du pendentif ?

-Je ne suis pas le seul à savoir comment faire !

-Alors tu m'as soumis à un objet que tout le monde peut contrôler à sa guise à part moi ! ?

-J'adore quand tu te dis « soumis », ça me donne des frissons !

Il me sourit : _c'est bien son genre !_

-Ce n'est pas le problème !

-J'utilise un genre de télécommande. Il se peut que quelqu'un y ait touché.

-Où l'as-tu mise ?

-Elle est sous la garde d'Athéna.

-Cette idiote ? !

-Kanon ! C'est ta déesse et ma fille préférée !

Kanon va répliquer mais je suis plus vif.

-Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas intervenu plus tôt ? !

-Parce que, pour une fois, je ne jouais pas les voyeurs !

-Comment as-tu su alors ?

-La décharge de cosmos que tu as libérée !

-Ce n'était pas la mienne, c'est celle de Kanon !

Zeus regarde le Dragon des Mers avec des yeux ronds.

-Tu m'impressionnes Seasea !

Kanon s'étrangle à demi.

-Sissi ! ? Mais c'est un nom de fille ! ?

-Bonne idée !

-Pas question que tu m'appelles comme ça !

-Pourtant, c'est bien toi qui servais de « trou à bourrer » il y a trois minutes et t'avais pas l'air d'être tout à fait contre !

Kanon se met debout, furieux.

-Je vais te tuer !

-Oulà ! Tu me ferais presque peur, Dragichou ! Au fait, la vue est-elle agréable de ta place, Hadès ?

Par réflexe pudique, Kanon lâche le cou de Zeus et se rassied, histoire de se draper dans sa magnifique chevelure.

Riant, Zeus se relève, rejetant ses cheveux ivoiriens derrière ses épaules.

-J'suis fatigué, je vous laisse ! Bonne nuit les tourtereaux !

-Euh… Bonne nuit.

Kanon ne répond pas, Zeus ayant déjà disparu dans le couloir. Je le vois courber la tête.

-Kanon, ça va ?

-Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter ton épaule ?

-…Oui…Allez viens…

Il passe ses bras autour de mon cou et sanglote. _Il portait donc un masque devant Zeus. _

Je le serre contre moi, caressant ses cheveux, essayant de ne pas penser qu'il est nu et que ses fesses sont quelques dizaines de centimètres plus bas.

-Allez, c'est fini, reprend toi…

-Je me sens mal… Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas maintenant.

-Pourquoi te laisserais-je ? J'ai été incapable de payer ma dette et de t'aider… Je ne te renverrais pas, même si Zeus lui-même me l'ordonnait.

_Je m'en veux, j'ai été stupide, cloué au sol par cette douleur insupportable alors que lui devait faire face…_

A ma grande surprise, je repense à son corps splendide contre le mien… Enfin, sur mon sosie plutôt….

_Mais à quoi je pense ? ! Pourquoi est-ce que cette épaule blanche, juste sous mon menton, me trouble-t-elle ? Pourquoi ai-je envie de glisser mes mains le long de sa peau claire ? Est-ce que je ne vaux pas mieux que celui qui l'a violé ? Et pourquoi ais-je si mal au ventre et cette envie dévorante de retrouver l'homme qui lui a fait ça, quel qu'il soit, pour lui faire subir les plus atroces souffrances qu'il existe avant de le tuer ?_

Mon sang bout furieusement dans mes veines…

Kanon s'est calmé…Il faut que je brise le silence.

-La nuit est tombée… Il faut nous reposer !

-Me laisse pas ! S'il te plaît…

-Non, je dormirai à ton chevet.

-Je n'arrive pas à bouger, peux-tu me mettre sur le lit, s'il te plaît ?

Essayant de ne pas le regarder, je le soulève dans mes bras et le pose sur le lit mais il s'accroche à moi, m'empêchant de me relever.

-Kanon ? ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Lâche-moi !

-J'ai besoin de toi, s'il te plaît…

Ses yeux turquoise semblent me supplier.

-Bon, d'accord.

Je m'allonge à ses côtés, vaincu par son regard. Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille et se blottit contre moi, ses jambes entourant les miennes pour m'empêcher de partir. Je sens ses doigts décrire de petits cercles sur mon dos : je me sens bien et me détend. Ses lèvres embrassent mon cou et je panique.

-Kanon ! Arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je m'excite : j'ai trop mal…

-Tu t'excites sur moi ? ! Non mais ça va pas ? !

Je cherche à me dégager mais il s'accroche de toutes ses forces.

-Je ne serai pas bien tant que j'aurai pas ! Laisse-moi juste ton cou…

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis !

-Je suis peut-être à moitié dingue mais je voudrais bien t'y voir à ma place ! Est-ce qu'on t'a seulement laissé languir une seule fois ?

-Non…

Je m'immobilise, frappé par la détresse dans sa voix.

-Je me sens ridicule ! Si c'est pas idiot ! Tu parles d'un dieu !

-Et moi donc ? ! J'aurai voulu que ce soit si différent…

-Différent ?

Kanon s'empare d'une de mes mains. Je pourrais le repousser mais quelque chose en moi veut savoir…

Ses doigts s'entremêlent avec les miens.

-J'aurai voulu que ce soient ces mains et non de vulgaires copies… Pendant un instant, j'ai désiré te voir à la place de cet homme… J'ai cru t'y voir durant une brève seconde…

-Quoi ?! Mais jamais je n'aurai fait une chose pareille ! Si je trouve cet individu, je l'abats sur-le-champ !

_**Kanon :**_

_Il est très énervé, j'aurai mieux fait de me taire !_

Tout le corps divin tremble de fureur sous mes doigts…

-Hadès, tu me fais peur …

C'est vrai que son regard me fait frémir ! _Nul doute qu'il m'aurait tué si je l'avais rencontré dans cet état lors de la Guerre Sainte…_

Je ne comprends pas la moitié des tortures pour le moins variées qu'il jure d'employer sur mon violeur : _ça m'horrifie !_

-Hadès ! Reprend-toi, bon sang !

Sa réaction est d'une extrême violence : il me plaque sur le lit avec un regard empli de folie.

_S'il avait eu les mains sur mon cou, nul doute qu'il m'aurait tué !_

-Comment peux-tu me substituer à ce… cette chose ! ?

-Tu ne comprends pas… Ce n'est pas un…

_Il ne m'écoute pas, inutile d'insister ! Comment le ramener à la raison ? Encore une fois, je ne suis qu'un pantin brisé… Ah non ! Ca suffit !_

Sans vraiment réaliser ce que je fais, je me retrouve sur lui et je l'embrasse, les larmes aux yeux. Très vite, il se calme sous moi et je m'écarte, rougissant. Il se redresse à demi, l'air peiné…

-Désolé, je me suis laissé emporter.

Je suis désolé, moi aussi, je n'ai pas été capable de me défendre… Je dois te faire honte…

Ne dit pas ça, Kanon, pas maintenant !

Il s'est rapproché de moi et essuie doucement mes larmes amères. Il m'attire contre son torse apaisant et me console comme il peut.

-Je ne te ferai plus souffrir, Kanon, je te le promets…

-Ce n'était pas ta faute…

_Pour la déclaration d'amour, je peux bien laisser tomber : c'est pas du tout le moment ! Une déclaration ? ! Je deviens sado, moi ! ? C'est un dieu ! Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas rester avec lui ! Ce n'est pas de l'amour, juste du désir… Faut que j'arrête de réfléchir et que je dorme !_

-Je… Je suis fatigué.

Sans dire un seul mot, Hadès me couche sur le lit et s'allonge à son tour. Je me faufile dans ses bras et il me laisse faire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le sommeil m'emporte aussitôt, comme s'il guettait dans l'ombre…

Je me réveille le premier, toujours dans la même position mais sous le regard amusé de Zeus en personne.

-Bonjour, Sissi !

-Tu reprends tes mauvaises habitudes ? !

-Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher : vous êtes trop choux !

J'ai relevé la cuisse pour soustraire l'intérieur de mes cuisses à son examen, même si ça ne sert à rien du tout ! Je m'extirpe des bras d'Hadès.

-T'as pas vu mon pantalon ? Je n'aimerai pas mettre ceux que je croise mal à l'aise !

-Qui le serait ?

-T'es pas le seul ici ! De plus, la tenue est réglementée !

-Et tu n'es pas en ordre, contrairement à Hadès ! Tu as dû te rincer l'œil en montant les marches !

-Ben non ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, toi !

-Pourquoi ? Vise-moi ça !

Il passe de l'autre côté du lit et soulève la jupe d'Hadès, me prouvant au passage qu'il ne met pas de sous-vêtements. Les yeux ronds, je bondis et rabats le pan de tissu avec violence, réveillant le Seigneur Sombre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ! Kanon ? !

_Il a de quoi être étonné : je suis avachi sur ses fesses !_

-Rien : Zeus matait !

-Ah ! Il est tard ?

-Non mais un petit cadeau vous attend dans la grande salle !

-C'est bon, on arrive !

Le Tonnant me donne une chemise identique à celle d'Hadès.

-Le pantalon est confisqué.

-Tu n'as pas le droit ! En plus, j'ai pas de caleçon !

-Hadès et moi non plus ! Est-ce qu'on s'en plaint ? !

-T'as un pantalon !

-C'est toi qui l'auras voulu !

Il déboucle sa ceinture et enlève son pantalon. J'ai enfilé la tunique dès qu'il me l'a présentée, trop heureux de pouvoir me mettre quelque chose sur le dos.

-Chouette ! Tu peux me passer ton pantalon maintenant !

-Tu rêves ! En tunique seulement, comme tout le monde !

-J'ai droit à un pantalon !

Le Dieu des dieux se tourne vers son frère.

-Hadès, n'a-t-il pas dit que toi, tu n'y avais pas droit ?

-En tant qu'apprenti, non.

-Mais puisque tu es un dieu, tu es supérieur à Kanon ou à n'importe quel Chevalier d'or, non ?

-Théoriquement, oui.

-Alors, mon cher Kanon, le port du pantalon t'es interdit ! Et puisque tu as fait la même chose à Hadès, tu n'auras pas de caleçon non plus !

Je dois faire une drôle de tête car Hadès éclate de rire. _ç__a doit être vraiment hilarant : il est mort explosé !_

-Hadès, t'es méchant !

En voyant ton expression, il aurait eu du mal à rester stoïque !

C'est une coalition contre moi ! Je proteste !

Hadès reprend son souffle, se calmant enfin. Je fais semblant de le bouder.

-Bon et si on allait voir ta surprise ?

-C'est pas la mienne ! J'espère que tu n'es pas trop sensible aujourd'hui, frangin !

_J'appréhende le fameux « cadeau »._

Zeus nous conduit jusqu'à la salle du trône et, une fois sur place, je retiens d'extrême justesse un cri d'horreur en voyant les quatre murs de la salle habituellement immaculée, teintés de sang. Au-dessus du siège du Pope, un corps visiblement torturé est cloué à la paroi par une lance.

-Beurk ! Tu parles d'un réveil ! Encore heureux que mon estomac soit vide ! C'est qui ? Je le connais ?

-Oui, c'est celui qui a pris son pied avec toi hier soir !

-Comment tu le sais ? Et qui a fait ça ?

-Ses compagnons ont pensé qu'il a outrepassé ses droits et bafoué l'honneur de leur maître. Ils l'ont exécuté dès qu'ils en ont reçu la permission ! D'ailleurs, vous avez, Hadès et toi, ses plus plates excuses…

Hadès hausse un sourcil dubitatif.

-Tu connais ton ennemi ?

-Non, ils ont juste laissé un mot qui s'est désagrégé dès que j'ai eu fini de le lire. Il y avait dedans une phrase qui m'a intrigué énormément : « N'avez-vous jamais été touchés par la splendide couleur carmine du sang fraîchement versé ? »…

C'est à mon tour de relever un sourcil : _kesako ?_

-ça signifie quoi ce charabia ?

Je ne le sais pas plus que toi mais je peux au moins t'affirmer que nos ennemis sont humains.

Et je peux savoir par quel sombre détour tordu cette phrase te l'a indiqué ?

Le sang des enveloppes divines n'est pas le sang rouge des humains. Des plaies des dieux s'écoule l'ichor à la couleur de miel pour les dieux d'en haut et argentée pour les dieux sous-terrains.

-ça peut être un dieu qui aime voir le sang des humains couler !

-Celui qui a écrit ça s'adonne à la torture, les dieux combattent !

-Mais qui est l'auteur de la lettre ? Le chef ou ses acolytes ?

-Il utilisait le « nous » et a signé « au nom des hommes de celui qui se dresse contre Zeus ».

-Quelle embrouille !

Je regarde le corps de mon violeur. Son apparence est celle d'un homme d'âge mûr dont la tête, semblant avoir été la cible de multiples coups particulièrement violents, n'a presque plus rien d'humain…

-Il semblerait que l'un de nous connaisse son visage.

-A quoi vois-tu ça, Kanon ?

-Les coups le défigurent ! Tu ne l'as pas autopsié, Zeus ?

-Non ! Les morts, je les refile à mon petit Hadès !

Celui-ci ne semble pas ciller devant le spectacle de ce cadavre particulièrement peu alléchant. Il a les poings serrés, fixant l'endroit où les pupilles brillaient encore quelques heures plus tôt.

Zeus s'amuse de cet état et lui pince la joue.

-Hadès, je te charrie !

-J'aurai voulu le tuer moi-même !

-Bah, tu peux lui pourrir l'éternité vu que tu dois redescendre ce soir… La Lune sera magnifique…

-C'est la raison pour laquelle ils ont choisi cette nuit-là…

_Hein ? ! Mais de quoi ils causent ? Et pourquoi Hadès est-il repassé en mode « glacial » ? C'est pas du jeu ! Alors qu'on commençait tout juste à se rapprocher !_

-Tu y vas avec Kanon ?

-Oui : il n'est pas question que je le laisse exposé ici !

-Ils sont dangereux !

-Depuis le temps que je les garde, nous n'en sommes plus là ! Et puis, si je le laisse, tu en profiteras : je te connais !

-T'es jaloux ?

-Non.

-Mon petit Hadès, tu mens très mal mais t'es si sexy !

Le dieu ténébreux est devenu d'un rouge soutenu, absolument écarlate jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux en passant par la pointe de ses oreilles !

-La ferme, Zeus ! Kanon viendra avec moi un point c'est tout !

-C'est bon, j'insiste pas !

_Mais où compte-t-il m'emmener ? ! _

-Je suppose qu'on a rien d'autre à voir ici, je me retire !

Hadès tourne les talons et sort. Zeus me passe un bras autour des épaules avec un petit rire.

-Tu lui as fait quoi cette nuit ?

-Mais rien !

-T'es sûr ?

Sa main glisse sur ma cuisse, suivant le bord du vêtement et, la seconde d'après, Hadès est devant moi et me prend par le poignet pour m'entraîner assez brutalement à sa suite.

-Toi, tu viens avec moi !

Sans que je n'aie eu le temps de protester, il m'a déjà embarqué jusque dehors et nous téléporte jusqu'au pied du chemin zodiacal en passant plus que rapidement par les douze temples.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? !

-Je t'interdis de rester seul avec lui ! Je ne le supporte pas ! Les Chevaliers doivent être en train de s'entraîner, je veux y aller !

_Quelle façon qui n'appartient qu'à lui de passer d'un sujet à un autre !_

-Eh ! Mais t'y penses pas ? ! Et s'ils devinaient qui tu es ? Tu ne comptes pas les affronter tous ensemble quand même ? Et puis, Saga doit…

Marmonnant je ne sais pas quoi entre ses dents, il se tourne vers moi : _je les accumule, j'ai dépassé les limites, je vais recevoir une belle beigne !_

Son bras m'attire à lui et sa langue s'infiltre dans ma bouche pour me rouler le patin du siècle !

_Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là !_

-Encore une objection ?

-Euh…Non…

Satisfait, il se dirige vers les arènes d'entraînement généralement bondées à cette heure. A ma grande surprise, nous tombons en plein milieu d'un entraînement sans apprenti. Il n'y a que Mü affrontant Saga, Shaka les regardant et Camus qui sursaute en nous voyant.

L'air sûr de lui, Hadès s'assied et me force presque à en faire autant. Camus se mordille la lèvre et vient nous trouver, attirant l'attention de la Vierge sur nous. Le Verseau demeure assez solennel dans son attitude.

-Puis-je prendre place ?

-Bien sûr, Chevalier.

-Merci.

Il s'assied à côté de moi, n'osant regarder Hadès, les yeux rivés sur le combat.

-Je suis désolé des désagréments que je vous ai causés hier…

-Ce n'est pas grave : je demeure un ennemi, il est normal que tu me vois comme tel ! Je suppose que je dois également te présenter mes excuses pour m'être servi de toi…

Camus sursaute.

-Des excuses ? ! Vous me présentez vos excuses ? !

-J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs, je dois les reconnaître…

-Votre cosmos a changé, il est plus doux et moins chaotique… Comme si vous y aviez comblé un vide…

-Je n'ai pas d'ordres à te donner, je te demande donc de le garder pour toi.

-Comme vous voulez !

-Merci.

-C'est la moindre des choses… J'admire votre réaction en mon temple.

-J'ai beaucoup de défauts mais j'ai une promesse à tenir : je ne laisserai personne faire de mal à Kanon.

Camus a un sourire triste mais ne lui répond ni ne le regarde.

-Je vois que la belle plante attire les abeilles !

Milo se laisse tomber à côté d'Hadès, je grommelle, immédiatement sur la contre-offensive.

-Tes métaphores sont stupides !

-Tu ne connais rien aux poètes, mon pauvre Kanon ! Au fait, tu te lances dans l'artillerie lourde ou tu as eu un problème de pantalon ?

-Aucun des deux, c'est moi qui l'ai caché.

Milo et moi regardons Hadès avec des yeux ronds dignes de ceux d'une chouette !

-A quoi ça te sert ?

-Kanon m'a fait traverser sadiquement tout le Sanctuaire dans cette tenue alors que je l'ai en horreur ! C'est ma façon de me venger ! Il a de belles jambes, non ?

-ça, c'est sûr !

_Mais où veut-il en venir ? J'arrive pas à en placer une !_

-Kanon ! Je suis heureux de te voir ! Tu restes finalement ?

_Saga, tu me sauves la vie !_

-Oui, je vais rester quelques temps…

-Tu vas t'installer où ?

-Pour le moment, je reste au palais du Grand Pope. Au fait, je te présente Amandeus…

-Bonjour, je suis Saga, le frère aîné de Kanon…

Kanon m'a beaucoup parlé de vous… Je suis son « élève » pour le moment, enfin il serait plus correct de dire que je suis là pour parfaire mon entraînement sous la surveillance de Kanon en accord avec la Princesse Athéna et le Seigneur Poséidon

On pourra faire une fête pour le retour de Kanon ce soir !

_Je ne suis pas dupe : tout ce qui préoccupe réellement Milo pour l'instant, c'est : comment glisser sa main sous la jupe d'Hadès sans se faire voir de la Vierge qui les observe. _

Le centre de son attention décline l'offre.

-Désolé mais j'en ai besoin ce soir !

-Oh ! ? Vous allez faire quoi ? Je peux venir ?

-Désolé mais nous allons voir quelqu'un !

_Et moi j'aimerai bien savoir qui on va voir !_

Bon, je vais voir mon frère. Kanon, tu viens?

Oui.

Bien qu'il ait dit ça tout à fait naturellement, je sais parfaitement que c'est un ordre auquel je ferai mieux de ne pas tenter de désobéir._ J'ai pas le choix !_

On s'amuse à sauter encore une fois tous les temples et Hadès me ramène au palais par le chemin inverse à celui que nous avons emprunté pour descendre aux arènes, le faisant tout aussi vite qu'à l'aller.

-T'es en forme ! T'es sûr que tu ne peux pas passer tous les temples d'un coup ?

-Certain : j'ai essayé !

Je l'accompagne jusqu'au chevet de Posy, toujours endormi. Shion se lève immédiatement et le salue.

-Tu es là depuis hier, Shion ?

-Oui, Seigneur.

-Je vais veiller sur lui, repose-toi au moins quelques heures.

-Merci.

Souriant mais las, Shion sort et Hadès prend sa place. Me hissant sur l'appui de fenêtre, je regarde mon maître cherchant à atteindre Poséidon avec son cosmos. Son état s'améliore mais il ne se réveille pas.

_A suivre…_


	8. Chapter 8: Prison dorée

_**Arala87**__ : Tu m'en poses de ces questions !!! Grouuuuuuuuuu !!! __ç__a me plaît ! Hadès n'a pas encore admis, huhuhu… Mais il est bien le seul ! Même notre cher Posy le sait (et concernant l'humour… ben, c'est pas le moins comique, c'est clair ! Nan, Posy ! Range la fourchette !!). Pour le changement d'apparence, est-ce un changement physique réel ou une illusion d'optique ? Est-ce une personne normale ou a-t-elle du sang divin dans les veines ? Et le réveil de Posy ? Et qui va voir Hadès ? Et ben tu le sauras en lisant XD (comment ça, suis une sadique ? Mais heuuuuu, même pas vrai d'abord !)._

_**Seveya**__ : Ouais, c'était pas facile les moments difficiles… Mais t'inquiète, la zupette, Kanon n'en est pas débarrassé de sitôt, bwahahaha !!! Et si ça donne des idées à Hadès, ben, c'est tant mieux^^_

_**Raimu**__ : OO 45 minutes pour lire mes 7 chapitres ? Oulààààààààà, c'est de la lecture passionnée ça ! Suis contente que tu aimes et que tu m'aies laissé un ti mot^^ Merchi beaucoup._

_**Vyersdra**__ : Fallait bien que Kanon déteigne un peu sur son dieu préféré, sinon, c'est pas drôle ! Erf, sorry pour la mise en page qui a foiré, sur mon ordi ça marchait mais pas sur le site et comme suis une nullité parfaite pour comprendre les aléas informatiques… Par contente, suis contente de voir que quelqu'un apprécie Zeus (jusqu'ici, c'était pas trop le cas XD)_

_**Camus Scorpio**__ : Merci à toi aussi^^ Oui, le viol de Kanon a été dur mais la relation entre un dieu et un mortel, tout chevalier qu'il est, n'est pas quelque chose de facile (surtout pour qu'Hadès l'admette). Bref, cette relation n'est pas prête d'être toute calme mais elle se met en place, petit à petit_

_Allez, je vais cesser de vous faire languir. Que s'ouvrent pour vous les portes de l'Hadès et de ses mystères. Merci d'être toujours là et de me faire part de vos ressentis. A très bientôt._

Chapter 8: La prison dorée.

_**Hadès :**_

Kanon a fini par s'endormir après avoir mangé. Je le veille tout autant que Poséidon dont le Cosmos reprend peu à peu sa consistance forte… _Demain, il devrait de nouveau être sur pieds!_

La nuit tombe, projetant ses ombres sur le corps du Dragon des Mers, dessinant de gracieuses arabesques sur sa peau pâle.

-Tu rêves mon petit Hadès?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je suis venu te relever, mon cher frère: Shion dort toujours.

Je me lève et me dirige vers Kanon mais Zeus me retient par le poignet.

-Tu devrais le laisser ici!

-Il n'en est pas question! Je ne le laisserai pas derrière moi!

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Tu deviens violent dès qu'il s'agit de lui ! Tu l'aimes, c'est ça ? Tu aimes cet humain alors que tu l'as vu céder et être souillé…

-Les humains ont leurs faiblesses. C'est ce que j'aime chez lui: il en est conscient mais essaie de passer outre pour m'aider.

-Si tu tombes amoureux, tu vas te faire mal !

-Que je le sois ou non ne te regarde pas!

Je repousse Zeus et touche l'épaule de Kanon pour le réveiller. Ses paupières s'ouvrent aussitôt sur ses pupilles à la couleur océane.

-Debout marmotte, la nuit tombe!

-Je me suis endormi ?

-Question stupide! Nous n'avons pas toute la semaine!

Sans saluer Zeus, je me retrouve dans mon temple et, plus précisément, dans ma chambre. Je me précipite sur ma garde-robe pour passer une longue tunique noire, enlevant la tenue du Sanctuaire au passage. Je passe une ceinture à ma taille et pare mes bras nus de bijoux.

-Euh, on est où là?

-Dans ma chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là?

-Suis-moi.

Je sors de la chambre pour m'enfoncer dans ma demeure jusqu'à la pièce où mes fidèles Hypnos et Thanatos m'attendent. Ce dernier s'emporte en voyant Kanon.

-Un humain?! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici?! Comment est-il entré?!

-Tais-toi, mon frère: c'est un servant de notre maître!

-Je refuse de me montrer avec un humain!

-Et bien retourne à ton temple!

Thanatos se rebiffe, sachant que, puisque je n'ai pas élevé la voix, ce n'est pas un ordre.

-Je vous prie de m'excuser, Altesse, mais s'il advenait qu'ils s'en prennent à cet humain, vous…

-Il n'a aucune importance à leurs yeux! Ne tardons pas plus!

Il ploie l'échine.

-Vous êtes le maître…

Kanon n'ose prendre la parole, légèrement derrière moi. Hypnos me sourit et ses papillons Fairy nous mènent à la « cage » dont nous sommes les gardiens depuis très longtemps: la prison dorée des Titans.

L'ex-Marinas semble étonné de voir les grandes étendues sauvages couvrant les contre-bas de la montagne où est perché le Temple de Cronos.

-Bienvenue au plus profond du Tartare, Kanon!

-On est vraiment dans le Tartare?

-Nous sommes en dessous pour être précis. Au fait, je ne crois pas que tu aies préalablement fait connaissance avec Hypnos, le Dieu du Sommeil, et son frère Thanatos, Celui qui commande à la Mort…

Il semble plus interloqué par Hypnos qui tente de réchauffer l'atmosphère par un doux sourire que par l'altier Thanatos qui le tuerait s'il le pouvait.

Le Sommeil est quelqu'un de réfléchi et de très gentil qui a dû venir aux Enfers pour fuir le Maître de l'Olympe, et a choisi de me servir. Il complète bien son jumeau qui est arrogant, comme la plupart des dieux, mais ce doux rêveur est aussi excellent musicien et athlète confirmé.

Mon « gardien » reporte son attention sur moi, l'air pas très rassuré.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici?

-Ceci est la partie la plus impénétrable de mon royaume. C'est seulement en étant tous les trois que nous pouvons entrer et sortir: nous sommes la clé de cette prison.

-Sans indiscrétion, c'est une prison pour qui? ça ne ressemble pas à un cachot…

-Malgré cette apparente beauté, c'est bien une cage pour les Titans qui y sont retenus.

-Quoi?! C'est ici qu'ils se trouvent?!

-Et aujourd'hui, je les visite!

-Mais ne sont-ils pas les ennemis de Zeus?

-Les ennemis de Zeus ne sont pas automatiquement les miens. Il a libéré Océan, Thétis, Thémis et Rhéa, mais ils ont choisi de demeurer ici avec celui qui a le plus souffert: Cronos.

-Tu ne lui gardes pas rancune de t'avoir avalé?

-Il nous a gardés en vie dans son ventre. Et puis, après tout ce temps, ces vieilles rancunes n'ont aucun sens!

Le temps s'écoulera toujours._ Inutile, en effet, de penser à ce passé définitivement révolu. _Je n'ai pas honte à dire que je m'entends très bien avec mes oncles, tantes et mes parents. S'il avait vraiment voulu nous tuer, Cronos ne nous aurait pas avalés: il se serait servi de la faux qui a émasculé notre grand-père…

-Assez tardé: nous sommes attendus?

_**Kanon :**_

_Il m'a emmené chez les Titans?! Et il n'est même pas en armure! Il a pardonné à son père… Il est bien plus sensible que je l'ai cru de prime abord!_

Il pénètre dans le temple magnifique qui surplombe ce mont. Thanatos le suit comme une ombre, sans dire un mot, m'écrasant de son regard au passage. Une main sur mon épaule: Hypnos me sourit.

-Réveille-toi!

-Oups, pardon!

Il rit doucement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Tu es plus raide qu'un piquet: détend-toi!

-Désolé, je suis encore un peu sous le choc.

-Viens, tu ne crains rien.

Souriant, le dieu à la chevelure dorée me prend par la main et me conduit à une pièce où Hadès est salué par douze personnes qui lui font fête. Il sourit en riant avec eux. Ils parlent dans une langue apparentée au grec sous une forme plus qu'archaïque.

-Euh, Hypnos, je comprends rien!

-C'est normal: il n'y a plus que nous qui parlons ce dialecte.

-Je suis un peu perdu, merci de m'aider.

-De rien! Je ne vais pas laisser l'amant de mon maître en plan…

-Euh, je suis pas son amant…

-ça fait trois nuits que tu dors dans le même lit.

Je blêmis.

-Comment tu le sais?

-Je suis le Sommeil, tu as oublié? J'apprécie énormément mon Seigneur alors je prends soin de lui comme je le peux.

-Attends une seconde: tu es amoureux d'Hadès?

-Oui, comme toi…

_Euh?! Je suis censé le prendre comment? _

-Il y a longtemps, j'ai accepté d'user de mon pouvoir sur Zeus qui n'a pas du tout apprécié. J'ai dû fuir pour lui échapper et les autres déités avaient trop peur. Ma mère m'a conduit ici dans le plus grand secret et c'est peu après que j'ai rencontré Hadès. Il était dans ce corps… Et c'est encore de ma faute si Héraclès lui a transpercé l'épaule…

-Et il connaît tes sentiments?

-Non. Je voulais juste connaître ta réaction…

_Je sais plus quoi penser: il est amoureux oui ou zut? _

-T'es manipulateur, dis donc!

-Moins qu'eux…

Il jette un regard autour de lui, désignant les Titans avant de glisser quelques mots encore à mon oreille.

-Et ils t'ont remarqué!

_**Hadès :**_

_Je suis si content de les retrouver tous ensembles: je suis si bien avec eux! _

Cronos me serre dans ses bras.

-ça fait si longtemps que tu n'es pas venu! Te revoir emplit mon cœur de joie, Hadès…

-Moi aussi, mon père…

Tiens ?! Qu'as-tu autour du cou ?

Il s'empare du collier et en tire le pendentif qu'il brise entre ses doigts en fronçant les sourcils.

-Encore Zeus, je suppose ?! Il s'est servi de ça?

-Oui, plusieurs fois.

-Et cet humain qui discute avec Hypnos et qui a les traits des jumeaux au service d'Athéna?

- C'est le cadet qui m'a été confié par Poséidon pour m'aider. C'est moi qui l'ai conduit ici sans l'accord de Zeus.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu emmené ici? Ce n'est pas tes habitudes de nous amener des visiteurs…

_Je ne vais quand même pas leur dire que cet idiot a frappé Zeus?! Et même ça, ça n'explique rien! Et lui dire que j'ai pas envie que Zeus arrive à le posséder, pas question!_

-J'ai promis de le protéger de Zeus et il n'était pas loin.

-Ah bon. Il est mignon en tout cas… Je me demande de quoi ils parlent…

Mon père les regarde en souriant.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il?

-Kanon, Général du Dragon des Mers…

-HYPNOS! KANON! Ne restez pas dans votre coin, voyons!

Le Dieu du Sommeil sursaute et traduit aussitôt à Kanon. Ce dernier étant soucieux, il le prend par la main et l'emmène jusqu'à nous.

-Il ne connaît pas notre langue, Hypnos?

-Euh, non, il ne sait pas la parler mais il comprend quelques mots…

-ça, j'ai très envie de le vérifier… Tu sais, Kanon, tu as des yeux magnifiques, presque aussi beaux que ceux d'Hadès…

Il lui a dit ça sur le ton le plus sérieux du monde et Kanon ne semble pas du tout avoir saisi ce qu'il raconte.

-Euh, Hypnos, tu pourrais traduire?

-Non, pas cette fois: il essaie de savoir ce que tu comprends.

-Ah!

Il se concentre et Cronos recommence.

-Des yeux aussi fascinants que l'océan et ta chevelure cascade délicieusement sur tes épaules blanches pour dissimuler et découvrir par instants ta splendide chute de reins sous ces rideaux au bleu tendre…

-Père! Je vous en conjure: taisez-vous!

-Pas de quoi en avoir honte: il ne comprend rien! Regarde: Mon petit Kanon, sache que notre cher Hadès meurt d'envie de glisser ses mains indiscrètes sur tes cuisses ivoiriennes…

Je deviens rouge vif et Hypnos ne vaut pas mieux. Kanon hausse un sourcil interrogateur. Le Maître du Temps épie mes réactions et sourit, satisfait.

-Avoue que tu en crèves d'envie!

-Tu te trompes!

-Tu ne l'as pas quitté une seule seconde du regard!

-ça n'a rien à voir!

-Tu oses me contredire alors que tu lui lances des clins d'œil qui enflammeraient jusqu'à l'Olympe et ses plus hauts sommets?!

-JE COMPRENDS RIEN!

_Kanon! Je t'adore!!!_

-Il se moquait de nous deux, c'est pas grave!

-Il disait quoi?

_MAUVAISE QUESTION !!!_

-En gros, j'ai dit que je vous verrai bien ensemble…

-Tu sais parler grec moderne?!

-Tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir sortir: les autres m'ont appris!

-Donc, en gros, tu te foutais de moi depuis le début?!

Kanon râle de s'être fait avoir.

-Mon vocabulaire moderne est embrouillé, je préfère parler comme ça! Qu'Hypnos serve à quelque chose!

-Hypnos n'est pas un bon à rien, Père!

-Non: il est trop timide! Un si joli dieu ne devrait pas se cacher derrière un pilier!

-Hypnos! Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte cette fois?

Je me fige en voyant Kanon s'appuyer contre le Maître des Songes, cramponné à son bras avec une petite moue boudeuse qui m'enflamme brusquement les reins. _C'EST PAS LE MOMENT!!!_

-Oh! Il se moque juste de moi!

-Il te voit bien avec qui?

Hypnos devient fuchsia et son jumeau attrape Kanon par l'oreille, l'agenouillant de force.

-Arrête de te moquer de mon frère alors qu'il essaie de t'aider!

-Thana, tu fais mal!

-Je veux que tu lui fasses des excuses!

-Thanatos, il n'a rien fait!

-Il prend trop ses aises à mon goût, frangin!

Cronos a un petit rire.

-Il y a des moyens moins brutaux.

En une fraction de seconde, le tissu de la tunique « s'épluche » en de fines bandelettes qui dégringolent sur le corps même de Kanon. Poussant un cri, celui-ci se hâte de changer de position pour cacher au moins son bas-ventre. Hypnos détourne la tête alors que, d'habitude, le nu ne le dérange absolument pas: _se serait-il épris de Kanon? _ Lui et son frère sont simplement vêtus de tuniques allant jusqu'au bas des cuisses, sans cape. Je déchire le pan de tissu couvrant le bas de mes jambes et je repousse Thanatos pour le donner à Kanon. Il accepte tout de suite mon cadeau et l'emploie. Je me tourne vers mon géniteur bouche bée.

-Tu l'aimes donc autant que tu déchires pour lui une de tes plus belles toges?!

Je rougis incontrôlablement.

-Mais ça n'a rien à voir! De toute façon, je n'ai aucun respect pour Athéna et son travail, tu le sais!

-Si tu méprises son travail, pourquoi les portes-tu?

-Papa! Tu me mets mal à l'aise!

-Je le savais: tu es amoureux!

-Mais non, je te dis!

-Alors ça ne te fait rien si je te l'emprunte?

-Et je peux savoir ce que tu en ferais sans…ça!?

-Tu veux parler de ce que ton crétin de frère a essayé de m'arracher et que j'ai moi-même coupé à mon propre géniteur?

-Euh, oui…

-Et bien, ce petit idiot m'a loupé! Grâce aux bons soins de ta chère mère, je suis de nouveau entier! Je suis donc tout à fait capable de m'amuser avec ton petit protégé… N'est-il pas mignon avec ton minuscule morceau de tunique autour de la taille?

-Je l'ai vu moins habillé.

-Avant tout à l'heure? Et si je lui rendais la pareille?

Une partie du bas de ma tunique tombe de la même façon que celle de mon servant mortel: je ne peux pas l'en empêcher. Heureusement, il s'est contenté de raccourcir mon habit au maximum.

-Voilà qui est déjà mieux! Je ne supporte pas de te voir négligé!

-Tu m'énerves!

-Ose me dire que cet humain ne t'attire pas!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me faire dire?!

-Je t'aurais cru plus réfléchi mais bon, tu finiras par comprendre!

A ma grande honte, je me rends compte qu'Hypnos a tout traduit, sous l'œil mécontent de son frère, à un Kanon qui me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

-Si je comprends bien, vous êtes tous en train de vous moquer de moi depuis le début?!

Devant mon air indigné, Thémis me prend dans ses bras.

-Cronos s'ennuie ici, il profite juste du nouvel arrivant. Il voit toujours les mêmes visages! Toi, tu as l'occasion de sortir, comme moi… Lui, non!

-Je ne sors pas souvent non plus…

-Juste le temps de te faire battre à plates coutures par Athéna!

-Tu peux parler, Japet! Si Zeus n'était pas derrière elle, je l'aurais vaincue depuis longtemps!

-Que tu dis!

-Ouaip mais il devrait peut-être revoir ses troupes!

_Si ce maudit dragon commence, je ne suis pas sauvé! Et, apparemment, même Cronos n'a pas besoin de traduction!_

-Très bien, tu as gagné, Kanon : je te le prête Papa!

-Hein?! Attends, tu rigoles là!?

-Non, pas du tout.

Kanon est paniqué, Cronos sourit.

_**Kanon :**_

_Il ne peut pas me faire ça!? Je ne suis pas un objet que l'on donne à qui veut! Moi qui commençais réellement à croire qu'il tenait un peu à moi!_

Le Dieu du Sommeil intervient avec véhémence.

-Seigneur! Vous devriez vous calmer l'esprit! Cette déclaration est inconsidérée!

Hadès est soufflé par l'intervention de son second mais Cronos ne lui laisse pas le temps d'y répondre.

-Trop tard! Tu me l'as prêté!

Je frémis en sentant le Seigneur du Temps se retrouver derrière moi et passer une main dans ma chevelure. Je frissonne lorsqu'il effleure mon épaule. Je m'écarte d'un bond pour lui faire face.

-Je te fais peur, Kanon?

-Désolé, je suis un peu nerveux.

-J'ai remarqué!

-Hypnos, Thanatos, venez avec moi !

Son fils semble fâché et pénètre dans le temple. Les Titans rient mais Hypnos n'est plus là pour me traduire leurs propos. Cronos leur répond et me prend par la taille pour m'emmener sur leurs traces.

Le dieu à la chevelure sombre s'est assis sur un lit-table antique, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, jambes étendues et paupières closes. Près de lui, Thanatos pince les cordes d'une harpe majestueuse, accompagné par les doux accents d'une double flûte qu'emploie Hypnos. Cronos me plante au milieu de la salle, me signifiant, d'une pression sur l'épaule, qu'il veut que je reste là. Il parle en grec attique du quatrième siècle: je comprends parfaitement ce qu'il dit.

-Tu boudes encore?

-J'ai été humilié!

-Mais non, nous t'apprécions trop pour ça! C'est juste que tu étais tout bonnement adorable avec cet humain…

-Il s'appelle Kanon.

Cronos, qui s'était approché, lui fait une clé de bras. J'admire son corps cambré et son regard furieux pour celui dont il est issu. Ses seconds se sont relevés mais le maître des lieux leur lance un ordre sec et ils se voient contraints de se retirer.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend?! Lâche-moi! De quel droit renvoies-tu mes servants?

-Reste tranquille, tu vas te faire mal! Kanon, approche!

Je fais quelques pas sous l'œil vaguement inquiet d'Hadès.

-Calme-le, Kanon!

-Mais je ne sais pas le faire!

-Embrasse-le avec la langue… Si tu refuses, je recoupe les tuniques!

Hadès paraît effrayé, se débattant, mais je me glisse entre ses jambes qui essayent de me repousser, pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il tremble et se laisse dompter peu à peu, frémissant quand ma langue rencontre la sienne.

Et soudain, c'est le cauchemar qui reprend: ma tête et mon corps se remémorent les événements de la veille. Je ne sais plus quoi faire: le repousser en hurlant ou m'abandonner au trouble qui me consume? _Mais pourquoi ça m'arrive maintenant? _

Dès que je sens sa langue me répondre, je m'écarte. Ses yeux sont flous et son corps frémit. Je me prends ma tête entre mes mains. Les images cessent et je sens la trace d'un cosmos puissant que je suis jusqu'à…Cronos! _Il va me le payer!_

-GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!

Mon attaque l'atteint aux avants-bras dont il se protège le visage. Hadès, totalement conscient à présent, a sursauté.

-Non mais ça va pas?! Tu as failli me tuer!

-Aucun risque, c'est pas toi que je visais!

Je foudroie son père du regard mais celui-ci me sourit.

-Joli coup! Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction!

-Je ne suis pas du genre à me morfondre sur mes petits malheurs!

-Je suis impressionné: le fait que je sois l'ancien maître des dieux ne te fait pas peur…

Hadès hausse les épaules et lui lance :

-Zeus lui-même a eu droit à une belle gifle! Je ne l'ai vu trembler que face à Poséidon.

-Ton frère a des colères terribles et fréquentes, je ne peux que comprendre. J'ai vu ce que je voulais voir: je te confie Hadès, jeune humain…

-Il s'appelle Kanon! Hein?! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?

-Je juge Kanon digne que je lui confie mon fils préféré!

_C'est qu'il est sérieux en plus! _

Ni moi ni mon maître ténébreux ne parvenons à émettre une objection. Cronos époussette sa toge.

-Bon, je vous laisse les tourtereaux! Je t'emprunte tes musiciens, Hadès!

Il sort, refermant la porte. Mon maître me regarde de ses grands yeux sombres.

-J'ai dû être inconscient quelques instants: il ne m'a pas confié à toi, n'est-ce pas?

-Si! ^^!!! ça veut dire quoi?

-Il me prend vraiment pour un gosse!

-C'est ton père, c'est normal!

Je me penche sur son visage et caresse ses lèvres des doigts.

-Euh, ça va, je suis calmé!

-Je suis à ton service, pas à celui de Cronos.

-Kanon! Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de…

Il tente de repousser ma main de sur sa jambe. D'un mouvement, je l'allonge complètement et l'embrasse. Il me laisse faire connaissance avec sa langue et je sens ses bras se nouer autour de mon cou. Je m'enhardis à glisser ma main sur sa cuisse et je remonte jusqu'à son ventre plat. Il gémit et frissonne sous mes doigts. Je remonte encore mais sa ceinture me bloque. Je redescends donc et me concentre sur la zone qui se trouve entre ses jambes. Il se cambre, se collant à moi. Il s'agrippe à mon corps et rejette la tête en arrière en murmurant mon prénom. _J'aime sa façon de le prononcer comme ça…_ Je mordille la chair tendre de son épaule, un collier parant son cou. Ses mains se dénouent et il me repousse sans grande conviction. Ses yeux sont embrumés de désir et son corps me semble pris de fièvre.

-Kanon… On devrait arrêter ça tout de suite!

-N'aie pas peur, tout se passera bien!

-Si tu continues, nous allons nous détruire…

-Je cherche l'anéantissement des sens!

Je reprends ses lèvres et sa langue avec voracité. De toute façon, je suis trop excité pour faire marche arrière cette fois… et lui aussi. Ses yeux brûlants qui me regardent, ses lèvres délicieusement gonflées que j'embrasse, sa langue douce qui caresse la mienne, son beau visage se couplant au mien par un baiser, auréolé par la couronne sombre de sa chevelure…

Rien que cette partie de son être me retourne tout entier à tel point que la douleur a fini par devenir physique.

Il cède: ses doigts fins, délicatement posés sur ma poitrine, m'envoient de véritables ondes de plaisir dans tout le corps au moindre de leur mouvement. Ma main s'est totalement emparée de son sexe pulsant qui ne cesse de durcir dans ma paume caressante. Mon propre membre me fait l'effet d'être sur le point d'exploser. Je lui soulève le bassin, me débarrassant au passage de mon bout de tissu, pour plonger avec bonheur dans ses chairs délicieuses. Il pousse un petit cri mais je me hâte de le couvrir de baisers attentionnés et redouble d'efforts sur son entrejambe. C'est lui qui commence à bouger autour de moi et je me hâte d'accompagner son mouvement. Nous nous accrochons l'un à l'autre, échangeant des baisers brûlants. Nos corps se tendent une dernière fois tandis que nos regards sont voilés par le plaisir de la jouissance. Je me repose contre lui, ma tête s'appuyant sur ce torse qui se soulevait fortement au départ pour redevenir calme et presque imperceptible contre ma joue. Son cœur me berce de sa tendre mélodie. Il me passe les doigts dans les cheveux.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû lui obéir…

_Hein?! De quoi il parle?! Je ne comprends rien! Ce n'est pas du tout la réaction que j'aurais attendue. Est-ce qu'il regrette? Etait-ce seulement pour ne pas porter la main sur moi qu'il m'a laissé faire? Alors pourquoi a-t-il répondu? _

Les larmes m'en viennent aux yeux mais je me garde bien de les laisser couler.

-Je n'obéissais pas…

-Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps…

-Pardon?!

-Relève-toi: nous devons partir…

Il est froid, comme au départ mais sans l'ombre d'une quelconque ironie dans la voix…

Je soupire et sors de lui avant de me relever et d'aller ramasser son morceau de tunique. L'air me semble être de plomb….

Il rejette ses mèches sombres dans son dos et retourne vers l'entrée du temple où les dieux jumeaux se produisent devant les Titans. Hadès se plante en face de son père, insensible.

-J'ai à faire, je prends congé.

-Tu es tendu, mon fils… Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse?

-Questions sans importances… Je reviendrai bientôt…

-Ramène Kanon à l'occasion. Allez, prends soin de toi.

Cronos l'embrasse sur le front, comme si rien ne s'était produit. Il n'y a pas une seule allusion à ce qui s'est passé… Cronos m'embrasse pareillement et me glisse à l'oreille quelques mots d'espoir.

-Encore un peu de courage.

_**Hadès :**_

Hypnos me regarde tristement: _il a pris parti pour Kanon_… Thanatos salue les Titans avec un sourire. _Lui ne veut même pas entendre parler des humains…_ Les seuls qu'il côtoie sont les elfes, les âmes pures qui ont pu accéder à Elision pour y devenir ses nymphes.

Nous nous retrouvons aux Enfers en un instant. Alors que son frère retourne définitivement à son temple, le Sommeil en revient avec l'une de ses tuniques courtes qu'il donne à Kanon avant de me faire passer un riche manteau tout aussi noir que mon habit. Je le remercie d'un hochement de tête et redescends au tribunal.

A ma grande surprise, c'est un jeune Spectre qui est assis à la place du juge. Il s'agenouille devant nous dès que nous apparaissons.

-Où sont les Juges?

-Ils sont partis se reposer, Seigneur…

-As-tu reçu dernièrement un homme au visage torturé?

-Non, Seigneur.

-Hypnos! Va sur l'autre rive et ordonne à Charon de le faire traverser au plus vite. Emmène Kanon avec toi pour t'aider à le retrouver.

Ils disparaissent aussitôt.

-Tu es le Balrog, au service du Griffon…

-Oui, je suis Rune du Balrog, au service de Maître Minos…

-Et bien tu lui diras que je ne suis pas content de lui.

Il accepte de servir de coursier.

Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qui s'est passé avec Kanon…_ J'aurais dû être plus ferme mais j'ai été incapable de le repousser. J'étais comme dans un autre monde et j'ai dû me retenir de hurler… J'ai aimé ce qu'il me faisait, je n'ai aucune excuse… Je n'arrive pas à me le sortir de la tête!_

-Nous l'avons retrouvé. Il arrivera bientôt.

Je sursaute alors qu'Hypnos est réapparu devant moi. Je surprends un regard infiniment triste de Kanon sur moi. Sans y réfléchir, je le prends par le bras et me réfugie dans une antichambre. Hypnos sourit tandis que Rune continue les jugements, n'ayant rien remarqué.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Désolé pour tout à l'heure… Zeus ne peut pas savoir ce qui se passe là-bas… Il vaudrait mieux que tu oublies tout ça…

-Pas question! Je ne peux pas t'obéir… Je ne veux pas oublier, je me tairai mais je n'oublierai pas!

-Tu n'y penses pas?!

-J'y pense chaque seconde…

Je rougis devant son regard indéchiffrable. Je tente de répondre mais il fait un pas et m'embrasse du bout des lèvres.

-Je ne te laisserai pas comme ça, surtout maintenant!

-Kanon, je t'en prie!

-Rien du tout! Je veux bien faire semblant mais pas oublier!

-Tu continues, je te jette dans le Léthé! Et tant pis si tes capacités ne dépassent pas celle d'un enfant après cette baignade !

-Tu veux te promener avec un nourrisson dans le corps d'un guerrier?

_Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux! Certainement pas! Il faut que je redevienne le dieu que j'étais…_

-Maître, l'homme est arrivé…

-Bien, merci Hypnos.

Sans un geste pour Kanon je retourne siéger au tribunal. Je prends place dans une loge au-dessus de la scène. Le mort semble avoir conservé sa volonté: ses yeux brillent insolemment et son visage a repris une forme plus humaine mais toujours aussi repoussante. Rune brise le silence.

-Votre jugement va commencer… Quel est votre nom?

-Ilos, fils de Trôs!

_C'est étrange: ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu mais je ne sais pas où je l'ai entendu._

-Bizarre: le livre ne contient pas ce nom…

Je regarde Rune chercher dans le livre des péchés en vain. Je ne comprends pas: _il est bel et bien mort pourtant! Et il n'est pas innocent! _

Je prends la parole, très brièvement.

-Ce n'est pas grave, nous nous en passerons!

-Je suis protégé par une déité, je n'ai pas à être jugé!

-Et la Grande Divinité Souterraine m'a ordonné à moi, Rune, de le faire! Quels sont tes crimes?

-Je n'en ai commis aucun!

Mon serviteur lance son fouet révélateur de mensonges et de crimes mais l'arme ne fit que glisser sans s'enrouler, comme s'il n'avait commis aucun péché. Rune se tourne vers moi, ne sachant qu'en faire.

-J'ignore qui t'a accordé sa protection mais je ne peux pas te laisser impuni: je te condamne à la prison de la glace… Mais, avant, tu visiteras le reste du Tartare!

-Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton frère, sale rat!

-Rune! Veille à ce que cet insecte ait bien le temps d'apprécier chacune des activités disponibles!

-Oui, Maître.

Je ne supporte plus la vue de cet être monstrueux: _comment ose-t-il prétendre pouvoir entrer à Elision?!_

Je me lève et me téléporte, avec l'aide d'Hypnos, auprès de Poséidon. Il est réveillé.

-Salut… Tu reviens tôt…

-Je devais passer par le tribunal. Comment te sens-tu?

-Vaseux.

-Et Zeus?

-En vadrouille depuis que j'ai eu fini de manger.

-ça me fait du bien de te retrouver…

Je le serre brièvement mais fermement dans mes bras.

-T'as l'air en forme. Et tu as ramené Hypnos aussi!

-Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je suis épuisé! Bonne nuit!

-Mais j'ai pas arrêté de dormir!

-Hypnos te tiendra compagnie, il sait ce qu'il a à faire…

Je retourne à ma chambre et en ferme la porte au nez de Kanon. Il proteste mais je n'en ai cure et m'effondre sur le lit, happé par le doux rêve que m'a envoyé mon second.

_A suivre…_


	9. Chapter 9: Les Chevaliers d'Or

**Arala 87 :** D'accord, j'avoue, je suis sadique mais c'est pas ma faute, suis née comme ça ! Sisisi ! Te le jure ! Sinon, t'inquiète, ça avance de deux pas et ça recule que d'un, y a encore de l'espoir. Surtout avec mister Cronos qui n'est pas loin…. Quant à Posy, il va pas disparaître non plus^^

**Seveya** : En fait… les Saints Seiya G y sont postérieurs à ce chapitre XD Donc, effectivement, c'est pas le même. Contente que tu apprécies ce chapitre… Enfin, rassure-toi, y aura d'autres occasions de saliver sur ce coupling, promis ^^

**Raimu** : Kikouuuuuuuuuuuuu !!! Suis contenteeeeeeeee !!! Bienvenue avec un peu de retard sur ^^

Bon vous allez encore me tuer à la fin de ce chapitre mais y aura du changement par la suite, promis. En attendant, je vous laisse Posy en pâture^^ A bientôt^^

Chapter 9: Les Chevaliers d'or.

**Kanon:**

Je somnole devant la porte de la chambre d'Hadès quand on me pose une couverture sur les épaules: Hypnos s'installe à côté de moi, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Nos corps se touchent mais ça ne semble pas le déranger.

-Tu n'es pas avec Posy?

-C'est un jeu d'enfant pour moi de l'endormir!

-Hadès dort aussi?

-Oui… Je me doute de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le Palais de Cronos et je sais aussi qu'il ne l'assumera pas…

-J'ai vu: Il m'évite!

-Débrouille-toi pour le faire changer d'avis! Bonne chance!

Je me retrouve dans la chambre de mon dieu et je me glisse contre lui. J'essaie d'arranger ma position mais un voile brumeux encombre ma vue et je ne résiste pas aux bras chauds de Morphée… Hypnos!!! T'es pas d'une aide prodigieuse!!! Grrrrr!!! Oh! Un Hadès en petite tunique… Morphééééééééééééeeeeeee!!!! Tu va me le payer!!!!

**Hadès:**

Hélios me réveille d'une douce caresse mais sa luminosité me blesse la vue. Je grogne et me passe un bras au-dessus des yeux.

Quelque chose de dur se presse contre moi… Me serais-je assoupi dans un divan avec un coussin mal mis? Non, il n'y avait pas de divan dans cette chambre et je suis certain d'avoir atteint le lit! Je n'ai pas non plus pris Cerbère avec moi… Non!? C'est quand même pas…

Je fais l'effort de soulever mon bras pour découvrir un Kanon endormi contre mon flanc…

C'est pas possible! La porte est verrouillée et la lucarne est trop petite pour sa carrure! Par où est-il donc passé?

Mince! Pas maintenant que j'ai décidé d'être plus ferme! Il faut que je le repousse et le plus sèchement possible! Je ne dois pas céder à l'envie de glisser mes doigts dans la rivière de sa chevelure…

-Kanon! Lève-toi! Kanon!

Je me suis redressé sur un coude, le secouant. Au lieu de se réveiller, il s'agrippe à ma taille, embrassant mon ventre en marmonnant mon nom au milieu d'une série de mots incompréhensibles. Je me raidis en sentant l'une de ses mains descendre vers ma cuisse.

N'hésitant plus, je pousse mon genou dans son ventre, violent. Il crie et me lâche. Je me lève aussitôt et domine l'homme prostré dans mon lit avec mon plus glacial regard.

-Mais ça fait mal! Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

-Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Kanon! Je ne veux pas que tu me déranges quand je suis dans ma chambre et je t'interdis formellement de me toucher!

-Tu vas pas me faire la tête maintenant?!

-Si je n'avais pas un tel respect pour Poséidon, je t'aurais renvoyé sur-le-champ!

-Non! Tu es assez puissant, tu aurais pu me repousser quand tu le voulais alors ne joue pas les hypocrites!

-Comment peux-tu oser me parler sur ce ton, maudit mortel?! Je rendrai ta mort plus infernale qu'aucune autre!

-Tout de suite les coups bas! Je te surestimais! Il aurait mieux valu que tu ne quittes jamais le ventre de ton père!

Je reste estomaqué mais la tornade turquoise a déjà quitté la pièce, déverrouillant la porte au passage.

**Kanon: **

Je vais quitter le temple quand je me cogne contre le torse d'Hypnos et tombe sur le sol.

-Où te rendais-tu ainsi fâché?

-Je pars! Je ne resterais pas une seconde de plus en ces lieux!

-Il n'est pas question que tu partes maintenant! Tu prends tes responsabilités!

-Il ne veut plus me voir!

-C'était à parier! Tu te réimposes! Si tu ne lui forces pas la main, il ne fera jamais rien! Il faut que tu restes!

-Quand il me regarde, j'ai l'impression d'être un monstre!

Il reste souriant, désarmant ma rage.

-Pourquoi n'est-ce pas lui que mon cœur a choisi? Ce serait si simple!

Il me tend la main.

-Viens, on les rejoint!

Je n'ai même pas le temps de protester que je me retrouve dans la salle à manger où Poséidon est déjà attablé!

-Hypnos! Kanon! Bonjour vous deux! Je commençais à me sentir abandonné! Tu as bien dormi Kanon?

-J'ai fait des rêves trop bizarres...

Je me tourne vers le Dieu du Sommeil avec la volonté évidente de lui demander des comptes mais il est déjà installé, buvant du lait.

-Hypnos! Tu le fais exprès!

-De quoi?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?!

-D'abord, tu m'as envoyé ces rêves et puis, tu assumes pas!

-C'est pas moi qui décide des rêves… Tu y as vu quoi?

-Fallait pas m'endormir si vite, j'en ai pas profité!

-Profité de quoi?

Poséidon a ceinturé Hypnos qui faisait mine de sortir pour échapper à mes doléances. Il proteste mais l'autre ne lâche pas.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

Hadès entre, absolument de marbre, une aura glaciale autour de lui. Il n'a posé qu'une question et jeté un coup d'œil désapprobateur sur la scène.

-Grand frère, Hypnos m'a endormi de force!

-Je le lui ai ordonné, tu peux le lâcher!

-Et si je ne veux pas?

-Poséidon! Tu es l'un des douze Grands Olympiens, pas un gamin! Reprend ton rôle et prépare-toi à te frotter aux Chevaliers d'or!

-Attends, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec les Golds?

-J'ai l'intention de savoir qui est le petit malin qui s'amuse avec mes nerfs aujourd'hui même!

-Mais je ne sais pas duquel il s'agissait, sa voix était contrefaite!!!

-Il a fait appel à son cosmos, tu le reconnaîtras!

-Et comment comptes-tu faire pour les forcer à y faire appel?

-Un duel… Je suis censé être d'un autre sanctuaire, que ça serve!

-Tu comptes les affronter?!

-Je ne suis plus limité et mon corps divin est solide… Ne te fais pas de soucis et contente-toi de sonder leur cosmos. Lâche Hypnos maintenant.

Le Maître des Flots finit donc par reposer le Dieu du Sommeil au sol, une moue enfantine marquant ses traits.

-Et comment comptes-tu organiser ce tournoi?

-C'est déjà fait! Shion les a réunis ce matin sur ordre d'Athéna.

-Tu l'as vue?

-Non, je ne sais même pas si elle est au courant! Tu sais que je m'en moque!

-C'était une simple curiosité… Tu sais, parfois, elle me fait vraiment penser à son père et ça me met mal à l'aise…

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

-Je suis certain qu'elle me manipule! J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir durant mon sommeil… ça a commencé après Troie… Pourquoi aurais-je accepté de noyer les Grecs pour elle alors qu'elle a détruit mes protégés?

-Attends?! Tu soupçonnes Eros?

-Pas seul! Il y a quelqu'un derrière…

-Il suffit de le lui demander.

A peine évoqué, le petit dieu apparaît… dans les bras d'Hypnos, pendu à son cou, l'embrassant avec les paupières closes… Hypnos est écarlate, essayant de se dégager.

**Hadès: **

Et voilà, il recommence! Quand donc va-t-il arrêter de sauter sur Hypnos dès qu'ils sont dans la même pièce?

-Euh, Eros, on ne te dérange pas trop?

-Non, pas du tout! J'peux faire quoi?

-Je souhaiterai savoir si l'une de tes flèches m'a été décochée...

-STOP! En échange de la réponse, je veux Hypnos une nuit entière!

Je plonge mon regard dans celui, doré, de mon subordonné pour nous mettre d'accord.

-C'est entendu, je te le prête.

Je vois Kanon sursauter mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu protester, je me tourne vers lui avec une expression terrible.

-Silence!

Il ne peut s'empêcher d'exécuter un pas vers l'arrière, effrayé par mon regard. Posy m'adresse un geste apaisant et reprend la parole.

-Alors, je veux savoir si tu m'as décoché une flèche à la chute de Troie!

-Oui. Flèche standard pour le service d'Athéna sur ordre de Zeus.

-Celui-la, il va m'entendre! File-moi le contre-sort!

-Et qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange?

-Tu veux que je t'enfonce mon trident où je le pense?!

-Pourquoi pas? On fait quelque chose à trois?

Je ne peux me retenir de pouffer devant l'expression horrifiée de mon frère…

-Désolé, j'aime les filles!

-Parce que je t'ai forcé la main avec Athéna! Alors, je te file le contre-sort?

-Et tu veux quoi en échange?

-Je t'essayerais bien^^

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Poséidon se précipite derrière moi et s'y cache. Eros a un petit rire.

-Tu me proposes ton frère? Bien, ça me va, j'aime bien ses yeux!

-De mon Sanctuaire, tu as déjà obtenu Hypnos, c'est suffisant.

-J'y perds! Mais je veux bien faire un petit quelque chose...

Il arme son arc et tire. Heureusement, il est bon viseur et je sens mon frère se raidir avec un gémissement. Kanon fait un pas en avant, vers moi, mais mon regard l'arrête.

-ça va? Tu n'es pas blessé?

-C'est Poséidon qui est atteint, pas moi!

Suivant son regard, je découvre que ma tunique est déchirée: La flèche a-t-elle atteint ma chair?

-Tu ne sais plus viser, Eros?

-Je ne fais pas dans le hasard, t'inquiète!

Alors, il l'a fait exprès?! Mais pourquoi? Qu'était cette flèche exactement?

-Grand frère?!

-Oui, Poséidon? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu es toujours amoureux d'Athéna?

-Elle peut bien aller se faire pendre, je suis amoureux d'un autre!

Je suis son regard vers Hypnos, Kanon et Eros: lequel l'a pris à la déesse?

-Ah oui? Duquel?

Il devient rouge pivoine.

-Laisse tomber, je ne dirai rien! Pas question de le lui dire comme ça!

Riant, Eros papouille un Hypnos écarlate.

-Je vais combattre, venez… Lâche-le, Eros, je te l'enverrai ce soir!

-ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu le dieu d'en bas livrer un duel! J'aimerais assister à la chose si tu le permets.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais... J'y mets une seule condition: Tu ne tripotes pas devant les Golds!

-Je peux tripoter vraiment personne?

-Non, sinon je pourrai bien m'en fâcher et t'interdire de voir Hypnos!

-Mais tu me l'as promis pour ce soir!

-Il tiendra parole, il le fait toujours… Mais ne compte plus sur lui à l'avenir si je te prends à le peloter devant eux!

Le petit garnement divin fait une petite moue déçue mais accepte les termes du contrat. Il prend un croissant sur la table avec un grand sourire.

-Fais-toi les crocs, champion! Tu va finir par te mordre!

-Non, c'est toi que je vais mordre!

-Mais je ne demande que ça, moi!

Le petit pervers! C'est bien le fils d'Aphrodite et le digne héritier de Zeus!

-Mon pauvre angelot, tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes: Je ne fais que me défouler en blessant quiconque m'indispose un tant soit peu!

-Ah oui? Je vais chercher le fouet et le cuir noir ou tu as tout ça ici?

Le fouet?! Du cuir noir?! Ses «jeux» sont loin de me sembler des plus sains! Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire de ça? Je dirai, d'après son regard, que je n'ai aucune envie de le savoir!

-Ah! Quel manque d'élégance, Eros… Je pensais que ta chère et tendre mère aurait eu un peu plus de soucis de ton éducation… C'est navrant!

-C'est vrai que tu as une classe certaine mais tu devrais résilier ton abonnement à Iceberg-Mag!

-Si ça ne te plaît pas, je prendrai plaisir à continuer.

-J'adore ta façon de prononcer le mot «plaisir»! C'est tout simplement très sexy…

Hein?! Je l'ai prononcé comment, moi?!

Je ne réponds pas et mange tranquillement un petit pain, le laissant manger le croissant qu'il avait pris dans la corbeille de viennoiseries.

Profitant du répit, Hypnos savoure son «lait du matin». Kanon me couvre d'un regard noir: qu'est-ce qu'il a encore, lui? Rha! Il m'énerve!

Je lui rends son regard sans faillir: c'est lui qui se détourne le premier…

**Kanon: **

Merde! Pourquoi ses yeux me font-ils tant frémir? Je me sens mis à nu, misérable insecte rampant insolemment à ses pieds… Mais ce dieu magnifique, cet être inaccessible, je l'ai étreint, je l'ai caressé avec délice, je me suis noyé dans le doux écrin de sa chair chaude…

Je rougis incontrôlablement, me réfugiant auprès de Hypnos.

-Ne te laisse pas rabaisser maintenant ou il t'écrasera de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois plus rien!

-Mais toi, comment peux-tu le laisser t'offrir à Eros sans qu'il ne te laisse le choix de refuser?!

-Tu ne sais pas voir: Il m'a questionné avant et c'est moi qui ai accepté… Ne t'en fais pas: Je suis le Maître du Sommeil! Et il n'a pas pris la peine, à ses dépends, d'exiger un programme! Et puis, si ça peut servir mon Seigneur, je n'y vois nul obstacle!

-Tu aurais accepté rien que parce que ça l'arrangeait?!

-Comme toi, je donnerais ma vie à cet homme!

-Mais tu es immortel!

Il sourit de son air le plus mystérieux.

Il est gentil mais IL VA ME RENDRE CHEVRE!!!! Comment on fait pour connaître ses sentiments?

-Je perdrai donc mon immortalité…

Hadès se dirige vers la porte en m'entraînant par le bras, son second lui emboîte le pas, suivi par Eros qui ne cache pas son intérêt pour ses fesses, et Poséidon dont on ne sait qui l'intéresse, ferme la marche…

Vraiment, quel glorieux cortège!

Nous nous retrouvons dans l'arène des Golds où ceux-ci sont tous en armure, nous attendant de pied ferme, Shion devant eux, en tenue de Grand Pope… Milo nous regarde.

-Alors, c'est lequel qui doit nous affronter?

-Je suis Amandeus et je dois me charger d'évaluer les Chevaliers d'or d'Athéna…

-Sur ordre de qui?

Le Scorpion a l'air de vouloir en découdre malgré le regard vindicatif de l'ancien Bélier.

Le dieu enlève sa lourde cape sous laquelle il est en tenue d'apprenti.

Mais il est fou: Se battre en petite tenue contre un Gold en armure!!!! En y regardant de plus près, ça a son petit effet sur chacun: Shaka a ouvert yeux et bouche tandis que Camus s'est pudiquement détourné.

-Tu veux savoir qui m'a envoyé? Et bien, c'est le Maître de l'Olympe lui-même!

-Zeus?! T'es du Sanctuaire de Zeus?!

-Je n'allais pas lui refuser ce service… Quel sera mon adversaire?

-Je propose que nous suivions l'ordre zodiacal…

-Tu as peur de te battre, Dohko?

-Mon cher Death, sache que je connais Amandeus alors ne vient pas pleurer quand tu te feras étaler! Je ne suis pas ta «Mama»!

-Non mais tu te prends pour qui, espèce d'ex-champignon violet tout rabougri!?

J'en peux plus de rire et les injures volent entre les deux pairs. Saga les sépare. Il semble se douter légèrement de la nature divine de mon nouveau maître.

-ça suffit! Vous n'avez pas honte?

Ils se séparent, se détournant. Shion passe sur l'incident.

-Mü, tu es le premier…

Le Bélier met son casque face à Hadès et se lance dans un Cristal Wall parfait

Il est plutôt défensif, c'est mauvais. Heureusement, Shion intervient.

-Mü, c'est un test sur tes attaques!

Le Chevalier sursaute. Il n'aime pas combattre mais il accepte d'obéir aux ordres de son maître. Le combat grandit en intensité et Mü se retrouve bientôt acculé, contraint d'utiliser la téléportation défensive. Poséidon lui faisant un signe négatif, son frère s'arrête et salue son adversaire.

-Merci pour ce combat…

-De rien.

Epuisé, le Bélier va s'effondrer au milieu de ses collègues.

Le Taureau se dresse de toute sa taille et attaque directement. La déité ne peut que reculer et opte pour la défense. Au nouveau signe négatif, il s'avance pour mettre fin au duel et salue.

Saga frémit et, sur mon signe de tête encourageant, il prend la place. Ils disparaissent tous les deux rapidement dans une autre dimension.

Lorsqu'ils en reviennent, mon jumeau est pâle et me rejoint, sans dire un mot. Il tremble comme une feuille contre moi, sous le regard dominateur de deux yeux de nuit.

Courageusement, Death Mask s'avance et lance son attaque vers la Vallée des Morts. Hadès est le premier à en revenir. Il se plante devant lui et lui effleure le front. Le Cancer s'écarte brusquement en lançant des imprécations en italien. Sans écouter Shion, il quitte la pièce tandis que je berce mon frère.

Guère rassuré par l'état de ses prédécesseurs, Aiolia se plante face à lui. A la première contre-attaque du dieu, Aiolos bondit à l'aide de son cadet. Sans sourciller, mon amant affronte les deux mais Poséidon est catégorique dans son jugement et Hadès se téléporte à la manière de Mü.

-Merci pour ce combat, Chevaliers.

Milo arrête le Sagittaire avec sa «Restriction» et la déité se tourne vers Shaka.

-Es-tu prêt, Chevalier de la Vierge?

-Toujours! Ablation du premier sens!

Hadès s'avance vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres…

-Si tu ne te réveilles pas, tu vas perdre!

Coup dur pour le bavant…qui en bave, justement!

Son adversaire semble affligé…

-ça suffit! A toi, Dohko!

-J'arrive! Yahouuu!

Il bondit sur lui, sortant d'office l'une des épées de son armure que la lame du dieu stoppe : _c'est un duel à l'épée qui s'annonce._

**Hadès:**

C'est un bon bretteur, je prends un grand plaisir à me battre…

Je prolonge un peu malgré l'avis négatif de mon frère. Lorsque mon adversaire est épuisé, je plante mon épée au sol.

-Joli combat…

-Merci… Je te passe le relais, Milo!

Le Chevalier aux yeux pourpres s'avance, ayant confié l'archer intenable à Mü.

-Scarlet Needle!

Il utilise à la fois son attaque et son pouvoir paralysant, parvenant à me blesser légèrement à la poitrine. Je plaque ma main sur la plaie pour la guérir et contre-attaque. Le Scorpion s'acharne, têtu, mais j'arrive à le maîtriser et à lui faire une clé de bras.

-Tu as perdu!

-Mais je t'ai touché! Et ce coup est empoisonné! Tu vas bientôt en ressentir les effets…

-Voyez-vous cela?! Ton poison est trop faible… Allez, au suivant!

Il lâche le Chevalier qui reprend dignement sa place, néanmoins fier de l'avoir blessé.

Poséidon ne réagit pas non plus à la première attaque du Capricorne qui déchire l'espace en hurlant «Excalibur» avec grande conviction. Mes oreilles s'en plaignant, je me hâte de l'expédier hors de l'arène d'un unique coup au niveau de l'estomac.

-Désolé, tu me cassais les oreilles…

Camus se présente alors, décidé et une aura glaciale autour de lui… J'ai froid!

Je sors de ma torpeur pour recevoir son attaque de plein fouet. Je contre-attaque et il doit intensifier son cosmos au maximum. Son aura se teinte d'un blanc éclatant: Ce n'est pas un simple Gold. Encaissant l'information, je me tourne vers Poséidon: Il est en état de choc… Comme Saga lorsqu'il m'a reconnu: L'identification de son tourmenteur l'a replongé dans ses vieux démons…

J'ai donc enfin démasqué l'un des opposants de Zeus…Mais il est terriblement fort! Surtout pour moi qui ai passé tant de temps endormi.

Dans un réflexe de protection, je déploie la totalité de mon cosmos, le repoussant brutalement, haletant. Nos regards s'affrontent: Il se sait découvert et recule d'un pas.

-A toi, Aphrodite!

Ce serait effectivement suspect de ne pas affronter le dernier… Mais il fait mine de s'éclipser. Je ne peux me permettre de le laisser faire à sa guise!

Aussitôt, je fais signe à Hypnos mais un éclair traverse l'air de combat: Zeus est là!

Se moquant totalement de tout le reste, il fait face à Camus, comme s'il n'osait y croire… le contrôle de la foudre semblant l'avoir déserté …

-Toi! C'est donc toi…

-Vous?! Ici?! Mais c'est impossible!

-C'est donc ici que tu t'es caché de moi durant toutes ces années…

-Ne m'approchez pas!

Son cosmos dégage un froid pénétrant… D'un geste, il s'entoure d'une nappe de brumes et disparaît. Je ne comprends plus rien! Les autres non plus…

Je décide d'éclaircir le mystère en m'adressant à Zeus.

-Mais bon sang, qui c'était? Tu le connais?

-Oh que oui, je le connais! C'est Ganymède, fils de Trôs!

-Trôs?! Mais alors, celui qui a été tué…

-Restez ici, j'aurais peut-être encore besoin de vous…

-Une seconde: Je ne te dois plus rien! Je l'ai trouvé! Le contrat a pris fin!

-Tu l'as laissé filer! Et tu n'en as démasqué qu'un!

Son regard lumineux rivalise facilement avec les ténèbres du mien. Il est trop furieux pour que je tente le dialogue. Je n'ai plus qu'à me plier à ses ordres…

Je préfère battre en retraite auprès d'Hypnos. Même Eros a opté pour le choix de se faire oublier.

Je me demande pourquoi Ganymède lui a fait ça! Et quand a-t-il quitté son service? Je n'étais pas au courant… Va falloir qu'il m'explique deux ou trois trucs… quand il sera calmé!

Je me tourne vers Shion.

-Il vaudrait mieux quitter l'arène…

-Ne pouvez-vous rien faire?

-Dans un état pareil, il n'écoutera personne… Les Chevaliers l'ont bien compris à son cosmos… Partez, nous fermerons la marche…

Il n'a qu 'un geste à faire pour que les guerriers mortels quittent l'arène, penauds et silencieux. Kanon soutient son frère et je me mets entre eux et le dieu furieux. Tiré de sa léthargie, Posy s'est porté à mon côté, de même qu'Hypnos.

Je sens soudain qu'on empoigne ma fesse et qu'Hypnos se tend étrangement. En me retournant, je n'ai aucune surprise en reconnaissant Eros avec une de nos fesses dans chaque main.

Il me fait un grand sourire vainqueur et j'ai recours à un tour de passe-passe: Cerbère apparaît derrière lui et empoigne ses fessiers à pleine gueule, les deux autres grognant sourdement.

La douleur fait lâcher les nôtres au petit dieu ailé.

-Hadès, dis-lui de me lâcher!

-Allons, il ne fait que pincer doucement…Comme toi…

-Mais lui, il a des crocs!

Je tapote ma cuisse et le canidé tricéphale s'y porte joyeusement. Ma main caresse tour à tour chacune de ses têtes au port altier.

Se frottant le postérieur en maugréant, Eros s'éloigne le plus possible de mon compagnon à quatre pattes.

**Kanon**

Je me tourne vers lui et je vois avec stupeur Cerbère à ses côtés. Il est inconscient?!

-Eh! On va te reconnaître direct avec cet animal!!!

-Comme si ceux qui savent allaient se taire!

Mon frère trouve enfin la force de parler.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu? Pourquoi nous faire souffrir encore?!

-Je n'ai pas à me justifier et surtout pas devant toi, Saga des Gémeaux!

Néanmoins, il congédie la bête imposante d'une dernière caresse. Je vois Eros en soupirer d'aise: Il n'aime pas du tout ce chien…

Saga se penche vers mon oreille.

-Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas?

-Ils ont voulu me le cacher mais je l'ai confondu assez vite… Je n'ai pas pu te prévenir…

-Tu es un Chevalier d'Athéna, pourquoi le sers-tu?

-Je suis un Marina, j'en ai reçu l'ordre… Je sais que tu as souffert mais lui aussi et je refuse de le quitter!

Ses yeux s'agrandissent d'effroi.

-Cet homme est un véritable démon! Il est responsable de la dernière guerre et de la mort de beaucoup d'hommes, comment peux-tu l'aimer?!

Je me raidis: Il a compris si vite!!!

-Ce n'est pas le monstre que tu crois, Saga! J'ai appris à le connaître!

-Il ne te rendra jamais heureux!

-Il ne l'est pas non plus mais je garde espoir… Laisse-moi rêver encore un peu… Juste quelques instants…

-On peut savoir ce qui se passe? A quoi rime tout ça? Pourquoi Camus est-il parti?

Je me tourne vers l'amical Chevalier du Taureau.

-C'est simple: Amandeus est venu ici sur ordre de Zeus pour découvrir quel Gold lui créait des ennuis. Et il s'agissait de Camus…

-Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille?

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que la voix douce de Hadès s'élève.

-Apparemment, Ganymède conserve quelques griefs contre son maître…

-Je le pensais plus sage…

-C'est Zeus qu'il faut blâmer, il est responsable de ce qui lui arrive…

Hadès s'est arrêté et nous fait face. Ses yeux mélancoliques se posent sur moi un court instant avant que Saga n'attire son attention par une attaque hargneuse.

-Maintenant que tu l'as découvert, tu n'as plus rien à faire ici: Barre-toi!

-ça ne dépend pas de moi, Saga…

-Et laisse Kanon tranquille!

-La cohabitation nous a été imposée mais c'est un grand garçon à présent… Penses-tu à quitter ta place, Kanon?

-Pour rien au monde, je ne peux vous trahir: Ma loyauté vous échoit de droit!

-Le problème est réglé: Soigne ton frère et viens me rejoindre.

Il repart d'un pas vif, Saga tente encore de me dissuader mais je n'en ai cure.

-Tu va te détruire avec quelqu'un comme lui…

-Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision quoi que tu dises!

Il se tait, vaincu.

**Hadès: **

Poséidon me suit dans ma chambre et se pelotonne dans mon lit. Je m'y installe et il pose sa tête sur mon ventre. Je lui caresse les cheveux, apaisant.

-Tu te sens mieux?

-Zeus est un inconscient: Il lui a donné tant de pouvoir!

-Il n'a aucune modération et ce dans tout ce qu'il entreprend!

Peu à peu, il s'apaise… Kanon doit agir de même avec son frère… Rha! Mais il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui!!!

Ma porte s'ouvre sur… le Marina! Je sursaute tandis qu'il s'empare d'un siège tout en me souriant.

-Tu ne devrais pas être avec Saga?

-Il veut rester seul. Comment va Posy?

Je me tourne vers mon cadet mais il s'est assoupi.

-Il est fort, il s'en remettra…

-Je pourrais donner mon âme pour un tel regard qui me soit adressé…

-C'est mon frère, je ne te regarderai jamais comme ça!

-Tu me regarderas plus tendrement encore?

Je rougis au rappel de mes actes mais décide de le faire passer pour de la colère.

-Il suffit! Tu n'es qu'un stupide petit humain à l'esprit corrompu! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai couché avec toi que tu as le droit de prendre tes aises!

-Je n'ai pas «couché», je t'ai «fait l'amour»…

Il passe un poing rageur sur ses joues humides mais il reste là; Cette fois, et je ne sais pas comment réagir… C'est absurde!!! Complètement insensé!!!

-Je t'ai déjà dit d'oublier tout ça, Kanon! Tu n'as que l'impression de m'aimer parce que tes sens te trompent!

-Tu es cruel avec moi…

-Ne te fais pas d'illusions: Il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous!

-Arrête de te mentir, Grand frère…

Poséidon me regarde de ses grands yeux habituellement rieurs. Il m'a parlé en grec archaïque.

-Je ne mens pas: Je ne peux lui céder une seconde fois!

-Il ne fallait pas céder! Laisse-toi aimer, vous l'avez mérité…

-Je ne veux plus en entendre parler! Ni par toi ni par qui que ce soit d'autre! Tu ferais mieux de dormir au lieu de dire des âneries!!!

Il soupire mais obéit: Ma colère est trop oppressante pour ses maigres forces…

Kanon est droit et silencieux, son regard est si attristé que je ne le supporte pas et ferme les yeux.

Je veux que ça finisse et que je puisse enfin dormir!

_A suivre…_


	10. Chapter 10: L'imposture Adonis

**Arala87 **: Salut la compagnie ! Eh bien, vi ! Après Shaka réincarnation de Bouddha, voilà Camus réincarnation de Ganymède (et oui, le Verseau est en fait une immortalisation de ce bel éphèbe qui a su ravir le cœur de Zeus ou du moins a réveillé chez lui une certaine passion… hem, fait chaud, nan ?). Bizarrement, j'ai jamais rencontré personne qui a écrit là-dessus donc voilà (bah quoi, faut bien innover un peu sinon c'est pas drôle). Pour Hadès et Kanon, ouais, ils ont pas mal de supporters mais aussi d'opposants, on verra en temps voulu mais nous faisons bien entendue partie des supporters, huhuhu…

**Seveya** : Pour être honnête, j'ai commencé cette fic fin 2004 et elle compte (pour le moment) 18 chapitres (ouais, suis lenteeeeeeeee, sorry XD). Quant aux autres lemons… ben euh… voilà, y en a un autre tout chaud qui nous attend, bwahahaha ! Et sinon, t'inquiète pas pour notre Milo d'amouuuuuuur, il a plus d'un tour dans son ongle/dard mais ce sera pour plus tard…. Encore un peu de patience^^

**Raimu/Euryel :** Hadès is MINE !!! j'en fais ce que je veux !!!*se ramasse un regard* Ou pas… Pas taper, Hadès, ma tête est fragile, voyons ! Toi non plus Kanon sinon, plus de lemon… Ah, ah ! On fait moins le… *BOING* Ok, vous avez gagné…

Je vous livre en pâture notre coupling en titre qui va encore en avoir pour ses hormones ! Et ouais, parfois, ces petites bêtes-là, c'est assez strong ! Bonne lecture. ^^

**Chapter 10: L'imposture «Adonis».**

**Hadès:**

Il a fallu deux jours à Zeus pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Il est partagé entre colère et incompréhension. Je le comprends un peu: Ganymède, en qui il avait confiance, le trahissait… Il y a de quoi avoir un choc! Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui pousse cet affectueux jeune homme à le défier. A vrai dire, je ne l'ai jamais côtoyé… Je l'ai juste vu lors d'une visite de mon frère où nous n'avions échangé que quelques mots…

J'ai ramené Cerbère des Enfers et je n'ai pas quitté le lit, plongé dans mes pensées. Poséidon enchaîne les parties d'échec contre moi ou ce pauvre Kanon. Ce dernier ne me parle plus. Je sais qu'il souffre de cette situation autant que moi…

Poséidon rompt le silence devenu trop pesant.

-J'en ai assez de rester ici! ça vous dirait, une bonne baignade?

-C'est une excellente idée mais…

Kanon me regarde, laissant sa phrase en suspens.

-Je t'y autorise, moi, je reste!

Poséidon me saute au cou sans crier gare.

-Allez, Grand Frère, viens avec nous!

Il me tire par un bras et me fait un petit regard suppliant.

-Mais je…

-Allez, viens! Tu as besoin de te changer les idées! Kanon, aide-moi, il est lourd!!!

Ils me prennent chacun par un bras et me tirent vers l'entrée. Je ne cède qu'une fois devant les marches:_ Inutile de faire un accident aussi stupide!_

Pour être bien sûrs que je ne m'échapperai pas, ils restent tous deux pendus à mes bras. Je ne dis rien en sentant la main du Marina s'égarer un bref instant sur mes fessiers mais je préfère ne pas le regarder et ne pas lui adresser la parole…

-Kanon, toi qui vivais ici, tu sais où aller?

-Il y a une petite crique pas loin…

-Parfait, tu nous guides!

-Son rôle principal: Me guider…

Je jette un coup d'œil vers lui: son sourire est éblouissant! Mon cœur bat la chamade tandis que je continue de l'observer à la dérobée. Le Vent prend un malin plaisir à jouer dans ses boucles bleu turquoise qui me frôlent par instant. Ses bras blancs autour du mien semblent me brûler, mettant tout mon être en émoi… Les sortilèges du petit Eros sont effroyablement efficaces… ça me fait bouillir les sangs dès qu'il m'effleure! Heureusement, l'eau me permettra de calmer mes nerfs à fleur de peau. Mon petit frère ne se rend pas compte de la situation embarrassante vers laquelle il m'emmène.

**Kanon: **

Accroché au bras de mon dieu, je babille avec son frère tandis que je les mène tous deux vers le lieu où je me baignais étant enfant.

_La crique est aussi belle que dans mes souvenirs avec ses eaux limpides et ses coquillages nacrés. Le sable est doux sous nos pieds…_

Je me défais de ma tunique et la pose sur un rocher élevé pour pénétrer dans l'eau fraîche. Poséidon se hâte de m'imiter mais le Seigneur sombre hésite encore.

Finalement, il se décide et nous rejoint, les joues rosies. Il ne nous regarde pas, les yeux baissés sur l'onde chatoyante et nimbé de sa chevelure qui flotte autour de lui. Il est superbe, comme toujours. Il s'assied sur l'un des sièges naturels de la roche.

-Tu râles, mon cher grand frère?

-Non…

-Alors, reste pas dans ton coin, montre-nous ce qu'est la perfection divine!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme bêtises?!

-Bombe le torse et tiens-toi droit! On dirait un vieillard courbaturé! Tu es dans la fleur de l'âge, dans la plénitude de ta sexualité et…

-POSEIDON!!!

Je le vois bondir et essayer de noyer le dieu marin. La dispute devient chamaillerie et, tandis qu'ils se battent à grand renfort d'eau... j'en profite pour reluquer le corps qui se dévoile à chaque mouvement: Ce torse imberbe, ce ventre musclé, ces hanches fines, ces fesses nerveuses et ces jambes galbées interminables…

-Kanon, au secours, il me chatouille!

-Attends Posy, je vais lui faire lâcher prise!

Je plonge et le saisis par la taille. Poussant un cri, il se dégage et me fait face, me gardant à distance avec ses doigts tendus vers moi. Il rit, joyeux.

-Non, Kanon, pas à deux contre un!

J'emmêle mes doigts aux siens et nos bras luttent l'un contre l'autre, tendant nos deux corps…

-Tu vas te faire mal, Kanon…

-Je ne céderai pas, rends-toi Hadès!

-Pas sans lutte!

-Tant mieux, j'aime faire de l'exercice!

Nous luttons mais, peu à peu, je recule jusqu'à épouser les formes de la paroi rocheuse. Pris au jeu, il ne prend pas garde à la promiscuité de nos deux corps et sourit en vainqueur.

-Abandonne, petit dragon…

-Certainement pas, j'ai d'autres attaques en réserve…

J'avance la jambe et frôle sa cuisse. Il frémit et je sens un début d'excitation chez lui qui m'étonne grandement au vu de son attitude froide de ces derniers jours. Il rit, ne s'en rendant pas encore compte, et continue de lutter, cherchant à emprisonner mes jambes.

Par-dessus son épaule, je vois Poséidon qui s'éclipse en m'adressant un V de la victoire. Et après ça, c'est moi le manipulateur! Bon, profitons du présent!

Dès qu'il disparaît, je me cambre et embrasse Hadès. Je le sens surpris mais il lâche mes doigts pour s'emparer de mon visage: Le masque est tombé et je ne compte pas le laisser le ramasser! Mes mains s'appuient à ses hanches et son bassin se colle au mien, me permettant de suivre l'évolution de son état. Il s'écarte, l'air paniqué.

-Je... Je... Pardon…

Il se retourne pour s'adresser à son frère et reste comme statufié.

-Depuis quand est-il parti?

-Euh, depuis que je suis intervenu: Il n'aime pas les chatouilles, je crois…

-Le lâcheur!

Il rougit de se voir trembler de désir.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, votre Majesté?

-A vrai dire…oui…

-Est-ce que je peux t'aider?

Il hésite, passant d'un pied à l'autre. Finalement, il plonge son regard enflammé dans le mien et, déjà, les mots n'ont plus aucun sens!

Je l'attrape par la taille et ses lèvres vont s'échouer sur mon cou, brûlantes, tandis que ses mains s'agrippent fermement mais sans brutalité à mes fesses. Je frissonne sous ses baisers et son souffle dans mon oreille me fait un de ces effets!!!

-Kanon…

-Oui?

-Fais-moi l'amour… Comme chez mon père…

Je rougis à mon tour, comprenant que mes efforts et ceux d'Hypnos trouvent enfin leur finalité: Il accepte… Il m'accepte enfin!!! Même s'il n'est pas vraiment amoureux, je suis très heureux.

-C'est d'accord…

Ses mains parcourent mon corps, l'électrisant. Il évite mes lèvres, mordillant mes épaules. Son besoin semble le mettre sens dessus-dessous!!! Je lui offre mon cou d'un mouvement ample. J'aime ses baisers, ils sont doux et passionnés à la fois, hésitants et savamment excitants…

Je l'entraîne vers un siège rocheux sur lequel je prends place, lui sur mon ventre.

J'empoigne sa chevelure et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Ses mains sont occupées à masser nos virilités et sa langue combat la mienne pour savoir quelle bouche elles vont explorer en premier… Je cède et elles s'ébattent sensuellement dans ma bouche, me faisant frissonner.

L'un de ses doigts fins caresse l'extrémité de mon membre et je n'en arrive que trop vite à un état de non-retour. Je le soulève par les fesses et tend la langue vers un de ses tétons. Je le vois se mordiller la lèvre et ça m'excite encore plus.

Me contrôlant comme je peux, je m'enfonce en lui tandis qu'il se tend et pousse un cri, ses coudes sur mes épaules, ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Il murmure à mon oreille, s'habituant.

-C'est étrange avec l'eau…

-Tu aimes?

-… Oui…

**Hadès:**

_Voilà, tout est dit! Tout est consommé: J'ai accepté une seconde fois... Non! C'est plus que ça… Désormais, je ne peux plus le repousser, je suis à lui! Je ne sais pas si c'est ce qu'on nomme «amour» mais je ne peux plus cacher qu'il y a quelque chose…_

Ses lèvres, sa langue et ses dents se jouent de mes sens, s'acharnant sur ma poitrine. Ses doigts ont saisi mes hanches et me font voyager sur sa hampe à intervalles réguliers… C'est enivrant, j'aime ça…

Mon esprit est brumeux et j'ai vaguement conscience de pousser de petits cris manifestant mon trouble grandissant avec mon sexe qu'est venue enserrer sa main. Je m'agrippe à ce corps puissant de guerrier… Je n'ai jamais connu une telle vague de… Je ne trouve plus les mots, je vis à travers son corps.

La fois précédente m'avait vu ignorant et comme un jeune puceau, Kanon m'avait guidé comme nul ne l'avait fait… Aujourd'hui, même si je sais ce qui m'attend, j'apprends toujours. Je suis sans défense mais je ne sais pas encore rendre ce qu'il me donne… J'expérimente, notant à quel moment sa respiration s'accélère et à quel endroit de son corps je porte mes soins hésitants.

Cette position nouvelle me plonge dans un trouble chaud: Je suis totalement exposé mais je pourrais à tout instant lui imposer mon rythme à la place du sien, si entêtant et augmentant régulièrement…

Il m'embrasse alors qu'il se déverse en moi, ses mains pressant ma chair. Je pousse un dernier cri en libérant toute la pression qu'il restait dans nos deux corps.

Enserrant son cou de mes bras, j'y pose le front, apaisant ma respiration chaotique tandis que la sienne soulève mes cheveux de son rythme précipité.

Sa voix, hachée et rauque, me pose une unique question, hésitante mais tellement capitale pour lui…

-Est-ce que tu regrettes, Hadès?

-Non, je ne regrette rien…

-Alors, je suis heureux…

J'allais l'embrasser quand un cosmos hostile se fait sentir au Temple du Taureau…

-Aldébaran a des ennuis!

Nos corps se détachent et je regarde le Chevalier revêtir ses Ecailles marines. Je me rhabille et le prends par la main pour nous retrouver devant chez le Bélier. Celui-ci a foncé vers le temple de son ami et d'autres viennent autant devant que derrière nous.

-Ils n'y arriveront pas à temps, l'aura du Taureau vacille…

-Je sais! Accroche-toi, on y va!

Nous apparaissons dans le second temple. Son gardien, en sang, se fait «achever» à coups de pied par un frêle adolescent blond. Kanon bondit, entrouvrant le sol, ratant le trop agile fuyard…

-Joli coup, petit Gémeau inférieur… Pour une doublure de rechange, tu te débrouilles pas mal!

-Je suis Général de Poséidon, pas une rechange pour Saga!

-Quel susceptible! Je vois qu'Hadès est à tes côtés… Au moins, tu pourras te consoler avec lui… Après tout, lui a perdu son épouse à cause de moi, un ver de terre comme il disait! La copie triomphe, je ne vivrai plus dans l'ombre et, après avoir pris ta femme, je te prendrai ton trône!

_Mais qui donc est cet homme?! C'est quoi cette histoire?! Chez qui Perséphone est-t-elle encore allée se fourrer?!_

Je soigne le Taureau évanoui quand le cri de Kanon me fait sursauter.

-Tu es Adonis?!

-Exactement!

J'explose de rire: c'est devant MOI qu'il ose dire çA?!

-Euh, pourquoi ris-tu?

-Il n'est pas Adonis! C'est moi qui ai voulu mettre mon épouse à l'épreuve… Adonis, c'était moi…

-Inutile de vouloir sauver les apparences!

-Je me moque des «qu'en dira-t-on?», Perséphone a échoué et Adonis n'a pas d'existence autre que celle-ci!

Je change mon apparence pour redevenir le jeune homme blond qui a fait céder mon épouse.

-Maintenant, dévoile-nous ton vrai nom…

-C'est mon nom! Tu ne me le voleras pas!

-«Aidoneus» signifie «Roi des Enfers», je me suis servi d'un de mes titres que tu ne peux avoir… Dévoile-le!

Il semble tendre l'oreille mais ne donne pas de nom.

-De toute façon, tu n'aideras plus longtemps ton frère, Hadès…

-Je ne l'aide pas de gaîté de cœur…

-Si notre petit chef me le permet, j'ai de quoi t'opposer à ton souverain… Je crois que maintenant, tu es à point!

-A point?! Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles!

Il lance une attaque sur Kanon, l'atteignant au bras sans que le mortel n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour éviter. Je bondis, l'arme à la main, mais il m'échappe.

-Que veut Ganymède?

-Que Zeus perde tout! Qu'il soit humilié comme jamais!

-Pourquoi un être aussi pur a-t-il décidé de lui faire ça?!

-Il suffisait d'attiser sa colère! Zeus l'avait déjà détruit par tout ce qu'il lui avait fait!

Des bruits de course se font entendre et l'intrus nous salue d'une révérence moqueuse, me regardant reprendre ma forme originelle.

-Je vous salue, à très bientôt mes très chers…

-Non!

Il déploie sa cape et, lorsqu'elle retombe entre mes doigts, il n'y a plus trace de sa présence. Je pousse un juron. Le Bélier entre en trombe.

-Aldébaran?!

-Il dort simplement, l'ennemi s'est échappé…

**Kanon: **

Hadès lui a répondu en rengainant. Il vient vers moi et dévoile la large coupure qui court sur mon bras. Le vent irrite la blessure et je fais une grimace de douleur. En gestes tendres, il caresse la plaie, la refermant grâce à son cosmos…

-ça va mieux?

-Oui, merci…

Vérifiant du coin de l'œil que Mü s'occupe de son voisin de temple, il pose un baiser sur mon bras. Ses cheveux cascadent magnifiquement lorsqu'il se baisse dessus et j'ai un frisson dans le bas du dos. Il s'écarte.

-Mü, occupe-toi d'Aldébaran, nous allons prévenir Zeus…

-Très bien, Majesté…

Les pouvoirs du dieu sont redevenus plus forts: Il va tellement vite que j'ai l'impression de n'avoir fait qu'un bond en arrivant devant les portes d'airain de la chambre de Zeus.

Comme prévenu par un gong, il ouvre la porte en tenue d'apprenti. Décidément, ça va bientôt être une mode chez les dieux!

-Entrez, nous serons mieux pour en parler!

Hadès s'assied d'autorité dans un fauteuil. Son frère prend place devant lui, l'air abattu. Je prends place à côté de mon amant, très droit.

-J'ai entendu ton dialogue avec cet homme…

-Donc, je te dois une explication pour Corée?

-Pourquoi cette mise à l'épreuve?

-Parce qu'elle regardait trop ailleurs et refusait que je la touche…

-Alors, pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas dévoilé?

-Elle livrait à «Adonis» tous les secrets de son époux qu'elle couvrait de boue… J'en avais honte! J'ai préféré la répudier sans le lui avouer. Elle m'a suffisamment injurié lorsque je l'ai conduite hors de mon domaine…

-Je comprends ta colère…

-Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu as fait à Ganymède…

-Je n'ai pas attiré la colère par une action particulière mais plusieurs abandons et humiliations involontaires…

-Précise.

-Trop de choses, beaucoup trop… Et il ne me disait jamais rien… Il gardait tout, absolument tout pour lui seul…

-Comment l'as-tu découvert?

-J'ai trouvé son journal… Je n'ai pu en lire que quelques pages…

-Avant ou après son départ?

-Le jour où il est parti. Je le cherchais partout… Le soir, lui et son journal avaient disparu…

-Rien ne le laissait présager?

-Non, il était gai et souriant lorsque je l'ai quitté…

-Quand était-ce?

-Quelques jours avant la naissance de «Camus»… Il avait sans doute tout planifié…

-ça ne lui ressemble pas…

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à l'admettre…

-Si au moins nous pouvions savoir qui est de son côté… Nous ne connaissons que son frère qui a trouvé la mort et celui qui se fait passer pour «Adonis»…

-Et je crains qu'ils ne cherchent à te rallier à eux par la contrainte ou tout du moins à veiller à ta neutralité.

-Je le pense aussi mais j'ignore comment…

-Surveille ce qui t'est cher.

Automatiquement, Hadès se raidit et sa voix se fait dure… Zeus est toujours aussi pâle, on le dirait rongé par la maladie…

-Je ne peux croire qu'il soit tombé assez bas pour user d'un tel moyen! S'il y touche, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais!

-Même moi, j'ignore tout de son état d'esprit…

-Quant à moi, je crains qu'il ne soit manipulé…

La fureur a cédé à la tristesse dans les yeux du dieu hyperchtonien.

-Par qui?

-Reste à le savoir… Il aura besoin de ton amour…

-Mon amour? Mais il m'a trahi!

-Je pense qu'il t'aime toujours… ça explique pourquoi il était si bouleversé…

-Si bouleversé? Si tu parles de lorsque nous avons été face à face, il était glacial!

-Pas au départ… Son regard n'était pas empli de haine lorsqu'il t'a vu… Et puis, il cherche, j'en suis convaincu… Je l'ai vu lorsque je l'ai rencontré dans son temple, lorsque j'ai protégé Kanon d'une de ses attaques!

-Ah oui! Maintenant que j'y pense, il était effectivement bizarre à ce moment-là…

Zeus semble tout aussi perdu.

-Laissez-moi seul, s'il vous plaît…

Nous retournons donc aux appartements de mon maître. Il s'étend sur le lit, épuisé, et je me glisse à ses côtés. Non seulement il ne me repousse pas, mais il me permet d'entrelacer nos doigts!!!

-J'ai peur que tu deviennes leur cible…

-No soucis! Je suis un Marina! Et puis, tu m'aideras…

-Je le voudrai mais ils sont malins…

-Au départ, Zeus t'a obligé à l'aider… Tu n'as plus le pendentif mais tu restes…

-Je voulais attendre qu'il se calme et tout arrêter… Mais ce faux Adonis ne me laissera pas tranquille… De plus, c'est tout de même mon frère…

-Tu es vraiment si gentil…

-N'y crois pas trop! Et fais attention, tu es une cible de premier choix…

-Je sais mais je ne risque rien dans tes bras! Bonne nuit!

Je l'embrasse et me blottis contre lui, m'endormant.

-Bonne nuit, Kanon…

**Hadès:**

Je force Kanon à ne pas me quitter d'une semelle et je tiens à l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte des toilettes lorsqu'il a besoin. ça le fait sourire mais moi, je demeure inquiet…

-Hadès, t'entends?

-Quoi donc?

En même temps, je tends l'oreille et entends un rire enfantin que je reconnais immédiatement. Amusé, je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres et le guide jusqu'aux appartements de Poséidon.

Ouvrant doucement la porte, je découvre mon frère et Eros, tous les deux nus et en train de se chamailler à coups de coussins déchiquetés, faisant voler les plumes partout.

Ainsi, voilà donc où notre chérubin olympien voulait en arriver! Il ne manque pas de culot! Pauvre Posy, il va le tromper à tous les coins de rues!!!

Poussé par je ne sais quel instinct, Eros se tourne vers moi et m'aperçoit, stupéfait.

-Hadès, espèce de petit voyeur! Tu n'as pas honte?

Sourire aux lèvres, yeux brillants de malice, il me lance le coussin que j'attrape au vol. Mon frère a opté pour une retraite stratégique dans un drap.

-Et toi, obsédé, t'es pas gêné?

-Jamais! Ton frère est délicieux!

-Eros?

-Oui, mon petit poisson bleu?

_Avec la rougeur de ses joues, c'est plutôt «petit poisson rouge» qu'il devrait l'appeler…_

-Moi, j'ai honte!

-Faut pas, t'étais parfait!

Je ris, reprenant la parole.

-Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux pour lui faire oublier Athéna?

-Quoi de mieux pour oublier cette froide pucelle?

-Mais de là à le rendre amoureux de toi!

-Pas que moi, je lui ai laissé le choix!

-Hypnos?

-Et Kanon! Il a regardé les deux derrière moi!

-Eros, tu n'étais pas obligé de tout me dire…

-J'ai rien à cacher…

D'un coup d'aile, il vient se coller à moi.

-T'es mignon, petit Hadès…

-Oui, plus que moi…

Poséidon me regarde avec envie, jaloux. Je repousse le petit dieu.

-Suffit, garnement, un peu de considération pour ton amant! Je ne veux pas de toi!

-Diantrement sexy! J'veux toi!

-Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire…

-Quoi donc?

-Cer…

-Hiiiik!!!

Il me plaque les mains sur mes lèvres.

-Pas lui!

-Si tu fais du mal à mon frère, je t'enferme avec lui!

-Non, non, je serai sage!

Poséidon rit de la tête soulagée du chérubin. Celui-ci proteste.

-Mais pourquoi tu…

Une explosion de cosmos dans le couloir…

-Kanon…

Paniqué, je fonce vers les toilettes. Je l'y retrouve inconscient dans les bras du fameux Adonis qui a ouvert une faille dimensionnelle derrière lui.

-Kanon! Relâche-le!

-Hadès, bel Hadès, tu arrives trop tard: il est à moi…

-Lâche!

-Je ne suis pas assez stupide dans mon genre pour un duel direct. Permets que je trouve de quoi t'handicaper…

-La plaisanterie a assez duré!

-Non, je l'emmène! A plus, beau gosse!

-Noooooooooooooooooooooon!!!!

Trop tard: ils ont disparu…

Je m'effondre en pleurs dans les bras de Zeus qui vient d'arriver.

-Ils l'ont emmené…

-On le sortira de là, je te le promets! Jamais je n'aurais cru Ganymède capable d'une telle bassesse!

-Quoi qu'il arrive, je tuerai Adonis de mes mains!!!

-Camus n'aurait jamais fait ça!

-Milo du Scorpion? Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là?!

-Reprenez-vous, Seigneur Hadès, le Grand Pope est allé chercher Athéna… Je doute que vous vouliez paraître ainsi à son regard…

On voit bien qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de parler comme ça: Il semble s'ennuyer de son propre discours!

Zeus soupire.

-C'est bon, parle normalement!

-Très bien: Chiale pas devant elle, steup! Elle serait encore plus invivable après ça et c'est déjà une plaie en temps normal!

Je me reprends rapidement: Pleurer ne me ramènera pas mon amant…

-C'est une habitude de railler derrière son dos apparemment…

-Essayez de rester de marbre avec elle! C'est une peste!!

Zeus sourit.

-Chut, manquerait plus qu'elle t'entende, vipère!

Milo se tait en lui rendant son sourire amusé.

_Bizarre, je croyais qu'Athéna était la fille préférée de mon frère._

**Kanon:**

Je me réveille dans une pièce assez sombre, éclairée à la bougie. Je suis douillettement allongé dans un lit mais mes poignets portent des chaînes.

Bien dormi, Princesse?

-J'suis pas une princesse! J'suis un mec d'abord!

Je me tourne vers l'individu qui lit un carnet à la couverture reliée en noir.

Il – ou elle- a le corps fin et de très longs cheveux sombres. Ses yeux, noirs et luisants, parcourent les lignes sans me regarder un seul instant. Ses lèvres sont du même rouge éclatant que ses ongles longs et manucurés avec soin pour décorer ses doigts de pianiste. Je ne le connais pas.

-Et puis, qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

_Je me souviens que je revenais des toilettes vers Hadès quand un cosmos m'a frappé violemment. Après, plus rien…_

-Où suis-je?

-Au Q.G. des révoltés contre Zeus…

-Pourquoi m'avoir enlevé?! Je ne suis qu'un humain!

-Tu es un atout pour éloigner Hadès…

-Mais il sera fou de rage, au contraire!!!

-Il l'est déjà… Ganymède avait raison à ce sujet…

-Camus est ici?

-Oui et je pense qu'il viendra très vite te voir…

-Pourquoi fait-il ça?

-C'est à lui de répondre à ces questions, non moi…

-Mais toi, qui es-tu?

-Je me nomme Aphrosyne.

_Aphrosyne?! Ce nom viendrait du mot grec signifiant «démence»?! Je me fais soigner par un fou?! Je la sens mal cette captivité et puis, son regard me fait vachement peur, même s'il ne me regarde pas… Hadès, au secours, t'es où?! Viens me chercher!!!_

_A suivre…_


	11. Chapter 11: Chantage

**Hyoga** : Eh ! Salut ^^ Merci d'être fidèle au rendez-vous, ça me fait plaisir^^ Va falloir faire preuve de patience, je crois que j'avais publié 15-16 chapitres sur KL, donc dans quelques semaines, tu auras la suite taaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnt attendue^^ (j'avoue j'ai mis un temps fou à écrire tout ça). En tout cas, on est encore loin de la fin à ce stade^^ Et je pense que ce n'est pas pour déplaire (ou du moins, je l'espère).

**Niaceya** : Pas besoin d'excuse, je suis parfois obligée de me relire aussi parce que y déjà quelques années entre le chapitre un et le chapitre que je tape actuellement. Mais sinon, tu as raison, la plage, les beaux mecs, les gouttes et… les mains baladeuses ! Rien de tel pour une bonne journée…*va zieuter Milo à la plage*

**Euryel** : Délurée ? Whaaaaaaaaaaa ! Bon, je prends ça pour un compliment, merchiiiiiiiii ! Le mariage, par contre, je sais pas… Me demande qui portera la jupette… Kaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnooooooooon XD

Bon, encore des révélations, un peu de sérieux et un Zeus comme vous devez l'avoir rarement vu^^ Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine. Poutouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuux

Chapter 11 : Chantage.

**Hadès : **

Peu de temps après l'enlèvement, Adonis est arrivé avec un homme au masque rouge et aux cheveux sombres. Tout son être empeste le sang même s'il est propre jusqu'au bout de ses ongles d'un rouge très sombre. Je les reçois seul, le visage fermé, froid comme autrefois, avant Kanon…

-Que me voulez-vous ?

-Comme vous le savez certainement, Adonis vous a pris quelqu'un de cher dernièrement…

-Que veut Ganymède de moi ?

C'est Adonis cette fois qui répond avec un sourire mauvais.

-Servez-le !

-Pardon ?!

-Soumettez-vous à Ganymède, battez-vous contre Zeus dans nos rangs !

-Pourquoi attaquerais-je mon propre frère ? Parce que vous détenez mon gardien ?

-Inutile de jouer de faux-semblants : nous savons qu'il est ton amant et si tu veux le revoir, tu dois obéir.

-Si je veux le revoir ? Vraiment ? Sache que je n'ai nulle intention de trahir mon frère.

-Pourtant, lui n'hésite pas à t'humilier !

-Je ne crois pas à une quelconque vertu de la vengeance…entre frères…

J'ai prononcé ce complément d'information plus bas.

-Mais tu as juré de tuer Adonis…

C'est l'autre, toujours calme et posé. Il n'a pas entendu…

_Je sais qu'il ne me donnera pas son nom._

Une sphère de magie d'eau se trouve dans l'un de ses poings, j'ignore pourquoi : je n'ai pas le droit de m'attaquer à un émissaire.

-Adonis me menace. Le Dragon des Mers est au service de Poséidon, vous n'obtiendrez que son hostilité.

-Nous savons que Poséidon vous demande souvent conseil.

-Poséidon est un impulsif. Il en a détruit pour bien moins, prenez garde…

-Le Seigneur des Mers est puissants mais il agit comme un enfant tandis que vous êtes le plus réfléchi des trois. Preuve en est que Zeus a fait appel à vous…

-Je ne ferais rien pour vous, renoncez à mon aide !

-Nous pourrions lui faire les pires choses… C'est pourtant votre amant…

-ça ne rentre pas en lige de compte.

_Quel supplice de prononcer toutes ces horreurs !!!_

-Je ne vous crois pas, Seigneur Hadès… Je vois que vous avez besoin d'encore un peu de temps. Nous nous reverrons très bientôt…

-Attends, on ne peut pas partir comme ça !

-Adonis, tu te tais et tu m'obéis !

_Est-ce son chef habituel ou juste pour l'ambassade ? Vu l'obéissance de ce rat obséquieux, il est parmi les leaders du mouvement._

Le sang me fait tourner la tête…

Ils disparaissent comme ils sont venus.

-Que vas-tu faire, Grand Frère ?

Poséidon vient s'asseoir à mon côté, sur le bras du siège.

-Ils ne s'en sortiront pas à si bon compte…

_Je leur en veux ! Ils ont pris un de mes hommes et osent te faire chanter ! C'est plus qu'assez pour qu'ils en deviennent mes ennemis !_

-Tu vas soutenir Zeus ? Tu n'as pas peur pour Kanon ?

-Je soutiendrais Zeus uniquement parce que ce sont nos ennemis communs, Grand Frère ! Quant à Kanon, Camus le protégera.

-Ganymède est censé être notre ennemi…

-Je lui ai parlé plusieurs fois, ce n'est pas son genre. Kanon était son ami, il ne pourra tolérer qu'on lui fasse du mal.

-Tu crois, comme moi, qu'il n'est qu'une façade derrière laquelle le véritable ennemi se cache ?

-J'en suis convaincu.

**Kanon :**

Aphrosyne ne quitte pas son livre des yeux tandis que j'explore la pièce. A part le lit, le fauteuil, une table avec un panier de fruits et accompagnée de ses deux chaises, il n'y a RIEN !!!

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit.

-Tu vas être mon gardien ?

-Pas du tout, je suis codétenu.

-Tu es prisonnier aussi ?! Ils espèrent quoi de toi ?!

-Je me suis redressé pour mieux le voir.

-Que je rende Zeus dingue ! Je pourrais le faire d'un seul regard, grâce à mes prunelles…

-Pourquoi as-tu refusé ?

-Parce que, malheureusement pour eux, je suis incapable de faire le moindre mal à cet être exceptionnel !

_Hou là, je n'ai pas intérêt à dire du mal de lui, moi !!!_

-Tu sembles très attaché à lui.

-C'est toute une épreuve de ne pouvoir l'approcher…

-A t'entendre, on te croirait amoureux !

-Il est magnifique, puissant et pur…

Je manque de m'étrangler.

-Euh, tu sais qu'il est du genre à avoir 36 amants ???

-Oui ! Et, d'après les expressions corporelles de ceux-ci, il est très bon dans ce domaine aussi…

-Me dis pas que tu le matais !?

-Si ! D'ailleurs, je dois avouer que je suis un peu jaloux de Ganymède !

-Ils ne sont plus amants.

-Zeus est tellement différent avec lui… Son seul tort est d'être nul à démontrer son amour !

-Archi nul, en effet !

_Bah, ça va, j'ai réussi à en dire du mal sans me faire latter !!! Au contraire, il approuve mais avec une nuance._

-ça n'est pas encore la fin des haricots mais ce n'est pas le Nirvana non plus…

-Surtout maintenant que Ganymède s'est prononcé contre lui… Ils vont s'entre-déchirer !

-Pas dit !

Pour la première fois depuis mon réveil, il me regarde franchement, avec un petit sourire mystérieux.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Ganymède l'aime toujours, il craquera tôt ou tard !

-Et alors ?

-Les manipulateurs comptent trop sur lui… Il suffira d'un mot de Zeus pour qu'il dépose ses armes.

-Il a déjà affronté Zeus !

-Non, pas encore vraiment… Ils n'ont pas parlé sérieusement : il avait trop peur et Zeus est tombé de trop haut… Mais Ganymède n'est pas un guerrier.

-Zeus ne l'aime plus…

-Je suis certain du contraire !

-Tu ne les as pas vus !

-Je sonde les cœurs. Il est venu me voir, obsédé par la scène… J'ai vu le regard de Zeus dans sa mémoire, il ne trompait pas ! Mais lui n'a pas remarqué…

-Tu dis n'importe quoi !

-On peut parier.

-Et quoi donc, on a rien !?

-Nos corps !

-Pas question que je couche avec toi !

-On fait tout avec un corps, bêta ! Si je gagne, tu seras mon serviteur pour 24 heures… Sinon, je serais le tien !

-D'accord !

On se serre la main et je remarque qu'il semble ravi… Louche…

-C'est chouette ! Si je gagne, je pourrais passer un bon moment avec toi…

Sa main glisse sur ma cuisse et je le repousse, pas du tout surpris : _je m'en doutais !_

-ça va pas, espèce de pervers !?

-Allez, c'est juste un acompte ! De toute façon, je vais gagner !

-Rien du tout ! Tu m'approches, je t'assomme !

-Ce genre de promesse ne semble pas l'affecter et il me poursuit dans la pièce.

-Non ! Fiche-moi la paix !

-Je veux juste un câlin !!!

-Dégage, je te dis !!!

**Hadès :**

J'ai rejoint Zeus dans sa demeure. Nous sommes à nouveau réunis tous les trois. Poséidon ne sait vers lequel de nous deux porter son affection : Zeus, malgré son sourire, s'en veut terriblement.

Le Maître de l'Olympe se tourne vers moi.

-Je suppose que tu vas accepter leur offre…

-Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

-Parce que tu tiens à lui et que, si tu refuses…

-Ils ne le toucheront pas et je ne me joindrais pas à cette bande d'apprentis maîtres-chanteurs !

-Tu vas rester neutre ?

Je l'entoure de mes bras.

-Je ne t'abandonnerai pas ! Je reste à tes côtés mais, surtout, n'en garde pas rancune à Ganymède.

Il se raidit et enfonce son visage dans mon cou, retombant dans sa torture mentale.

-Pourquoi ?! D'accord, je lui ai souvent forcé la main mais je ne me suis jamais montré violent une seule fois avec lui !!!

Je sens ses larmes glisser sur ma peau.

-Allons, calme-toi ! C'est vrai que tu aurais du être plus attentif mais c'est trop tard, on ne change pas le passé… Par contre, il faut croire en une seconde chance.

-Jamais il ne me l'a donnera !

-On ne peut pas en être convaincu…

-Quoi que je dise ou fasse, il ne m'écoutera pas ! Il n'y aura pas de seconde chance…

-C'est pas le genre de Camus du tout ! Même pour la pire des bourdes, il laisse une seconde chance !

Nous nous tournons vers Milo, jusque là à l'abri de nos regards alors qu'il somnolait dans une alcôve.

_Il est toujours fourré ici, ma parole !_

-Depuis quand nous écoutes-tu ?

-Tiens, Zeus aurait-il peur pour sa réputation ? ça ne m'étonnerait qu'à demi !

-Le début ! J'étais ici bien avant vous !

-Tu n'es donc jamais chez toi ?

-Parfois, si, ça m'arrive… Comme quand tu gravissais les marches dans cette jolie petite tenue qui t'allait si bien…

-Espèce de petit…

-Assez, Poséidon ! Il ne m'offense pas…

Mon frère se calme aussitôt.

-Très généreux, paraît qu'elle fait mal la fourchette !

-Milo, là, tu es offensant !

-Mille excuses, je ne poursuivais nullement ce but !

_Dur de savoir s'il se moque encore ou non, l'esprit du Scorpion est insaisissable !_

Zeus n'a cure du degré de moquerie.

-Tu es Milo du Scorpion ?

-Yep ! Aussi vrai que tu es le divin Zeus !

-Tu étais bon ami avec Camus ?

-Excellent ! J'étais même son meilleur ami…

-Je lui ai fait bien pire que la pire de tes farces !

-Il l'a dit lui-même : « il faut toujours accorder à celui qui le demande une seconde chance »…

-Mais il l'a dit en tant que Camus, non pour Ganymède ! Je suis impardonnable !

Milo s'approche, conquérant, et… lui file une gifle retentissante sous nos regards ahuris.

Mon frère, toujours dans mes bras, se tient la joue, furieux.

-Nan mais ça va pas ?

-Arrête de dire des conneries, ça ira mieux !

-Je vais te buter !

-Ah non ! Non, non, non, mon tout beau !

Il se réfugie derrière Posy qu'il met face à notre frère. L'Assembleur de Nuées tourne autour de lui mais le Scorpion est insaisissable !

Finalement, le dieu marin s'énerve et abat son trident, au hasard, sur la tête du premier à passer devant lui. En l'occurrence, il s'agit de notre Zeus olympien en personne !

-Eh ! Pourquoi c'est moi que tu frappes, c'est lui qui a commencé à me railler !

-C'est toi le plus solide !

Et Posy de renchérir.

-Et il est derrière moi, je ne pouvais pas l'atteindre !

Assis au sol, notre benjamin se redresse en se frottant le crâne sous le sourire enchanté du Chevalier.

-Et aussi, et aussi : ça te rend trop mignon !

_Aussi exubérant l'un que l'autre !_

Le Mortel empoigne sa fesse et l'attire sur son bassin pour lui rouler une pelle en lui tenant les cheveux afin de maintenir son visage en place.

Au bout d'un long moment de baiser volé, il lâche la déité qui s'écarte pour se cacher derrière moi.

-Sale pervers !

-ça te va bien de dire ça !

-Zeus, mes oreilles, s'il te plaît !

-Oups, pardon Grand Frère !

Le Grec lui fait un grand sourire.

-C'est bizarre, j'aurais jamais cru que tu fuirais un simple pelotage de fesses ! Mais elles sont vraiment… hummm…

-Ce sont mes fesses !

-Ont-elles déjà été à Ganymède ?

-Oui, deux ou trois fois…

-Seulement ?! C'est pas bien !

_Mais où veut-il en venir ? Je sais qu'il a quelque chose derrière la tête !!! Laissons-le agir encore un peu…_

-Et lui, Zeus, combien de fois t'es-tu approprié ses fesses ?

-Je l'ignore…

-Vous avez couché souvent ?

-Très… Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Et tu l'as cocufié un nombre important de fois, sans t'en cacher, je suppose…

-Tu me fais un procès ou quoi ?! Grrr !

_Il est à bout…_

-Non, juste pour que tu prennes conscience de la douleur que tu lui as infligée au point qu'il a tenté une seconde vie humaine… Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait d'autre ? A quelles débauches l'as-tu contraint pour ton seul plaisir ?!

Il s'est pris la tête dans les mains, effondré.

-Je ne l'ai pas forcé ! Je lui ai toujours laissé le choix de refuser !

-Ah oui ? Mais, par amour, on endure sans un mot ! Combien de fois a-t-il accepté alors que son esprit te hurlait d'arrêter et que tu n'entendais pas son appel ?? Combien ???

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas !

-Tu as déjà essayé de le comprendre au moins une fois ?

-Oui ! Comment savoir s'il ne parle pas ? ! Je ne sais pas si on ne me dit pas, moi, je ne suis qu'un imbécile !

_Attendez ! C'est mon frère, ça ? ! Le grand, le puissant, le magnifique, l'inégalable Zeus qui pleure, recroquevillé sur le sol, la douleur mentale l'ayant jeté à terre ???_

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte maintenant, Zeus, de ce que tu lui as fait ? Est-ce que tu souffres ?

-C'est insupportable !

-N'oublie jamais cette douleur, elle est infime devant la sienne… N'oublie pas les larmes qu'il a versées sur vous, celles que, toi aussi, tu verses maintenant… Réfléchis bien et réponds-moi : l'aimes-tu ?

-Oui !

-Quoi, « oui » ?

-Je l'aime !!! Je l'ai toujours aimé, je l'aimerai à jamais !

-Si tu le retrouves, dis-le-lui… Et, désormais, fais plus gaffe à lui ! En tant que Camus, c'est mon meilleur ami…

Il me fit un clin d'œil.

-Il faut ce qu'il faut… Laissez-le un peu seul, il en a grand besoin…

-Poséidon, viens…

Nous sortons et je referme les portes.

-C'était risqué ce que tu as fait, Milo ! Il aurait très bien pu te foudroyer sur place…

-Je sais mais nécessités obligent… De toute façon, tu étais là et je suis sûr que tu aurais réagi ! Allez, j'ai d'autres choses à faire ! Bye !

-Merci Milo…

-De rien, petit chef ! C'est en remerciement d'avoir pu mater ton joli petit cul !!

Riant, il se sauve, me laissant rouge pivoine.

**Kanon :**

Aphrosyne a réussit à m'attraper et frotte sa joue contre mon cul, me maintenant à terre par mes cuisses qu'il a entourées de ses bras. J'ai beau me tortiller et le frapper, il ne se décroche pas.

-J'adore tes fesses ! Pas étonnant qu'Hadès t'ait sauté dessus ! Quoique les siennes soient plus rebondies !

-Quoi !? T'es allé peloter ses fesses ???

_La jalousie… Pas moyen de m'en débarrasser non plus._

-J'ai peloté les fesses de quasi tout le panthéon grec et pas que les fesses d'ailleurs !

-Espèce de… !! Qu'est-ce que tu as osé toucher de mon Hadès ???

-C'est pas le tien !

-On s'en fiche, je sors avec ! Grrr !

-Qui te dit qu'il ne te cocufiera pas en ton absence ???

-Hadès a de l'honneur. Lâche-le, Aphrosyne…

Ce qu'il se hâte de faire, s'asseyant en tailleur, souriant.

-Bonjour Ganymède ! Tu n'as pas encore dormi, c'est pas bien !

Me redressant, je le regarde à mon tour. Il a les traits tirés et les yeux rouges. Il semble tellement malheureux !!! Le pauvre…

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir mêlé à tout ça, Kanon…

-Camus ! Bon sang ! Dans quel état tu es !?

Je me précipite vers lui. J'ai grand mal à y voir le soigneux Verseau.

-Tu es couvert de terre, tes vêtements sont touts déchirés, tu as de l'herbe jusque dans les cheveux…

-Je sais Kanon !

-Et tes si beaux yeux… Tu as pleuré !

-Oui et alors ?! Je suis désolé de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans, je ne voulais pas qu'ils se servent de toi…

-Aucun risque : Hadès ne se ralliera pas à eux…

-Ils te tueront s'il refuse…

-S'ils me tuent, Camus, ils auront Hadès et Poséidon contre eux !

-Hadès ne t'aime-t-il donc pas assez pour te sauver ?! Tous les dieux ne savent-ils donc pas tenir aux humains ?!

Il s'est laissé tomber sur le lit, pleurant. Je le prends contre moi.

-Si… Hadès m'aime assez pour ne pas venir ici en bafouant ma volonté et la sienne… Je sais qu'il est malheureux de ce choix… Tout comme Zeus…

-Zeus !? Tu ne sais rien de lui ! Nous ne sommes jamais que ses jouets obéissants ! Il n'a pas de cœur !

-J'admets que je ne le connais pas bien mais il est très effondré et peiné ! Tu ne le reconnaîtrais pas toi-même ! Il est plus fragile qu'un petit enfant ! Il s'en veut horriblement…

-Il est trop tard…

-Tu l'aimes toujours ?

-Il m'a fait faire des choses que je regrette tellement… Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser longtemps, il revenait toujours à la charge… Il avait le plus beau sourire du monde mais ce n'est qu'un gamin inconscient et pourri jusqu'à l'os !

-Mais tu l'aimes toujours…

-Non, c'est fini… Je ne me laisserai plus duper !

-Tu sais, pour Hadès, je suis aussi comme un enfant immature et complètement obsédé qui n'arrête pas de le tripoter.

-Mais Hadès ne va pas voir ailleurs !

-Oui mais c'est une torture de ne pas lui sauter dessus parce qu'il a un de ces CULS !!!

-Est-ce donc tout ce qui t'attire chez lui ?

-Mais non, j'ai appris à le connaître… Et je te le dois parce que c'est grâce à toi.

Il est éberlué et j'en profite pour poser un petit baiser sur sa joue si douce.

-Mais je n'ai rien fait !

-C'est indirect ! Causes à effets powaaa !

Je lui pince la joue sous le regard attendri d'Aphrosyne.

-Tu sais ce que je te souhaite ?

-Euh non…

-Que tu ouvres les yeux pour une seconde chance, au moins à l'essai. Vous le méritez…

-Pourquoi lui donnerais-je une seconde chance, il a lamentablement échoué à la première !

-Moi aussi ! J'ai trahi le Sanctuaire… Et vous m'avez pardonné ! Regrettes-tu que j'ai eu cette seconde chance ?

-Ce n'est pas la même chose !

-Le principe est le même ! Change les règles s'il le faut !

-Changer les règles ?

-J'sais pas moi ! Tu lui interdis deux ou trois petits trucs, quitte à prendre des sanctions.

-Quel genre de sanctions ? C'est le Roi des Cieux !

-Ah là là là là ! C'est moi le cerveau maintenant ?

-Je suis un peu embrouillé…

-Tiens-le par ses attributs mâles et menace-le de castration, tu verras s'il ne se tient pas tranquille !

-Je n'oserais jamais !

-Empêche-le de jouir durant une étreinte !

-Il ira voir ailleurs !

-Non ! Tu lui diras que c'est sa dernière chance et il cèdera à tous tes caprices comme tu cédais aux siens autrefois !

Il se lève, la tête entre ses mains.

-Arrête de me dire n'importe quoi et de me donner de faux espoirs ! Je le connais ! Si je lui donnais cette chance, il me briserait à nouveau !

-Tu as peur. C'est pour ça que tu refuses d'admettre qu'il t'aime et qu'il est sincèrement désolé !

-J'en ai assez entendu ! Ne me parle plus de lui !

-Zeus, Zeus, Zeus, Zeus !

BLAF !!! Je me reçois THE torgnole !

-Eh ! Mais t'es malade ?! Tu m'as giflé !

-Ne refais plus ça ! J'en peux plus, je suis sur les nerfs et toi… Toi !!!

-Quoi ?!

-Regarde-toi : amoureux d'un dieu qui ne bougera même pas son si joli petit cul pour te sauver la peau !

-Entre nous, la peau, c'est pas grave, ça repousse !

-Kanon, je suis sérieux !

-Moi pas !

-Tu vas mourir ! T'en rends-tu seulement compte ???

-Parfaitement… Je vais errer sur la berge jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne m'y chercher !

-Tu rêves ! Réveille-toi !

-Non, j'ai confiance en lui !

-Il ne te fera pas accéder à Elision !

-J'y suis déjà allé ! Comme il m'a autorisé à voir Cronos ! Entre parenthèse, il a de supers techniques son père…

-Cronos aussi fait partie de leur plan. Ils comptent s'en servir pour détrôner Zeus…

-Ils ??? C'est pas toi le chef ?

-Symboliquement seulement, je l'ai compris à présent ! Je ne voulais pas de chantage ou t'en mêler…

-Ils calculent mal ! Cronos ne les aidera pas !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Que le dieu aux si belles fesses que j'aime et que j'adore sera la clé de tout !

-Hadès ? En quoi empêcherait-il Cronos d'avancer ?

-C'est son fils préféré.

-Il les déteste tous après ce qu'ils lui ont fait !

-Zeus seulement… Et encore, pas tout à fait !

-Tu es encore plus tordu que Shaka !

_Bizarre qu'il prenne Shaka, je le trouve pas si tordu que ça, moi ! Enfin, c'est surtout que je l'écoute jamais !_

-Tu devrais dormir Ganymède…

Aphrosyne l'a entouré de ses bras. Camus s'est raidi mais reste immobile et, sous les bercements du dieu, s'endort. On ne dirait pas qu'il en est jaloux…

-Dis-donc, t'es un vrai somnifère !

-Mais nan, il est juste épuisé… Ce sont des brutes, il est ici comme l'agneau au milieu des loups, regarde !

Il lui découvre une épaule marquée d'un énorme bleu.

-Bon sang ! Qui lui a fit ça ???

-Ce sont des barbare, il est magnifique au point que Zeus l'a tenu à ses côtés pendant des millénaire et il veut te protéger…

-Ils l'ont violé ?

Je suis horrifié et il s'est rembruni.

-Non mais, frustrés, ils l'ont malmené. Par contre, si Hadès refuse, tu le seras sûrement !

-Je ne céderais pas et lui non plus…

Mais je frissonne devant ce qui m'attend.

**Hadès :**

Ils sont revenus me questionner à la vue et au su de tous cette fois, alors que j'observais les Chevaliers d'or dans l'arène, Cerbère à mon côté.

-Alors, vous avez fait votre choix, Seigneur Hadès ?

C'est encore lui qui parle, Adonis grommelant à son côté.

Mon fidèle compagnon émet un grondement sourd à l'encontre de cet imposteur.

-Il n'y en avait qu'une à prendre, ce choix n'en était pas un.

-Je vous rappelle que le Dragon des Mers est entre nos mains et que nous le tuerons sans hésiter si vous n'accéder pas à notre requête !

-Ma mémoire fonctionne encore très bien. Mais ce qu'il advient des Marinas est du ressort de Poséidon, non du mien !

Il faut que je reste calme, que je me concentre sur le poil de l'animal sous mes doigts.

A mes paroles, Saga révèle un cosmos furieux, ses cheveux se teignent d'argent et ses yeux deviennent sanguins. Il fait un effort pour ne pas attaquer.

-Le sort de Kanon vous indiffère donc tant ?

-N'essayez pas de me piéger, ma décision a été scellée au moment du rapt. Je ne vous pardonne pas.

Adonis frémit sous mon regard mauvais.

-Vous avez le choix de nous suivre et de sauver Kanon ou de vous rallier à Zeus en le condamnant…

-Trahir un frère ou un amant… Ne me sous-estimez pas ! Je n'abhorre rien de plus que le chantage.

-Vous tuez donc le mortel !

-Non. Je vous ferais payer le même prix que ce que vous lui prendrez…

-Je vous pensais non rancunier.

-Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, n'est-ce pas, cher copie ?!

-Grrr !!!

-N'hésite pas à parler, voyons ! Cerbère gronde mieux que toi !

Le chien tricéphale pousse un grognement terrifiant et Adonis se recule.

-Je suis un émissaire !

-Tu es mon ennemi.

Cerbère clape des dents. Il est mort de trouille ! Mais pas son compagnon…

-Tout ce que vous avez obtenu ici, ce sont des ennemis !

-Très bien, nous avons donc notre réponse…

-Je le pense aussi.

-Nous nous reverrons certainement, Seigneur…

Il termine sa phrase dans ma tête.

-Ce sera un plaisir de retrousser tout ce tissu inutile pour m'emparer complètement de vous…

-Ne rêve pas !

Il me salue moqueusement, se léchant les lèvres discrètement, et disparaît avec son complice.

_Jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un s'approprier mon corps si ce n'est Kanon ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont donc tous à courir après ???_

-Assassin ! GALACTIC EXPLOSION !!!

Dans un éclair d'électrum, Saga est sur moi et me couvre d'une volée de coups.

-Assassin ! Rends-moi mon frère !! Espèce de pourri !

Je me protège de mon mieux, me couvrant le visage de mes bras. Je n'attaquerai pas, je préfère encaisser.

-Saga ! Arrête !

-CONSTRICTION !!!

Le Gémeau s'immobilise : le Taureau a crié, Milo a agit.

-Milo !! Lâche-moi tout de suite !!!

-CRISTAL WALL !!!

-Avec plaisir, Saga… Merci mon cœur.

-Shion !!! Abaisse ce mur ! Que je lui règle son compte !!!

Ce n'est pas un ennemi, Saga !

-Il a vendu mon frère ! Il l'a condamné à mort !

L'esprit bouillant de rage, je me relève pour lui faire face alors qu'il martèle sa cage invisible de ses poings.

-Relâche-le, s'il te plaît, Shion…

-Mais, Seigneur…

-J'en prends la responsabilité !

Saga fonce et je le laisse s'épuiser dans le vide, évitant chaque coup. Je me plante ensuite devant lui, essuyant l'ichor qui coule sur ma lèvre, résultat de la morsure que je me suis infligé par ma colère contre moi-même.

-J'aime Kanon et je le sortirai de là ! Je sais ce que je fais !

_Du moins, j'espère…_

Dignement, je tourne les talons pour rejoindre mes appartements.

**Kanon :**

Aphrosyne se redresse soudain et secoue Camus.

-Vite, Ganymède, ils arrivent !

-Oh non !

Il se redresse d'un bond, aussi froid que dans ses grands jours tandis que le dieu joue les autistes.

Dix hommes entrent, saluant Camus.

-Alors ?

-Il a refusé de nous rejoindre.

Il pâlit, moi pas :_ je m'y attendais._

-Quel sans cœur !

Un homme puant le sang et au loup rouge se détache du groupe, venant me prendre à la gorge.

-Que penses-tu de cette trahison, joli pomme ?

-Qu'il vous rejoigne aurait été la véritable trahison !

-Que c'est mignon, tu es à croquer !

Il promène sa langue sur mon cou. Je le repousse et il me colle brutalement au mur, sans efforts.

-Du calme, l'étalon !

-Lâchez-moi !

-Puisque Hadès n'a que faire de toi, on peut le remplacer à l'intérieur de tes cuisses…

-Certainement pas !

Il essaie d'y glisser sa main, je le repousse maladroitement. Camus intervient.

-ça suffit, je ne vous permets pas !

Mon agresseur me lâche alors pour tourner dangereusement autour de lui.

-Ton ami n'est plus d'aucune utilité, il n'a plus besoin d'être gardé en vie, Ganymède…

-Alors, tuez-le, comme convenu !

_Serait-ce lui qu'ils veulent faire réagir ?_

-Le tuer ? ça doit te coûter beaucoup de dire ça…

-Nous n'avons plus rien en commun.

-Vous êtes pareils mais lui doit encore être un peu plus brisé. Encore trop fier à mon goût !

-Mais pourquoi faire s'il doit mourir ?!

-Pour qu'il comprenne !

-Comprendre quoi ?

-Je vais le garder en vie pour qu'il souffre et le raconte à Hadès afin que celui-ci sache ce que c'est que de me défier et le châtiment qui l'attend pour ça…

-Je croyais que ta cible était Zeus !

-Son frère est plus appétissant…

-Laisse ce mortel tranquille !

-Tu ne seras pas toujours là pour le protéger.

-Ne le touche pas !

-Oh si ! A plus tard, jolie pomme…

Il me regarde d'un œil lubrique et empoigne la fesse droite du Verseau avant de sortir avec les autres.

-Camus, ne me dis pas que…

-Non, il ne me touche que pour te faire réagir mais il me protège des autres… C'est lui le véritable chef…Celui qui se cache derrière mon dos… Pas assez charismatique… Pff…

-Ouf ! J'ai eu peur pour toi !

-Aie plus peur pour toi ! Il reviendra et il te violera… Tôt ou tard… Tu n'es pas de taille…

-Pourquoi toute cette comédie, Camus ?

-Parce que je ne sais pas faire de croix sur Zeus et il faut que je le fasse sortir de ma vie.

-Hadès n'a rien à voir !

-Il l'a provoqué, je ne peux plus rien pour lui non plus !

_A suivre…_


	12. Chapter 12: Harcèlement et violences

_**Seveya **__: Bien sûr que tout le monde en veux à nos deux adorables grecs, sinon, ce ne serait pas drôle. Et puis, ce n'est pas ma faute si __je fais des fixations sur eux en zupette. Malheureusement, je délaisse un peu Milo par la suite mais bon, il est impossible à oublier de toute façon^^_

_**Vyersdra**__ : Malheureusement, garder le même niveau et la même façon d'écrire est très dur, surtout des années après. Ainsi, ça ne m'étonne pas d'avoir un peu déçu, d'ailleurs, franchement, je m'attendais à des reviews plus négatives. Mais disons que toutes les reviews me font plaisir et puis se tromper est humain, la perfection est divine (ou pas quand on voit Zeus, notamment)._

_Bon, assez blablaté, __je vous laisse avec ce chapitre qui, je l'avoue, n'est pas très joyeux… Mais bon, j'ai prévu les mouchoirs et les punching ball et je me rattraperais au chapitre suivant sur notre pov' Hadèsichou. Bonne lecture._

_**Chapter 12 : Harcèlement et violences.**_

_**Hadès:**_

_Va savoir où tout ça nous mènera, je n'ai que Kanon dans la tête._

A force de le coller pour le protéger, j'en suis devenu dépendant. C'est dur de m'endormir à présent.

Clic…

_Tiens, quel est ce bruit?_

-Poséidon?

Un corps se presse contre moi. Je sais tout de suite que ce n'est pas celui de mon cher frère mais il m'a déjà plaqué sur le lit, une main entre mes cuisses, ses lèvres contre les miennes.

_NON!_

Je le repousse violemment, l'épée en main.

La lumière s'allume sur… Eros!!!

_Et ce crétin me fait un joli sourire._

-Tu es malade? J'aurais pu t'étriper!

-Bah quoi? T'es tout triste, faut bien que je te remonte un peu le moral!

-Pourquoi tu viens me voir, moi? Va voir Zeus!

-Il veut pas! Je suis tout excité mais lui, il bougeait même pas, j'arrivais pas à le tripoter !

-C'est nouveau, ça!

-J'en suis sur le cul aussi! Bon, tu peux arrêter de me braquer cette arme sous le nez? Je préfère l'autre…

-Euh, tu sais, je n'ai que cette épée…

-Non, il y a celle-là aussi!

Il a empoigné la jonction de mes jambes, me tirant un petit cri.

-Adorable, hihi…

-Tu vires ta main!

-Mais elle est bien là.

-Tu me les écrases…

-Ce serait dommage.

Avec une petite moue, il me lâche et je fais disparaître mon épée.

-C'est chiant que tu dormes en pantalon! Bouhou! Et je fais quoi, moi?! Je bande à en avoir mal!

-Va séduite un mortel!

-J'veux un dieu!

-Va voir Hypnos…

Il m'a endormi la dernière fois!

-Si tu dors, ça retombera!

-C'est cruel! Même Zeus me repousse!

-Retourne en Olympe! Avec un peu de chance, Dionysos fait une fête… Tu pourras lui soutirer un convive.

-Bonne idée! Allez, tu viens avec moi!

-Chez Dio?! Mais ça va pas!?

Si les gens «normaux» me tournent autour des fesses, je n'ose pas imaginer la réaction des satyres éméchés!

-Allez, steuplaît!!!

-Non, je ne veux pas! Je ne suis pas très branché orgie…

-Si tu refuses d'y aller, j'vais finir par te sauter dessus…

-C'est une menace?

-Non, juste une mise en garde…

-Je n'ai aucune envie d'être peloté par les invités!

-Avec ta beauté froide, je suis sûr que Dionysos te considérera comme « chasse gardée »!

-Très réjouissant!

-Bah quoi?! Il n'a qu'une paire de mains… Et puis, c'est un très bon amant!

-Je me sens soutenu, c'est dingue! Pas question qu'il me touche!

-A toi de choisir: Moi ou notre cher Dionysos en sachant que moi, je n'ai rien pour me détourner de ton joli…

-Je veux pas le savoir!

Je repousse ses doigts qui s'égaraient.

-Très bien, je viens!

-J'espère bien! Tu sais que je t'aime, toi?

-Et j'ai rien fait pour…

_C'est une plaie ce gosse! Comment on fait pour s'en débarrasser? Cerbère, tu es passé où?! __HELP ME!!!_

_**Kanon:**_

Camus nous a laissés seuls, je m'ennuie et je repense à ce qui s'est passé.

-Aphrosyne?

-Oui, quoi?

-Y a un truc qui me chiffonne: pourquoi il m'appelle «Belle Pomme», c'est le Chevalier du Scorpion qui se nomme Milo, pas moi!

-Un fils dévoué à sa mère…

-Hein?! De quoi tu parles?

-Il est le fils d'Eris, Déesse de la Discorde, dont le symbole est la pomme d'or.

-Et alors?

-Il adore les pommes.

-On devrait lui présenter notre cher Milo alors!

-Si tu ne l'aimes pas, oui!

-Il lui ferait quoi?!

-S'il tombe sur un bel éphèbe qui se prénomme «pomme», personne d'autre ne le verra plus!

-Il le tuerait?

-Au bout du compte, sûrement! Et je ne serais pas plus étonné que ça qu'il ait l'idée saugrenue de l'empailler!

Beurk! Mais c'est horrible! Beurk, beurk et rebeurk!!!

J'vais vomir, j'le sens !

-Ce gars est cinglé!

-A côté, je suis un sage…

La Démence?! Sage?! N'importe quoi…

-Pas question que je reste ici!

-Tu n'auras pas de meilleur abri.

Je vais vers la porte pour en examiner le système de fermeture quand je m'aperçois qu'elle est entrouverte.

C'est ma seule chance.

-Je suppose que tu restes là…

-C'est un piège, je t'aurais prévenu!

-Je me débrouillerai!

_Quel rabat-joie, celui-là!_

Je m'enfonce dans les sombres couloirs de la planque, évitant autant que possible tout être vivant.

_Une patrouille! Flûte! Tiens?! Y avait une porte? Je l'avais pas vue tout à l'heure!_

A tout hasard, je l'entrouvre: Une salle vide!

_Le MEGA bol!!! Allez, zoup!_

Je me glisse dedans et les regarde passer par le trou de la serrure.

Soudain, des mains s'emparent des miennes et les rassemblent au-dessus de ma tête, m'immobilisant en position accroupie.

-C'est gentil de venir me rendre visite, Jolie Pomme…

_Oh non! Pas le détraqué!_

-ça me fait très plaisir de te recevoir…

Il colle son bassin à mes fesses levées, puisque je suis penché vers l'avant: _il est en forme!!!_

-C'est une simple erreur, lâche-moi!

-C'est vilain de chercher à s'enfuir!

-Je n'ai pas une âme de prisonnier.

-Mais tu as des fesses exquises! Penchons-nous un peu plus sur la question.

Il me soulève par la taille et me jette dans ses draps. Enfin, je suppose que c'est ça parce que c'est le noir complet, comme si j'étais soudain devenu aveugle…

Un poids s'écrase sur moi, m'y plaquant à plat ventre, ses jambes entre les miennes.

-Lâche-moi!

Je me débats mais il plante ses crocs dans mon épaule jusqu'au sang, comme s'il s'agissait d'un quartier de viande.

-Ah! Arrête!

-Une pomme aussi belle! Ce serait du gâchis de ne pas y mordre, tu ne trouves pas?!

-Je ne m'appelle pas Milo!!!

-Personne ne se nomme ainsi. Ce serait si excitant pour moi de mettre un jour la main sur un Milo….

Il lèche le sang, suçotant la plaie.

_Quel timbré! Complètement fou à lier! Et si jamais il venait à apprendre le nom du Scorpion?! Je ne veux pas imaginer! Il faut que je me taise…_

-Tu peux courir!

-Ah oui? Dois-je comprendre que tu en connais un?

-ça signifie que je souhaite que tu n'en trouves jamais et que tu en crèves! Lâche-moi!

-La politesse n'est pas ton fort, tu as tort!

Il me saisit les poignets et, lorsque ses doigts s'écartent, un métal froid les a remplacés.

_Putain! Je flippe à mort, là!_

-Jolis bracelets, je trouve qu'ils te vont bien! Assez perdu de temps en palabre!

Il passe ses mains sur mon sexe puis, chacune de ses mains attrapant l'une de mes cuisses, il me les écarte avec une force et une brutalité inouïes! Avec la même bestialité, il s'enfonce profondément dans mes chairs, m'arrachant un hurlement.

-Ce que tu es étroit! Et tu as une si belle voix…

-Espèce de fumier! Jamais tu n'auras ni Hadès, ni Zeus, ni le Scorpion!

-Pourquoi voudrais-je un Chevalier d'Athéna?

_Merde! ça m'a échappé!!!!_

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi?! C'est toi le barge qui… Ah! Crétin! Mais ça fait un mal de chien!

-Le joli toutou n'a pas été sage, il faut bien le punir. Alors, dis-moi, pourquoi le Scorpion?

-C'est le meilleur ami de Camus.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour tenir Ganymède. Il a bien trop peur que je cesse d'éloigner les autres!

Son membre me fouille de l'intérieur. Il me fait saigner, me couvrant de mon propre sang. Et il semble y prendre son pied, le salaud! En aucun cas il ne cherche à me procurer une once de plaisir: _C'est me briser qu'il veut._

Ses mouvements sont vifs, sans aucune douceur. Il prend plaisir à me tenir sous sa coupe.

-J'adore tes fesses, ma jolie pomme…

-Ta gueule!

-Etroit et profond… Exquis!

Je grogne.

_Si je réponds à la provocation, je risque bien pire!_

Il promène sa langue sur mon dos lacéré.

-Ton sang chaud a un goût qui se marie à la perfection au salé de ta peau halée. Un délice…

_Le fumier! Il faut que je me concentre sur autre chose, c'est impératif pour ma santé mentale!!! Allez, un effort, mon petit Kanon, tu peux le faire!_

_**Hadès**_ :

Eros m'entraîne dans la demeure de son ami amateur de bon vin. L'ambiance est déjà plus qu'à la fête mais, heureusement pour moi, pas encore à l'orgie.

-Oh! Mais en voilà une surprise qu'elle est bonne, héhéhé!

-Dio!!!

Eros lui saute au cou pour lui rouler un patin auquel il répond sans pour autant me permettre de filer.

-Eh! Où tu vas?!

-Je crois que Dionysos pourra t'aider à la perfection donc, je retourne chez moi.

-Je te prierai de regarder à mon hospitalité!

-Je suis sûr que tu as un très bon accueil pour tes invités mais là, tu vois, j'ai pas très envie de rester!

-T'es pas resté trois minutes!!!

-Et je n'en ai pas l'intention.

-Si tu t'en vas, Hadès, je te crée de gros problèmes.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu feras? Tu saouleras les âmes?!

Ce n'est pas méchant du tout et il le prend également à la rigolade.

-Voyons, mon cher, et qu'en ferais-je?

-Je ne sais pas! C'est toi qui a des idées bizarres….

-Tes Spectres sont plus intéressants. On peut leur faire exécuter plus de tâches!

-Dionysos, ne touche pas à mes Spectres!

-Je pourrais envoyer un ou deux satyres pour leur créer quelques distractions…

-Ma foi, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

Après tout, je prends moi-même une distraction de choix lorsque je suis avec Kanon. Je ne peux pas leur refuser ça!

Le Dieu du Vin me regarde, bouche bée, comme si j'avais prononcé une ineptie titanesque! Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules.

-Hadès, je te parle de S-A-T-Y-R-E-S!!!

-Tes serviteurs mi-homme, mi-bouc, oui, je sais!

-Et tu sais ce qui se passe quand un silène en rut –et ils le sont presque tout le temps- rencontre un joli humain?

-ça, je suppose le savoir.

D'un signe de tête, je désigne Eros qui s'unit charnellement avec l'un des satyres, un splendide spécimen au poil fauve, bien dessiné et à l'agréable profil couronné de cheveux hirsutes mais qui dégage une expression de forte virilité.

-Par Dii!!! Bon sang, mais tu es bien sérieux???

_J'adore quand il est aussi surpris, c'est rarissime._

-Oui, bien sûr. Je ne suis pas un bourreau. Je ne vais pas refuser un peu de plaisir à mes pauvres Spectres!

-Hadès, tu me mets sur le cul!

-Je prends ça comme un compliment.

-Zeus t'est passé dessus ou quoi?

Je fais la grimace.

-Non, pas du tout.

-Il t'est arrivé quelque chose? Eros!?

-Hum?!

Il sort un instant sa tête du cou de son amant.

-Avec qui Hadès a couché?

Je deviens pivoine.

-Kanon des Gémeaux. Tu sais, le Dragon des Mers à Posy?

-Le manipulateur?! Qui était en-dessous?!

-Eros, la ferme!

-Oui, chef! Désolé, Dio…

Il en profite pour embrasser goulûment les lèvres de son partenaire.

-Hum, donc, c'est toi qui t'es fait mettre…

-Ma vie sexuelle ne te regarde pas.

-Oh, tu me fais des cachotteries?

Il passe sa main sur mon torse mais je le repousse gentiment.

-Hum, tu es fidèle en plus…

-Toujours!

-Mettons tout ça à l'épreuve…

Il claque les doigts et trois satyres magnifiques arrivent.

-Je te présente mes protégés les plus brillants. On va voir si tu peux y résister!

-Je suis «Sa Majesté des Glaces», tu l'as oublié?

-Mais un humain a réussi à t'enflammer…

Les satyres avancent vers moi. _Ce que je redoutais est en train de se produire._

Je les repousse gentiment mais ils sont de tous les côtés et ils savent où toucher. Patiemment, je les repousse, l'un après l'autre, inlassablement.

Je ne suis pas étonné, un moment donné, de m'apercevoir que Dionysos s'est confortablement installé dans ses coussins de soie, regardant la scène alors qu'une Ménade s'active sensuellement entre ses cuisses.

D'ailleurs, en jetant un coup d'œil autour de moi, il est évident que la fête vient de basculer dans l'orgie en plein. Plusieurs ont néanmoins un œil sur la scène que je leur offre bien malgré moi.

Une main tente le dessous de mes habits mais je la repousse avec plus de fermeté. J'ai alors six mains qui tentent de se frayer un passage vers ma peau. ça devient serré mais je garde un parfait contrôle sur mes pulsions.

_Par contre, ça aurait été Kanon, je n'aurais pas pu me retenir, je lui aurais sauté dessus depuis bien longtemps._

_**Kanon: **_

Le corps au-dessus du mien a un grand soubresaut avant de littéralement s'affaisser sur moi: _Il a enfin joui!!!_

-Tu pèses une tonne!

-Mais non, juste une petite centaine de kilos.

Il mordille ma nuque et se relève, m'ôtant mes fers au passage.

-Allez, debout! Je te ramène à ta cellule!

-Et si je refuse?

-Hum, si tu as encore envie…

Il pose sa main sur mon cul, agrippant ma fesse. Je sursaute et hurle en m'échappant.

-Très jolie voix, vraiment! Maintenant, retourne dans ta geôle ou je me fâche! Avec un peu de chance, Aphrosyne te soignera! Qu'il serve au moins à quelque chose!

Il me pousse devant lui et je ne cesse de lui jeter des regards pour savoir à tout moment où il se trouve par rapport à moi. Je ne peux pas savoir à quoi il pense: ses yeux sont masqués et le pli de sa bouche est pour le moins impossible à interpréter!

-Allez, hop!

Il me propulse quasi dans la pièce.

-Et si tu en ressors, je te garantis un sort bien pire!

Il clôt le mécanisme derrière lui. _Il avait bien fait exprès de laisser entrouvert…_

La divinité qui distribue la Folie comme des petits pains, se penche vers moi.

-ça va aller?

-Je crois que oui.

-Reste tranquille, tu mets du sang partout!

-Oh! Excuse-moi de répandre mon hémoglobine partout sur ton beau parquet tout neuf!

_Je suis en rage! J'aurais tant voulu exploser la gueule de ce salopard!!!_

Sans faire de nouvelles remarques, Aphrosyne s'agenouille près de moi et pose la main sur mon épaule, m'empêchant de reculer. Son aura est très douce sur ma peau, refermant mes plaies, effaçant les marques, le sang et les déchirures de mon vêtement. Il s'écarte lorsque je cesse de trembler.

-C'est une punition que je ne souhaite à personne…

-J'ai toujours pensé que ça ne pouvait plus arriver… Je ne me sens pas bien du tout…

-C'est normal. Ne t'inquiète pas, Hadès ne t'en aimera pas moins, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

-Il recommencera, tu crois?

-Pas sans raison.

-Mais il n'y a donc personne pour arrêter un givré pareil ?! Pourquoi fait-il ça?

-Va savoir! Il est timbré!

La porte s'ouvre sur le Verseau affolé qui me prend aux épaules, le regard perdu.

-Ne me dis pas qu'il a vraiment fait ça!?

-Si…

-Kanon, pardon… Tu as eu besoin de moi et je n'étais pas là…

-C'est rien. Je suis le seul fautif! Aphrosyne m'avait prévenu. Et je n'ai pas voulu écouter ses recommandations.

-J'ai peur, Kanon, tellement peur… Tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont vraiment capables! Ce sont des monstres pouvant se laisser aller à de pures cruautés, de vrais sadiques!

-Je suppose qu'il a encore été gentil….

_On peut faire bien pire, je le sais pertinemment. Mais il ne m'épargnera certainement pas une seconde fois!_

-Oui. Arrête d'y penser! C'était comment ta première fois avec Hadès? Il a été comment ?

-Aphrosyne! Ce n'est pas le moment!

C'est Camus. Moi, je suis trop abasourdi pour émettre un son.

-Au contraire, Ganymède, c'est le meilleur moment!

-Mais il vient de se faire…

-Je le sais parfaitement. Il n'y a rien de meilleur pour la Raison que d'occulter un cauchemar par un souvenir des plus heureux!

-Raison???

-Oui et ça ne me fait pas plaisir d'invoquer ce… cette personne!

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu en parles… Pourquoi toi que rien n'atteint, tu te bats pour l'aider?!

-S'il craque, il entraînera Hadès dans sa chute.

-Et alors? Depuis quand le Dieu d'En-bas t'intéresse-t-il?

-Je me moque d'Hadès.

J'y comprends plus rien! Et mon collègue non plus…

-Le seul qui m'importe, c'est Zeus…

-Rien capté!

Ce sont les seuls mots que j'arrive à émettre alors que le Verseau pâlit au nom de son ancien amant.

-Tout le monde sait que les hommes sont très proches. C'est pareil pour les deux frères. Dès qu'il a un problème, c'est vers son sombre égal que se tourne le plus souvent notre tendre maître bien-aimé!

-Ce n'est pas mon maître!

-Que tu le veuilles ou non, il est maître de toute chose sous le ciel diurne…

-Nous n'y sommes pas…

-Mais tu es né sous les rayons de l'astre flamboyant.

-WOH!! Camus! Aphro! Vous me prenez grave la tête! On s'en fiche de ça!

Je n'ai plus le temps de penser à mes propres problèmes.

-Quelle autorité, mon chti dragon…

BLAF!!! Je l'assomme d'un coup de coussin bien placé.

-Non mais ça va pas?! Grrrrrrr!!!

Il prend mon arme au sol et m'en frappe. J'en prends un autre et un véritable duel commence mais nous ne tardons pas à y impliquer Camus et ça devient un véritable pugilat qui répand une quantité considérable de plumes blanches sur le bois dont est fait le plancher.

_**Hadès: **_

-Bon! Maintenant, ça suffit!

J'écarte avec violence les trois Silènes.

-T'as peur de céder, mon joli?

Je ne prends même pas la peine de relever l'appellation.

-Merci de ton accueil, Dionysos. Je repars!

-Tu ne m'as même pas remercié!

-Je viens de le faire…

-J'ai pas eu mon cadeau.

-Je t'ai fait plaisir en restant à ta soirée malgré les assiduités de tes chers amis dont tu loues les services avec orgueil. ça suffit amplement.

-Je suis maître chez moi et je m'estime lésé! Le symbole de l'hospitalité me ferait-il l'affront de dénigrer la mienne?

_Mais de quoi il parle? Je n'ai commis aucune faute!_

-Dionysos! Voudrais-tu me voir en colère?!

-Veux-tu que MOI, je m'offusque de ton attitude?!

-Tu as trop bu! Et tu ferais mieux de prendre des tuniques plus longues à l'avenir.

Avec son érection actuelle, c'est à peine si son sexe ne dépasse pas de sous le tissu!

-Oh! Voyez-vous ça!? Mon anatomie te disconvient aussi, peut-être?

-Non, c'est juste ton état hormonal qui me fait frémir!

-De désir?

Je soupire: _toujours égal à lui-même!_

-D'indignation! Je suis ton invité! Je n'ai pas à subir ta contrariété de bouc en rut!

-Hum, tu es de glace, là! Miam!

Il avance la main mais je la gifle sèchement.

-Ne me touche pas!

_Ne pas regarder ses grands yeux humides…_

-Je souhaite prendre congé.

-Pas sans dédommagements!

Je m'étouffe presque.

-Un dédommagement?! C'est la meilleure!

Tiens?! Je viens de me rendre compte d'une chose: voilà que je me mets à m'exprimer comme Kanon, à présent! Kanon… Il me manque horriblement…

-Ouais, parfaitement! Je veux un streap-tease!

-Et puis quoi, encore?!

Je suis devenu d'un beau rouge écrevisse!

_A suivre…_


	13. Chapter 13 : Retour au bercail

_**Seveya **__: Effectivement, le chapitre précédent fut aussi dur à écrire que tu as eu de mal à le lire, celui-ci te conviendra sans doute mieux… Les photos et les films sont autorisés^^ _

_**Arala87**__ : 3 commentaires qui me gâtent, merchi, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Alors, décorticons un peu… Et oui, Aphrosyne est un personnage particulier, inspiré par mes cours de Grec, __j'avais complètement flashé sur le mot… Pour Milo, ben, voilà, il est dans le colimateur now, on va un peu l'ennuyer^^ C'est ça faute d'abord, il a qu'à être moins délicieux ! j'aimerai bien parier avec toi sur la probabilité qu'il a de se faire prendre par le fils d'Eris mais malheureusement, ce serait de la triche. Quant à Kanon, ouais, il a beaucoup souffert, c'est pour ça que je le fais passer à autre chose, avoir la force de faire abstraction, c'est pénible mais c'est faisable (même si je parierai pas sur l'autre cinglé si certaines personnes mettaient la main dessus, la vengeance de Kanon est un plat qui se mange glacé…)_

_Allez, un chapitre un peu plus léger ne nous fera pas de mal, bonne dégustation ! (et désolée pour cette histoire de tirets, on va essayer de plus se faire avoir par la malédiction des tirets !!!)_

_**Chapter 13 : Retour au Bercail.**_

_**Kanon :**_

Camus resta avec moi et Aphrosyne durant une grande partie de la nuit, m'enlaçant dans ses bras chauds comme lorsque nous étions réunis par l'entraînement.

Un jour, alors qu'il s'était tordu la cheville et s'obstinait à marcher quand même en clopinant, les dents serrées, je suis allé le trouver. Il m'avait pris pour mon frère, comme tous les autres, et ça m'avait pincé le cœur. J'ai prélevé un morceau de tissu sur la tunique de mon frère-ce qui m'a coûté une semaine entière de vaisselle mais passons- pour lui en bander le pied.

-ça va ? Tu peux marcher ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

J'avais ouvert la bouche, très surpris. J'avais toujours été vu comme mon frère, ombre silencieuse de ce dernier.

-Je… Je suis Kanon…

-Tu es le jumeau de Saga ?

-Ben ouais.

-Je suis Camus, apprenti du Verseau.

-Comment tu sais que je ne suis pas Saga ?

-Tu sens la mer et je t'ai déjà vu observer dans les rochers…

-Je vais te ramener à ton Temple.

Au fils du temps, nous sommes devenus amis et je dormais parfois avec lui mais je devais partir lorsqu'un autre venait, souvent Milo.

Deux ans plus tard, il demeurait en majorité en Sibérie… Depuis, on s'est éloignés.

Que de souvenirs…

-Kanon ? Tu dors ?

-J'suis réveillé !

-T'as dormi un peu, au moins ?

-Comme une marmotte !

-ça te fait quoi de savoir que je suis Ganymède ?

-J'm'en fiche maintenant ! Enfin, j'avoue que j'ai été surpris au début…

-ça ne m'étonne pas du tout de toi.

Il soupire.

-Je pense que j'ai fait une bêtise en les rejoignant.

-Tu détestes autant Zeus ?

-Non, je l'aime toujours… Mais je dois tourner la page.

-Pourquoi t'y obligerais-tu ? Vous pouvez rester amis.

-J'ai peur de lui céder une nouvelle fois.

-Il est trop, hein ? J'ai l'impression que tu devrais essayer de prendre un amant plus commun, ça te conviendrait peut-être mieux…

-Je ne sais pas… C'est dur.

-Ouais, je te comprends. J'aurais aussi d'énormes difficultés s'il s'agissait de lui… Rha !!! Ce qu'il me manque !!!

_**Hadès :**_

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour te jouer cette comédie !

-Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici si tu ne le fais.

-Tu comptes vraiment m'en empêcher, Dionysos ?

-C'est déjà fait !

Comme s'il pouvait me retenir ici !

Je me dirige vers la porte mais une force me repousse à l'intérieur, me comprimant membres, poitrine et gorge.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Seigneur Hadès ?

-Tu as un bon système de défense mais je te prierais de me laisser aller si tu tiens à ton palais !

-Relax ! Tu n'y arriveras pas comme ça !

-Tu as une autre solution ?

-Le streap !

J'aurais dû m'en douter !

-Pourquoi je perds encore mon temps à te le demander ?

-Parce que tu espères que j'oublie.

-Et bien, oublie : le marché ne me va pas du tout !

-Laisse tomber : je veux voir ! Aurais-tu honte de ce corps ?

-Pas du tout !

-Je t'épargne la danse… Et le public !

-Sur un geste, de lourds rideaux nous coupent du reste de la salle.

-Dionysos !

-Allez, un petit effort…

Il se réinstalle, face à moi, dans son amas de coussins très confortables, un bloc de feuilles sur les genoux et un stylo dans la main avec lequel il joue.

-Allez, mon joli, j'attends !

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ?!

Je désigne son matériel.

-Te croquer, voyons !

-Pas question !

-Hadès chéri…

-M'appèle pas comme ça !

-Mon petit Hadès d'amour, si tu préfères…

-Non…

_Mais il est capable de trouver pire, je le sais._

-Enfin, laisse tomber les surnoms ! Je refuse de poser nu !

-Eh oh ! Hadèsychou ! Je suis Dionysos ! Je ne sais pas assez bien dessiner pour ça !

_Oufffffffff !!!!_

-Mais alors, tu vas faire quoi ?

-Comme tu ne le sais certainement pas, j'ai pris la plume…

-Tu me surprends… Tu écris quoi ?

-Des romans érotiques.

-Pourquoi n'en suis-je qu'à moitié étonné ?!

-Parce que tu me connais.

-Et quel rapport avec moi ?

-Voyons, te voir faire ne pourra que m'inspirer, mon ange !

-Tu es tordu !

-Je sais, mon cœur sombre ! Et toi, tu as un streap à faire…

Je soupire : _il ne consentira à rien de plus…_

Je déglutis et défais ma cape, yeux baissés.

-Alors, le bel éphèbe se résigna et, les joues rougissantes, il baissa chastement ses beaux yeux sombres…

Je suspends tout mouvement pour le voir noter avec frénésie sans me quitter des yeux.

-Ses doigts délicats hésitèrent un instant encore, caressant le fermoir doré qui retenait le lourd tissu de sa cape chatoyante d'un noir plus sombre que l'ébène. Celle-ci tomba, irisée de mille reflets, laissant ses bras blancs à la vue d'un soleil joueur…

-Je ne voudrais pas te sembler impoli mais tu n'es vraiment pas obligé de tout me dire !

-J'y tiens, mon cher ! ça m'aide…

-Je me demande bien à quoi !

-Ah ! Tu ne connais rien aux artistes ! En prononçant, je peux voir si la tournure est jolie ou non !

-T'as rien de mieux comme excuse ?

-J'ai pas besoin d'excuse, mon trésor… Allons, reprenons notre petit entretient…

Il me regarde attentivement, attendant que je reprenne.

-Allez, mon joli…

Soupirant, je porte la main au collier qui masque ma gorge.

-STOOOOP !!!

-Quoi ?!

-Ultime blasphème à toutes les règles du streap-tease !!!

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Les bijoux s'enlèvent en dernier ! Rien n'est plus exquis par rapport à un corps uniquement paré de joyaux que la nudité du dit corps !

-Qui a écrit des règles là-dessus ?

-Ecris ?! Je n'en sais rien ! Mais tous les grands connaissent ces règles ! Demande à Zeus ou à Apollon si tu ne me crois pas !

-Il n'y a pas de règles écrites !

-C'est moi le chef ! Tu travailles comme je te le dis !

-Très bien, très bien ! Pas la peine de s'énerver !

-Alors, poursuivons les festivités !

_Qu'il parle de festivités pour lui ! Moi, c'est le cauchemar !_

Je glisse la main sur mes épaules pour descendre le tissu en un geste que j'essaie de ne pas faire trop rapide mais dont j'ai hâte d'arriver à terme pour en finir avec cette mascarade.

-Plaçant ses bras en croix comme pour protéger sa poitrine imberbe et blanche dont on ne peut pas encore distinguer les formes…

-Comment saurais-tu qu'elle est imberbe ?

-Je t'ai déjà vu torse-nu, mon prince…

-Mais le lecteur n'est pas censé le savoir, lui !

-C'est une question qui me regarde, trésor…

-ça ne se vendra jamais, ce truc !

-Je disais donc… Il fit glisser avec une lenteur infernale le sombre tissu de sa longue tunique, dévoilant petit à petit, son buste. A la plus grande surprise de son public à vif, sur l'épaule gauche, un pan de soie trahissait la présence d'un sous-vêtement…

-Public ? Tu y vas fort…

-Même une personne seule peut être prise comme public !

Je n'aime pas son sourire mais n'arrête pas le mouvement.

-Plus le voile descend, faisant apparaître une partie du torse si savamment exquis, plus la présence de ce deuxième habit frustre l'observateur avide. L'apparition timide d'un téton rose jette l'émoi sur l'assemblée rassemblée en un silence sacré par le plus pieux des spectacles.

-Assemblée rassemblée, ça va pas…

-Tu proposes quoi ?

-Assemblée réunie…

-Pas mal.

Il note.

-Mais une personne ne fait pas une assemblée.

-Détail.

-Ton travail n'a aucun sens.

-Je t'enverrai une copie du livre, tu comprendras !

-Non, merci !

-J'insiste : cadeau de la maison !

Je soupire devant cette tête de mule.

-Oh, délectable surprise ! Le sous-vêtement fendu permet d'admirer le galbe fin de sa cuisse… Exquise rondeur…

-A t'entendre, je suis obèse !

-Mais non, mon cœur, tu es parfait !

_En plus, il bande cet idiot fini !!_

-Oh ! Cadeau divin de la chance coquine, les longues jambes nerveuses se dévoilent alors que les doigts, rendus gauches par la pudeur violentée, lâchent le drap de ténèbres qui recouvrait leur splendide beauté de nacre.

Et oui, je suis en chiton court… Mon dernier rempart…

-L'adorable amour se mordille la lèvre, n'osant toucher à l'ultime barrière alors qu'il s'expose déjà aux trois quarts nu devant les regards lubriques qui le pressent de poursuivre son effeuillage…

-Gare à toi si tu me joues un sale coup, Dio…

Rien ne confirme mes soupçons mais je sais qu'avec lui, tout est à craindre, y compris le plus farfelu.

-Mais non, sois tranquille.

Je soupire et détache la fine ceinture qui m'enserre la taille.

-Le premier sceau de sa nudité se brise alors que tombe au sol, tel un éclair doré, le lien délicat qui ceignait sa taille fine et gracieuse. Il baisse la tête, laissant ses cheveux masquer sa honte en une cascade au jais intense. Ses doigts gourds pressent le fermoir et se découvre enfin ce chef-d'œuvre de la nature dans toute sa splendeur parée d'or étincelant et de pierres scintillantes…

-Oui, bon, ça va ! J'ai fini le streap-tease, c'est bon, maintenant !

Il ne répondit pas, totalement dans son trip.

-Au centre de ses cuisses d'ivoire, son membre était lentement gagné par le flot de sang qui lui bouillonnait dans tout le corps.

-DE QUOI ?!

Je vérifie quand même d'un rapide coup d'œil.

-C'est pas bientôt fini ce délire ?! Je n'ai PAS d'ERECTION !!!

-Erection ?

Je sursaute à la vue d'un satyre qui me reluque des pieds à la tête d'un regard empli de concupiscence.

Je me retourne pour reprendre mes fringues, comme dit si joliment Kanon, mais je vois trois silènes assis dessus avec un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Dionysos !

-Apeuré par la folie désireuse qu'il avait engendrée bien involontairement, le jeune homme tentait de fuir ses assaillants mais ils étaient partout où le dieu tendre posait son regard pareil à un lac profond… Il était pris au piège !

-DIONYSOS !!!

-Acculé, il appela pour qu'on vienne à son secours au plus vite mais ça ne fit qu'attiser davantage la convoitise et, dans un concert de gémissements et de grognements, ils portèrent l'assaut sur lui, tous à la fois, chacun voulant toucher et goûter la peau de pêche.

Et, effectivement, ils me tripotent de partout ! En haut, en bas, à droite, à gauche ! Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête !

_**Kanon :**_

Je jouais aux cartes avec mon codétenu lorsque la porte se sépara du mur pour atterrir sur le plancher, aux pieds d'un Scorpion dans son armure étincelante.

-Salut la compagnie !

-Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

-Tu me connais : je fouille et je farfouille…

_Et pas discrètement en plus !_

-Allez, venez, on sort de là !

-Attends ! Qui nous dit que tu es bien le Scorpion ?

-Beuh, bonne question ! J'dois t'attaquer pour le prouver ?

_Oh non ! Son attaque m'a laissé assez de jolis souvenirs la dernières fois !_

_Comment faire pour vérifier qu'il s'agit bien de ce bon vieux Milo ?! Il agit bien comme lui mais… TILT !! Idée !!!_

-J'ai trouvé ! Dis-moi ton nom !

-Ben, c'est Milo ! T'en as d'autres des questions bizarres à me poser ?

-Milooooooooooooo !

Je lui saute au cou, soulagé.

-Euh, Kanon, c'est pas que ça me dérange mais on est légèrement pressé !

-Ouais, partons au plus vite, qu'on quitte cet endroit maudit !

Mais une nouvelle pensée m'arrête.

-Attends ! Et Camus ?!

-Déjà dehors ! Je suis tombé sur lui et il m'a tout raconté… Y compris comment vous trouver.

-Plus une minute à perdre ! Tu viens, Aphrosyne ?

-Juste une question : Zeus est toujours au Sanctuaire ?

-Ben ouais et il s'est enfin repris en main !

-Alors, je suis partant !

_Et pas qu'un peu ! Et vas-y que je te prenne par le bras et que je t'entraîne dans les couloirs comme à une fête ! Quoique, à ses yeux, ça devrait effectivement être la kermesse de s'approcher de Zeus !_

-Peut-on savoir où vous allez ?

_Noooooooooon !!! Pas le sadique !!!_

-On faisait juste un petit tour.

-C'est qui, çui-la ?!

-Ben, le chef de nos ennemis…

-Et toi, tu es le Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion d'Athéna…

-Exact, mon nom est…

BLAF ! Je le bâillonne de ma main.

-Dis pas ton nom !

-Mon cher petit jouet, laisse-le donc se présenter… Ou peut-être veux-tu que je me fâche et te punisse ?

-Désolé, je ne suis pas trop d'humeur à jouer ! Kanon, tu vires tes doigts vite fait ou je te les mords !

Apparemment, le mot « jouet » le met en rage.

-Ce n'est pas Kanon… Il est devenu ma « milo »…

-Je t'emmerde, du con ! Milo, c'est moi ! Scarlet Needles !

Je vois les yeux du dieu s'agrandir de stupeur et il se prend l'attaque de plein fouet, tombant à la renverse.

-Faut pas me chercher !

Milo écume véritablement, rejetant ses mèches vers l'arrière.

-Prenez pas racine, on rejoint Camus ! Vous m'expliquerez une fois au Sanctuaire !

Je suis trop abasourdi de voir que l'autre ne s'en relève pas pour résister à Milo qui me mène sans encombre à la surface.

Camus se lève à notre approche.

-J'ai eu peur ! J'ai cru que vous ne viendriez pas !

-On a été retardés !

Le Verseau pâlit devant son pair.

-Par qui ?

-Je sais pas ! Le Boss à ce qu'il paraît !

Le Saint des glaces se penche pour se saisir de son bras, livide.

-Tu… Il sait ton nom ?

-Ben oui !

Il ne comprit pas ce qui se passait mais le Français se cramponna à sa taille en éclatant en gros sanglots salés.

-Camus ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec mon nom ?!

-Nous ? Rien ! C'est juste l'autre tordu qui se fait une fixation sur les pommes.

_Je suis bien mieux hors de ses griffes._

-En clair, pour moi, ça signifie quoi ?

-Juste qu'il fera tout pour que tu lui appartiennes !

-Très joyeux comme programme ! Allez, tirons-nous !

-Avec plaisir !

Bien que pleurant toujours, Camus nous téléporte à son ancien Temple, inoccupé. En effet, officiellement, il est toujours Chevalier d'Or de la onzième demeure…

-Waouw ! C'est du rapide !

Je suis tellement content que je fais la bise au saule pleureur.

_Je vais revoir Hadès…_

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

_Cette voix… Aussi grave que la Foudre…_

Zeus se retrouve face à Ganymède, alias Camus…

_**Hadès :**_

-Rha mais ça suffit !!!

Je déploie mon aura qui les écarte d'une déferlante de vents violents.

-Ôtez vos sales pattes…

Mon armure me recouvre, toutes ailes déployées.

-… Ou je vous réduits en charpies !!!

-Khaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!

Ils s'échappent en courant à la première goutte de sang, se bousculant les uns des autres, emportant mes habits comme des reliques.

-Et n'y revenez pas !

Je suis fou de rage en me tournant vers mon neveu.

-Ce n'était pas un hasard !

-Non.

-Ils voyaient tout !

-Non. Ils t'auraient sauté dessus plus tôt.

Il continue à écrire, comme si de rien n'était.

-Et tu les aurais laissés faire !?

-Oui !

Il ne s'en cache pas malgré ma fureur.

-Je préfère prendre des notes.

-Donne-moi une bonne raison de te laisser en vie ! Une seule !

-J'en ai une excellente : tu vas rejoindre Kanon chez Camus… Ils y sont.

Le bonheur change directement l'ire en joie et, sans tenir plus compte de rien, je me téléporte.

-Kanon !

-Hadès !

_Il est là ! C'est bien lui !_

Je fonce sur lui pour l'enlacer malgré le métal froid de ma protection et lui rouler un patin.

-ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?

-Non. Tout va bien puisque tu es là, à présent…

Il se serre contre moi quand je sens une tension énorme dans la pièce.

Face à moi se trouve le Saint de Versus et, derrière moi… Le cadet de mes deux frères…

_Les deux amants se retrouvent… Qu'est-ce que ça donnera ?_

A suivre…


	14. Chapter 14 : La mascotte

_**Seveiya : **__Nan mais tu va tout raconter ? Pas bien ! Pour la peine, Milo, va encore en avoir plein de problème, bwahahahaha !!!_

_**Arala87**__ :Pauvre Hadès, laisse-le donc savourer son Kanon retrouvé avant de parler de le lui retirer encore pour le dévergonder davantage XD Bah, à force de fréquenter Kanon, quand il est inquiet, le frère de Zeus ne peut PAS rester frigide quand même ^^ Pour Gany et Milo, la suite te rassurera peut-être (ou pas, ça dépend du point de vue)._

_PS1 : Erf, ouais, en effet y a une note à côté de la review pour dire c'est pour quel chapitre… suis conne XD_

_PS2 : Nan, les tirets sont tou__jours maudit… C'est juste moi qui passe derrière pour les remettre…_

_**Vyersdra**__ : j'essaie de pas trop la faire aller dans tous les sens (merci le fait qu'il n'y ait que deux personnages à raconter) mais la fin est pas encore écrite… Même si elle se rapproche de semaine en semaine :p_

_Bon, toutes celles qui adooooooooorent que je mette Milo dans des situations pas possible, ce chapitre est pour vous^^ Amusez-vous bien._

_**Chapter 14 : La mascotte.**_

_**Kanon**_ :

Je suis heureux de voir Hadès, de retour, dans ses bras ! _Quand même, je me demande ce qu'il fiche en armure !_

-Ganymède…

-Zeus a brisé le silence mais sa voix est restée douce, _c'est étonnant !_

Camus frémit et avance vers le dieu, se mettant à genoux à un pas de lui, complètement soumis à ses volontés…

-Je vous ai causé du tort, maître…

-Ganymède…

-Punissez-moi comme vous l'entendez, je suis prêt à payer !

-Y a pas intérêt !!!!

Sans gêne, Milo bondit sur l'ailé, le plaquant au sol dans un bruit mat, sous la surprise de tous ceux présents dans la salle.

-Pas touche à mon Camus ! C'est mon pote !

-Nan mais ça va pas ?!

-Tu parles trop !

Et voilà que Monsieur Scorpio se penche sur Sa Seigneurie de la Foudre pour… lui rouler un patin !

-Milo !

-Camus d'amour !!!

Et c'est au tour du Verseau de se retrouver à terre avec une sangsue sur les lèvres. Pas traumatisé pour un sous, Zeus se relève et époussette sa tunique.

-Tu es envahissant, Boule de Poil !

-Une réclamation, ô, Grand Maître Vénéré ou pas de l'Olympe ?

-Tu manques pas d'air !

-Ose dire que tu n'as pas apprécié un seul instant ! C'est toi qui y as mis la langue !!!

Et, spectacle impensable : la déité se met à rougir, tout comme le Onzième Saint !

-T'es mimi, tout rouge, mais je préfère Camus !

-Milo !

-Ganymède…

Ce dernier tremble et se tourne lentement vers son ancien amant.

-Je sais que je…

-Je ne t'en veux pas…

-Que j'ai… Hein ?!

Le jeune homme le regarda avec une mine parfaitement ahurie.

-Mais ils voulaient te tuer !

-J'ai beaucoup de défauts, je comprends que tu aies pu en être blessé…

Deuxième tableau illogique et complètement hallucinant : _c'est bien la première fois que je vois un dieu s'agenouiller devant un mortel !_

-Je te demande pardon, Gany…

-Maître, relevez-vous…

Il s'approche de son ancien protecteur avec un petit regard suppliant.

-Me pardonnes-tu ?

-Je… Vous… Je… Oui, bien sûr… Je vous pardonne…

Le Chevalier se jette dans les bras de son ex-amant qui le berce doucement contre lui, surpris, avant de se laisser prendre par les larmes trop communicatives…

Soudain, Camus s'écarte.

-Seigneur ! Il faut que je… Il a…

-Chut, calme-toi ! Que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est… Il vise une… une nouvelle cible…

-Quoi ?

-Milo.

C'est la surprise, encore une fois : tout le monde se regarde sans rien y comprendre.

-Bah, pourquoi il vise une boule de nerfs pareille ?

-Juste parce qu'il porte ce nom… Milo… C'est son fantasme le plus absolu !

Aphrosyne a repris la parole, pour la première fois depuis que nous avons quitté les sous-terrains, juste devant Zeus, lui faisant étrécir les pupilles.

-Je te connais, toi !

-Ah bon…

Le Dieu des Nuées fronce les sourcils, semblant chercher où il a déjà vu cette tête-là quelque part…

-Oui, j'en suis sûr !

-Tu… Vous… Vous vous souvenez de moi ?!

Le fou de service a des étoiles plein les yeux et va, inexplicablement, se jeter à MON cou… _Devant Hadès en plus !!!!!_

-Il se souvient de MWAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!

-Aphrosyne ! J'étouffe !!!!!

-Oups, désolé… La joie euphorique du moment…

Il me lâche et redevint donc aussi sérieux que je l'avais souhaité !

_Quand même ! Plus je le regarde agir et je l'écoute parler, plus je me dis que la Folie porte bien son nom… Et ça me fait vachement penser à notre cher petit Milo à nous… Serait-il lui aussi un brin givré ? _

-Aphrosyne ??? C'est pas ce dieu un peu dingue que j'ai…

Le Roi des Cieux se tourne vers son frère aquatique qui confirme, le rendant pâle comme de la porcelaine très pure… Déglutissant, il se retourne vers lui.

-Et tu es venu pour ?

-J'ai juste suivi le mouvement d'évasion, comme ça, sur un coup de tête !

-Et tu vas te venger ? Tu sais, pour le… Hum…

-Bien sûr !

-Je… Je vais devenir sénile ???

-Pas tant que tu ne me regardes pas dans les yeux…

-Mais, tu vas faire quoi, alors ?

-Tu verras !

_Vu la façon dont le futur bourreau roucoule, ce sera pas triste pour le condamné, au contraire !_

-Bon, moi, veux dormir ! Je me barre ! Et je t'emmène avec…

Je tire Hadès par la main sans difficultés et, une fois dans ses appartements, je me colle à lui pour le câliner sans répits, embrassant sa peau douce comme la soie.

-Je suis si heureux de te revoiiiiiiiiir !!!!

-Moi aussi, tu m'as tellement manqué, Kanon…

-ça te dit, un bon bain ?

_**Hadès : **_

Ses yeux pétillent de joie, son corps est agréablement chaud contre le mien, m'embaumant complètement de son odeur si suave.

-Avec plaisir…

Je l'emmène avec moi dans les bains mis à ma disposition par Athéna dans son Sanctuaire. Ce sont des bains très beaux, certes, mais petits par rapport à ceux d'Athéna. Quant à Shion, il a dû, bien aimablement, céder les siens à Zeus…

Mes mains sont impatientes en faisant tomber le tissu inutile qui couvrait le corps de mon amant mais, soudain, je me fige en le fixant, horrifié par des marques de violence sur sa peau si pâle.

-Qui a osé ?

-Oups…

Il baisse la tête.

-C'est… Leur chef… J'ai voulu m'enfuir. Et je suis tombé stupidement dans le piège qu'il m'avait tendu. J'ai été repris presque aussitôt…

-Il t'a frappé ?

-Oui…

Je déglutis difficilement en descendant mon regard sur ses jambes.

-Il t'a…

-Oui… Oh, Hadès !

Pris de toute l'impuissance du monde, il se serre contre moi et je le berce aussitôt.

-Pardonne-moi…. Je suis désolé…

-Chut ! Calme… C'est fini…

-Ne me quitte pas, aide-moi à passer cette épreuve…

-Je suis avec toi…

La colère bout en moi. _C'est la seconde fois qu'ils osent lui faire ça…_

-Viens, je vais prendre soin de toi…

Tendrement, je l'emmène avec moi dans l'eau claire et chaude jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne sa poitrine en se mélangeant avec une mousse odorante.

-Tu aurais dû te déshabiller avant d'entrer dans l'eau…

-Et bien, déshabille-moi maintenant…

-Et je mets où tes vêtements ?

-Sur le bord… Je m'en occuperai après…

-Entendu.

Il m'ôte à son tour les vêtements apparu automatiquement sous mon armure, posant de doux baisers sur ma gorge. Je frémis et gémis lorsque je me retrouve enfin totalement nu entre ses doigts tremblants d'émotion. Il jette le tissu humide et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Lave-moi !

Il me met la douce éponge de bain dans la paume droite et y verse le savon liquide à la senteur de muguet. Religieusement, j'étale le produit moussant sur sa peau, dans le moindre recoin nacré de son corps.

Mon dragon personnel se détend petit à petit puis me prend malicieusement mon outil dans le but évident de me rendre la politesse…

-A moi !

Il m'embrasse d'abord avec toute la fougue des retrouvailles et commence mon toilettage. Sa peau demeure d'ivoire et sa bonne humeur vacillante malgré son beau sourire si chaud qu'il illumine toute la pièce.

-KANONNNNNNNNNNNNNnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Une tornade bleu foncé arrive droit sur nous dans un boucan incroyable et j'ai la stupeur d'y reconnaître le Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion qui se plante droit devant nous.

-Mais… Euh… Je… Milo, dégage de là !

-Nan, faut que je te cause de toute urgence. C'est important !

-ça peut vraiment pas attendre la fin de mon bain ?!

-Non, j'ai dit tout de suite !

_Il manque pas d'air d'agir chez moi de la sorte !_

-Bon, d'accord ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

-Camus pète un câble !

Je commence sérieusement à m'énerver mais ils n'ont pas l'air de s'en rendre bien compte, perdu dans leur discussion, comme si je n'étais pas là…

-Il a fait quoi ?

-Il se laisse encore bécoter par ce crétin de Zeus !

-Encore cet obsédé ?!

_Mais euh ! Je suis son frère ! Ils pourraient se montrer plus diplomates !_

-Enfin, Mimi, si tu es jaloux, mets-lui une laisse autour du cou !

-A qui ? Zeus ou Camus ?

_De quoi ?! Une laisse à un dieu ?! Faut pas trop pousser la fantaisie, non plus, il doit parler de Camus, pas de Zeus !_

-Bah, à Zeus, pardi !

_Ben si, ils oseraient… A noter : me méfier des cadeaux de Kanon !_

-ça l'empêchera pas de mettre ses mains partout !

-Tu es en première ligne…

-T'es dingue, Kanon ?! T'y pense pas sérieusement !?

_ç__a suffit maintenant ! Je peux pas les laisser continuer !_

-Eh oh ! On parle de mon frère, là !

-Ah oui ! Je suis bête, suffisait de te le demander : toi qui le connais bien, on fait quoi ?

_Ah merde ! Mais c'est qu'il doute de rien le Scorpion, là ! Je réponds quoi à ça ?!_

-Une ceinture de chasteté !

-Heiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn ????

Je fixe Kanon avec des yeux de merlan frit quand la porte s'ouvre, une nouvelle fois, en grand, sur sa Majesté de la Foudre en personne ! Et il est seul ! _Camus lui a finalement filé entre les doigts !_

-Mais ça va pas de surgir comme ça chez moi ?

-T'inquiète, Hadèshinou, la mousse te va très bien au teint !

_Hadèshiquoi ????_

-Arrête de débiter des bêtises aussi grosses que toi !

-Je suis pas gros !

Mais il s'en fiche éperdument, préférant tourner autour de Milo avec ses yeux vifs qui ne me laissent présager qu'un empirement, incessamment sous peu, de la situation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, mon frère !

-Hum, ça va pas, il faut autre chose…

_En plus, il ne m'écoute même pas !_

Au contraire, le voilà qui transforme les habits du Scorpion devant lui en ceux, noirs et blancs, d'une soubrette courtement vêtue…

-Eh ! Ma tunique !

-Elle était pas assez belle !

-Mais je t'emmerde, mon cher emplumé de service ! C'est quoi que cette tenue absolument ridicule que tu m'as mis sur le dos ?

-C'est ton uniforme de mascotte !

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est encore allé inventer celui-là ? Il me fait peur, parfois…_

-Je ne suis pas une mascotte !

-Siiii ! Celle de la lutte anti-fils d'Eris !

-Tu sais pas son nom ?

-Nope ! Oublié !

Apparemment, le jeune grec n'a pas du tout l'intention de se laisser manipuler par Zeus et ses tours de passe-passe. Il commence donc à enlever les rubans de soie dans ses cheveux ondulés tout en lui lançant un regard purement assassin…

En tout cas, c'est bien mon frère de retenir purement et simplement ce qui l'intéresse et, surtout, de nous dégotter des costumes pareils !

-Rha, je m'en fiche ! Vire-moi ces froufrous, ça fait méga cloche !

-Ah !? D'accord, comme tu veux…

_C'est VRAIMENT PAS le genre de choses à dire à Zeus dans des situations pareilles !_

Voilà Milo qui se retrouve en dessous sexy cette fois avec d'interminables bottes noires sur des résilles noires retenues par une simple jarretelle assortie à son string en dentelle, noir lui aussi et aussi fin qu'empli par ses attributs masculins, même au repos… Le torse est pris dans un joli corselet de cuir noir à lanières…

La touche en plus et de circonstance consiste en une belle pomme bien mûre et érotiquement rouge qu'il tient en main…

-Parfait, cette fois !

-Parle pour toi !

Il n'a pas du tout l'air ravi de sa tenue malgré la belle casquette à visière sur ses cheveux épars qui donnent l'impression d'autorité ainsi qu'un petit côté voyou à sa personne…

-C'est exagéré…

_Je crois que j'aurais tué mon frère s'il avait osé me faire porter ça !_

-Quoi ? T'es pas content ?!

-Nan ! Pas du tout !

-Bouhouhouuuuuuu !!! Je me suis donné tellement de mal !

-T'as juste claqué des doigts !

-Eh ! Mais t'imagine pas : j'aurais pu me les fouler !

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre !? C'est vraiment bien Zeus tout craché de prononcer de telles âneries avec tant de sincérité_ !

-Rho ! Puis tu commences à m'échauffer les oreilles, mon petit Milo ! On va donc demander au spécialiste de la question !

**Kanon :**

Mon pauvre ami et compagnon d'arme en voit vraiment de toutes les couleurs à cause du tonitruant phénomène divin qui l'a mis dans ces fringues !

Là, il s'étrangle même carrément ! C'est un pur délire !

-Quel spécialiste ?!

Après la tornade bleue et le débarquement doré, c'est autour d'une lumière éclatante d'envahir la pièce et de me rendre à moitié aveugle avant de laisser la place à un jeune homme magnifique ! Ses cheveux de feu dansent sensuellement autour de son visage parfait au sourire sensuel alors que ses yeux d'or se glissent sur la pièce. Sa tunique, d'un splendide rouge sang, est rehaussée d'or et un large pectoral représentant un soleil ailé recouvrent une bonne partie du haut de sa poitrine largement dénudée.

-Salut tout le monde !

-C'est qui celui-là ?

Je me tourne vers Hadès tout en lui posant la question, le trouvant comme lassé de tout ça et qui commence vachement à s'énerver tout seul de voir tout le monde débarquer sans même s'annoncer préalablement mais c'est Zeus qui me répond, involontairement d'ailleurs…

-Apollon !!! Dans mes bras ! Graou !

Et il lui fonce dessus pour se pendre au cou du bel éphèbe.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive que tu te mettes dans un tel état, noble Zeus ?

-J'ai méga besoin de toi !

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi donc ? T'as pas l'air malade…

-Non, c'est pas pour moi !

Il le laisse embrasser la pièce d'un seul regard, passant derrière lui sans le lâcher, ce qui ne sembla pas du tout déranger le bel éphèbe.

-Regarde et dis-moi ce que tu en penses !

-Hadès dans son bain… Idyllique !

D'un signe agacé de la main du dieu sombre, celui-ci invoque Cerbère aux trois gueules qui apparaît dans l'instant, menaçant Apollon de ses crocs…

-Cerbère ! ça fait longtemps ! Couché, le minou !

Il volette pour ne pas se faire attraper par le chien des Enfers, sous le rire cristallin de Zeus.

_Apparemment, le charmeur de bête sauvage a comme un petit problème avec celle-ci !_

-Je reconnais que mon cher grand frère est…

-ZEUS ! ENCORE UN MOT…

_Oulà ! Hadès s'énerve ! Ce qui ne semble pas tellement intimider Zeus…_

-Rho, t'es méchant, Hadès ! Si on peut plus s'amuser…

-Je sais !

Mais il ne relève pas et se tourne vers son fils qui échappe de peu aux crocs du canidé infernal.

-Je disais donc qu'il était question de la tenue de Milo et non du bain d'Hadès… Même s'il est intéressant…

-ZEUS !!!

Mais le Roi de l'Olympe préfère présenter le Gold d'un air théâtral sans se rendre compte que le jeune homme, emmitouflé dans un drap de bain blanc, le regarde avec un sourire narquois tout en croquant joyeusement dans la pomme qui lui semblait délicieuse.

-Euh, de lui ? Ben, heu, je ne sais pas… C'est pas des plus sexy, le drap…

-MILOooooooooooo !!!! Pourquoi tu t'es mis ces oripeaux horribles sur le dos ?!

-J'aime pas ta tenue ! Et je ne me promènerais certainement pas avec !

Il ne manque pas d'aplomb, _je l'adore !!!_

-Rho ! Que tu crois ! Apollon, mon cher, peux-tu, je te prie, me débarrasser de ce tissu dissimulateur de mon œuvre ?

-Avec plaisir !

Le dieu solaire arme sa main d'une grosse boule de feu mais Hadès, dans une tunique sombre trempée que personne ne l'a vu revêtir, s'interpose, le sauvant de justesse.

-ça suffit, vous deux !

-Euh, mon oncle, vous devriez lâcher ça avant que…

Mais à peine eut-il osé prononcer ces mots que son piège incontrôlable se déclencha dans la main même d'Hadès : la boule se divisa en lanières fines et éblouissantes qui l'enserrèrent, séchant et brûlant sa tunique en un temps infiniment court, sans porter atteinte ni aux corps ni aux cheveux du dieu qui se retrouva intégralement nu face aux deux autres et dos à moi et mon ami, nous exposant ses fesses fermes.

_Plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'avait pas d'érection…_

-Trop tard…

-Whaouw ! Grand frère, tu m'avais caché ça… !

-GRRRRR ! Sortez ! SORTEZ DE MA SALLE DE BAINS !!!!

Son armure de nuit le recouvre entièrement, casque compris, appelé par sa combativité soudaine à l'encontre des deux divins empêcheurs de se baigner tranquille ! Ce qui démontre le plus son état de rage et son épée meurtrière d'où s'échappe un cosmos vindicatif.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu avoir tellement honte d'une situation qu'il se mette dans un tel état digne des furies elles-mêmes ! Il rougissait d'habitude…

_Ah non ! J'allais oublier : il m'a déjà fait le coup de l'épée une fois, dans un moment un peu pareil… Je m'en souviens maintenant !_

-Euh, tu devrais peut-être te calmer…

-La ferme, Zeus ! Je me passe aisément et même parfaitement de tes commentaires stupides et absolument puérils sur ma morphologie ! Tu veux vraiment que je te montre la sortie à coups de pied au cul ?

_J'aurais dit à la pointe de l'épée ! C'est dingue comme il est effrayant, là !!!!_

-Je trouverai, merci !

Attrapant Apollon au collet au passage, il s'empresse de disparaître de la pièce avec un bruissement d'aile frénétique.

Mon regard admiratif se repose sur Hadès.

_Il est trop sexy !!!!_

-Bon, ben, moi, je vais me changer, salut !

Contrairement aux deux autres poursuivis par Cerbère qui avait bien envie de croquer un morceau du Médecin des Dieux, Milo ne se presse pas d'un poil, allant jusqu'à embrasser sur la joue gauche son dieu salvateur contre lequel, pourtant, nous avons combattu, il n'y a pas si longtemps et, parfois, je me dis qu'il aurait pu gagner cette guerre si facilement…

Je me risque à briser le silence une fois que je fus seul avec lui…

-J'adore quand tu me sors le grand jeu…

-Kanon…

Sa voix redevient immédiatement douce pour me parler alors que je m'extirpe lentement de l'eau, la sentant glisser sur tout mon corps, pour aller rejoindre mon Seigneur que j'entoure possessivement de mes bras pour l'embrasser.

-Tu devrais peut-être renvoyer Cerbère et ton armure, non ?

-Si c'est toi qui me le demande, je n'ai pas de raison de te le refuser…

Il retourne donc aussitôt à son état de nudité et se presse contre moi, me laissant sentir son désir éveillé contre mon ventre…

-Je comprends mieux la réaction de Zeus : il était en état… Hum… Nan, pas possible !

-Hadès, ne me dis pas que… tu étais déjà dans cet état-là quand…

-Si… J'ai été dans cet état, sans jamais qu'il ne décroisse, durant toute la durée depuis laquelle tu es revenu au Sanctuaire…

Je deviens immédiatement fushia : Y avait vraiment de quoi s'énerver…

_Et dire que je l'aurais vu si j'avais nettoyé là …_

-Allez, viens, on va arranger ça…

_Le pauvre amour…_

Je le ramène dans l'eau, bizarrement toujours aussi agréablement chaude mais bon, la physique ne me passionne pas, autant mettre cette chaleur sur le compte d'un miracle divin. Je me presse contre lui en l'embrassant tendrement puis avec plus de désir et d'amour.

Je peux enfin le retrouver rien qu'à moi et l'aimer de tout mon être.

Nos corps s'unissent enfin de nouveau, le sien dans le mien, pour que personne et rien au monde ne puisse douter de mon appartenance à ce dieu sans égal dont les battements de cœur se sont synchronisés à ceux du mien pour battre à l'unisson, de plus en plus vite… Jusqu'à ce que nos corps retombent, entremêlés, après être montés jusqu'aux plus hautes sphères du plaisir.

Nos lèvres s'animent simultanément pour un tendre 'je t'aime' qui nous fait sourire d'un bonheur sans faille…


	15. Chapter 15 : Versatilité

Titre : D(i)eux et demi 15

Auteur : Taïsha

Genre : OCC, shonen ai

Disclaimer : J'avais une autorisation pour les piquer à Kurumada signée par Zeus lui-même mais paraît que ça vaut rien -_-

Note : Spéciale dédicace à ma Neffy qui m'a remise sur la voie de la plume et du clavier, pmdr^^ Gros poutoux à la fraise.

_**Seveya**__ :__Mais je plaisantais voyons, te tais paaaaaaaaaaaaaaas !! Moi, j'aime bien tes commentaires^^ Bon, ok, aujourd'hui j'embête pas Milo^^_

_**Arala87**__ : Et ouais, l'affaire Zeus-Gany est loin d'être finie… Quant à Aphrosyne… tu le sauras plus tard, c'est promis, même si c'est pas ce que tu crois (ou justement que ça l'est)_

_**Vyersdra**__ : Bah, ça tombe bien que tu aimes les dieux, ce chapitre est plutôt déisé^^_

_Je vous laisse en compagnie de notre cher Posy d'amouuuuuuuur que j'ai décidé d'embêter cette fois^^ Profitez-en pour consoler notre Scorpion préféré de sa séance d'essayage._

_**Chapter 15 : Versatilité.**_

_**Hadès**_ :

ça fait une semaine qu'ils sont tous rentrés sans que nous n'ayons aucune nouvelles de nos ennemis. Ce silence m'inquiète et de voir nos troupes se relaxer n'est pas bon non plus ! Qui sait quand ils vont attaquer ! Personnellement, je fais s'entraîner tous mes hommes avec acharnement mais je sais que ce ne sera pas suffisant.

Voyant Poséidon, à côté de moi, soupirer tristement, je me résolus à le faire un peu bouger.

-Tu traînasses ! Viens, je serai ton adversaire !

-Hadès, rha !!!

Sans me prévenir ni acceptation de ma part ni rien en fait, il me prend par le col, me surprenant grandement alors que mon corps divin est douloureusement plaqué contre le marbre rose. _Encore heureux que je n'ai pas sorti mes ailes !_

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire !? Dis-le-moi ! Je suis complètement perdu ! Je t'en prie, il faut que tu m'aides, mon frère !

-Euh… Primo, tu me poses au sol doucement, deuxio, tu me lâches et, tertio, tu m'expliques ton problème !

-Oups ! Désolé !

Il me pose au sol et époussète mes vêtements, confus.

-Vraiment désolé !

-Bon ! Passons cela ! Si tu me disais ce qui te met dans un tel état, hein ?

-Je suis amoureux !

-De qui ?

-De toi !

-De moi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ça comme ça ?

-Et j'aime aussi Eros ! Et Hypnos ! Et…

-C'est bon !!! Restons calmes !

-Mais je n'en peux plus ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour mettre fin à cette situation ?

-Alors, tu vas simplement trouver Eros, tu lui retrousses la tunique jusqu'au cou, tu prends ton pied en beauté et tu lui ordonnes de défaire ce qu'il a fait !^^

Bien sûr, ce n'est pas moi qui ai dit une telle chose mais le brillant Scorpion, une poire entamée à la main et un sourire aux lèvres, très fier de lui…

-Bonjour, Milo…

-Salut !

-Quand apprendras-tu le respect ?

Je n'aime pas du tout de le voir me parler ainsi, contrairement à mon frère qui lui laisse passer cette attitude plus que choquante à mes yeux… _ Je suis toujours un dieu à ce que je sache, j'ai droit à un peu de respect, quand même !_

-Hum, désolé…

-Tu n'es pas sincère !

-Je présente rarement des excuses…

Il hausse les épaules et je sais qu'il faudra me contenter de ça… Il enchaîne directement.

-Je vous cherchais…

-Qui ? Poséidon ou moi-même ?

-Les deux !

-A quel propos !

-Zeus !

Et à la façon dont il a prononcé ce nom, je sais immédiatement que ce n'est pas pour lui rendre hommage par des louanges passionnées. Je soupire, résigné.

-Encore ? Qu'a-t-il fait cette fois ?

-Il faut le séparer de Camus ! Il n'arrête pas de tourner autour !

Poséidon, outré, lui déballe sa pensée.

-Tiens-le par les couilles, crétin !

-Une laisse ?

-Mais nan ! Trouve-lui un nouvel amant et il lui fichera la paix à ton si précieux Camus d'amour !

-Oui mais je mets qui à sa place ?

-T'as des fesses, non ? Alors, sert-en !

Je reste stupéfait devant la crudité des propos de mon frère ! _Comment peut-il tenir un tel langage ? La jeunesse n'est plus ce qu'elle était !_ _ Il est frustré, c'est pas possible autrement !_

-POSY ! ZEN !!!!

C'est qu'il serait capable de tout inonder, je le connais assez bien que pour savoir ça, même pour un problème aussi personnel que celui-ci.

-Je suis zen ! Enfin, non, je ne suis pas un bouddhiste !

-Personne ne l'est ici… Même pas Shaka !

-De toutes façons, on s'en fiche, Scorpion ! Dégage, je cause à mon frère !

-Et de quoi s'il te plaît ?

-ça ne te regarde pas !

Sauf qu'il avait entendu tout et ça, mon frère semble l'avoir complètement oublié. En tout cas, Milo ne compte pas le lâcher si facilement…

-C'est très mignon ! Tu vas choisir lequel ? Hein ? Le si doux Hypnos aux yeux d'or ? L'excentrique Eros ?

-Je SUIS PAS excentrique !

Le jeune dieu vient d'apparaître dans une tenue aussi singulière que démentissent ses propres dénégations : une longue chevelure rose pâle et hirsute comme jamais et aussi naturellement que c'était fait artificiellement, les pupilles dilatées aussi rougeoyantes que le latex dont est fait la tenue qu'il porte : une bande cache ses pectoraux ainsi que son cou. Son pantalon n'est pas plus conventionnel : son tissu couvre sa jambe gauche, se glissant jusque sous sa botte alors que, du côté droit, il ne va que jusqu'au ras de la fesse. Campé sur ses bottes rouges à 15 cm de compensation au moins, il se plante devant Milo avec l'air de vouloir en découdre sur l'emploi de l'adjectif qui lui va plutôt bien au final. Il a même une étoile rouge et brillante sur la joue gauche, sous son œil joliment fardé et au-dessus de ses lèvres au rouge d'un vermeil profond et brillant…

Je suis le premier à me ressaisir.

-C'est quoi cette tenue ?!

-Ah ?! ça ! C'est ma tenue de sortie ! Je me suis fait engager, il y a quelques mois, par un groupe de rock en tant que chanteur de ce-dit groupe. Et bon, on joue ce soir…

-Quel intérêt ?

-M'amuser !

-On est en guerre et tu trouves le temps de t'amuser ?!

-Eh oh ! Je vous rappelle, mes Seigneurs, que, contrairement à mes chers et puissants frères, je ne suis pas très utile à la guerre… Mon père a oublié de me filer ça dans les gênes1…

C'est vrai que personne ne rivalisait avec Phobos et Deimos dans cette catégorie à part, peut-être, le costume actuel du Dieu de l'Amour…_ C'est affreux !_

-Oh si ! Tu es excentrique, je le soutiens ! Mais, moi, j'adore ça ! Je peux venir te voir sur scène tu crois ?

-Je suis tout à fait normal ! Et puis, tu viendras pas, Chevalier de malheur !

-Oh si ! C'est où ?

-Au Japon ! T'as même pas la possibilité d'y aller dans tes rêves !!!

-Rho ! ça suffit ! Eros, je dois te parler !

-Plus tard, Posy !

-Tout de suite !

Il attrape le Dieu de l'Amour dans la seconde et le plaque au mur avec une telle force que j'ai peur un instant qu'il ne casse les deux. Ils ont la même taille à présent en plus ! Mais Posy a l'avantage puisqu'il est en colère.

-Lâche-moi !

-Vire l'effet de tes flèches sur moi et on en reparlera !

-Pour te récompenser de tes manières d'ours mal léché ? Laisse tomber, mon bonhomme !

Sachant qu'ils n'allaient pas en rester là, je pris le jeune chevalier avec moi pour les laisser régler tout ça malgré les cris d'Eros et de Milo qui veut voir, lui…

-C'est affaire de dieux, je te dis, laisse-les s'expliquer seuls !

-Mais ils ne me verront même pas ! Rho quel rabat-joie !!! Si on peut même plus s'amuser….

Je vais finir par croire que la fonction de rabat-joie est justement mon rôle caché… Et s'il pouvait cesser de se débattre comme un fauve furieux, ça m'arrangerait grandement !

-Tu crois qu'il va finir par se mettre avec Eros ?

-ça ne tiendrait pas de toute façon…

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je lui réponds mais la vérité est là : ils sont trop différents… Voire carrément opposés.

_**Kanon**__ : _

Je revenais avec mon frère des arènes de combat pour Chevalier d'Or dans lesquelles j'avais affronté Mü avec un plaisir qu'il avait d'ailleurs partagé avec moi – cela s'était vu dans ses yeux durant toute la durée de la lutte-, et je devais à présent supporter la mauvaise humeur de mon jumeau, humeur dûe à la présence des dieux au Sanctuaire.

Ce faisant et comme a notre habitude après l'entraînement, nous remontions vers le temple du Pope pour lui piquer sa salle de bain! C'était comme les petits gâteaux : une fois qu'on y a goûté, on ne s'en passe plus ! Et puis, de toute façon, je dois avouer que j'avais pété la plomberie du temple des Gémeaux hier soir ! Et même que je l'avais pas fait du tout exprès en plus ! Bon, d'accord, mon frangin m'avait bien spécifié de ne rien toucher mais les mystères du lave-linge l'avaient emporté ! Je suis bien trop curieux pour me contenter d'un « pas touche ».

-Kanon, tu m'écoutes ?!

-Non ! Pas un instant !

Pas que je sois excessivement franc avec lui mais c'est comme d'habitude ! Depuis le temps, il devrait avoir compris que je n'écoute jamais ses délires pseudo philosophico-scientifiques…

-Tant pis, tu viendras quand même !

Avant que je ne puisse poser les questions cruciales du _qui, quand, où, comment_ en comprenant cette fois que ça me concerne en première place, Saga me prend par le col de ma chemise à lacet et m'entraîne à sa suite dans le grand vestibule d'apparat. Nous déboulons jusque sur le beau tapis de velours rouge bordé d'or, guides par des cris incessants qui laissent présager le pire des scénarios quant à ce qui est entrain de se passer!

Cependant, je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça : Eros dans une curieuse tenue d'un rouge trash pailleté à m'en faire mal aux yeux, se tient tout en haut d'une colonne qu'il enserre à la façon d'un naufragé qui a trouvé une bouée de sauvetage. En contrebas, juste en dessous de lui et ne le quittant pas des yeux, se tient Poséidon qui aboie furieusement dans un jargon que personnellement je ne connais pas mais qui fait rougir mon Chevalier d'Or de frangin!

_Bref, JE VEUX LA TRADUCTION !!! _

-Seigneurs, il y a des chambres pour cela, je vous prie…

_Oh ! Comme la conversation me paraît intéressante tout d'un coup. Zut, j'aurai du plus étudier le grec ancien…_

D'un bond assez spectaculaire, le Dieu de l'Amour nous rejoint et se cache immédiatement dans notre dos.

-Protégez-moi !

-Eros, reviens ici si tu es un dieu !

_Si j'étais lui, je renierai ma nature divine rien que pour ça !!!_

Poséidon n'aime pas qu'il s'échappe et fonce donc carrément sur nous, tel un rhinocéros écumant de rage et c'est immédiatement le sauve-qui-peut général, même de la part de Saga et surtout de celle du pauvre Eros !! Mais le Seigneur marin n'a pas du tout l'intention de nous laisser un seul instant de répit, chargeant tout ce qui bouge. Hors contexte et sans les cris de terreur, on pourrait croire qu'on joue à cache-cache entre les colonnes. Même mon frère n'essaie pas de parlementer… _ Je me sens idiot à courir comme un débile…_

-Mais pourquoi il s'en prend à nous ?

-J'sais pas mais cours !

Trop tard à présent pour lui ! Poséidon vient de l'attraper et Saga plonge directement vers le sol dans un grand cri d'effroi et de surprise ! La folie des tuniques longue l'a frappé et l'a fait choir : _je lui avais pourtant dit que c'était dangereux de mettre ces choses et qu'il allait finir par se prendre les pieds dedans !_ Même si, ici, en l'occurrence, le Dieu des 7 Mers l'y a fameusement aidé !

-Mais enfin ! Lâchez-moi Seigneur, je…

Et là, pour la première fois de sa vie, mon frère se tait, ne poursuivant pas sa phrase et virant véritablement au rouge écrevisse. En cherchant la raison de sa soudaine perte de voix plus que perturbante, je m'aperçois tout d'un coup d'un détail qui m'avait complètement échappé au premier regard : non seulement Poséidon est sur ses fesses mais surtout, il a, comme qui dirait… un _ENORME_ problème sous la ceinture !

-Bonne chance, Saga !

-Eros ! Où tu comptes aller comme ça ?

-Chanter, tiens !

-Eh oh ! Tu vas quand même pas laisser Saga comme ça ?

-C'est un Chevalier d'Or après tout ! Et puis, mon oncle déborde d'affection pour le moment, je suis sûr qu'ils s'entendront bien^^ Bye bye !!!

Sans demander son reste un seul instant, le jeune dieu disparaît pour d'autres cieux et je me retourne pour assister à un pugilat mémorable entre les deux restants.

-Oh ! C'est pas bientôt fini, vous deux ?!

-Kanon, bon sang, aide-moi !

N'ayant pas trop le choix puisque, accessoirement, c'est moi qui vis avec Saga, je saute sur le dos de la déité océanique pour le tirer par les deux oreilles, mais il crie et rue comme un cheval furieux cherchant à me désarçonner…

_Je comprends qu'il soit le dieu des taureaux et des chevaux, mes reins vont me faire souffrir…_

Je tiens bon en hurlant aux quatre vents qu'il nous faut de l'aide très musclée et surtout très urgente et, bientôt, un curieux personnage nonchalant apparaît avec un seau d'eau glacé qu'il nous lance tout simplement dessus…

-Ghyaaaaaaaa !!!2 C'est froid !!!!!

Heureusement, ça nous a bien permis de faire lâcher le Dieu des Océans ! On peut enfin respirer même si on est tout à fait trempés à présent !

-Tu fais un bien piètre dieu aquatique, Poséidon, si tu crains la brûlure d'un peu d'eau froide comme ça…

-Je suis GREC, pas sibérien…

-Tu gouvernes aux pôles, non ?

Calmé par ce coup du sort audacieux, l'Ebranleur de la Terre se retire de la flaque d'eau au-dessus de laquelle il égoutte depuis cinq bonnes minutes et essore comme si de rien n'était ses vêtements devenus presque transparents. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le comparer à son frère aîné que je n'ai d'ailleurs pas encore vu aujourd'hui. Il est bien plus halé sur tout le corps et sa carrure doit faire au moins dix centimètres de plus que la sienne.

_Franchement, au niveau physique, il pourrait être le grand frère des trois mais il est tellement trop… puéril ! Quoique, Zeus aussi est bien plus puéril que ce à quoi je m'attendais en le voyant pour la première fois… Et surtout pour ce qu'en disait la mythologie. En vérité, je peux même m'avancer à dire, sans craindre de mensonges, que les dieux sont très différents de ce que voudraient bien nous faire croire ces foutues légendes ! Et je suis bien placé pour le savoir…_

-De toute façon, elle vient de la Baltique, pas de la Sibérie…

L'étrange inconnu se pose enfin sur le sol et c'est là que je me rends compte qu'il voletait jusqu'à maintenant. Il a le teint encore plus doré que celui de Poséidon qui paraît presque blanc à côté de lui et de sa peau brillante._ Il doit venir du côté d'Apollon…_

Ses yeux, verts et rieurs, scintillent derrières ses courtes mèches auburn de sa tignasse hirsute. Seul son casque d'argent et ses scandales où battent de jolies petites ailes me permettent de trouver quelle est son identité : celle du Dieu des Voyageurs.

-Merci, Seigneur Hermès, de nous avoir prêté assistance…

-De rien ! Je n'allais tout de même pas laisser le fier Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux se faire trousser par un tritonnet en rut…

-DE KOUWAAAA !!! C'est qui que tu traites de tritonnet en rut, espèce de pigeon déplumé et sans cervelle !?

-Du calme, mon oncle, du calme, c'est mauvais pour ton cœur tout ça !

Dans les mains du cadet des deux divinités vient d'apparaître un bâton ailé surmonté d'un magnifique rubis étincelant de mille feux. Deux reptiles sifflants se tortillent autour de la pierre précieuse, animaux que caresse le dieu mais que son aîné semble craindre assez.

-Range tes bestiaux !

-Pourquoi ? Ne sont-ils pas mignons ? Ils ont mué récemment… Leurs écailles n'en sont que plus belles et plus douces…

Il tend le bâton et donc les deux créatures entortillées vers mon frère et celui-ci ne résiste pas au doux regard que lui adresse l'envoûtant Maître des Voleurs, passant un doigt caressant sur la tête d'un des deux frères. Dire qu'habituellement, il serait parti en courant…

-Hermès, arrête !

-Mais je ne fais rien du tout !

Ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, Poséidon ne trouve rien de mieux que de lui répondre avec son trident, l'en menaçant sans que je ne l'aie même vu l'appeler. En tout cas, c'est le moment ou jamais de soustraire mon frère a cette confrontation entre deux puissants, _c'est déjà ça de gagné et tant pis s'il râle d'être tiré quelque peu en arrière._

Mais, étrangement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Saga se laissa totalement faire, carrément stone, ne pouvant détourner les yeux du dieu nouvellement entré en scène.

_**Hadès : **_

Alors que je m'affaire à empêcher le fougueux Milo du Scorpion de rejoindre le débat sûrement érotique de mes divins pairs, j'ai la surprise de sentir une énergie flamboyer dans son temple… euh, le temple que je viens de quitter… J'ai du mal à me dire que nous sommes chez Athéna et non chez Poséidon… C'est tellement contre-nature de me retrouver ici !

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Milo, tu restes là !

Je fonce et le Chevalier d'or ne m'obéit bien sûr pas ! Je me demande même pourquoi je perds mon temps à lui demander de rester là !

Lorsque j'ouvre les portes de la bâtisse, je vois mon frère en train de menacer le jeune Hermès et je m'efforce de prendre une voix pleine de colère pour les réprimander en m'apercevant qu'ils mettent en danger les jumeaux d'or et, tout spécialement pour moi, Kanon …

-çA SUFFIT !!!! Poséidon, pose-moi cette arme ! Hermès, ne le provoque pas non plus, je te prie !

-Mais je ne…

-N'essaie pas encore une fois de m'entourlouper, Hermès ! Kanon, quelle est la situation ?

-Euh… Attends… Eros s'est enfui, Posy s'est jeté sur mon frère en compensation puis Hermès est arrivé et l'a fait reculer avec un sceau d'eau…

-Est-ce exact, mon frère ?

-Oui.

La scène devant moi change littéralement après mon intervention : Le Seigneur des Océans paraît être un enfant grondé face à moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est toujours comme ça lorsque je lui fais une remarque. Je ne suis que son frère, pas notre père ! _Et c'est heureux, d'ailleurs ! De toute façon, je ne PEUX PAS être père… Malédiction à la noix !!! Bon, ce n'est pas du tout la discussion du moment…_

-Poséidon, pourquoi t'es-tu jeté sur ce pauvre Saga ?

-Bah, je sais pas…

-Il a attenté à ma vertu !

Le pauvre s'est échappé des bras de son frère, retrouvant ses esprits pour aller se cacher purement et simplement derrière Hermès, oubliant momentanément qu'il est censé être un Chevalier d'Or d'Athéna et qu'à ce titre, il devrait normalement n'avoir peur de rien ou presque mais, ceci dit, je le comprends parfaitement…

-Je confirme…

-Hermès… Au fait ! Que nous veut l'honneur te ta visite aussi inattendue que salvatrice ?

-Hum, j'ai un message à porter pour le grand Zeus en personne…

-Bonne idée, ça le décollera de Camus ! w

Hermès a un petit rire devant cette phrase prononcée par, _comme par hasard_, Milo ! Le dieu regarde Saga qui se serre à son côté comme un enfant, tremblant encore et toujours à la seule pensée de ce qu'avait failli lui faire subir mon frère. _Décidément, il est très différent de mon gémeau à moi !_

-Tu es jaloux, Milo ?

-OUI !!!

-ça, c'est très clair au moins… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, mon grand, on va le distraire un peu notre très cher obsédé seigneurial ! J'ai tout ce qu'il faut avec moi pour ça ! Mais, puis-je en espérer une compensation ?

-Euh… Quoi comme compensation ?

-Aucune ! Je plaisantais !!! Hihihi !!!

Hermès tiraille gentiment la joue du pauvre jeune homme qu'il vient de rouler dans la farine, son activité préférée en fait, puis il attire gentiment à lui son protégé toujours accroché à lui, jouant tout naturellement dans ses cheveux qui doivent être aussi soyeux que ceux de Kanon… _Rha, j'ai envie du coup… Plus tard !_

-Mon frère se trouve dans les thermes puisque tu le cherches, Hermès…

-DANS LES THERMES ? ! AVEC CAMUS ????

C'est un véritable mouvement de panique chez le Scorpion mais c'est normal … _Après tout, il est vrai que moi aussi, à présent, je connais les affres terribles de la jalousie lorsque ça concerne le Dragon des Mers. Kanon est par trop magnifique, est-ce vraiment ma faute s'il a fini par complètement me lier à lui ? Comment ? Je ne le sais… __ç__a s'est produit, c'est tout ! Par le Styx, me voilà bien changé à présent, à m'être pris d'une passion dévorante pour cet humain si étrange…_

Je n'ai plus le droit depuis ce jour, de faire des leçons de morale à Zeus concernant sa bisexualité. Il n'y a qu'une question qui demeure dans mon esprit :_ Pourquoi nous tournons-nous vers des hommes ? Des membres de notre propre sexe ?_

-Hadès ! Il faut l'en écarter au plus tôt ! C'est trop malsain tout ça, moi, je vous le dis !

-Oh ! Milo ! Si tu es si inquiet pour ça, tu n'as qu'à t'attacher à Camus et à le suivre partout pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises !

-Pas sûr qu'il apprécie…

-Kanon ! T'es un rabat-joie !

_C'est pour ça qu'on va bien ensemble ^^_

-Même pas vrai !

_Rectification : oublions ce que je viens de penser précédemment…_

Alors que notre cher Hermès sème encore la zizanie comme à son habitude, il faut que je choisisse pile ce moment pour me mette a avoir des pensées répréhensibles : _et si j'offrais à mon amant une jolie laisse rien que pour lui, rien que pour le garder avec moi et s'il en venait à ne revêtir plus qu'elle ? Oh non ! Je ne dois pas penser à ces choses ! Mais depuis quand suis-je devenu si obsédé, moi ?_

-Mais arrêtez donc de vous disputer vous ! Quant à toi, Milo, je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est à toi et à nul autre d'agir si tu veux à tout prix séparer ces deux-là. Seulement, surtout, n'oublie pas que tu t'opposes ainsi à Zeus en personne !

-Quelle sagesse honorable, mon oncle infernal… Bien peu en rapport avec ce que vous avez laissé faire tout à l'heure…

Et c'est le retour de notre cher Eros, toujours dans sa tenue pour le moins… bizarre mais en rose cette fois… A croire que toute sa garde robe est de ce goût douteux ! _Décidément, je ne m'y ferai jamais !_

Poséidon, lui, a d'autres préoccupations comme celle de loucher véritablement sur ses fesses moulées dans le latex rose… _Que ce soit en rouge ou en rose, c'est pareil pour moi ! Quelle idée de se promener comme ça si on veut justement éviter d'avoir à subir les assauts de… Peu importe qui en fait…_

-Tu n'as qu'à arranger les choses, Eros ! Il ne tient qu'à toi de le sortir de cet état de manque et donc d'ainsi te mettre toi-même en sécurité !

-Pas sans excuses !

Le Dieu de l'Amour se tourne vers mon frère pour le foudroyer du regard alors que moi, je me mets à rougir en me retrouvant non pas face simplement au tissu moulant qui couvre ses fessiers mais avec, dessus, en belles lettres rouges, un « mangez-moi » plutôt bien placé ! Je plisse les yeux, fâché, pour réprimander vertement le responsable d'un seul regard mais rien ne perturbe Hermès qui claque des doigts pour que l'inscription devienne un « sautez-moi » clignotant ! _Quelle vulgarité !_

Riant de mon air menaçant, le plaisantin qui ne connaît décidément nulle gêne caresse le visage d'un Saga qui me fait l'effet d'être totalement sous son charme, comme un papillon attiré par la chaleur et la lumière d'un bon feu.

-Tu es rouge pivoine…

Kanon se glisse tendrement contre moi et je confie mes états d'âme au creux accueillant de son oreille, ses bras autour de ma taille.

-Poséidon va devenir fou si ça continue ! Tu as vu ce qu'Hermès a fait ?

-Tu me sauterais dessus si je portais la même chose ?

-Bien sûr que non, je…

-Tu es si vertueux ! Moi, tu sais, je le ferai sans hésiter, même en face de tout le monde…

-Kanon…

-J'aime te faire rougir…

Et histoire de bien me prouver ses dires, il me vole un nouveau baiser, aussi léger qu'une aile de papillon mais bien présent. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que mon regard se perde intensément dans le sien durant un long moment, instant fugace où nos âmes sont en parfait accord sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé. Mais un hurlement se fit entendre, brisant la magie entre nous.

Je fais volte-face pour m'apercevoir de la présence de Cerbère tout bonnement et simplement en train de prendre les fesses de ce pauvre angelot pour son casse-croûte, ne lui permettant pas de s'en défaire.

-Cerbère, voyons ! Lâche-le !

-Non ! Il faut d'abord qu'il me délivre de son sort !

Je n'en reviens pas ! Mon frère Poséidon a posé une main autoritaire sur mon épaule, l'air si sérieux que je suis incapable de lui dire quoi que ce soit pour l'en dissuader…

-Allez, mon petit Eros… Fais-le !

-Jamais de la vie ! Ghyaaaa ! Sale bête ! Ouch !

-C'est cruel ! Arrêtez ça immédiatement !!!

Sorti de sa transe et des bras du Seigneur des Voleurs par la même occasion, Saga a revêtu l'armure des Gémeaux en un éclair de lumière, prêt à défendre l'adolescent divin.

-Ce qu'il m'a fait ne l'était pas moins !

-Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant !

-Tsss ! Eros est un dieu immortel bien plus âgé que toi, Saga ! Ne te fais pas prendre au piège de son apparence !!!

-Seigneur Poséidon ! Saga a parfaitement raison et vous le savez ! C'est une basse vengeance tout à fait ridicule ! Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, maître, je m'opposerais à vos desseins. Cerbère !

Nouvelle entrée, et en force, d'Hypnos cette fois ! Mon chien tricéphale l'a immédiatement reconnu et obéit, lâchant sa proie dans un aboiement joyeux. Il le rejoint en battant ses flancs de sa queue serpentesque.

Le Seigneur des Songes est un être magnifique, tissé d'une douceur onirique, à mi-chemin entre l'idée humaine d'ange et d'elfe… Peut-être les a-t-il inspirés après tout ? Personne ne pourrait le démentir, surtout pas Eros qui est venu pleurer contre son épaule, ne craignant plus le molosse que son consolateur caresse avec sa tendresse habituelle.

-Hypnos ! Ils sont méchants avec moi…

-Seigneur Eros… J'ai une prière à vous soumettre…

-Tout ce que tu veux, je te l'accorderai ! Je le jure par le Styx, Hypnos…

-Je vous en prie, libérez le Seigneur Poséidon de son enchantement, s'il vous plait…

-Ah ! C'est bien parce que c'est toi !

J'admire sa façon de faire : il a obtenu par sa douceur ce que ni la violence ni l'autorité n'ont obtenu et ce, sans aucune protestation de la part du jeune angelot.

A suivre

1 Pour ceux qui ne suivent pas : l'Art de la Guerre…

2 Paraît que Khya est un cri féminin… Donc Ghya correspond mieux à cet homme si… viril !


	16. Chapter 16 : Déclaration

Titre : D(i)eux et demi 16

Auteur : Taïsha

Genre : OCC, yaoi (Lemon)

Disclaimer : Je négocie…On sait jamais !

Note : Pour l'anniversaire de ma Neffy cherry

_**Hyoga dC**__ : Ben, tu n'as plus très longtemps à attendre^^ je suis contente que tu sois toujours là et que ma fic te plaise toujours autant^^_

_**Seveya**__ : Oui, oui, tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux (surtout du gentil, hein ? XD), voilà de quoi te raviver la mémoire… Après, ce sera de l'inédit^^_

_**Arala87**__ : Posy peut un peu souffler (mais pour combien de temps ?), on le retrouvera plus tard, comme Gany et Zeusinou^^ je note ton obsession, bwahahaha !_

_Bon, toutes mes excuses pour le retard d'une semaine (mon pc adoooooore me rendre chèvre) et je vous laisse savourer le dernier chapitre qui avait déjà été publié… Gros bisous et bonne lecture^^_

_**Chapter 16 : Déclaration.**_

_**Hadès**_ :

_Au moins, voilà une bonne chose de faite !_ Si Poséidon n'est plus pris de façon inconsidérée de besoins amoureux pressants pour les beaux jeunes gens, ce sera plus calme.

-Poséidon…

-Rha ! Je me sens mieux !

-ça se voit…

Et bien oui, s'il a perdu son besoin, la bosse assortie s'est, elle aussi, évanouie dans le néant.

-…Mais tu oublies une chose…

-Quoi, Grand Frère ?

-Réfléchis un peu à ce que tu as fait dans la dernière demi-heure.

-Je m'en souviens bien mais je ne vois aucun oubli !

Il s'énerve, allant jusqu'à taper du pied mais sa crise ne durera pas longtemps avec moi.

-… Saga ?

-Oui ?

Ce dernier s'est tourné vers moi, répondant naturellement à son prénom. Je profite de sa présence et de cette réaction pour donner une bonne leçon au Seigneur des Océans.

-Poséidon a quelque chose à te dire…

-Moi ? Mais non, je…

-J'attends !

Il sait très bien ce que je veux et que je ne cèderais pas. Il y a juste que sa fierté le travaille au corps sans relâche pour tout et n'importe quoi. Il m'attrape par le bras.

-Tu ne peux pas m'y obliger !

-Mais moi, je le peux, hihihi…

S'amusant comme un enfant, le jeune Hermès lui vole… _C'est quoi ?_ Un bout de tissu ? Il est vraiment tout petit et fait bien rire Kanon et Milo, rendant furieux le propriétaire du mystérieux bien dérobé, alias une certaine déité aquatique.

Je me penche à l'oreille de mon amant, sachant que lui pourra me renseigner.

-C'est quoi ?

-Tu sais pas ?

-Puisque je te le demande !

-T'es trop mignon !

Le Gémeau profite de notre promiscuité pour me dérober un baiser léger.

-Là n'est pas le propos !

-Je te le dirais, promis !

-Quand ?

-Bientôt ! Aujourd'hui si tu es sage…

-Moi aussi, j'en veux !

Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner que je chute lourdement vers le sol, un Milo surexcité qui me roule un patin vite fait, au cou.

-Milo, tu vas mourir !

_Apparemment, ce n'était ni du goût de Kanon, ni du mien_. Je retiens mon amant et je siffle. Aussitôt, la masse grondante qu'est mon chien bondit, immobilisant le Scorpion.

-Bien fait !

M'écartant, je pose un regard glacial sur la situation : Kanon flatte Cerbère sans le toucher et Poséidon en a profité pour disparaître mais Hermès reste près de Saga à la tunique déchirée.

-Où est Poséidon ?

-Parti.

-Il s'est excusé ?

-Bien sûr !

-Bien !

Je me tourne vers mon tricéphale compagnon qui délaisse aussitôt son os humain pour se frotter à moi avec délectation.

-Erk ! Il m'a bavé dessus !

-Va prendre un bain, ça nous fera des vacances !

-A propos de bains… Hermès ! Tu devais pas voir Zeus ?

-Je le dois toujours, mon petit Milo…

_Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir ?_ A part que mon cadet est effectivement aux bains du Pope avec Ganymède… _Rha ! Quand lâchera-t-il cet humain ? On aurait dû le faire jurer par le Styx ! _

-Ils sont certes aux bains mais il serait inconvenant d'y aller en si grand nombre…

-Mignon petit Hypnos…

D'un bond, le dieu aux scandales ailés se retrouve près du blond et lui attrape une mèche incroyablement longue de ses cheveux pour l'embrasser, provoquant des regards emplis de jalousie de la part de Saga ET Eros.

-Ce que j'ai à dire concerne tout le monde des dieux et de leurs serviteurs… Vous êtes donc cordialement invités à me suivre…

-Si ce que vous apportez est si important… Je n'en ai le choix.

-Et puis, ça fait tellement longtemps que l'on ne s'est vu…

-Depuis notre pacte, Seigneur.1

Hypnos demeure d'un calme absolu en toute circonstance alors que c'en est fini depuis longtemps de mon cœur de gel. Je ne suis plus depuis longtemps le glacial dieu d'en bas. Tout a changé avec l'arrivée du dragon marin dans ma vie et, parfois, le désir bouillonnant s'empare totalement de mon être…

Nous suivons donc Hermès dans les méandres blancs du palais du Pope. Bizarrement, juste derrière le dieu voletant, c'est Saga qui ouvre la marche. Notre petit groupe me paraît exagéré pour surprendre Zeus aux bains: Ganymède risque de ne pas apprécier cette intrusion dans son intimité mais je ne peux rien y changer si ce n'est envoyer les ondes dansantes de mon cosmos prévenir mon frère cadet de notre arrivée en touchant le sien.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur la salle d'eau, j'y trouve sans surprise mon frère, vêtu d'un chiton inhabituellement long. Comme annoncé par le Grec, sagement assis à ses côtés se trouve le Chevalier du Verseau. Tous deux rivalisent par la beauté altière d'une haute autorité qu'ils dégagent. Il ne reste rien de leurs ébats aquatiques potentiels, pas même dans leurs longues chevelures à présent sèches. Le Scorpion lui-même en reste bouche bée mais son regard suspicieux se met bien vite à balayer les environs à la recherche d'un minuscule indice oublié par les deux complices.

-Hermès ! Quel bon vent t'amène ? Je te salue, mon frère !

Zeus salue également les humains qui nous accompagnent, désarmant les yeux meurtriers de Milo d'un de ses sourires si lumineux. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière moi, je m'aperçois soudain qu'Hypnos et Eros ne sont plus dans nos rangs, ce qui ne m'étonne guère. En vérité, il ne reste que moi, les jumeaux, Hermès et Milo pour partager la « si importante nouvelle » de notre divin messager en compagnie de notre couple souverain.

-Hélas, mon père, je crains que le vent ne soit pas si favorable.

-Ah bon ? Me portes-tu un message de chagrin ?

-Il s'agit d'une missive d'Olethros2…

-Pardons ? Je n'ai nul souvenir de quelqu'un portant ce nom…

-Le fils d'Eris, père.

_Ainsi, notre ennemi a enfin un nom, qu'il porte bien d'ailleurs ! La ruine, le fléau, la perte…_ Celui qui porte ce nom ne peut que subir la fatalité cruelle de son étoile gardienne.

-Ah ? J'avais, je l'avoue, oublié ce nom, par trop lourd à porter comme à prononcer. Comme pour son frère Phtonos2, d'ailleurs…

_Lui non plus n'avait pas été gâté par le choix de sa génitrice : se nommer malveillance ou jalousie n'est pas une mince affaire, surtout pas pour un dieu_ !

-Enfin, soit, mon fils, nous ne sommes pas ici pour tergiverser sur les prénoms néfastes disséminés dans notre famille ! Que dit Olethros ?

-Il vous déclare la guerre et vous adresse un ultimatum.

-Allons donc ! Que désire-t-il ?

-Obtenir le Chevalier d'Athéna du signe du Scorpion, Milo…

Je vois Milo qui va pour protester mais un grognement de Cerbère le fait reculer d'un pas dans un silence des plus religieux.

-Et l'échéance ?

-Aujourd'hui à midi.

-La réponse est négative, je le crains pour lui. La raison de son insurrection, quelle est-elle ?

-Vous seriez trop décadent que pour régner sur le séjour des dieux.

-Amusant.

_L'Imbécile !_ Zeus est à redouter car en ces temps de paix, il se prépare toujours au pire, de ses ennemis comme de ses plus proches amis et parents.

-Ah ! Ces pauvres enfants… ça croit tout savoir des affres de la royauté suprême et ça ne sait strictement rien !

Mon frère se redresse dignement et me fixe droit dans les yeux, comme si j'étais celui qui voulait le défier en cet instant si solennel.

-Tant que je serais entouré des Grands Olympiens et que mon frère Hadès me soutiendra, je n'aurais à craindre rien ni personne !

_**Kanon : **_

_Mais comme il s'y croit ce gros prétentieux ! J'ai jamais vu un tel culot ! Et puis, pourquoi il fixe comme ça MON Hadès ! Rha, ce qu'il est bien plus beau que son frère, drapé de sa mystérieuse noirceur._

-Je ne te trahirais pas, Zeus. Cette fois, j'ai une revanche à prendre !

-Quelle détermination, Hadès…

-Est-ce là le message que je dois lui remettre ?

-Oui, Hermès, nous sommes prêts à le recevoir.

Alors que le Seigneur de la Foudre donne une accolade fraternelle à mon amant, son fils s'incline et disparaît sous un profond soupir de Saga. _Au moins, comme ça, il ne pense plus à me décrocher d'une certaine divinité infernale._

-Je vais me retirer, mon frère, nous avons tous les deux mieux à faire, chacun de son côté…

_Oh oui ! Retrouver Hadès rien que pour moi !_ Tout est si silencieux tout d'un coup ! Je suis amusé de voir Saga soupirer à la fenêtre et Milo devant un Camus occupé à jouer avec un peigne d'ivoire. Déjà, la main chaude de mon dieu favori me tire à l'extérieur.

-Sais-tu, Kanon, pourquoi nous gagnerons ?

-Parce que tu t'es allié à Zeus ?

-Non, c'est plus sentimental…

-Parce qu'il vise Milo plus que Zeus et qu'il a changé trente-six fois de cible depuis qu'on est au courant de son existence ?

-Oui et non : c'est parce qu'il s'en est pris à toi !

ça y est, je me sens rougir comme une demoiselle… _Mais comment rester inébranlable quand l'être aimé vous déclare sa flamme de façon aussi chevaleresque ?_

-Fais quand même attention à toi !

-Je suis un dieu…

-ça ne veut rien dire et tu le sais bien ! Si tu es blessé, je t'assomme !

-Alors, surveille mes arrières.

-Hadès, je ne suis qu'un humain au service d'Athéna…

Ou de Poséidon… Après tout, je ne sais dans lequel des deux clans je suis le plus impliqué. J'aimerai être un Spectre d'Hadès…

-Mais tu es aussi le dieu que j'aime.

-Euh, je suis pas un dieu, tu es au courant ?

-Demi-dieu, quelle importance ?

-Je ne suis pas né d'un dieu.

-Mais tu t'es élevé jusqu'à être mon égal.

_Que de compliments, aujourd'hui ! Je ne suis pas sûr d'en supporter encore beaucoup avant de devenir une tomate bien rouge et incapable d'articuler la moindre syllabe !_

-Tu dis n'importe quoi !

-Et je lui clos les lèvres d'un long et langoureux baiser.

-Hum… Même si tu as tort, fais-moi me taire.

Je ne demande pas mieux pour lui obéir, ses lèvres sont si exquises ! _Un vrai bonheur sucré !_ Je me pends véritablement à son cou pour glisser les doigts dans le rideau de sa chevelure de nuit en glissant ma langue joueuse dans sa bouche afin d'y débusquer la sienne, trop discrète. Le baiser dure longtemps et me laisse pantelant lorsqu'il s'écarte soudain de moi, manquant de me faire chuter.

-Kanon… Viendras-tu avec moi ?

-Partout où tu le voudras…

-Alors, viens, le temps continue sa course folle…

Je prends sa main qu'il me tend, caressant les doigts effilés que je me retiens à grand peine de porter à mes lèvres avec dévotion. Son bras chaud m'entoure et m'entraîne vers le vide où il se laisse glisser. Surpris et effrayé, je m'accroche désespérément à lui mais, déjà, sous nos pieds, se trouve la caisse d'ébène d'un char tiré par des chevaux de crépuscule dont il tient les rênes dans sa main libre.

-Préviens-moi la prochaine fois !

-Certainement pas ! J'aime quand tu te presses contre moi !

_Sadique !_ Rougissant, je glisse mon minois coloré dans le creux si accueillant de son épaule rassurant. _Il sent bon_. Le vent se lève autour de nous, transportant notre sombre équipage vers le sein de la terre où se tient le royaume de mon seul maître.

-Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier…

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Les Enfers entrent en guerre aux côtés de l'Olympe.

-Mais vous avez été vaincus, il y a peu !

_Oups ! __ç__a m'a échappé…_ Heureusement, il ne s'en offusque pas.

-Se relever est normal pour les guerriers du Royaume des Morts. Cette fois, je n'épargnerai pas ma peine !

C'est la première fois qu'il va combattre avec ce corps depuis la bataille contre Athéna mais cette fois, il a eu le temps de récupérer la parfaite maîtrise de son enveloppe, comme du temps où il avait combattu Cronos. _Cette chair est demeurée si longtemps en sommeil, est-elle vraiment à nouveau de taille à affronter cette bataille ?_

-As-tu peur, Hadès ?

-Aucunement, si ce n'est pour toi. Nous gagnerons…

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! Je suis un soldat !

-Iras-tu guider les marinas ?

-S'ils en sont, je dois les mener… Mais je garde un œil sur toi !

-Hum ? De quoi as-tu peur ? Que je me dévoile ?

-Le premier qui te drague, je lui fais sa fête !

-N'oublie pas que c'est une guerre, mon cher dragon…

Déjà, il saute sur le sol de sa terre pour parcourir au pas de charge les allées éclairées de torches vives de sa demeure. Il ne s'arrête qu'à la salle du trône où se trouvent déjà ses subordonnés divins et ses trois juges.

-Messieurs, l'heure est à la guerre !

-Seigneur, les troupes sont prêtes !

_Thanatos… Avec la Mort à nos côtés, nous ne pouvons pas perdre…_

-Pour aujourd'hui, vérifiez les troupes et réveillez les dragons ! Demains, nous rejoindrons les Cieux !

-Tous les dragons, Seigneur ?

-Sauf les dragonnes au nid, bien sûr.

_De quoi ? Des dragons ? ça existe vraiment ces bestioles ? Elles vont aller avec nous ? A moins que ce ne soit en fait une troupe de guerriers d'élite ! Après tout, moi aussi, je suis un dragon de par mes écailles !_

-Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, veuillez disposer !

-Bien, maître !

Ils s'en vont tous les cinq et Hadès me rejoint dans le coin d'ombre où je me suis réfugié.

-Tu fais le timide ?

-J'ai pas le droit ?

-ça te ressemble peu… Allez, viens, on a autre chose à faire !

-Tu vas inspecter les troupes ?

-Non ! Continuer ce qu'on a commencé à la surface…

Sans me laisser le temps de fouiller dans mon cerveau brumeux, il m'entraîne à nouveau dans son sillage. _Le truc, c'est qu'il s'est passé tellement de choses que je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut réellement dire et j'ai peur d'interpréter. Bah, se laisser faire par lui est vraiment l'une des choses les plus douces qu'il soit. Il a changé depuis que je le connais et je le préfère de loin comme ça : si vivant !_

Mais bizarrement, la pièce où il me conduit est la salle de bains ! Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui dans un claquement sec, le Maître des lieux m'attire à lui pour un nouveau baiser brûlant. Je frissonne et me colle à lui…

-Enfin tranquilles…

-Tu es si mignon !

_Oh oui ! Il me fait complètement craquer en se faisant violence pour vaincre sa pudeur trop grande pour le besoin impérieux exprimé par son corps !_

On se sourit, on s'embrasse puis il m'ôte mes vêtements, me laissant avec les hautes sandales à lacets du sanctuaire d'Athéna. Il veut me pousser dans l'eau mais je proteste et l'oblige à patienter, enlevant mes chaussures tout en luttant pour ne pas me laisser submerger par ses baisers et ses caresses. _C'est vraiment dur de lui résister !!!_

Dès que je le peux, les pieds enfin nus, je le serre passionnément contre moi, jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. Les vêtements sur sa peau irritent la mienne.

-Désolé, mais tu as trop de tissu sur toi !

Je me donne à cœur joie de tirer sur cette foutue cape puis cette non moins inutile tunique jusqu'à ce qu'elle rende les armes en passant le relais… à sa petite sœur.

-Hadès, tu sais qu'en Grèce, il fait chaud ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu mets dix-milles3 couches !

-Il y en a juste deux ou trois !

-C'est deux ou trois de trop !

Devant mon air de reproche, il ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que d'éclater de rire ! Pour me venger, je le pousse dans l'eau et plonge à sa suite pour l'y ferrer, mon dessert tant attendu.

-Kanon ! C'est Malin !

_Ouais ! J'ai réussi à le faire rouspéter ! J'adore quand il fait les gros yeux ! Et encore plus quand il les perd !_

_**Hadès : **_

_Je suis trempé !_ Le tissu est lourd et flotte autour de moi, _étrange sensation._

Et moi qui pensais que c'était mieux d'avoir une tenue complète pour faire croire que non, je n'aspirais pas à me faire aimer par Kanon dans le premier coin d'ombre venu ! En vérité, j'ai un besoin incontrôlable qu'il se plonge en moi. Je veux encore et toujours lui faire oublier définitivement ce qu'il a subi et cette guerre qui vient d'éclater ! Combien tomberont pour le prix de la folie du fils d'Eris ? Oui, je suis certain de le défaire ! Je veux l'arrêter ! Je veux lui faire regretter ce geste indigne, ce plaisir malsain qui me poursuit sans fin, attisant ma haine et ma soif de sa propre vie…

-T'avais qu'à porter moins de fringues !

-Pourquoi tu me les as pas enlevées alors ?

-Punition !

Alors que je m'en vais lui demander en quoi me faire garder mes vêtements était une sanction, il m'attire à lui et glisse sa main, à travers le tissu, sur mon torse.

ça a beau être doux et caressant, ce n'est pas comme d'habitude, la sensation me laisse encore plus sur ma faim.

Pourtant, déjà, ses mains se glissent sur mes jambes. Le chiton court ne couvre que mon intimité et dès qu'il touche la peau de ses doigts frémissants, c'est comme une mini révolution dans ma tête qui se propage dans mes membres et mon ventre. Je me sens cotonneux et bouillant à la fois, ne pouvant que me raccrocher à lui qui mordille mon cou, gémissant parce que ça n'est pas suffisant du tout pour me satisfaire.

-La punition est trop cruelle !

-Pourquoi la lèverais-je ?

-Parce que je te le demande… S'il te plaît !

Je lui fais des yeux à la fois doux et pénétrants.

-Hadès, ne me regarde pas comme ça !

-Comment ?

-Avec tes yeux de chien battu !

-Je n'ai pas des yeux de chien battu…

Et je n'arrête donc pas les battements de cils extrêmement lents que j'ai entamés pour le prendre à mon piège. Je l'entends déglutir faiblement.

-ça va mal se finir !

-Je n'en peux plus d'être habillé… S'il te plaît…

_Oui, c'est moi qui dis ça, le polaire Hadès. _Et comme je n'ai plus rien de glacial, ni toute ma tête en fait, je me demande soudain ce que pense Kanon de moi…

_Trouve-t-il que je suis devenu un homme facile à attirer dans sa couche ? Compte-t-il un jour me laisser pour un autre beau ténébreux frigide ? Un nouveau défi éveille toujours l'intérêt et fait oublier bien des promesses…_

-Kanon, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-Hein ?

Ma question le surprend et il me regarde avec des yeux grands ouverts avant de se détendre tout d'un coup pour me sourire le plus simplement du monde. Il caresse mon dos et embrasse doucement mes lèvres.

-Bien sûr ! Je t'aime aussi fort que j'espère que tu m'aimes…

-Tu as eu d'autres amants, avant moi et…

Mais, d'autorité, il pose son index sur mes lèvres.

-Tu es le seul maintenant, désormais, rien d'autre ne compte.

-Tu me seras fidèle ?

-Une crise existentielle ? Hum, ça me plaît !

_En quoi ? Je sais pertinemment que j'aurais été vexé qu'il me pose pareille demande _!

-Je vais te montrer pourquoi je te serai fidèle !

Sans me laisser le temps de m'expliquer, il me défait de mon dernier voile, prédateur devant l'état d'excitation avancée dont fait preuve mon enveloppe charnelle. _Est-ce seulement véritablement ma faute si je suis devenu si sensible à son toucher ?_

Me cachant contre son corps, à mon tour, je le laisse décorer le mien de ces marques violacées qu'il aime y déposer. Aussitôt, un bien apaisant s'empare de moi et je me laisse porter par ses baisers et ses caresses, frissonnant de tout mon être.

-Kanon…

Je m'agrippe à lui comme si j'allais me noyer dans ce bain. Il s'empare à son tour de mes fesses, s'amusant à me faire grogner de frustration. Je me cambre, adorant sentir le jeu de ma propre chevelure qui électrise mes reins de sa caresse. La position lui plaît également assez pour qu'il me lèche le torse en ondulant du bassin, mettant en contact nos désirs brûlants. Je meurs d'envie, à présent, accompagnant son mouvement comme si ma raison en dépendait. Je me permets même, inconsciemment, de lui caresser innocemment les cuisses, ce qui le pousse à se venger sur mon téton à coup de dents joueur.

_Il faut pourtant qu'il comprenne que je n'en peux déjà plus._

-Kanon…

Mais il ne veut vraiment rien entendre. J'essaie d'attraper ses hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger mais elles me glissent entre les doigts dans un mouvement fluide. Je veux prendre les devants mais, une fois de plus, il se rebelle contre mon autorité, rassemblant mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête. Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres avec un regard coquin qui m'incite à me tenir un instant tranquille.

-Du calme…

-Kanon…

-J'ai compris, ne t'en fais pas et accorde-moi ta confiance.

Il me tend sa bouche et je m'en empare, lui accordant ce qu'il me demande tant que ma patience effilochée fait encore barrage à mon corps mourant de frustration. Il glisse la main sur ma jambe que j'écarte doucement pour lui donner accès à mon bas-ventre mais il se hisse sur mon ventre avec un gloussement tout bonnement indécent. Je le regarde en plissant des yeux, furieux de le voir m'échapper à nouveau alors que j'ai tant besoin de lui. Il me fait un sourire penaud tandis que sa main cueille véritablement ma virilité, me prenant au dépourvu.

-Kanon…

-Encore… Deux petites secondes… Hum… Voilà ! Ah !

_Et au voilà, où voulez-vous qu'il soit ? Tranquillement assis sur moi, m'entourant de ses chairs si douces. _Je suis en lui et cette seule pensée efface toutes les autres, lui permettant de garder le contrôle total de la situation.

_**Kanon : **_

_J__e crois que là, je l'ai bien surpris !_

Je lui ferme la bouche d'un baiser et me mets à le chevaucher avec force gémissements. J'émets les dits bruits non parce qu'il me fait mal mais parce que je suis aussi à bout que lui et que de recevoir cette partie de lui en moi. Cette pensée me fait plus rougir qu'une de ces insanités4 graveleuses qui me viennent à l'esprit mais qui pourrait flatter ce corps si sensuel. C'en devient presque obscène, comme un acte prohibé dans un sanctuaire, comme deux corps qui s'unissent dans un lieu où ils risquent d'être surpris par un public imprévu.

Caresser ce corps blanc de mes mains de mortel est assez puissant pour le faire sombrer dans le plaisir ultime où je le rejoins rapidement, me laissant happer par ses prunelles abyssales.

Il se glisse contre moi et me vole un baiser.

-Kanon… Je t'aime…

Je ne me lasse pas d'entendre sa voix prononcer mon prénom de façon si tendre.

_Un dieu peut-il vraiment aimer ? Un humain qui plus est ? Je me plais à y croire, à espérer… Je ne veux pas qu'un autre que moi soit à ses côtés, qu'un autre le touche, qu'un autre l'aime !_

Je le serre possessivement contre moi et je souris en surprenant un début de ronronnement qui s'échappe de sa gorge, en lui posant une question sur son bien-être actuel.

-Hum, comment te sens-tu ?

-Heureux mais fatigué…

-On va dormir ?

-D'accord.

Riant, je le soulève hors de l'eau pour le porter vers la sortie de cette pièce sous ses molles protestations de pure forme. Sans passer par les essuies, je l'entraîne dans sa chambre, dans son grand lit aux draps de pourpre.

-Kanon ? Nan ! On va tremper les…

BLAF !

_Trop tard !_

Je l'ai lâché dans les draps et les coussins au duvet de cygne. Je le rejoins et prends juste la peine de rabattre un drap sur nous, le serrant contre moi. Je n'ai pas envie de me compliquer la vie pour des conventions sans importance.

-…draps…

-M'en fiche !

-Gare à toi si tu t'enrhumes !

-Pas de risques ! Nuit !

Je lui vole un baiser léger. Je suis épuisé de tous ces rebondissements émotionnels et m'endors. _C'est fou ce que le rôle de doudou va bien à cette déité…_

_**Hadès : **_

_Le cadet des Gémeaux et tout simplement impossible ! Se coucher dans mon lit avec… Un vrai dégât des eaux ambulant !__5__ Comment je vais pouvoir rattraper ça, moi ?_

En plus, impossible de bouger tant il me serre fort contre lui : _je n'ai pourtant pas du tout l'intention de m'en aller gambader dans les champs voisins !_

-Tu es vraiment pire qu'un gamin !

Il me fait un peu penser à Poséidon : lui aussi adore mettre de l'eau partout sans se préoccuper de ceux qui nettoient derrière lui ! _Sauf que cette fois, notre cher dragon des mers m'oblige à dormir dedans ! C'est désagréable _: ma peau reste moite et mes draps semblent être des éponges dégoulinantes émettant de lamentables « flotch flotch » quand j'ose faire le plus minime des mouvements. _Un véritable cauchemar !_

-C'est la dernière fois qu'on le fait au bain !

_Mais quelle fois !_ Je n'ais qu'à fermer les yeux pour que le moindre détail, plus limpide que jamais, n'assaille ma mémoire ! _Comment je vais seulement pouvoir m'endormir ainsi ?_

Et d'un autre côté, j'espère ardemment que ces instants magiques se reproduiront sans que nul souci ne vienne perturber ma rêverie.

-Tu es vraiment insortable !

Je pose un doux baiser sur la joue du bel endormi quand je me rends compte que je peux aisément me débarrasser de toute cette humidité alentour puisque que je suis un dieu, ce que je m'empresse de faire d'ailleurs.

_Parfois, je suis vraiment stupide !_

_A suivre…_

1 Pour ceux qui suivent pas : dialogue entre Hypnos et Hermès

2 J'ignore si un dieu d'un tel nom existe et quelle est sa parenté.

3 Ce nombre symbolise l'infini chez les Grecs anciens, il n'y a pas de chiffres supérieurs.

4 Private joke, clin d'œil à Effy (désolée pour les autres)

5 Et c'est pas le seul à penser ça^^


	17. Chapter 17 : Mouvement

_**Annette**__ : __ A la base, c'était pour ton anniversaire Annette… Avec plus d'un an de retard XD Tu m'en veux pas hein ? Gros poutoux pour me faire pardonner ^^_

_**Arala87**__ : Bah, il est temps que Saga s'aperçoive que… on peut pas s'empêcher de soupirer, même et surtout, après un dieu ! Bah quoi, les dragons existent dans la mythologie grecque, même si ce sont à la base des serpents. Et puis, Hadès ne peut être que jucher ces magnifiques créature, il a la classe lui ! (oui, je sais aussi qu'il est censé voyager sur un char avec de magnifiques chevaux noirs mais je fais ce que je veux, na !) Héhéhé… Kanon et Hadès chez Dionysos… Hummmmm…_

_Bon, j'arrête de retarder le moment fatidique et je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, une exclu qui n'a pas encore été publiée^^ (euh, s'il y a encore des fautes, toutes mes excuses)_

_**Chapter 17 : Mouvement**_

_**Hadès**_ :

La nuit mouillée avait marqué la fin de notre tranquillité. Non parce que j'avais eu la ferme intention de gronder Kanon au réveil mais parce que l'aube apporta Thanatos à mon chevet bien avant que je n'ouvre les yeux.

Ma première réaction fut bien sûr de sursauter sous l'effet de la surprise mais le salut de mon serviteur l'empêcha de remarquer le début de rougeur fugace qui marqua mes joues.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Une attaque vient d'être repoussée sur vos terres.

-Qui ?

-Phtonos en personne ! Son but était de toute évidence le Tartare..

-Cronos ?

Entendant cette voix qui n'est nôtre, je sursaute à nouveau et porte la main à mon cœur. Je me calme en regardant mon dragon de gardien qui baille à s'en décocher la mâchoire. Il est vraiment très mignon avec ses petites perles lacrymales sur le coin des yeux. _Ah, ce n'est pas le moment !_

-Sans doute, Kanon. Thanatos, quelles sont les pertes ?

-Aucune dans nos rangs, Seigneur !

-C'est normal ! Depuis quand la mort frappe-t-elle ses propres hommes ?

-Mais depuis toujours !

Je me retiens à grand peine d'éclater de rire à la vue du sourire plein de dents de mon bras droit, comme s'il allait mordre ! Pourtant, ça n'a pas l'air d'affecter mon amant qui se contente d'hausser les épaules comme s'il s'en moquait éperdument, ce qui doit certainement être le cas en vérité.

-T'es vraiment pas doué, Thana !

-Pardon ?!

-Kanon !

Mon regard courroucé réussit là où le grognement de l'argenté avait échoué : le Gémeau se tut et baissa la tête, pris en faute. Il ne se rend sans doute pas compte à quel point il est dangereux de s'entretenir avec le Dieu qui commande la mort lorsqu'on est un mortel, surtout depuis que Sisyphe avait réussi à l'enfermer. Thanatos se moque des mortels… Prendre leur vie n'a que peu d'importance à ses yeux.

-Dégâts matériels ?

-Quelques piliers abîmés, Seigneur…

-Pthonos ?

-Il a réussi à s'enfuir.

-Zeus est au courant ?

-Hypnos est allé l'en informer sitôt qu'il vous a tiré du sommeil.

_Logique : Zeus ne peut connaître avant moi ce qui se passe sur mon domaine._

-Très bien, je vais descendre vous rejoindre. Pars en premier.

-Bien, Maître !

Après un nouveau salut, mon sombre harpiste s'évanouit dans les airs, ne laissant de lui que quelques papillons qui s'évaporent à leur tour dans la nature.

Me dégageant du corps chaud contre mon dos, je me débarrasse des mes habits froissés.

-Hum… Tu veux être mon déjeuner ?

-Non. Prépares-toi au lieu de me regarder ! Nous allons descendre…

-Encore ?!

_Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression qu'il aime à se retrouver au plus profond de mon royaume_…

-Ce ne sera pas long, je te le promets ! ça prendra juste le temps de mettre en place une petite surprise pour lorsque je ferais remonter mes troupes.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont revenir ?

-Ils sont venus pour Cronos, certes, mais pas seulement…

Les Titans sont les seuls à avoir conservé intacte leur volonté dans leur prison mais d'autres captifs expient des crimes et peuvent être arrachés à leur pénitence pour se retourner contre moi.

Je passe une nouvelle tunique de nuit sur ma peau nue.

-Dépêches-toi !

-Nan, je savoure !

-Tant pis pour toi, alors…

Après avoir passé des bijoux supplémentaires, je nous transporte tous les deux à mon temple souterrain. Les deux dieux jumeau s'y trouvaient déjà et me présentent leur respect dès mon arrivée.

-Que pouvons-nous faire, votre majesté ?

-Rendons visite à nos aïeuls !

-A cette heure, mon Seigneur ?

-Oui, maintenant !

Malgré leurs appréhensions, ils ne discutent pas et je ne lasse pas le temps à mon invité d'ouvrir la bouche. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, nous ouvrions déjà la porte vers le monde des Titans.

-Hadès ?

_**Kanon**_ :

Une nouvelle fois, la prison mythique s'étale sous mes yeux et son plus illustre détenu nous fait face, ayant tout à fait l'air de se demander ce que nous faisions là. D'ailleurs, je me pose exactement la même question.

-Père, je vous salue.

-Bonjour, fils. Je pourrais très certainement t'accueillir en disant que je suis ravi de te revoir, surtout avec ton ami si courtement vêtu qui a une façon si particulière de penser à toi…

-Père !

Surtout que là je pensais pas à ça ! _Obsédé toi-même ! On voit bien de qui tient Zeus !_

-Mais ce n'est pas le moment. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène en dehors des dates officielles ? Et pour toi, Kanon, j'ajouterai que tu as de la chance de m'avoir connu après mon… émasculation. Il paraît que ça m'a quelque peu calmé !

-Je ne veux pas savoir.

-C'est vrai que seul Hadès t'intéresse ! Mais, puisque nous y revenons, quelle est la raison de ta visite ?

Il se tourne vers son fils, celui-ci ayant cessé de soupirer depuis longtemps, sachant que ça ne servait à rien. Son regard sombre n'a pas quitté le visage de son géniteur, attendant qu'il lui accorde son attention.

-C'est la guerre.

-Contre Zeus ?

-Contre Olethros. Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu sais très bien quel était mon projet. L'acceptes-tu ?

-Je ne peux rien te refuser, tu le sais. Et puis, les libertés me faisaient vraiment défaut pour le moment ! Allez les jeunes, on déménage !

Le Dieu du Temps clapa deux fois dans ses mains et ça suffit à faire apparaître autour de lui les autres Titans aux visages souriants, comme s'ils n'avaient rien perdu de cet échange. Mais mon sombre amant n'en a pas fini, avançant d'un pas.

-Un instant !

-Un problème ?

-Il vous faut jurer.

-Jurer ? Sur qui et quoi ?

-Jurez-moi sur le Styx que, conformément à notre nouvel accord, vous ne quitterez mes terres sans mon accord.

-Tu es intraitable, réellement.

-Si vous ne jurez pas, je ne prendrai pas le risque de vous laisser sortir.

-Très bien, mène-moi au Styx et j'y prêterai serment.

Le sérieux des deux partis et la gravité de la situation était presque palpable. C'était en ces instants si intense que le poids d'un cosmos divin se faisait le plus sentir. Ce fut Hadès qui mit fin à l'attente, s'approchant de ses subordonnés, commençant à ouvrir la porte. Les Titans allaient enfin ressortir de leur prison mythique.

Le dieu souterrain eut tôt fait de porter nos pas jusqu'au grand fleuve des serments, cette divinité féminine qui fait peur à tous les dieux. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée ! Hypnos confie à son maître une coupe que celui-ci plonge dans les ondes tumultueuse avant de la présenter à son père, sans un mot. L'air grave, l'ancien souverain place sa paume au-dessus du récipient, les yeux fixés dans le regard de son rejeton.

-Moi, Cronos, Dieu du Temps, apporterait mon aide à mon fils Hadès et je jure solennellement que je demeurerai dans ses terres jusqu'à ce que je reçoive de lui, la permission d'en sortir.

S'approchant avec une petite lame, Thanatos en perce le doigt du maître du temps et une goutte unique de son ichor doré vint se mêler à l'eau du fleuve, scellant le serment. Alors, Hadès inclina la coupe et le liquide se déversa sur le sol en une sombre libation. Lorsque la coupe fut vide, mon seigneur eut un sourire tout simplement renversant.

-Bienvenue chez moi, Père.

Alors, il s'avança pour l'étreindre et celui-ci lui rendit un sourire. _Erf, dire qu'on m'a tiré de mon lit bien douillet pour tout ce cirque. Rectification : de SON lit. Hummm…_

-Kanon, tu penses trop fort !

-T'as qu'à te boucher les oreilles, vieux débris !

-Hadès, tu lui laisses vraiment trop de liberté !

Je rougis : _ç__a m'a échappé ! __j__e voulais pas dire ça !!!_

_**Hadès**_ :

Sans savoir pourquoi, j'éclate de rire. Cette dispute entre mon père et mon amant m'a ôté tout le poids de ce qui pourrait être vu comme une trahison envers mon frère. Désormais, mon royaume est protégé contre les intrusions de mes ennemis : personne ne pourra passer la garde de mes hommes et des Titans. Maintenant, il est temps pour moi d'aller voir où en sont les préparatifs et récompenser les hommes qui ont repoussé l'attaque.

-Hadès ?

-Excusez-moi, Père mais vous l'aviez cherché. Vous saviez ce que vous trouveriez dans l'esprit de Kanon. Sur ce, toutes mes excuses, mais j'ai à faire…

-Donc, tu devais t'attendre à ça !

Avec un sourire de victoire, Cronos claqua des doigts et, dans un petit cri, Kanon vint se cacher dans mon dos. Je lève les yeux au ciel : pas besoin d'être sorcier pour savoir que la tunique de Kanon doit être réduite à l'état de bandelettes à ses pieds.

-C'est puéril !

-C'est une sale manie ! Mais pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe !

-Parce que, comme d'habitude, tu n'as pas ta langue en poche, jeune mortel !

La discussion est close.

Et malheureusement pour Kanon, je n'ai, encore une fois, pas pris de tunique de rechange. Heureusement, nous sommes sur mes terres et d'une pensée, je nous transporte dans notre chambre. _Notre… __ç__a sonne bien…_

-Merci !

-Habille-toi !

Mais il reste collé à moi, me regardant avec des yeux scintillants, plein d'un amour débordant qui… me font rougir. _Mais que veut-il ?_ La chaleur me monte dans tout le corps.

Alors, sachant que je ne peux y résister, ses bras entourent mon cou et ses lèvres se collent aux miennes. Leur saveur si particulière m'enivre très vite et je l'attire à lui, mes mains sur ses hanches étroites. Je me sens frissonner et rouvre les yeux, fixant le turquoise de ceux de mon amant.

-Kanon…

-J'aime ta voix…

-Kanon.

-Oui ?

-Tu te rends compte que nous sommes en guerre et que j'ai à faire ?

-Mon cerveau est au courant, mais pas nos phéromones…

-Mais on l'a déjà fait hier soir.

De dire ça me fait encore prendre une teinte plus prononcée. _Oui, je sais que certains peuvent faire ça durant des heures mais ce ne serait pas moi._ Certes, dire que je n'ai pas envie est un mensonge, un seul regard de mon dragon suffit à me rendre brûlant. _Cette attirance est insensée !_

-J'ai tellement attendu que ça ne me dérange pas de recommencer de bon matin.

-Kanon…

_Comment lui refuser alors que l'envie me taraude également ?_

-Pour l'instant, j'ai deux tâches à effectuer…

-Après alors ?

Ses yeux ont eu raison de mes excuses. _Je ne peux pas lui refuser ça._

-Ensuite, d'accord.

-Hum, d'accord !

Mais il ne résiste pas à l'envie de me voler un nouveau baiser, glissant sa langue dans ma bouche pour attirer la mienne dans la sienne. Je le laisse faire avec délectation, m'abandonnant en sachant qu'il tenait toujours ses promesses. Et, effectivement, il ne tarde pas à libérer ma nuque et à s'écarter de mon corps pour reprendre… la seule rechange disponible : sa mini tunique d'apprenti du sanctuaire. Et sans pantalon !

-Tu vas sortir comme ça ?

-Disons que comme ça, j'aurais moins à enlever après tes deux tâches et puis, tu pourras avoir sous les yeux ce que tu perds…

-Je ne perds pas, j'apprends à me réfréner.

-N'en prends pas trop l'habitude, sinon, je devrai faire preuve d'imagination pour te créer plus de tentations !

Son regard se fait aguicheur, ses cils dissimulant à demi ses yeux qui me fixent avec intensité. Un sourire se marque sur ses traits, étirant sensuellement son sourire qui me fait chavirer le cœur. Je dois me détourner pour aller prendre un peu d'eau.

-Impossible. Allez viens, nous y allons.

-Avec plaisir.

Je tends la main et il la prend, venant se coller à moi, attendant que mon pouvoir nous transporte. Mais je prends quand même le temps de respirer l'odeur suave de ses cheveux avant de me concentrer pour ce nouveau départ.

_**Kanon**_ :

Nous nous retrouvons à présent dans une ouverture, comme un couloir d'une grotte. Se séparant de moi, il se glissa devant moi, parcourant le chemin qui menait à une salle vivement éclairée. Je le suivis, curieux mais un peu mal à l'aise à cause de la chaleur étouffante qui parvenaient jusqu'à lui. Que diable y avait-il dans cette salle ? Un rugissement se fit entendre, à glacer le sang dans les veines et à hérisser les cheveux dans la nuque. D'un coup de doigts, je les aplatis sur ma tête. _C'est ridicule de craindre ce qu'on ne connaît pas ! __j__e suis un guerrier d'exception, j'ai répondu à Cronos, j'ai giflé Zeus et servi trois dieux dont deux faisaient partie des trois grands dieux du panthéon ! C'est pas un grincement de porte qui va me faire peur !_

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Les dragons !

-Attends, ce sont de vrais dragons ? Avec des écailles partout et qui crachent du feu et tout et tout ?

-Du feu ou de la glace, ça dépend des espèces. Par contre, je n'en ai pas qui utilisent simplement l'eau. Oui, ce sont de vrais dragons.

-Et tu en fais quoi ?

-Ce sont mes escadrilles de guerre. Certes, je ne m'en suis servi qu'une fois mais ils sont dangereusement efficaces.

_Et effectivement, c'est quelque chose ! _La salle des dragons est immense, aussi grande qu'un château ou une cathédrale. Et ses murs sont percés de niches énormes avec, dans chacune d'elles, un majestueux dragon, splendidement paré d'écailles aux couleurs sombres ou vives, leurs yeux d'or braqués sur nous ou plus précisément sur le souverain souterrain.

-Seigneur…

-Rhadamanthe ! Où en sont les préparatifs ?

_Nan pas, cet imbécile drogué au thé !_

-Les dragons se tiennent prêt au moindre de vos ordres. Ils sont déjà harnachés et prêt à prendre leur envol !

-Très bien Rhadamanthe. Sais-tu où se trouve Eaque ?

-Au tribunal.

-Entendu, je te remercie. Continue à faire du bon travail.

-Bien votre excellence.

_Il faut avouer qu'ainsi, avec son air sérieux, dans son armure spectrale, agenouillé devant son maître, Rhadamanthe a presque l'air classe. Mais il ne t__ient pas la comparaison avec la divine paire de fessiers –et le reste- qui se dresse devant moi._

Le dieu le dépassa, allant vers un superbe animal dont les écailles d'ébène étaient, par endroits, réhaussées d'or. Aussitôt, l'impérial museau se porta à hauteur du visage divin et un sourire magnifique éclaira le visage d'Hadès. Le frère de Zeus passa une main derrière l'oreille du dragon et la lui gratta. Les yeux fauves se fermèrent un instant et un grondement satisfait retentit dans la salle.

-Kanon, laisse-moi te présenter Basileus…

-C'est ta monture ?

-Oui, j'ai toujours eu un fort amour pour les dragons…

_Qu'il arrête de me regarder avec une étincelle pareille ou __je lui saute dessus !!_

-Il est magnifique.

-Si tu n'es pas en opération avec les Marinas et les Chevaliers, tu pourrais chevaucher à mes côtés.

Là, je ne m'y attendais pas et son sourire me fait complètement fondre. Comme ce serait magnifique, lui et moi, juché sur ce destrier, à sillonner le ciel infini alors qu'il nous emporterait de son vol puissant par-delà les nuages. Rien que lui et moi sans que rien ne puisse nous atteindre, pas même cet enquiquineur de Cronos ! _Enfin, c'est pas pour tout de suite…_

-Ce serait avec honneur mais je crains que ma place soit dans les rangs de Poséidon pour la bataille. Mais si vous me faites l'honneur de me renouveler cette proposition en temps de paix, ça sera avec grand plaisir….

Bon, je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai dit mais le voilà qui devient aussi rouge que le rubis qui pare son cou ! je suis tombé sur le seul dieu naïf du panthéon et ça me plait au-delà de tout les mots ! Comment il a fait pour que personne ne lui saute dessus avant moi ?! Au festival de l'attitude la plus mignonne, il est le roi de l'appel au viol ! _Couchées les hormones, encore un peu de patience, c'est pour bientôt ! Après cette guerre, il est pas prêt de quitter sa chambre et son lit ! C'est moi qui vous le dis !_

-Tu peux me tutoyer…

-Tu étais tellement magnifique que je n'ai pas réfléchi…

-Ne… dis pas ça ! Tu vas me faire rougir !

-C'est techniquement un peu tard.

-Alors n'en rajoute pas… Mais tu n'es pas du tout en reste…

-ça te fait rougir encore plus…

-Je ne le fais pas exprès !

-Je t'aime comme tu es ! Quelle est ta deuxième tâche ?

-Ne me dis pas ça comme ça, je ne sais jamais comment réagir !

-Tant mieux si tu ne t'y habitues pas. Je trouve ça très mignon.

-Allons voir Eaque !

Dans un grand envol d'étoffe noire, il se tourne, mettant fin à la conversation. J'aime quand il réagit comme ça parce que, d'un seul regard, je sais que lui aussi éprouve pour moi le même sentiment que j'éprouve pour lui. Pas besoin qu'il me le dise, le voir rougir en ma présence est le plus doux des aveux. Bon, d'accord, je ne suis pas contre une déclaration verbale de sa part mais il est tellement mignon quand il fait le timide !

_**Hadès**_ :

J'ai l'impression d'être un adolescent ! Pourquoi des déclarations aussi anodines de sa part deviennent automatiquement un déclencheur de mes rougeurs mais également de mes envies de lui ? Généralement, j'arrive très bien à me contenir mais il est si sincère lorsqu'il me dit qu'il m'aime que ça me touche comme s'il me décochait une flèche qui anéantirait ma raison. Je voudrais pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras et le protéger, prendre soin de lui et l'aimer toujours. _Est-ce un péché ?_

-A quoi tu penses ? Te voilà bien absorbé !

-A toi.

-Oh ?

Le voilà surpris un court instant avant de sourire. Il apprécie beaucoup ce genre de réponses de ma part, même si ça me plonge dans la plus grande confusion. Une fois à l'abri des regards, je l'enlace en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Ce serait le moment idéal pour lui retourner ses sentiments mais je ne pourrais plus arrêter si on continue.

Alors, simplement, je le transporte dans le tribunal et le lâche pour saluer le Garuda et le Griffon, tout deux à leur poste de juges, une chose qui ne change pas depuis des siècles…

-Votre Majesté…

-Eaque, Minos. Repos.

Ils se détendent automatiquement. Ils devraient plus avoir l'habitude de me voir, ils sont toujours nerveux en ma présence. Mais un ordre de moi suffit à leur rendre un air plus détendu. Chacun son tour, ils viennent embrasser l'une de mes bagues et attendent que je leur présente les raisons de ma visite.

-Je suis ici pour vous féliciter de votre efficacité cette nuit et vous annoncer que désormais, les Titans ont accès à la totalité de mes terres.

-Bien, votre excellence…

Ils n'ont pas cherché à dissimuler leur surprise mais ils ne posent pas la question qui leur brûle les lèvres. Ils sont mes serviteurs depuis bien longtemps à présent, deux rois de légende, Minos et sa main de fer, Eaque et son esprit vif. Ils changent peu, contrairement à la Whyvern, toujours aussi noble et déterminée mais portant en son sein, les souvenirs de ses actes en tant que simple mortel.

-Eaque, je vous charge de témoigner de ma reconnaissance auprès de mes troupes de la façon que vous pensez être la plus adéquate. Minos, consignez ma décision concernant les Titans et faites-la circuler afin que nul incident ne survienne.

-Bien, Seigneur.

Emmenant mon dragon personnel avec moi, je quitte les sombres colonnades du tribunal pour retourner dans ma chambre d'Elision.

-Enfin rentrés !

Kanon ne perd pas de temps pour me sauter dessus, visant probablement d'avance que cela me coucherait sur notre lit. Je n'ai pas le temps de protester qu'il m'embrasse et glisse ses mains sur mes hanches puis mes jambes, retroussant ma tunique. Son impatience me fait rougir : d'un côté, je suis honoré de lui inspirer tant de passion, de l'autre, les restes de ma timidité me tiraillent, me poussant à plus de douceur. Tranquillement, mes doigts glissent sur ses épaules, suivant les courbes du dos et la chute de ses reins pour atteindre, inexorablement ses exquises rondeurs. C'est en touchant sa peau soyeuse que je me rends compte que sa tunique est vraiment courte… Il gémit lorsque j'atteins la chair nue et ses yeux clairs cherchent les miens, déjà voilés par le plaisir.

-Ma vie est tienne, je pourrais t'aimer jusque ma fin…

-L'éternité n'est pas assez longue, je t'aimerai jusque la fin des temps.

_Oui, il est mortel et moi immortel mais son âme n'a pas de fin, __je l'attendrais toujours car il est celui que j'ai choisi de toute éternité, lui et personne d'autre !_

Mais ça n'a pas l'air de le tracasser alors que sa bouche s'attaque sensuellement à mon cou, y déposant sa marque, cérémonie qui marque souvent l'ouverture de nos jeux amoureux. Ses doigts raniment le feu de mon ventre, repoussant le tissu de ma toge et mes jambes se mêlent aux siennes, promesse non verbale de la suite délectable à laquelle nous aspirons tous les deux.

Plus de paroles, ça ne sert à rien, juste des baisers, des regards pour se dire ce que nous ressentions et ce que nous voulons, un geste pour faire sourire, un autre pour l'entendre gémir, qu'il me rend sans l'ombre d'une malice. Sa main s'en prend à ma ceinture qu'il ôte de mes hanches comme, peu de temps plus tard, il m'enlève ma tunique, appréciant de ne rien trouver d'autres en dessous. Comprenant que mon tour venait, j'inverse avec témérité nos positions, me retrouvant assis sur lui, faisant glisser cette tunique trop courte avec lenteur, redécouvrant sa peau, posant un baiser au hasard de mes découvertes.

-Hadès…

Sa voix est tellement rauque, chargée de cette insupportable attente, au point que ma gorge s'assèche. Si je venais à lui répondre, nul doute que le feu qui nous consumait nous emporterait dans une ivresse comme nulle autre mais je veux encore savourer, analyser les sensations merveilleuses que mon corps ressent à travers le moindre de mes nerfs.

_**Kanon**_ :

_Veut-il me rendre fou ?_ je ressens chacun de ses gestes contre moi, mon corps collé au sien, sa cuisse contre la mienne, nos deux ventres intimement l'un contre l'autre. Enfin, il se décide à enlever ma tunique de lin. Je l'ai mise pour éveiller sa sensualité mais il n'a pas osé me regarder, tout à son rôle de grand seigneur qui lui va si bien. Alors, je plonge la main dans sa chevelure de jais et le prend par la nuque pour l'attirer à moi. J'ai envie de l'embrasser, de sentir son cœur battre au même rythme que le mien.

Il est loin le temps où son épée surgissait toujours entre nous, l'inaccessible Hadès a finit par se rendre aux arguments de notre amour. _Parce que oui, je l'aime et je suis incapable de refreiner cette passion qui me dévore dès que je le regarde. C'est tellement irréel parfois que c'est comme si j'allais le perdre à tout moment._

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Voix délicieusement abandonnée pour ces deux mots qui veulent tout dire. Il se frotte sensuellement à moi, m'entourant de toute l'affection de ses deux bras, quémandant mes lèvres que je lui cède sans discuter. D'autres se damneraient pour être à ma place et cet état de fait me plaît énormément. C'est bien mieux que d'être une âme pure, c'est le privilège dont je suis le seul à jouir…

-Kanon…

Une paupière qui se lève à demi pour contempler cette lèvre torturée par une dent ivoirienne, ce regard obscur qui brille de mille feus. J'ouvre les deux yeux pour mieux savourer l'expression envieuse de tout son regard. Jamais cru dans ses mots, Hadès est d'une sensualité redoutable lorsqu'il se laisser aller à ce que lui dictent ses sens.

-Je t'avais dit que l'avoir fait hier ne suffirait pas !

Délectables rougeurs qu'il ne peut me cacher. Je soulève mon bassin pour que nos hanches se frottent alors que j'ose enfin porter les mains sur ses fesses si charmantes. Pas besoin de tarder beaucoup, je sais qu'il est prêt mais le voir arquer son corps vers l'arrière, le dévoilant complètement à ma vue est une scène que je provoquerai toujours sans jamais m'en rassasié. L'un de mes mains vint jouer avec le rubis sur sa gorge, descendant doucement le long de son corps, caressant ses pectoraux, ondulant sur son ventre plat jusqu'à enfin saisir cette hampe vibrante et chaude. Un sursaut de plaisir, ses doigts se crispent dans ma chevelure.

_Tu es tellement magnifique Hadès._

Son corps lui échappe, ondulant voluptueusement sur le mien, sa tête se penche vers moi et son regard incendiaire se pose sur moi lorsque je le pénètre enfin, ajustant nos positions avec minutie pour m'immiscer au plus profond de son être. Alors, je le caresse entièrement, le regardant bouger et accompagnant ses mouvements de mes reins.

Hadès est mien mais, dans cette position, il demeure le souverain, noble dans ses moindres soupirs, sublime dans le moindre frémissement.

Alors, mon corps s'emballe et mes hanches viennent à sa rencontre, inlassablement, mes doigts se font joueur sur sa virilité et la vue me procure tout autant de sensation que le toucher de sa peau délicate. Il a fermé les yeux sous ses cils si élégants, semblant savourer ce que je lui fais subir.

Les mouvements s'amplifient, la chaleur s'intensifie. Je n'ai pas besoin de me concentrer, tout en lui me hurle qu'il en est au même point que moi, désirant la délivrance à laquelle ses sens aspirent. Tout est désormais instinctif chez lui et il danse sur moi avec une sensualité féline, sa peau pâle ressortant sous ses mèches folles. _Un regard de trop…_

-Hadès…

Déjà, nos corps se répondent en un dernier soubresaut et je l'accueille tout contre moi, me tournant sur le côté pour qu'il puisse prendre appuis sur le lit tout en restant contre moi. Ses yeux me permettent à nouveau de contempler leurs prunelles alors qu'il me dédie un sourire tendre, son souffle erratique se mêlant au mien.

-Tu avais raison, je l'admets.

-Tu es heureux ?

Son sourire s'élargit et il se penche sur moi pour m'embrasser quand il sursaute et s'écarte, cherchant des yeux l'origine d'un bruit que lui seul a entendu. Je vois ses sourcils se froncer et un instant, la colère brille dans ses iris.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Ma voix semble le ramener de loin et il soupire, me contemplant. Appuyé sur un coude, il saisit une mèche de mes cheveux pour l'embrasser, semblant se calmer à ce simple geste.

-Zeus.

-Que veut-il ?

-Tu vas l'avoir ta chevauchée de dragon… Aujourd'hui même…

-Pourquoi ? Où va-t-on ?

-Tu verras bien…

Il a un sourire amusé et plein de mystères.

_Où va-t-il m'emmener cette fois ?_

_A suivre_


End file.
